Les nuages cachent bien des secrets
by The-Crazy-Angel
Summary: Et si l'alchimie n'était qu'un mythe? Et si c'était l'armée de l'air qu'Ed avait choisi d'intégrer? Et si c'était Envy qui était chargé de le former? Et si tout cela se passait dans un univers similaire? Est-ce que ça ferrait des étincelles !COMPLETE!
1. Part I Chap 1

**Chapitre 1**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais heureux de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Bon...

Je me suis enfin décidé à finir le 1er chapitre de cette fic que j'ai commencé il y a déjà un moment...

Mais, j'ai eu une poussé d'inspiration, alors j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de reprendre cette fic.

( Dont certain on pu déjà commencer sur d'autres sites. )

Mais j'me suis dis que plus de monde la verraient si je la mets sur Fanfiction.

J'en profite aussi pour dire à ceux qui avaient l'habitude de me lire sur skyrock

que mon compte est désactivé.

Je me concentre sur Fanfiction maintenant.

Pour les autres...

J'espère que vous adorerez ce que je fais ! XD

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

« Onii-san… »

Le Châtains secoua légèrement l'épaule du blond, espérant réussir à le détacher des doux bras de Morphée. Néanmoins, la seule réaction obtenue fut un grognement étouffé par l'oreiller sur lequel l'ainé avait posé sa tête fatiguée. Il renouvela son geste plus brusquement, bien décidé à se qu'aujourd'hui, la paresse du blond ne gagne pas la bataille. Mais, l'épaule de ce dernier se déroba automatiquement de la main de son frère pour suivre le corps qui s'enroulait un peu plus dans les couettes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les petites lettres digitales qu'affichait fièrement le réveil inefficace sur la commode de nuit.

« Tu vas encore être en retard…» Marmonna-t-il dans un soupir d'épuisement.

Un autre grognement sourd suivi la réplique du cadet dont toute la patience venait de se briser d'un coup. Il attrapa les couettes entre ses mains et commença à les tirer en répétant son appel désespéré une dernière fois.

« Onii-san ! »

Les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent enfin et les yeux encore endormis de son propriétaire se promenèrent quelques instants dans la pièce avant que son visage fatigué ne se décide à s'arrêter sur son petit frère.

« Qu'est ce que t'as, Al ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement avant d'enchainait une série de plaintes. « Pourquoi t'es venue me réveiller… On est Jeudi… Les cours sont annulés… T'aurais pu me laisser dormir… Pour une fois…. »

« Effectivement, on est le Jeudi 7 mai…» Répondu sèchement le châtain espérant que le blond comprendrait tout de suite la situation… Raté…

« Et ? »

Le plus jeune ne pu retenir un soupir d'exaspération en commençant à se demander si son frère n'avait pas un petit problème au niveau du cerveau… Etait-il possible d'avoir 50 de QI et 17 de moyenne générale ? Son frère semblait en être la preuve vivante…

« Ed… Aujourd'hui, tu es sensé passez le concours d'entré aux cours d'enseignement technique de l'armée de l'air… Et, il te reste à peine une heure pour te préparer et aller te présenter à l'épreuve… »

« -Nani ? »

Ed se débarrassa rapidement des couettes et sauta agilement du lit pour courir se réfugier à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain. Al, quant à lui, soupira une énième fois avant de décider d'aller préparer un petit quelque chose que le blond pourrait manger en chemin.

20 minutes plus tard, Ed débarqua dans la cuisine lavé, habillé, chaussé, natté et il avait même réussi à rassembler ses affaires en un temps records. Il enfila sa veste, attrapa le petit sac que lui tendait son frère, et sortit précipitamment de la maison.

« Bonne chance ! »

Ce fut tous ce qu'Al eu le temps de dire avant que son grand frère ne disparaisse de sa vue dans un vacarme digne d'un troupeau d'éléphant face à un point d'eau en plein Sahara. Il positionna sa montre face à son visage. 20 minutes… ça devrait suffire… Il laissa son corps se blottir au fond de sa chaise essayant de se détendre. Si ça continuait comme ça, son frère allait lui offrir un allait simple à l'asile…

« Kuso ! »

Ed venait d'arriver, avec l'aide des transports en communs, devant l'imposant bâtiment où il devait passes ses épreuves. Seule tache au tableau, les grilles étaient fermées…. Il s'approcha du portail et regarda sa montre. Il restait pourtant encore 5 minutes avant le début de l'épreuves de Mathématiques. 5 minutes… Rien que ces mots eurent pour effet de raviver la flamme dans les iris dorés du blond. Prenant son courage, ou sa folie, en mains, il passa par-dessus le mur qui délimitait le terrain. Ses pieds s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, un de ses genoux vient se poser au sol pour amortir sa chute aidé par une de ses mains. Il se releva en se dépoussièrent, et se dirigea lascivement vers la salle n°10 où les autres candidats devaient déjà êtres installés.

Dans la salle n°10, tous les concurrents étaient scotchés à leurs copies depuis 1h30, tous sauf un… Jouant silencieusement avec son stylo, Ed attendait sagement que la dernière demi heure passe. Il relisait sa copie distraitement en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, quand enfin une occupation plus intéressante s'offrit à lui ; Il semblait y avoir de l'agitation parmi les examinateurs... Ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de surveiller les petits yeux baladeurs qui en profitaient bien, trop occupé par l'arrivé d'un officier. L'attention d'Ed était maintenant entièrement dédiée aux dialogues qu'échangeaient les hommes, dont il réussit miraculeusement à capter quelques mots. « Que c'est-t-il passé ?... Rien de grave ?... Il arrive quand ?... Très bien… Va prévenir les autres…» Ce ne fut que quand l'officier quitta la salle que les examinateurs les autorisèrent à faire de même.

Suivirent, l'épreuve d'Anglais et celle de Français qui ne posèrent pas plus de problèmes au blond que celle de math. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle n°2 où devait avoir lieux la dernière épreuve, celle de Physique. Ed arriva comme à son habitude dans les derniers et s'installa comme si de rien n'était à la table qui lui était attribué. L'épreuve venait à peine de commencer, quand deux hommes portant l'uniforme de l'armée de l'air firent éruption dans la salle. Ed reconnut sans problème l'officier qui était apparu lors de l'épreuve de Math, mais son attention resta figée sur celui que l'officier suivait silencieusement. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand, de taille moyenne, très mince, voire maigre, bien que l'uniforme n'aidait pas dans la précision. Mais plus que la silhouette du jeune homme, ce fut ses longs cheveux couleurs jais qui retinrent son regard. Ils avaient été précipitamment accrochés en une longue queue-de-cheval d'où deux mèches s'échappées sauvagement de chaque côtés de son visage. L'étonnante chevelure se balançait contre les reins de son propriétaire, suivant chacun de ses mouvements charnellement. Si le temps lui avait donné son accord, Ed aurait pu rester des heures à seulement contempler les mouvements qu'effectuait la toison ténébreuse. Malheureusement, c'est un passe-temps qu'on peut difficilement s'offrir lorsque l'on est entrain de passer une épreuve décisive pour son futur…

Ce fut donc, avec un grand effort, que les Iris ambrés acceptèrent de lâcher le jeune homme qui saluait ses confrères, pour tenter de se concentrer sur le questionnaire complexe qu'il devait résoudre. Espérant que sa distraction se décide à partir. Cependant, Ed ne pu que réaliser à son plus grand malheur/bonheur que la superbe créature devant lui, loin de vouloir partir, s'était installés avec les autres…

* * *

À quelques mètres de lui, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux attendait patiemment d'avoir remplis son devoir de lieutenant... Quand il était passé lieutenant, on ne lui avait pas dis qu'il aurait à surveiller des mioches, ça aurait sûrement changé sa décision… Comme on ne lui avait pas dis qu'il devrait former les meilleurs, ceux de la section-A… Et qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de refuser ! Quoi que, malgré tout, ça avait ses avantages. Un bon salaire, un avion de chasse à disposition… Et on pouvait toujours se servir des petits lèche-bottes pour faire ses corvées à sa place ! Il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre.

« Lieutenant Envy ? »

« Hum… » Répondit juste Le brun à son interlocuteur tout en continuant à fixer un point invisible au fond de la salle.

« J'ai entendu dire que l'un de vos pilotes avait eu quelques petits problèmes lors de sa dernière mission… »

Envy soupira en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était au courant quand l'un de ses officiers faisait une erreur ?

« Effectivement… » Avoua-t-il en espérant clore la discussion le plus rapidement possible. « Il a perdu le contrôle de l'avion au retour de notre mission de ravitaillement. »

« Et, comment ça s'est arrangé ? » Demanda l'autre homme un peu trop curieux à son goût.

« J'ai simplement récupéré le contrôle et je nous ai ramené… »

« Et bien heureusement que vous étiez là, lieutenant ! »

« Oui… Heureusement… »

L'autre homme comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détails sur l'affaire accepta enfin de le laisser rêvasser en paix pour aller ennuyer à la place l'officier qui l'accompagnait. Cet alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui attira son attention, l'un des participants… Il était assis à la seconde rangée, et attendait visiblement la fin de l'épreuve avec impatience. Envy fixa quelques secondes sa montre. Il restait encore une demi-heure avant la fin de l'épreuve… Si ce garçon était capable de réussir une telle épreuve aussi rapidement, il valait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Envy examina plus attentivement l'adolescent. Ses longs cheveux blonds accrochés en une tresse relâchée contrastaient avec une peau bronzée, témoignage d'un entraînement intensif qui avait sûrement dû lui léguer une bonne musculature. Si ses suppositions se révélaient exactes, alors il ferrait un excellent pilote. L'espace d'un instant un petit sourire amusé éclaira le visage du lieutenant. Restait à voir si ce gringalet réussirait à supporter l'apprentissage qu'il lui réservait.

* * *

Résultats des épreuves dans 30 jours...

* * *

L'eau glissait doucement sur sa peau halée, mais Ed ne la sentait pas tant il était déconnecté du monde réel. Il n'avait cessé de penser à ce jour depuis un mois ! Mais maintenant que les résultats allaient être annoncé, il repensait aux examens... Il ne doutait pas qu'il les avait réussi, mais étaient-ils assez bons comparés aux autres pour lui ouvrir les portes de la section-A ? Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'ils repensaient à tous ce qu'il avait accomplis pour en arriver là. A la mort de ses parents, il avait du prendre soin de son frère. Leur tuteur leur envoyait de l'argent tout les mois. Mais pour que son frère puisse avoir tout ce qu'il veut, il avait accepté un emploi à la superette du quartier après les cours. Lorsqu'il finissait son travail, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour travailler pendant des heures. Il ne sortait que pour manger avec son frère, rituel qu'ils s'étaient promis de toujours respecter pour sa survie mental. Quand il y repensait, c'est vrai que c'était un bon résumé de sa vie. Il avait toujours jonglé entre son frère et le travail. Jusqu'à maintenant...

Lorsque le jet d'eau stoppa, Al décida de se lever. En tant normal, il aurait pu se reposer encore un long moment avant que son frère ne quitte sa tanière, surtout un samedi matin. Mais aujourd'hui les résultats des épreuves avaient été affichés, et il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Il s'habilla rapidement, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que son frère finissait de se préparer. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, l'odeur des crêpes maison ayant facilement boosté sa capacité à s'habiller en 60 secondes !

« 'Lut... »

« Alors tu es près ? » Demanda Al avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

« Hn ! »

Le déjeuner se poursuivit tranquillement, abreuver de dialogues banals qui faisaient le quotidien. Puis, Ed attrapa les clés qu'il fourra au fond de sa poche et quitta la maison, suivis de près par Al.

« Je vois rien Oniisan ! »

« Calme-toi on est bientôt arrivé... »

Al s'arrêta un instant pour fixer son frère, puis poursuivis tranquillement son chemin.

« Ca sonne faux sonnant de ta bouche... T'es vachement silencieux aujourd'hui ! » S'inquiéta Alphonse.

« Ca ira mieux dans quelques heures... »

Les résultats avaient été placardés sur plusieurs tableaux d'affichage qui prenaient toute la longueur du mur. On avait classé les élèves par ordres alphabétiques avec en face de chaque nom, le résultat de l'examen et le classement de l'élève.

« Regarde Ed ! Tu es là ! »

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de calmer l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il savait que même se retrouver dans la section-B le vexerait... Il avait largement mérité sa place ! Il avait tant travaillé pour en arriver là. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelle l'échange équivalent ? Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans une section inférieure qui ne partirait jamais en mission, et à laquelle on ne confirait que les tâches ingrates que les boulets n'avaient pas pu faire. Il ne voulait pas devoir écouter pendant des heures, un vieux professeur rabâcher les histoires de sa jeunesse en guise de cours. Ce dont il avait envie, c'était de l'adrénaline ! Il voulait apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre, voir tout ce qu'il avait à voir, et surtout voler le plus haut possible dans le ciel. Oui, ça c'était la vie qu'il voulait voir ! Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son destin...

En lettres noir étaient inscris : Edward Elric. Section-A. 1er.

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...


	2. Part I Chap 2

**Chapitre 2  
**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais heureux de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Alors... Déjà je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir!

Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai prie la ferme résolution de vous sortir un chapitre toutes les semaines ^_^

Et, puisque une lectrice la demandée et qu'elle ne doit pas être la seule à se le demander:

Ed a 17 ans

Envy a 22 ans

Sinon... Je penses que c'est tout. XD

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)

* * *

La pression régnait en maître dans la caserne ce matin-là. Le tintement des pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, suivant le passage de nombreux officiers et lieutenant en tout genre. Mis Août approchait et le travail s'accumulait sur les bureaux plus vite qu'il ne s'effectuait. La paperasse passait de mains en mains plus rapidement que dans un bureau de poste, trouvant toujours son destinataire qui s'activait à répondre promptement, alimentant alors continuellement le flux. Des ordres étaient donnés. Des missions étaient lancées. S'en suivaient départs et arrivés, tous accompagnés d'accords écrits. C'était toujours pareil quand venait la mis Août.

C'était la deuxième fois pour l'officier Aido Hanabusa qu'il vivait « la mis Août », il savait donc à peu près à quoi s'en tenir quand il s'était levé ce matin. Cette période, à la base n'était pas si différente que les autres, à la seule différence qu'en plus des missions habituels, il fallait tout préparer pour la prochaine année... Il s'était donc réveillé plus tôt pour déjeuner avant de se lancer dans la noyade. Ainsi, il n'avait pas eu à sauter le petit-déj comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier, et comme le faisait aujourd'hui la plupart des officiers achevant leur première année. Il avait également pensé à faire réparer la machine à café, à prévoir du rab pour l'imprimante, à sortir les papiers important qui pourraient servir, et même à prévenir le réparateur de passer... Au cas où, inévitablement, quelqu'un finirait par faire planter son ordinateur.

En bref, il avait pensé à tout. Il n'avait donc pas de raisons de s'inquiéter ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans le bureau de son supérieur et remarque un détail non négligeable... L'absence du dit supérieur !

« Hanabusa ! » Appela le sous-lieutenant Havoc en venant vers lui.

Le blond sursauta, déconnecté de la stupeur dans laquelle il était rentré, et se tourna vers Havoc qui commença aussitôt à soupirer.

« Pfff, mais où est encore passé le Lieutenant Envy ? On a déjà perdu assez de temps à chercher le colonel Mustang ce matin... »

« Je suis désolé, mais le Lieutenant Envy est occupé ailleurs. » Mentit-il. « Il ma chargé de lui transmettre tout message qu'il ne pourrait recevoir de lui-même. »

Le fumeur sembla hésiter un moment, puis, surement par paresse ou par parfaite indifférence, déposa le dossier sur le bureau, avant d'entamer.

« Le président King Bradley viendra personnellement cet après-midi pour voir le colonel et le lieutenant Envy. Dites-lui d'étudier le dossier des nouveaux arrivant à la section-A avant d'y aller... Et... »

« C'est largement suffisant Havoc ! » Le coupa une grande femme blonde que Aido reconnu immédiatement comme étant le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. « Allez reprendre vos fonctions nous n'allons pas tarder à bouger. »

Il lui fit un salut rapide et disparu, elle le surveilla du coin de l'œil et se tourna vers l'officier dès qu'il quitta son champ de vision.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller réveiller le lieutenant Envy, et lui transmettre le message. » Annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

Aido se tendit sous la remarque. Elle avait très bien compris la supercherie. Un sourire rassurant naquit sur ses lèvres et elle reprit.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Assurez-vous juste qu'il soit à cette réunion. Je m'occuperais du colonel... »

Le garçon se détendit en remerciant le lieutenant. Mais tout de suite, une question lui obsédait l'esprit...

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, pourquoi le président réunis l'armée de terre et de l'air à la même réunion ? »

Elle reprit un air sérieux/professionnel. Suivis un court moment de silence avant qu'elle ne réponde et parte.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

* * *

« Lieutenant ! » Appela-t-il en frappant trois fois à la porte, le dossier calé sous le bras. « Je peux rentrer ? »

Il attendit un moment. Au manque de réponse, il ouvrit la porte. Comme il s'y attendait les rideaux étaient tirés, ne laissant la lumière qu'éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il distingua facilement la silhouette d'Envy au milieu du lit. Le brun dormait paisiblement, la tête dans l'oreiller, ses cheveux détachés éparpillés autour de lui. Aido resta un moment abasourdit devant la scène. Il tendit la main vers son visage. Une douleur l'arrêta. Ses yeux se crispèrent. Envy agrippait fermement son poignet. Le lieutenant aux cheveux de jais tourna brusquement la tête vers l'officier. Le reconnaissant, il relâcha son bras et retourna se blottir au fond de son lit en grommellent.

« Aido ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire, que tu risques ta vie en réveillant ainsi un militaire ? »

« Il semblera qu'avec vous j'ai du mal. » Sourit-il. « Mais, dans ce cas, c'est une affaire de vie et de mort ! »

« Et t'as choisi la mort ? »

Envy attrapa le jeune homme et le plaqua rudement au lit en l'enfourchant. Il dégagea d'une main les courtes mèches blondes du visage de l'homme sous lui. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas fermé la porte. » Prévient sèchement le dominé.

« On va faire vite. » Répliqua sur le même ton Envy.

Aido lui planta le dossier sous le nez. L'autre sourcilla.

« King Bradley en personne s'attend à ce que vous ayez étudié ce dossier pour l'importante réunion qui se déroulera cet après-midi. »

Envy ricana.

« Si c'est de King Bradley qu'on parle, il ne s'attend pas à ce que j'étudie ce dossier. » Reconnut froidement le lieutenant.

« Surement... »Admit-il.

Le blondinet se mordit le coin de la lèvre. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de faire bosser son supérieur. S'il aurait été Hawkeye, il n'aurait eu qu'à sortir son flingue. Mais lui, il se doutait qu'Envy aurait largement le temps de le contrer avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. De plus, il était impossible de se concentrer avec un tel être au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait dire le contraire, Envy était beau. Surtout en ce moment, avec ses cheveux tombant, son air vicelard, et son torse nu. Le lieutenant n'avait gardé que le bas de son uniforme, surement trop feignant pour se changer. Physiquement, le brun était à tomber ! Il tiqua en voyant le brun se pencher vers lui, et tenta désespérément.

« Cependant ! Vous devriez vraiment y jeter un coup d'œil cette fois-ci ! »

Il s'arrêta, leurs souffles se mêlant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Aido lui retendit le dossier, insistant. Un soupir se fit entendre. Envy se mit à genoux, prit le dossier et l'ouvrit. Il le parcourut rapidement avec une furieuse envie de le refermer sur le champ pour reprendre son occupation. Quand, malgré le pénombre de la chambre, il reconnut un visage qu'il lui était familier... C'était le gamin qui avait fini une demi-heure en avance lors de l'épreuve de physiques ! Il jeta un coup rapide, il était arrivé 1er.

« Aido ! »

L'interpelé cilla. Il s'attendait à un truc bizarre, comme qu'Envy lui jette le livre à la figure pour l'avoir obliger à lire un truc aussi ennuyant. Au contraire, l'ainé se leva visiblement intéressé et tira les rideaux pour avoir plus de lumière. Il s'assit sur le lit en attendant que son professeur ne parle.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais sur ce Edward Elric ? »

« Il est arrivé premier au concours. » Répondit-il immédiatement. « Il a 17 ans. Il est dit dans son dossier que quand il est arrivé en 6e, le directeur la trouvé si doit doué qu'il lui a fait sauté. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, on lui aurait reproposé par la suite, mais il a refusé. Bac avec mention très bien. Élève modèle bien que la plupart de ses profs se sont plain de son côté orgueilleux... »

Envy éclata de rire, le coupant dans son récit.

« Tu me dis orgueilleux. Je pense fierté mal placée. »

Les gloussements se calmèrent, il reprit sa lecture. Aido resta un moment à le regarder. Étonné. Puis, énervé. A choisir, finalement, il aurait préféré que son supérieur ne prenne jamais le dossier... Bientôt un sourire d'amusement perça les lèvres du brun, et une grimace de jalousie déforma son visage.

« Dites ! »

Le brun se tourna vers lui, ses améthystes abandonnant la fiche se posèrent sur lui.

« Vous n'aviez pas envie de moi, là tout de suite ? »

* * *

« Hn... Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on attend ! » S'impatienta un des autres nouveaux officiers.

Dès leur arrivé, on les avait conduit à cette salle en leur disant que les autres officiers et le lieutenant qui s'occuperait d'eux les rejoindraient d'ici peu. Néanmoins, ni les officiers, ni le lieutenant n'étaient présent... Assis sur sa table, Ed battait légèrement des jambes, il avait la tête baissait et semblait songeur. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du faire quelques fautes à ses copies... La section-B avait surement un lieutenant ponctuel, elle ! Et au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter les autres qui tournaient en rond...

« C'est sur que c'est ici au moins ? » Tenta désespérément le même officier. « Ils nous attendent peut-être autre part. »

« On nous a tous indiqué cette salle. » Rappela Ed. « Et y a marqué section-A sur la porte... Je pense que ça aurait été difficile pour eux ou pour nous de se tromper. »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir, il allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Une douzaine d'homme rentrèrent et allèrent s'installer à leur place habituelle comme si de rien n'était. Certain d'entre eux leur accordaient un signe, d'autre les ignoraient complètement. Ils semblaient être en pleine discussion, mais au sujet de la conversation, ça n'avait rien de professionnel... Ils sortirent des cartes et un tournoi débuta sur les différentes tables. Le jeune officier bruyant jeta un regard perplexe à Ed, cherchant à savoir si lui il avait capté un fil de ce qui se passait. Le blond se contenta d'hochait les épaules, bien que sa patience avait sérieusement atteint ses limites, depuis... Qu'il s'était installé à cette table...

L'un des nouveaux arrivant railla bruyamment face au comique de la scène et s'écria.

« Faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un leur explique ! »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme blond aux cheveux plutôt courts et ondulés rentra dans la pièce. L'officier aux cartes relança aussitôt.

« Aido ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu veux pas leur expliquer ? »

Il le fixa un moment de ses yeux bleus clairs, exaspéré... Cependant, son visage changea rapidement et il se mit à sourire en se mettant devant les nouveaux. Ed fut sur le coup étonné du radicalement changement de comportement du garçon. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un changeait aussi rapidement d'expression, c'était dans son miroir...

« Bien sur Meisson. »

Ed descendit de sa table et se rapprocha pour mieux entendre.

« Pour faire court, on a du finir notre mission plus tard que prévue. Et alors qu'on est partis vous rejoindre, le lieutenant a décidé de prendre une douche avant. »

« Et il en a pour longtemps ?»

« S'il ne se lave pas les cheveux, 15 minutes... » Répondit-il.

« S'il se les lave faut rajouter le double ! » Ajouta Meisson.

Ed frissonna à l'allusion. Sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle venait, l'image d'une longue masse de cheveux se balançait sous ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où il avait pu la voir...

Alors qu'Ed tentait désespérément de se remémorer d'où provenait cette vision, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, s'écrasant violemment contre le mur. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la porte...

« Lieutenant ! » S'étonna Meisson en reconnaissant la silhouette à la porte. « On ne pensait pas vous voir avant au moins un bon quart d'heure ! »

Le natté se décala légèrement pour pouvoir mieux examiner le nouvel arrivant. Cette silhouette... Il l'avait déjà vu ! Cette dégaine... Il l'avait déjà perçu ! Cette chevelure... Il l'avait déjà admiré ! Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, plus le moindre : Cet homme ne pouvait être que celui qui l'avait tant intrigué lors des épreuves.

Mais il restait encore une pièce du puzzle qui manquait au tableau : Le visage. Ed se rendit compte qu'au portait de son supérieur, seul son visage demeurait sans couleur... Il fit donc ce que n'importe qui ferrait dans tel situation, il acheva son tableau !

De ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, le brun avait le visage ovale, les traits de sa mâchoire étaient marqués, des lèvres fines, un nez droit, la ligne des sourcils suivait parfaitement l'arrondi de l'arcade... Toutefois, ce furent ces yeux qui l'impressionnèrent le plus. Puisque, les deux pupilles violacées qu'il apercevait à travers les paupières entrouvertes semblaient sur le moment entièrement... Vide d'émotions.

« Ça viens peut-être du fait qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude dans ma salle de bain... » Répliqua-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux qui se tintaient de colère. « Tu ferrais mieux d'aller régler ce problème au plus vite. Étant donné que tu es celui qui a ouvert la bouche en premier, tu seras celui à qui je démonterai la tête, si je ne peux pas me calmer bientôt. »

« A votre service Lieutenant ! » S'exclama Meisson en quittant immédiatement la pièce le rire aux lèvres.

Et Ed aurait pu jurer qu'il avait susurré un "bien joué" à l'officier Aido en sortant... D'ailleurs un sourire satisfait était passé sur ses lèvres.

« Vous pourriez profiter de l'attente pour parler aux nouveaux de comment va se dérouler cette année. » Proposa ce dernier.

« On a pas inventé les brochures pour éviter ce gore de corvée ? »

« Lieutenant ! »

« C'est bon ! »

Envy se dirigea vaincu vers le tableau, et y déroula une gigantesque carte mondiale. Puis il s'assit mollement sur sa chaise et demanda.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? »

« La Terre. » Répondit l'officier qui avait gentiment usait la moquette en entamant le tour du monde dans le 9m2.

« Faux. »

L'officier scrutait Envy s'en comprendre.

« Cette carte représente tout les endroits ou vous devrez être prêt à intervenir, une fois que vous serrez de vrais officiers. »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS : Pour ceux qui ne se souviendrez pas... Meisson est le mec qu'Izumi envoi se battre sur l'île contre Ed et Al, l'employé d'Izumi.

* * *


	3. Part I Chap 3

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais heureux de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Déjà... ça a été asez rock'n roll d'écrire ce chap qui, je trouve, a un rythme très rapide XD

Mais, bon je me suis quand même bien amusé à l'écrire

J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ^_^

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)

Et petite info:

Aido est un personnage tiré de Vampire Knight qui me fait bien rire

Je l'ai donc ramené dans ma fic. XD

Et il y aura un autre perso qui viendra la rejoindre.

Voyons si vous savez d'où il vient ;)

* * *

Un sourire sadique traversa son visage.

« Votre travail ne s'arrêtera pas aux frontières de ce pays. Vous devrez être prêt à combattre, que ce soit dans cette même ville ou à l'autre bout du monde. Dès que l'ordre sera donné, vous devrez obéir. Et ce même si la bataille semble perdue d'avance... »

Envy fit un signe de la main rapide à Aido qui sortit d'une mallette des formulaires. Il passa entre les tables et en déposa un devant chacun d'entre eux. Ed demeurait légèrement confondu. Pourquoi leur répéter quelque chose qu'ils savaient déjà, surtout en insistant autant sur les risques ? Cherchait-il à les faire fuir ?

« Vous devrez être prêt à mourir, non pas seulement pour ce pays, mais pour ce monde. »

Ed prit le papier entre ces mains, et le parcouru rapidement. Puis, il agrippa immédiatement son stylo et commença à le remplir, sous le regard étonné des autres. Tout ce qui était dit... Tout ce qui était écrit... Il le savait déjà... Il y avait déjà réfléchie...

« Que seul veux qui sont sur à 100% de ce qu'ils font remplissent cet acte. » Soupira-t-il exaspéré. « Les autres ne me seront d'aucune utilité ! »

Ed laissa un ricanement sourd se mimer sur ses lèvres. Il venait de comprendre le sens de ce speech : Le lieutenant n'essayait pas spécialement de les faire fuir. Mais, de se débarrasser des boulets...

Certains se mirent également à gribouiller la feuille de ce précieux engagement. D'autres hésiter encore. Envy crut même en décerner deux qui visiblement tremblaient... L'un d'eux se leva et sortit en murmurant encore et encore « Désolé, je ne peux pas... » Le brun satisfait s'avachit sur sa chaise en posant ses pieds sur le bureau, et fixa l'autre qui tremblait toujours. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas... Une... Deux autres personnes quittèrent l'établissement. Ed avait pratiquement finit de remplir sa tache lorsque le bruit parasite d'une chaise qu'il racle le sol lui fit lever la tête et déchirer ses tympans... Il aperçu le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais cessé de se faire remarquer depuis son arrivé. Il était debout, tremblant, semblait même couler le long de l'arrête de son nez une goutte de sueur. Leur supérieur ne cessait de le fixer visiblement amusé de l'effet que ces paroles pouvait provoquer... Toutes les têtes étaient maintenant tournées vers eux.

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration et... Ecrasa violement son poing contre sa table.

« Yahoo ! Vous m'avez foutu une sacrée trouille ! Vous être un sacré psychopathe, vous savez ?! »

Le regard d'Envy s'agrandi encore plus, il semblait carrément prendre son pieds dans cette torture mental, mais la réaction du châtain devant-lui était bien plus amusante. Il répondit.

« Alors que choisis-tu, monsieur l'abrutit congénital ? » Ricana le brun.

« Je reste évidemment, espèce de cadavre ambulant ! » Répliqua le jeune en colère.

Envy baissa la tête en raillant sèchement, semblant chercher quelque chose... Puis, il se leva et lui jeta... Sa chaise... En pleine tête.

« Aido ! Emmène cet attardé remplir son formulaire à l'infirmerie ! »

« Très bien lieutenant. » Dit-il en sortant, traînant le corps du jeune homme.

« Oh ! Aido ! Je vois des tas d'oiseaux au dessus de ta tête ! »

Envy se réinstalla à sa place toujours profondément énervé, bien que son dernier geste l'avait pas mal défoulé...

Ed Rédigea rapidement les deux dernières lignes et se leva. Il posa son papier devant le brun et attendit que celui-ci daigné lever la tête. Envy prit la feuille, y jeta un coup d'œil expéditif et la signa. Il posa un regard intéressé sur le blond qui essaya de réprimer un frisson face à ses yeux. Ce mec était vraiment pas normal...

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent vers l'officier blond qui semblait à la fois... Impatient, anxieux et envieux. Le brun lui rendit sa feuille.

« Voilà ! Vous êtes désormais officiellement un officier de la section-A ! Tachez de survivre... »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi ! » Répliqua le blondinet joueur.

* * *

« Alors c'est le moment ? »

« Ouais... »

Ed tendit les bras dans lesquels Al vient se blottir. Il se mit à étreindre son petit frère fermement, resserrant la prise quand il sentit quelque chose de humide et tiède contre sa joue. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

« Ne t'en fais pas tout ce passera bien. » Assura le blond en le relâchant. « Et surtout... Ne vas pas penser que je t'abandonne... OK ? »

Il se mit à sourire et répliqua sur de lui, mais aux bords des larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu m'abandonnais ? »

Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et lui fit un immense sourire rayonnant de miles feux, rassurant. Puis, il commença à le pousser vers l'entrée.

« Allez, maintenant déguerpis ! » Annonça-t-il gaiement. « Ne laissons pas les larmes nous retenir. Les adieux n'en seront que plus durs ! »

« Al... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une promesse fut faîte.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu... »

Le cadet se jeta dans les bras de l'autre, et une étreinte forte et chaleureuse fut échangée, avant que tout deux ne se quittent.

* * *

Ed rentra dans le petit appartement qui lui servait de logement de fonction et fut surpris de remarquer que celui qui serait son colocataire y été déjà. Il le reconnu sans problème...

« Bonjour... »

L'autre se retourna ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu entrer.

« Salut ! T'es le petit blondinet qu'est arrivé premier, non ?! »

« Et toi t'es celui qu'a fini à l'infirmerie dès le premier jour ! L'abruti congénital selon le lieutenant Envy... Non ? »

Le châtain se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air embêté, et douloureux face au souvenir du sérieux coup qu'il évoquait.

« Tout à fait... Mais en vérité, je m'appelle Lloyd Irving. » Ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement. « L'abruti congénital. C'est à l'usage personnel d'Envy. » Il lui tandis la main. « Enchanté ! »

« Edward Elric. » Répondit le blond en lui serrant la main. « Mais mes amis m'appelle Ed.»

« Alors se sera Ed ! »

Ils installèrent leur affaire en parlant de tout est de rien. L'appartement était composé d'un salon raccroché à deux chambres simples et une petite salle de bain. Les repas étaient généralement servis à la cafétéria. Mais, il y avait une table pour les éventuels "soirées". Ed lui demanda.

« Pourquoi Envy t'a traité d'abruti congénital ? Si t'es là tu devais faire parti des meilleurs au concours non ? «

Lloyd grimaça.

« Bah non... J'ai pas passé le test... »

« Hein ! »

Le natté se retourna vers lui étonné. Lloyd semblait hésiter à lui en dire plus. Toutefois, il finit par se résigner et commençât son récit en s'asseyant sur le lit, vaincu par les yeux insistant. Se doutant bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant de savoir...

« J'avais vraiment pas le niveau pour passer officier avec le concours... Quand je l'ai passé Il y a deux ans, j'ai eu 15/300... »

« 15/300 ! » S'étonna le blondinet.

« Je sais c'est dur à imaginer quand on à eu 285/300... »

« Ca c'est sur... » Commença le natté, mais il se coupa quand il vit le visage triste du jeune homme. « Désolé... »

« C'est rien j'ai l'habitude. »

« Continue. Je jugerais plus. Promis ! » Assura-t-il. « Si je le fais, tu me mets une droite direct ! »

Lloyd se remit à rire, en disant qu'il risquait de regretter d'avoir dit ça, que les abrutis avaient une bonne poigne en compensation. Mais Ed ne regrettait pas.

« J'étais assez déprimé car je voulais rattraper quelqu'un... Je me lamentais sur mon sort à longueur de journée. J'étais vraiment chiant ! Alors, Envy ma dit que je pouvais y entrer en passant par simple soldat. »

« Mais les places destinées aux soldats sont quasiment inexistante ! Il faut une sacrée lettre de recommandation pour pouvoir y rentrer ! »

« J'en avais une... »

Ed le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Même s'il savait que c'était possible, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui y soit arrivé. Il était rare que, même s'il était parfaitement doué dans son travail, on laisse un soldat prendre une place demandant autant de qualification qu'officier.

« Comment... »

« Envy m'avait dit que à partir du moment où je serais capable de faire ce que fait un officier il accepterait de me recommander. Alors, comme il recommande jamais personne, les généraux se sont dit que je devais être exceptionnel... »

Ed tiqua en entendant de nouveaux le nom du brun. Une désagréable impression lui tordait l'estomac.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça pour toi ? »

« C'est compliqué... »

« Je suis intelligent ! »

Lloyd le regarda étonné. Là, tout de suite, Ed paressait à la fois intrigué et déterminé. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer. Ce garçon devait être vraiment trop tenace, et il n'avait pas envie de perde son temps à essayer de lui faire changer d'avis...

« On a grandis ensemble. » Le natté voulut poser plus de questions mais l'autre lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. « Tu n'en seras pas plus pour l'instant. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta l'appartement. Le blond resta un moment interdit. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout c'était de se sentir ignorant. C'était décidé ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, il résoudrait ce mystère.

* * *

Envy se leva de bonne heure ce matin. Il alla prendre une douche immédiatement avec l'espoir caché de voler toute l'eau chaude du bâtiment. Malheureusement/Heureusement, il n'en avait pas le temps... Pour se soulager, il décida de commencer à prévoir le bizutage des nouveaux arrivant...

Il fut bien vite déranger par une pile de dossier s'écrasant lourdement sur son bureau.

« Aido... Je suis occupé là, tu vois pas ! »

« Je suis sur que vous trouverez 5 minutes pour lire ce dossier ! » Répliqua la bouclette blonde sérieusement agacée.

« J'ai 5 minutes pour le sexe. » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille du blond. « Pas pour quelque chose de si ennuyant ! »

« Mauvaise idée ! Je suis frigide aujourd'hui ! »

Envy le fixa étonné. Il lui releva le menton et essaya de l'embrasser, mais il détourna le visage. Le brun soupira.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?! »

« Tu m'as déjà trouvé un remplaçant, non ? »

Et un sourire pervers...

« T'es jaloux ? A cause d'Elric ? C'est mignon ! »

« Non ! » Répliqua-t-il offusqué. « Je ne serais jamais jaloux de ce gamin ! »

Envy reprit place à son bureau et prit le dossier pour le lire distraitement.

« Si tu veux que je cesse de penser à lui tu vas devoir me changer les idées. » Aido l'examina du coin de l'œil, visiblement intéressé. « Tu sais quoi faire, n'est ce pas ? »

Boucle d'or se laissa tomber à genoux entre ses cuisses...

* * *

« Je veux savoir ! »

Lloyd soupira une énième fois.

« Tu ne te lasses jamais ? »

« Je veux savoir ! »

Il fixa le blond un moment, se demandant pourquoi il lui dirait. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de ne pas le lui dire. Envy lui en voudrait-il ? Il ne le serait peut-être jamais de toute façon... Et ça l'étonnerait qu'Ed aille le chanter sur les toits... Mais surtout, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à ça avec Ed.

« Lui et moi avons été dans le même orphelinat. »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS: Alors vous avez trouvé ???


	4. Part I Chap 4

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)

(J'adore le coup du chapitre posté juste avant minuit! XD Mais j'ai quand même réussi à le mettre Jeudi ! XD)

* * *

Ed avait beau essayé de faire le point dans sa tête, tous les schémas s'entreposaient en différentes couleurs, comme dans un jeu de Tetris. Malheureusement, aucuns ne réussissaient à former une histoire acceptable. Comment pouvait-on imaginer que deux personnes aux caractères aussi différents puissent avoir réussi à survivre aussi longtemps ensemble sans s'entretuer ?

«Un orphelinat... » Marmonna le blondinet en essayant de s'accrocher à une piste. « Alors vous êtes... »

« Ma mère s'est fait tuer quand j'avais 3 ans.. » Le coupa-t-il. « Quand à mon père... J'en sais rien ! Je l'ai jamais connu. »

« Et le lieutenant Envy ? »

Le châtain le fixa assez embêté. Ed se blâmait mentalement de sa curiosité envahissante. Surtout qu'il se doutait bien que le lieutenant ne devait pas être du gore à aimer raconter sa vie, ni entendre d'autres en parler... Avait-il vraiment le droit d'être au courant ? ...

« En fait... J'en sais pas énormément sur son passé... Envy est déjà pas très bavard en général... Mais quand on aborde ce sujet c'est une vrai tombe ! »

« Désolé... » Bredouilla le blond rapidement en se levant. « Depuis toujours, je suis une vrai fouine ! » S'expliqua-t-il. « C'est surement car j'ai toujours voulu tout savoir... » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « C'est une sale habitude qu'il faut que je perde ! »

« Tout ce que je sais... C'est que quand il a franchi les portes de l'orphelinat... C'était un gamin de cinq ans couvert de sang... »

* * *

Envy restait impassible. Enroulant machinalement les mèches bouclées du jeune homme entre ses doigts en signe réconfort, mais surtout pour se maintenir un pied dans la réalité... Résultat d'un cocktail complexe entre un orgasme videur de sens et une vision macabre sortit de son passé. Il commençait à s'y habituer... Depuis qu'il était petit, les visions venaient sans prévenir. Dans ces moments-là il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. De quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer pour revenir à la réalité. Alors, il s 'appliqua sur ces quelques mouvements, essayant de chasser ses images furtives de ses yeux...

Après quelques minutes, il parvint enfin à y voir clair. Il resserra son emprise sur le corps blottit contre-lui et le souleva.

« Lieutenant ! » S'étonna Aido, sortant de sa somnolence.

« Tu as gagné. »

Aido regarda le brun le reposer au sol et arranger leurs vêtements s'en comprendre ce qu'il pouvait vouloir dire.

« Tu as gagné. » Répéta-t-il. « Ta performance ma convaincu ! »

Le blond s'empourpra violement sous l'allusion.

« Je vais le faire. »

« Quoi ?! » Demanda le blond, totalement blasé et un tant soit peu inquiet.

Envy eu un sourire sadique, prenant plaisir à faire saliver et angoisser boucles d'or. Mais s'il voulait réaliser son plan en temps et heure, il devait lancer l'opération dès maintenant. Tans pis... Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de s'amuser aujourd'hui !

« Je vais m'occuper de ce dossier dès maintenant, évidemment ! » S'exclama le spéculateur avec la tête de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup. « A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Je.. »

« Mais tu devras me rendre un service en échange. » Le coupa-t-il.

Par reflexe, l'autre attendu la suite sagement, sachant bien qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discuter avec le brun. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait ! D'ailleurs, la seule chose qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore été viré était qu'il semblait avoir un certain sens des priorités. Il ne faisait que ce qui était nécessaire à ses yeux...

Une main redressa son visage, le sortant de ses pensées un brin contradictoire, et son regard croisa celui d'Envy qui expliquait sereinement.

« Je veux que tu inities les nouveaux au terrain. Présente leur le tout. Ensuite, tu choisis deux de nos meilleurs officiers pour t'aider, et vous vous partagez les nouveaux. C'est compris ? »

« Tout à fait. » Répondit le troisième année en commençant à se préparer à partir. « Mais qu'est ce qu'on leur fait faire ? »

« Vous les faîtes voler. »

* * *

« Lloyd, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! » Cria le natté adossé à la porte de la salle de bain. « T'es pas obligé de te mettre sur ton trente et un ! »

« En quoi ça te regarde ! »

Le châtain sortit de la pièce changé, lavé, coiffé... Et resplendissant de bonheur.

« Pourquoi ce sourire débile ? » Questionna le blond.

« Je suis juste pressé de commencer le boulot. »

« Menteur ! » Répliqua le génie. Le recalé se tourna vers lui étonné. « Tu ferrais pas autant attention à ton apparence si c'était juste le travail ! J'en déduis que t'as un faible pour quelqu'un ! »

Devant la rougeur que prirent les joues de son colocataire Ed se renforça dans son idée, et en fut persuader quand il se mit à fuir son regard.

« Bon ! On y va ! Envy n'aime pas les retardataires. Surtout ceux qui arrivent après lui... »

* * *

« Très bien. »

Aido chargea son sac sur son épaule, vérifia rapidement d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'avait rien obligé. Il fit un salut militaire à Envy, et s'avança vers la sortit. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le lieutenant fût très frais dans sa tête quand il avait imaginé ce bizutage, mais peut importe ! Le brun réglerait les éventuels problèmes avec les autorités.

« Une dernière chose... »

Il se retourna.

« Je veux que tu prennes Edward Elric et Lloyd Irving dans ton équipe. »

* * *

Les deux retardataires finirent par retrouver le reste de l'équipe dans les entrepôts où étaient entreposés les divers avions. Le bâtiment était particulièrement impressionnant, dans sa construction comme dans son organisation. Et Ed ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller un moment face aux appareils en rêvant au jour où il pourrait enfin en piloter un.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » Fit remarquer l'officier Hanabusa sur un ton sévère. « J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse au moins... Si vous voulez que je répète ce que je viens de dire... »

Le natté allait répondre, mais le châtain l'en empêcha et démarra son explication avant que le moindre mot n'ait pu sortir de sa bouche.

« Pardonnez-moi, tout est ma faute... J'ai loupé mon réveil ! Ed l'a remarqué et est allé me sortir du lit. Je me suis dépêché, mais lorsqu'on est arrivé vous étiez déjà partis aux entrepôts. »

Ed ne comprenait pas pourquoi le châtain se comportait ainsi. Il prenait les responsabilités tout en le faisant passer pour le mec cool. Bien que, à la vue de son air embêté, il cherchait surtout à cacher la véritable raison de son retard...

« Ah bon ! » S'exclama le bouclé s'en avoir l'air de le croire, avant d'ajouter innocemment. « Pourtant je jugerais t'avoir vu à la cafeteria ce matin... »

Lyod tiqua.

« Bah... C'est que je me suis rendormi ! »

Ed du se retenir lui-même de rire face à l'imbécillité de la réponse. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Lloyd n'avait pas le moindre tallent d'acteur...

« Mais vous n'avez pas à répéter pour autant. » Annonça le châtain en s'appropriant les regards, cette fois-ci, abasourdis de ces confrères. « Vous leur avez présenté la visite. Leur avez dit que l'on verrait les différents engins, quand ils sont utilisés, comment s'organise pour les sorties, et tout... »

Aido resta un instant sans rien dire, puis repris ces explications où il les avait laissé comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais interrompus.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda d'une voix faible le petit blond.

« Oublie pas que j'étais soldat. » Répondit-il en souriant. « J'ai déjà assisté à des visites dans ce genre... »

Les minutes défilèrent, puis quelques heures et bientôt la matinée toucha à sa fin. Ils allèrent manger puis revinrent rapidement aux entrepôts. Contrairement au matin, Ed et Lloyd arrivèrent dans les premiers. Le blond en profita pour libérer son esprit d'une question récurrente. Mais comment aborder le sujet ?

« Dit... Cet officier... »

« Hanabusa ? »

Le blond hocha avant de reprendre.

« Je me souviens l'avoir vu avec le lieutenant le jour où je passais mes épreuves... Il revenait de la même mission »

« C'est pas étonnant ! » Rétorqua l'ex-soldat. « C'est sans doute le meilleur officier de la section-A. » Lloyd s'arrêta pour regarder Ed, amusé, puis poursuivis. « Enfin... Le meilleur jusqu'à ce que tu débarques ! »

« Quoi ! » S'abasourdit-il ? « C'est un troisième année comment tu veux que je le surpasse ? »

« Je pense que tu pourrais le faire... »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux premières années, et, alors que tous se rapprochaient pour venir voir la suite de la journée, il termina.

« Parce que quelque soit la situation, ta toujours l'air d'avoir une longueur d'avance. »

...

« Pour ma question, ce seras pour une autre fois... » Pensa le natté.

...

« Bon, maintenant on va procéder à votre baptême de l'air » Avertis l'officier Hanabusa alors que certaines paroles affolées ou excités montaient de l'assemblée. « On va tout les trois prendre quelques un d'entre vous et on vous emmènera avec nous. »

Aido passa aux deux troisièmes années qu'il avait choisis leur équipement en leur réexpliquant brièvement le plan discrètement. Puis, ils se séparèrent en direction de leur avion de chasse.

« Elric ! Irving ! Vous venez avec moi. »

* * *

Ed n'arrivait pas à en croire ces yeux. Il était dans le ciel, à je ne sais combien de kilomètres de auteur. Il tentait de regarder par la lucarne mais tout allait si vite qu'il ne distinguait que difficilement les alentours. Aido pianotait sur les différentes manettes du tableau de bord avec dextérité, fixant l'horizon attentivement alors qu'il semblait connaître le chemin par cœur. Par ailleurs, le natté se demandait bien où est ce qu'il pouvait bien les emmener...

« Dites... On va où justement ? »

« Je vous l'ai dis. » Articula l'officier. « Vous venez avec nous. » Lloyd allait répliquer quelque chose quand Aido le coupa. « Sur le champ de bataille. »

Avant que les deux ne puissent saisirent la signification de ces paroles. Ils se retrouvèrent au-dessus de ce qui de toute évidence était "le terrain". Ils étaient complètement estomaqués. Ils s'étaient imaginés un tour autour de la caserne. Pas un rôle de spectateur lors d 'une mission de guerre ! Mais ils furent sortis de leur stupeur par une voix familière qui s'éleva du micro.

« Bon ! Maintenant que vous avez ramené nos agneaux sur le terrain, on va pouvoir commencer la démonstration. »

C'était la voix d'Envy ! Le lieutenant Envy était là ! Ed ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou paniqué de cette nouvelle. Lloyd semblait lui avoir déjà fait son choix. Il paressait plutôt anxieux depuis qu'il avait entendu le brun, mais essayait de demeurer attentif à ce que faisait l'officier Hanabusa, tout en hésitant franchement à trouver un moyen de sortir...

« Aido ! Tu prends les appareils 2 à 6 avec toi et vous faîtes une descente en V en partant du nord. Nous on arrive par le Sud et on se croise l'un derrière l'autre en direction de nos bâbords respectifs. Tout est compris ? »

« Oui, lieutenant. »

Immédiatement, le bouclé s'exécuta. Ed sentit l'avion se retournait et descendre en flèche. La sensation lui rappelait celle dès montagnes russes... La même montée d'adrénaline ! Puis, ils entendirent les tirs s'écraser, et ressentirent le brusque changement de direction. L'appareil remonta. L'attaque avait était rapide.

« Yahoo ! Aido ! » S'extasia le châtain. « C'était génial ! Et en plus on est toujours vivant ! »

« Fais gaffe Lloyd. » Répliqua-t-il. « Une balle suffit à tuer, alors me déconcentre pas. »

La remarque le refroidît, et il décida de rester calme, au plus grand bonheur d'Ed qui craignait pour sa survie.

La bataille suivit son cours pendant un moment encore. Les tirs claquaient à leurs oreilles, mais ils ne le ressentaient pas. Anesthésié par l'adrénaline. Pourtant, au bout d'une heure qui leur paru bien courte, Envy se fit entendre.

« Bon ! Assez amusé ! On passe à la dernière étape. »

Aido quitta le champ de bataille en quelques secondes. Ed voulut demander qu'elle était la dernière étape. Toutefois, une voix dans sa tête lui sonnait de se terre, qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que l'avion de chasse restait dans la même zone, Ed tenta de reconnaître les lieux. Tout ce qu'il voyait s'était la mer...

« Bon vous descendez ! » Leur dit Aido en leur jetant des gilets de sauvetages.

« Hein ! » S'étonna le plus petit des trois. « On va pas descendre en pleine mer ! »

« Si ! Considérez ça comme un entraînement ! »

« Et c'est quoi en vérité ? » Questionna Lloyd. « Un tour d'Envy ? »

« Votre bizutage pour être précis. »

Ed resta un moment interdit. Il n'avait aucune envie de sauter dans l'eau froide, qui plus est en sachant que c'était un jeu du brun...

« C'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix. Si vous le faîtes pas je doute qu'Envy ne soit très gentil avec vous. Bien sûr, il ne vous virera pas ! Mais, il ne vous laissera que les taches bureaucratiques... C'est comme vous voulez. Si vous êtes venu pour faire de la paperasse pendant que les autres volent... »

Ed pesa le pour et le contre, et bien que le choix ne soit pas si dur, il demeurait un profond gène en lui...

« On peut utiliser l'échelle au moins ? » Demanda le natté. « J'ai pas trop envie de me casser les jambes à sauter de là. »

« Bien évidemment ! »

* * *

Envy passa une main sur son visage, malaxant ses tempes douloureuses. A l'heure qu' 'il était, les nouveaux devaient être entraine de se remettre de leur saut... Pourtant, ça n'arrivait pas à la redonner le sourire. Des cris bien différents obsédaient son esprit...

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS: Attention, que cache Envy ? Ed va-t-il signer l'armistice ou une déclaration de guerre ?

* * *


	5. Part I Chap 5

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui postent des reviews régulièrement ^_^ elles sont toujours les biens venues

et c'est important pour moi d'avoir l'opinion des autres.

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux attentes de tout le monde.

Et j'ai envi de dire Enjoy it ! XD

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .... TCHOUM !!! »

Ed renifla un grand coup en se mouchant. Au final, il avait du attendre patiemment pendant 10 minutes qu'Envy autorise les avions qui tournait sadiquement au dessus de leur tête à venir les récupérer. Résultat, ils avaient tous attrapé la crève, et maintenant ils se terraient au fond de leur couette à essayer de se remettre de tous ça avant de retourner travailler le lendemain. Le blond avait quitté sa chambre, toujours blottit dans sa couette, et était allé se préparer un chocolat bien chaud qu'il sirotait désormais au fond du canapé qu'il avait fait importer directement de chez lui. Il jonglait habillement avec une dextérité acquise au long de la soirée entre la tasse et le paquet de kleenex. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant tandis qu'il commençait à somnoler, espérant enfin faire le vide de cette journée dans sa tête.

La porte claqua. Le temps qu'Ed enregistre l'information, ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, analysant précieusement les alentours. Lloyd était en état d'hibernation dans sa tanière. Ca ne pouvait donc logiquement pas être lui qui venait de rentrer... Les pupilles dorées se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et restèrent en plan.... Devant la porte se tenait le lieutenant Envy qui le regardait avec la même tête que s'il venait de voir un chat chantait du hard rock en jouant de la guitare... C'est à dire : Abasourdi, amusé, et légèrement attendri. Ed se mit à rougir en pensant à l'image qu'il devait dégager ainsi, en boule dans la grosse couette qui ne laissait sortir que son visage.

« Hey ! On est pas dans le grand nord ici ! » S'exclama le brun mort de rire en s'approchant du blond. « Tu peux retirer ta couche, petit esquimau ! »

Envy libéra la tête du blond de l'emprise de la couette et du reconnaître qu'il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'il avait fait. Le blond avait les joues rougies et des gouttes de suer perlaient sur son front plaquant quelques mèches blondes contre le visage découvert. Des lèvres du blond s'échappaient un léger souffle rauque particulièrement excitant. Mais, il pouvait voir aux yeux du natté que celui-ci bouillait à cet instant plus de colère qu'à cause de sa maladie.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez l'audace de venir vous foutre de moi alors que vous êtes entièrement responsable de mon foutu état ! »

Le brun ricana fortement devant la politesse banquable du blond. Il reporta son attention sur lui. Finalement, lui qui avait prévu de proposer à Lloyd d'aller boire un coup pour déstresser, d'attendre patiemment que le châtain est fini de beugler pour l'embarquer, et de se saouler pour oublier ce qui obsédait son esprit... Il avait finalement trouvé une bien meilleure occupation.

« Alors, t'as pas aimé mon petit jeu, chaton ? »

Ed se crispa fortement, toutes ces allusions à sa taille lui faisait sérieusement hésiter entre briser la nuque de son supérieur ou bien le pousser par la fenêtre...

« JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! »

« Certainement... » Murmura Envy obligeant le blond à tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Ce n'est qu'une illusion optique, c'est ça ? »

Il s'était rapproché pour marmonner ces mots contre le lobe de l'oreille. Ed aurait voulu lui lancer une réplique bien trouvée, mais la brusque proximité du brun lui faisait perdre tout son souffle. Comme-ci sentir celui de cet homme aussi charismatique que cinglé sur son cou lui arrachait le sien directement en sa source. Il essaya de se concentrer et de se remettre les idées en place.

« Lieutenant... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus qu'il sentit une langue hasardeuse remonter extrêmement lentement le long de la peau tendre de son cou. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se mordre la lèvre fermement pour éviter de laisser sortir tout autre bruit. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Il était quasiment entrain de se laisser échauffer par un homme, un homme qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas, un homme qui venait de le faire poireauter 10 minutes dans la mer gelée, un homme dont le mystère l'intriguait autant qu'il l'effrayait ! Et le pire c'est qu'il lui semblait éprouvait de l'excitation à cette découverte ! Envy commença à s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille, et le blond manqua de laisser sortir un gémissement, quand il remarqua qu'on les regardait... Envy remarquant la brusque fossilisation du natté tourna son regard dans la même direction que lui.

« Oh ! Vous dérangez pas pour moi ! » S'écria Llyod visiblement à un des plus haut niveau possible de colère. « J'avais prévu de partir dès que je vous ai reconnu ! » Suivant ces mots il s'élança vers la porte et ajouta avant de la claquer derrière lui. « Prenez votre temps, je serais pas rentrer avant un bon moment ! »

La honte avait imprégnée tout le visage du blond qui essaya de se redresser en repoussant le brun. Mais celui-ci le maintenu de sa forte poigne contre le canapé. Devant son regard pétrifié il lui susurra.

« Il est partis. On a tout notre temps ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! » Répliqua Envy en léchant en un coup la coulée de sang qui descendait de sa lèvre meurtri par ses propres soins.

Ed tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la langue sur le bord de sa lèvre. Et tenta désespérément de se défaire de l'étreinte du brun.

« Je veux pas... »

Les mots n'avaient étaient qu'un murmure, mais dès que son supérieur les comprit, il se mit à ricaner. Une de ses mains s'aventura sous la couette et vint de poser sur le pantalon du blond au niveau de son entre-jambe.

« Ton corps fait cette chose qui contredit ta bouche. »

Ed se sentit sur le coup, très faible, et humilié. IL sentait clairement l'autre suçotait, léchait, mordillait son cou, ses oreilles, ses joues contournant consciencieusement ses lèvres. Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher ! Il lui semblait qu'il n'essayait même pas. Ses mots se contredisaient dans sa tête.

Envy remonta le long de sa joue et ses lèvres gouttèrent quelque chose de salée.

« Je vous en prie... Arrêtez... »

Le tortionnaire se redressa pour pouvoir examiner le natté. Il pleurait... Envy repoussa la couette et s'aperçut que désormais tout le corps sous lui tremblait d'appréhension. Ses muscles étaient crispés. Ses paupières étaient fermées. Il renvoyait une telle image de nécessitée qu'Envy eu l'impression de percevoir un regret infime au plus profond de son être. Les paupières s'ouvrirent laissant les yeux ambrés paniqués le fixer.

Envy referma soigneusement les couettes sur le blond et se releva. Ed le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre et le suivit du regard sans bouger tandis qu'Envy traversait la pièce.

« Désolé... » Murmura-t-il « Je crois que j'ai empiré ton état. »

Le brun disparu de la vue d'Ed qui se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser aller aux jeux pervers du brun.

* * *

Envy vagabondait dans les couloirs en se remémorant les derniers évènements. Il se souvenait sans problèmes de la fascination qu'il avait ressentit pour Edward dès l'instant où il l'avait aperçus. Mais, il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle se changerait si rapidement en désir. Il se souvenait de la texture du corps tendu sous lui, de sa saveur et aussi... Du désir qui parcourait le blond... Puis, il avait pleuré ! Envy se sentait vraiment honteux. Il avait l'habitude de déclencher le désir chez ses amants, de la peur parfois. Mais jamais il n'en avait vu un éclater en sanglot et tremblant comme un chien devant son bain ! Ca avait le don de le blesser dans son égo ! Et il était parti ! Il avait fui cette réalité. Maintenant sa victime avait du reprendre ces esprits et ce ne serait pas un jeu d'enfant de lui reprendre...

Ses pas le conduire rapidement vers ses quartiers, mais il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un l'attendre devant la porte...

« Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? » Demanda Lloyd légèrement plus calme qu'à leur dernière entrevue... Juste légèrement... « Ca devrait pas prendre trop de temps... »

* * *

Le rythme cardiaque du natté revint petit à petit à la normale. Il s'extirpa de la couette, ayant maintenant trop chaud, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. La brise du soir effleura son visage, rafraichissant ses sens. Il transpirait toujours et quelques tremblements ne voulaient pas quitter ses mains. Le blond fixait ses doigts cherchant un défaut de fabrication.

« Qu'est ce qui m'ai arrivé ? »

Le blond n'arrivait certes pas à comprendre l'attitude du brun à son égard... Personne ne c'était jamais comporté de la sorte avec lui par le passée.... Mais ce qui le choquait le plus c'était sa réaction ! Il n'avait pas repoussé son supérieur quand celui-ci avait commencé à le chauffer. Il avait réagi aux caresses de son supérieur. Il avait été parfaitement conscient de ce que son supérieur lui faisait. Mais pourtant, il n'avait fait que gémir des plaintes qui sonnaient fausses. Seul son corps avait fini par craquer et il avait pleuré... Réaction peu masculine, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait eu... Maintenant il pourrait jurer connaître le contact de ce ténébreux personnage, tant il avait senti sa peau frottait la sienne et ses cheveux glissaient sur son corps. Et il du avouer qu'il ne savait absolument pas s'il regrettait que le brun l'ai touché.

Il referma la fenêtre et se tourna vers la chambre se son colocataire. Qu'est ce que Lloyd allait penser de lui ? Serait-il plus dégoutté car il était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme ou avec son patron ? Et si Lloyd s'imaginait qu'il avait provoqué le lieutenant pour avoir des privilèges ? Non, il était hors de question de laisser de telles idées fleurir dans l'esprit éponge de son ami. Il allait de ce pas le retrouver et il lui expliquerait tout ! Il sortit de la pièce rapidement embarquant son manteau avec lui.

« Où peux-tu bien être allé ? »

Il parcouru les couloirs à la recherche du châtain, mais il restait une question dans sa tête : Etait-il gay ?

Mais bientôt ses pas, ou bien ses oreilles, le guidèrent jusqu'à celui qu'il cherchait, mais il n'était pas seul...

* * *

« Tu couches avec lui ? »

Envy soupira exténué. Ca ne faisait même pas trois minutes qu'ils avaient commencé à "discuter " et il commençait déjà à beugler...

« Peu importe ! C'est pas sérieux de toute façon... »

Lloyd était bouche bée. Il avait beau connaître la nature salope masculine de son ami d'enfance, il ne pouvait pas tout encaisser sans broncher.

« Peut-être pour toi ! Mais ta cervelle d'handicapé social a-t-elle pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant à ce que ça représentait pour lui ? »

« Lloyd... Je t'en prie... On a déjà parlé de tout ça. » Rappela-t-il.

« Justement ! » S'insurgea l'officier. « Je suis venu hier encore pour mettre les choses au clairs avec toi, et toi, je te retrouve dans les bras d'Ed comme si je t'avais jamais parlé ! »

Le lieutenant s'adossa contre le mur fatigué de cette conversation. Tout ce qu'il entendait, il le savait déjà. Il s'était juste laissé aller car plotait le natté avait fait disparaître tout ces visions. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arrivé jusque là.

« Tu sais pourtant que je l'aime... » Marmonna le châtain en retenant un sanglot. « Tu m'avais promis que tu le ferais pas souffrir... Qu'il serait pas comme les autres... »

Et ça y était ! Le sujet qui fâche. Envy connaissait très bien les sentiments de "son ami". Il savait très bien que celui-ci était trop émotif. Il n'avait déjà pas aimé que le brun s'intéresse au blond, mais il avait du abandonner quand il avait remarqué que c'était réciproque...

« Ba, tu devrais être content ! Si ce soir j'ai tout foiré alors tu pourras aller le consoler et je suis sûr qu'il sera très docile et reconnaissant après ! » Cracha Envy qui commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, de se couvrir la tête de son oreiller et d'attendre que ses congés viennent... « T'as envi de lui toi aussi, non ? »

« A quoi ça me sert si c'est toi qu'il veut !? »

Envy allait répliquer quand il aperçut une mèche blonde qui les espionnait derrière le tournant. Il s'arrêta un moment sur ce point et, comme par magie, celui-ci disparut derrière sa cachette ! Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire la liste des suspects... Et trouver le coupable... Ca aurait pu être pire, mais il préférait limiter les dégâts... Ce serait fâcheux que certains antécédents s'échappent pour rejoindre les oreilles indiscrètes.

« Fais comme tu veux... »

Envy se retourna et rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte fortement.

* * *

Ed claque la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait bien entendu ! Et sans aucun doute, Envy l'avait vu... Qu'allait-il faire ? Maintenant qu'il était rentré, il ressortait facilement trois évidences :

Envy n'en avais rien à foutre de lui.

Envy et Lloyd n'étaient pas prêt de se reparler.

Lloyd l'aimait.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il s'était abandonné avec un mec qui qui ne recherchait qu'un coup facile. Il avait peut-être détruit l'une des amitiés les plus invraisemblables qu'il connaissait. Et ceci parce que son colocataire et seul ami l'aimait !

« Merde... »

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, se prit la tête entre ses mains, et jura.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Lloyd serait de retour dans quelques minutes. Avait-il deviné qu'il regardait ? Que ce passerait-il s'il en venait à lui faire une déclaration enflammée ? Il ne voulait pas faire du mal au châtain en lui disant qu'en vérité il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit, à part le sombre et ténébreux lieutenant Envy, son supérieur, qui lui avait fait découvrir des sensations qui divaguaient du paradis à l'enfer... Et que ferrait-il la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le lieutenant ? Il souhaiterait seulement ne jamais avoir à en reparler avec le brun que ce soit des sa discussion avec Lloyd ou bien de ce qu'il avait fait avant...

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, allant frappant le mur et y laissant l'empreinte de la poigné manquant de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez le blond. Lloyd rentra en ne lançant qu'un regard furtif à son camarade et partit se chercher une bière dans sa chambre... Ed aurait bien voulu le laisser tranquille et juste tout oublier, mais il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec le châtain. Il ne voulait pas que leur pseudo amitié soit construite sur du vent.

« Lloyd... J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Envy... J'ai tout entendu... »

Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment avoir mal compris...

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS: Je voulais juste mettre ma dose de edvy XD je penses pas que c'était gênant LOL

A votre avis... Ed a-t-il sévèrement besoin de faire vérifier son audition ?


	6. Part I Chap 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui postent des reviews régulièrement

qui constitues le rayon de soleil de ma journée XD

Votre opinion est toujours apprécié et retenu ! Sincèrement...

Et je suis désolé de plus trop répondre à vos message mais avec les révisions pour le bac j'ai un peu, beaucoup, moins de temps

Mais les chapitres arriveront toujours en temps et en heure ^_^ Promis !

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux attentes de tout le monde.

Et j'ai envi de dire Enjoy it ! XD

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)

* * *

« Lloyd... J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Envy... J'ai tout entendu... »

Lloyd se laissa tomber sur son lit mollement et ouvrit sa canette. Ed attendit un moment mais le châtain ne lui accordât même pas un regard. Ne comptant pas laisser le châtain s'en tirer avant que les limites ne soient fixées, Ed se leva et vint se poster insistant à la porte de sa chambre.

« Et ? » Demandât-il dans un coup d'œil haineux. « Qu'est ce que ça change que tu sois au courant ? Tu t'en doutais pas avant ? »

« Tu veux pas qu'on en parle ? » Tenta le blond.

« A quoi bon ? C'est pas comme-ci je pouvais rivaliser avec Envy de toute façon... »

« Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! » Expliqua le blond « Ca a rien à voir avec Envy, c'est jute qu'on est ami et que je veux pas qu'on perde notre amitié pour ça. »

Lloyd resta un moment en suspend semblant réfléchir puis se décida à offrir un sourire rassurant au blond.

« Ah ça ! T'en fais pas. Je sais que j'ai été un peu froid, mais je t'en veux pas. Ce que t'as fait avec Envy changera rien à notre amitié ! »

Il fallut un moment à Ed pour encadrer la phrase... C'était pas du tout à ça qu'il avait pensé. Il savait très bien que ce qu'il avait fait avec le brun ne venait pas forcément encontre leur amitié. C'était les sentiments du châtain qui compliquait l'affaire. Lloyd et lui pouvait vraiment être amis après ça ?

« J'ai rien contre toi. J'en veux juste à Envy ! » Enchaina son ami. « Le voir se foutre ainsi des sentiments de ses amants... Alors que c'est tellement dure pour moi de savoir que les sentiments que j'éprouve sont éprouvés pour lui... »

Ed réfléchit un moment à cette phrase... Eprouvait-il les mêmes sentiments mais pour son supérieur ? Non, surement pas ! De l'attirance oui, mais pas d'amour...

« Je pense que tu te trompe... »

« Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais !? » S'énerva le châtain.

Ed s'offusqua.

« Bah merci mais je sais quand même mieux que toi ce que je ressens ! »

Lloyd le regarda ahuri.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !? »

Les yeux marron de Lloyd se dirigèrent vers le plafond de son œil droit, un sourcil se fronça et il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure... Parfaite image du mec qui réfléchît... Mais il fallait bien ça à Lloyd pour résoudre cette énigme. Chose qu'il réussit à faire... Il se mit à éclater de rire.

«Tu te trompes ! T'as rien compris ! » Eclaircit-il alors que les larmes commençait à lui brouillait les yeux tellement il riait. « C'est pas toi que j'aime ! C'est Aido ! »

* * *

Envy ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit cherchant hargneusement une position plus adaptée. Il lui semblait que quelques soit celle qu'il prenait le matelas était toujours trop dur, il avait toujours trop chaud ou trop froid, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas sommeil... Il ne pouvait nier qu'encore maintenant il ressentait pour le natté un désir bien trop puissant pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Leur intermède, qui ne l'avait en rien calmé, l'avait purement frustré. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver le goût de la peau du blondinet et de poursuivre la découverte de ce corps anxieux. Malheureusement, Ed se comportait comme une vierge effarouchée et il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre pour pouvoir se soulager... Il soupira.

Envy s'arracha de la lourde couette et quitta ses quartiers promptement. Avec un peu de chance Aido ne dormait pas... Au pire il le réveillerait ! Boucle d'or ne serait pas contre le satisfaire du moment qu'il se montrait doux... Sans doute Lloyd avait raison... Il était vraiment un salopard.

* * *

Lloyd était allongé sur son lit trouvant le plafond à son goût, tandis qu'Ed était assis au bord fixant un point immobile sur le mur en face de lui. Aucun ne semblait vouloir affronter le regard de l'autre maintenant que le mystère était résolu. Le génie se sentait soudain très bête de s'être pris pour le nombril du monde et le recalé était embarrassé que son colocataire soit au courant de son amour à sens unique...

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda le blond au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ? » Répliqua l'autre faiblement. « Il y a aucun espoir entre lui et moi.»

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais !? » S'indigna le natté en lui jetant un regard en coin. « C'est trop facile de dire que de toute façon c'est fichu ! T'as peur qu'il te repousse ? Alors avale tes tripes et tente quand même ! Au moins tu seras fixé. »

Un soupir s'éleva des lèvres du châtain.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... »

Ed s'était tourné vers lui l'air de dire "ça aussi c'est trop facile" mais il n'ajouta rien. Il préférait attendre que son colocataire se décide à se confier, et l'expérience des quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui avait appris que rien que pour avoir la paix il finirait par céder...

« A quoi bon aller lui avouer mes sentiments alors que je suis sûr que notre relation n'est même pas envisageable ? » Continua-t-il. « A trop rêver on finit par souffrir... »

« Alors fais en sortes que ça change ! »

Lloyd lui jeta un regard noir, il se redressa ayant visiblement attrapé la rage...

« Tu crois qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts et hop t'obtiens ce que tu veux !? » Cracha-t-il. « Non dans la vrais vie c'est pas comme dans les livres, monsieur l'intellectuel ! » Il continua en sanglotant nerveusement, la colère toujours visible sur son visage. « Aido... Qu'est ce que je suis pour lui à ton avis ? Juste un officier raté qui savait qu'il n'était pas capable d'obtenir ¼ des points et qui s'est quand même présenté au concours ? Le mec dont il a à peine retenu le nom et qu'il n'aurait même pas remarqué s'il n'était pas un proche de ce cher Envy ? Celui qui n'est pas capable d'aligner une phrase correcte en sa présence ? »

Le rythme endiablé de son souffle s'apaisa petit à petit. Une fois qu'il eu le temps de remplir ses poumons, il se rendit comme soudain compte de la crise qu'il venait de faire et retourna s'écraser contre la couette, enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller en se maudissant d'être si pathétique. Ed lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Il se sentait un peu bête... Il n'avait jamais était un parfait confident. Mais, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait eu nombre d'amis pour s'entrainer. Lui qui causait trop... Et qui s'énervait si facilement... Bien que sur ce plan... Quand il s'agissait d'Aido... Lloyd était pire que lui... Enfin, il l'espérait !

« Comment veux-tu que je fasse... » Murmura le châtain.

« Tu pourrais essayer... » Répliqua-t-il.

« J'ai beau essayer... J'y arrive pas... »

Le blond réfléchit un moment, puis il arriva enfin à former le plan idéal.

« Alors je vais t'aider ! »

« Et comment ? » Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup fort intéressé.

« Ecoute bien... »

* * *

« Aido ! »

Le bouclé se retourna mollement vers celui qui l'interpellait. Ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompées, c'était bien Lloyd... Mais que lui voulait-il ?

« Je suis qu'à cinq mètres de toi, tu sais... T'es pas obligé de crier... »

« Désolé... » Murmura le garçon embarrassé, puis il se remémora sa mission... « Je me demandais si tu savais où était Envy ? J'ai des dossiers à lui remettre ? »

Le blond lui fit signe de le suivre et partit. Un sourire malsain traversa ses lèvres. Bien qu'il trouvait le plan du natté quelque peu monstrueux, il lui offrait de l'espoir. Et ça suffisait presque à effacer ses remords... Presque...

Leurs pas bientôt les amenèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur. Ils allaient pénétrer dans le bureau quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Tu penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, peut-être ? »

Lloyd sentit une boule grandir dans son estomac. Le plan était lancé ! Il lança un coup d'œil à son collègue qui sans aucun doute avait reconnu la voix de son colocataire. Le blond était totalement immobile, impassible.

« Ed... C'est pas le moment... »

Il remarqua un léger voile de tristesse passait lorsque la voix d'Envy se fit entendre sur ce visage qu'il observait.

« C'est le moment que quand ça t'arranges ! Tu peux pas m'allumer comme hier soir et te barrait après comme si de rien n'était ! »

Un moment de silence angoissant précédait la réponse du brun. Aido semblait attendre celle-ci comme la preuve que ce qu'il pensait était bien réel. Quant à Lloyd, il espérait fortement qu'il ne verrait pas son bien-aimé se détruire sous ses yeux, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir...

« Tu veux que je t'apaise ? »

A ces mots Aido fit demi-tour. Le temps que l'autre ne percute ce qu'il faisait, le blond avait déjà en grande partie traversé le couloir. Il s'élança à sa suite en appelant son nom.

* * *

Ed crut entendre des pas rapides dehors et il sut que son plan avait marché. Il se demandait si son ami arriverait à gérer. Mais là tout de suite il avait un autre problème... Le lieutenant était quasiment contre-lui et il allait avoir sacrément de mal à s'en débarrasser sans compromettre le plan. Il essaya de trouver une échappatoire, mais Envy le plaqua contre la porte close et se colla à lui en glissant ses mains sous sa veste. Il ricana en découvrant que le blond ne portait rien sous celle-ci. Ed sentit une décharge le parcourir. Mais il s'était fait une promesse...

« Arrêtez ! » S'exclama-t-il en repoussant le brun dont la surprise n'était pas feinte.

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui me la demandé non !? »

Ed eu une illumination à ces mots ! Il savait ce qu'il devait dire pour régler tous les problèmes en une fois...

« Bien que j'ai apprécié notre échange... » Avoua le blond. « Entre moi et toi ça ne se ferra jamais ! »

Envy le regarda indigné, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait presque prendre un râteau... Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Car tu me dégoutes ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il plus hargneux.

« Déjà car même juste pour le sexe, je partagerais jamais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je veux pas être comme Aido ! C'est horrible la façon dont tu le traite. »

Le brun s'assit à son bureau fatigué. Il sentait que la conversation serait bien plus chiante et bien plus froide qu'il l'avait imaginé quand le blond était rentré.

« Il est consentant. Je vois pas le problème. »

« Le problème c'est que vous ressentez pas l'un pour l'autre la même chose ! Tu profites de son amour, alors que tu sais que tu ne ressentiras jamais ça pour lui, c'est injuste ! » Protesta le blondinet en se rapprochant du bureau.

« Si j'ai besoin de réconfort, il est logique que je me tourne vers quelqu'un qui ne veut que m'en donner. » Soupira le lieutenant.

« C'est trop facile ! »

Envy lui lança un regard glacial qui l'immobilisa sur place.

« Qu'as-tu contre la facilité ? »

Le blond le regarda interdit sans savoir quoi répondre. Le résonnement du brun était presque compréhensible, pourtant il était faux... Pas vrai ?

« C'est juste... Trop facile... »

Le brun se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le blond. Murmurant juste un :

« Je m'en souviendrez... »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

Voilà ! Au début je voulais le faire plus long, mais arrivé là je me suis dis... Ca tient la route comme fin ! XD

PS : Pour Matsuyama... La forte possibilité que Lloyd réussisse à virer Aido du lit d'Envy ça te va comme récompense ? ^_^


	7. Part I Chap 7

**Chapitre 7**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui postent des reviews régulièrement

Votre opinion est toujours apprécié et retenu ! Sincèrement...

J'ai fini les cours XD Mais j'ai une épreuve encore Lundi et Jeudi :-(

C'était assez rock'n roll de finir ce chap entre les révisions et autres

mais j'ai réussi à le finir en temps en heures XD

Par contre pardonnez-moi mais la relecture n'a pas pu être faite

please forgive me ^_^

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux attentes de tout le monde.

Et j'ai envi de dire Enjoy it ! XD

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)

* * *

« Aido ! »

Le blond s'éclipsa dans ses quartiers sans dire un mot. Loin de vouloir se laisser ignorer ainsi, Lloyd suivit ses pas et le seconda dans l'appartement.

« Aido ! » Répéta-t-il en se glissant agilement avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Quoi ! »

Aido s'était retourné vers lui dans un mouvement brusque presque violent, criant cette question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre, perdu dans un moment rage. Lloyd s'immobilisa instantanément... Il avait sous les yeux le pire tableau qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Ce qu'il avait tant espérer ne jamais avoir à faire face. Aido avait contenu ses larmes durant toutes ces minutes qui séparait le bureau d'Envy à sa chambre. Lloyd avait pu sentir le moment où son cœur se brisait, mais n'avait pas pu en voir l'image avant maintenant. Il lui semblait que les larmes coulaient sur le visage du blond comme du sang s'échappant d'une plaie bien trop profonde pour pouvoir cicatriser.

« Aido... »

Sa voix était devenue faible. Il ne pouvait supporter la douleur de son aimé et maudissait cupidon de s'être ainsi tromper de cible. Ca aurait du être lui, pas Envy ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se tourne vers un homme qui vouait un culte à l'infidélité ? Lui il ne demandait qu'à prendre soin du blondinet ! Et ce peut importe qu'il lui rend ou non, du moment qu'il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras et écouter son cœur qui bat en priant qu'un jour il puisse battre pour lui...

« Quoi... »

Un sanglot plus qu'un mot s'était échappé des lèvres qu'il avait tant désirées. A voir ces jambes tremblantes il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas le soutenir avant qu'il ne tombe. Il voulait le bordait en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais... Quelle serait sa réaction ? Le repousserait-il ou se laisserait-il aller contre lui ?

« Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ? » C'était la seule chose qu'il se jugeait apte à faire sans aller piétiner sur les plates-bandes de son intimité.

« Juste... »

Son visage était caché par ses boucles, mais le châtain pouvait sans problèmes imaginer les yeux remplis de tristesse et de rage qui était couvert. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment, comme pour mieux entendre les murmures.

« Juste... Juste... Ne dis rien... Juste... »

Ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps du troisième année, qu'il rapprocha à lui dans une étreinte protectrice, amenant automatiquement ta tête se logeait au creux de son épaule. Il sentit les muscles fins se crispait, puis, après une trentaine de secondes, se détendre tandis que des mains prenaient prise derrière sa nuque et que quelque chose d'humide tachait son T-shirt.

« Ne dis rien... Juste... Tais-toi... »

* * *

Envy se lamentait sur son sort, là haut, perché sur les falaises, adossé à une grande croix qui demeurait prisonnière d'un beau bloc de pierre. Il aimait cet endroit. Cette falaise qui n'avait autant de charme qu'à travers ses yeux. Cette vue panoramique sur tout le secteur. Ce souffle régulier qui fuyait vers la mer. Cet endroit était pour lui un véritable paradis. De là, il pouvait surveillé tout le périmètre sans être vus. Ici, il pouvait se laisser aller dans toutes ses pensées les plus fortes, car personne ne viendrait le dérangeait là haut. Oui... Il aimait cet endroit. Car il était inestimable, imposant, indestructible. Exactement comme il voulait être... La première fois qu'il y était venu, il avait tout de suite sentit qu'il pourrait rester, rien que pour pouvoir s'allonger sur cette pierre, à l'ombre de cette croix, regardant le ciel se perdre dans la mer, en laissant juste le temps d'écouler.

Il glissa sa main dans sa veste, ses doigts touchèrent un métal froid, ils se refermèrent. Il ramena à lui l'objet qu'il serrait contre sa paume, l'amenant face à son visage. Un rayon de soleil s'échappa d'un nuage est vient miroiter sur le métaux. Une simple montre à gousset pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Lui ne pouvait être dupé, il connaissait l'histoire que renfermait cet objet. Son ongle glissa sous le couvercle et le souleva d'un clic. Un cadran à chiffres romains protégé d'un verre fissuré... L'objet avait quelques années. Une mélodie s'éleva. Une simple berceuse pour enfant... Envy se souvenait l'avoir déjà entendu quand il était petit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler une seule fois où il avait pu l'entendre avant le jour où cette berceuse était devenu synonyme de tristesse.

* * *

Le vent caressait ses longs cheveux les rejetant derrière sa tête, quelques mèches indisciplinées s'échappaient de la natte relâchée lui donnant un air abandonné. Une de ses mains se posa sur son front et en malaxa les tensions. Il avait énormément réfléchi et devait avouer s'emmêler dans cette histoire plus que dans tous les problèmes qu'il avait pu résoudre. Celui-ci l'obsédait par le simple fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à en trouver la réponse. Il n'y trouvait pas à logique, ni le pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce car l'amour, le désir et toute leur famille correspondaient à un cours auquel il n'avait jamais assisté... La science n'avait aucun secret pour lui, mais la vie... Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que tout ce qui nait est destiné à mourir, que la peine n'était qu'un message de la synapse de la douleur, et que le plaisir un surplus de dopamine. Il sait que l'on rougit car les vaisseaux se dilatent pour laisser passer plus de sang, que la stimulation de certaines parties du corps entrainent un orgasme. Il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le corps humain. La seule chose qu'il ne sait pas, c'est comment mettre en pratique ce qu'il sait.

L'eau commençait à ruisseler sur son visage. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Ed remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Il décida rationnellement de rentrer avant de n'attraper un nouveau rhume. Il remonta une à une les marches qui le ramènerait au chaud. Arrivé en haut, Ed jeta un dernier long regard sur le paysage des docks. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, au loin sur la falaise qui surplombait l'étendu bleu, la silhouette d'un homme adossé contre la croix plantée dans la roche. Il se dit un moment que l'endroit devait être idéal pour pouvoir réfléchir, mais avec le temps qu'il faisait, il devait y avoir bien trop de vent pour y ramener du travail.

Il remonta donc tranquillement à son dortoir, se promettant que dès qu'il aurait passé les portes de la chambre, il chercherait, dans tous les documents qu'il pourrait trouver, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les relations humaines.

* * *

« Je te dérange ? »

Aido frémit en reconnaissant la voix de son supérieur.

« Lieutenant Envy... »

Le blond reposa le crayon qu'il tenait en main, mais ne bougea pas de la chaise où il était assis.

« Aido... J'ai froid... »

Il se tourna vers le brun et remarqua que celui-ci était trempé. Il avait du se prendre l'averse qui venait de tomber sans aucun doute... Aido se demanda s'il était encore monté jusqu'à la croix... Il avait toujours insisté pour que personne ne vienne le déranger quand il s'y rendait. Ca l'avait toujours troublé, car à son retour Envy était toujours bizarre...

Le bouclé se leva, et alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain qu'il lui jeta. Il astiqua ses cheveux avec beaucoup de soin, tout en grommelant.

« J'imaginais que tu me réchaufferais d'une autre manière... Tu m'aurais laissé squatter ta salle de bain... On aurait pu se laver ensemble... »

« Ta salle de bain est bien mieux... » Répliqua le plus jeune.

Les pupilles améthyste montèrent vers lui à la réplique.

« Alors on serait allé dans la mienne. » Proposa-t-il agacé.

« Pourquoi t'emmène pas ta nouvelle pute ? »

Envy tiqua au mot... Il savait... Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Des images sanglantes lui traversaient l'esprit... Il devait baiser. Il devait chasser ces images. C'était vital !

« Pourquoi tu y attaches tant d'importance ? » Commença-t-il en se rapprochant. « Il n'est rien pour moi. » Il referma ses bras autour des épaules du blondinet, le maintenant prisonnier contre lui. « C'est avec toi que je suis. Lui, il n'est qu'un jouet... »

Il commençait à souffler sur la nuque comme sur ses cauchemars, quand une nouvelle image remplaça les autres. Il voyait une silhouette blonde murmurait en boucle les même mots : « C'est trop facile... » Il serra les dents tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais la voix était bien trop envahissante. « Quel mal y a t'il à préférer la facilité ? » ... « C'est... Trop facile... » ... « Trop facile... » ... « C'est... Trop facile... » Envy soupira. T'as gagné. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour tout gâcher...

« Je t'aime. Lui, ce n'est qu'un jouet... » Murmura-t-il contre l'oreille. « Je t'aime. Lui, ce n'est qu'un jouet... » Il sentit le rythme cardiaque de l'autre s'accélérer, s'était le moment. « Je t'aime, Ed... Aido, ce n'est qu'un jouet ! »

Il se prit un coup de coude magistral dans les côtes, la douleur lui fit relâcher le blond qui s'extirpa de son emprise et le repoussa vers la porte.

« Enfoiré ! Salopard ! Enflure ! »

« Aido ! » S'écria le brun, actant d'être étonné.

« Dégage, vas le retrouver ! »

Envy se laissa conduire gentiment jusqu'à la porte, puis fit mine de résister.

« Aido... Ecoute, je suis désolé... C'est arrivé comme ça ! J'y peux rien ! »

« Dégage ! Vas te faire foutre ! »

Envy sortit de la chambre. Dès que celle-ci fut fermée, Aido se laissa glisser contre en retenant ses larmes. De l'autre côté de la porte, le lieutenant partit le visage bas, une pointe de regret réel sur sa face. Il murmura tout bas pour lui :

« Ca y'est Lloyd... Il est à toi... »

* * *

Le ciel n'était plus gris, mais d'un blanc immaculé. L'air était encore frais, mais le vent s'était calmé. Le temps restait mauvais, mais la pluie avait cessé. Ed décida qu'il pouvait bien se permettre d'aller se dégourdir, puisque cette fois-ci Lloyd ne voulait pas parler. Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait. C'était quand même grâce à son plan que les choses avaient bougé. Toutefois, le châtain restait allongé sur son lit sans dire un mot, fixant le plafond avec un air ailleurs. Il essaya de se remémorer du semblant de conversation qu'il lui avait accordé :

_« Alors... C'était comment ? »_

_« Mouillé... »_

_« Quoi ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »_

_« Il a pleuré... »_

Il n'avait plus dit le moindre mot après cela. Impossible de trouver un sujet de conversation qui le sorte de sa léthargie. Donc, Ed avait décidé de trouver une meilleure occupation. Et justement, il y avait un endroit qu'il voulait absolument visiter...

* * *

En ce moment précis... Envy... Regrettait vraiment... Que la pluie est cessée....

Dans ce gore de moment, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il puisse aller...

Il laissa ses émotions s'évadaient, se déversaient, le quittaient... Le plus rapidement possible... Pour en finir... Le plus tôt possible... Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il ne devait pas se remémorer le passé. Il ne devait pas associer ces histoires.

« Laissons les morts reposer en paix... »

Une fois qu'il se sentit dans son état normal, il tâcha de faire disparaître à l'aide de sa manche toute trace de ce qui s'était passé. Cet alors qu'il entendit une branche craqué. Il se redressa immédiatement, parcourant les alentours avec méfiance. Quelqu'un approchait... Il surveilla les alentours aux aguets, sa main caressa de ses extrémités le manche froid du revolver qu'il cachait sous sa veste, prêt au combat. Bientôt, il perçut le bruissement des fourrées... Et reconnu avant qu'il n'apparaisse devant lui, l'intrus. Il reposa sa main sur la pierre.

« Ed... »

« Envy ! »

Les deux se firent face un long moment. Envy attendant que l'autre parte. Ed ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce n'est que quand le brun soupira d'agacement et le fixa intensément que le blond remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

« Tout va bien ? Vous avez les yeux rouges... »

« C'est l'effet produit par certaines drogues... »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de la drogue... »

Il ne répondit pas...

« Si tu veux que je partes... »

« Non, c'est bon... »

Envy s 'étonna lui-même de sa réponse. Bien sûr que oui, il voulait que le blond parte, alors pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il dise non ? Ed s'approcha de lui et monta sur le bloc, il s'assit en tailleur face au brun. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux méfiant.

« Tu peux me le raconter... Je te promets que je ne le répèterais à personne... »

Envy soupira. Lloyd avait raison... La curiosité du blond l'amenait à être suicidaire. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le tuer... Tout le monde se douterait que c'était lui. L'affaire ne serait même pas présentée au tribunal. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

« C'est juste... Que je n'ai jamais pu m'habituer à perdre quelque chose... »

« Qu'est ce que t'as perdu ? »

« Aido... »

« Comment ? »

« Je lui ai quasiment fait le coup du pur-sang... »

« Hein ! »

Envy sourit en voyant l'air ignare que le natté prenait. Il était vraiment inexpérimenté...

« C'est quand tu couches avec quelqu'un et que juste avant que vous ne jouissiez, tu l'attrape et tu cris le nom d'une autre personne. Et hop ! Tu l'as montes comme un étalon qui veut pas de toi en selle. C'est ça le coup du pur-sang ! »

Ed le regarda l'air profondément choqué, Envy se réjouissant de son attitude de vierge effarouchée. Une fois qu'Ed eu ravalé son dégout, il dit :

« Donc... Tu lui as fait le coup du pur-sang... »

« Non ! » S'écria le lieutenant. « QUA-SI-MENT ! » Ed le regarda dubitatif, Envy continua. « On était... Seulement au début des préliminaire... »

Ed réfléchit longuement, se demandant pourquoi le brun avait finalement décidé d'abandonner la facilité. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« T'as fait ça pour Lloyd ? »

« J'en sais rien... » Avoua-t-il. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'y arrivais pas... »

Ed bougea et vint se placer de manière à être à côtés de son supérieur. Ils firent face au vent pendant quelques minutes...

« Tu disais que t'avais du mal à perdre les gens... » Commença Ed. « C'est par rapport à ton passé ? »

Envy se retourna vers Ed effaré.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais de mon passé ? » Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« Juste que t'as été dans le même orphelinat que Lloyd et que y a une histoire de sang dégelasse dedans... »

Envy l'examina quelques secondes... Sans doutes pour savoir s'il en savait plus... Sans doutes pour savoir s'il valait mieux le tuer ou le transférer dans un autre secteur... Sans doutes pour réfléchir à un bon moyen de le faire taire... Une punition serait-elle de rigueur ou une menace serait suffisante ? Au bout d'une longue minute, Envy finit par se lever, debout sur le bloc, et se dirigea vers le bord pour partir.

« N'essaye pas d'en savoir plus. »

Il s'était contenté d'un conseil au final. Mais le blond était encore plus têtu qu'il ne le pensait...

« Envy ! Attend ! »

Ed tenta de retenir le brun par la manche, mais le blond trébucha en faisant sa manœuvre et s'écrasa contre Envy. Tout deux atterrirent au sol, Ed à quatre pates, au dessus d'Envy, lui plaquant les épaules au sol de ses mains. Durant la chute un objet vola de la poche d'Envy et alla toucher terre, s'ouvrant sur le choc.

Ed allait s'excuser quand il entendit une mélodie agréable mais intrigante se répandre autour d'eux. Il tourna la tête et aperçu ce qui semblait être une montre à gousset. Il le ressentit à peine. Mais, les épaules du ténébreux se crispèrent sur la musique.

« Qu'est ce que c'est... ? »

Envy repoussa Ed fermement. Celui-ci, laissa le brun le poser à terre sans rien faire, mais ses yeux était scotchés à lui. Cet homme qui l'intriguait tant, qui l'effrayait et pourtant l'attirait, tel un trou noir, possédait un objet aussi... Magnifique... Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadèrent dans le vide tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramassait la montre, la tenant dans la paume de sa main sans la refermer pour autant. Il continua de regarder le cadran longuement. Sur le couvercle, Ed remarqua que l'emblème d'une famille noble avait été gravé. Elle semblait être en argent pure tellement elle brillait au soleil captivant l'attention du blond. Il se risqua à se rapprocher et il put remarquer que le verre du cardan était fissuré. Il n'eu pas le temps d'en voir plus qu'Envy referma délicatement le couvercle caressant le métal du bout des doigts.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette montre... » Fit remarquer le natté.

« Normal... » Répondit le brun. « Il me vient de la personne qui m'a élevé... »

« Ton père ? »

« Non... » Répondit-t-il. « Son majordome... »

Ed resta un long moment silencieux. Le lieutenant avait l'air si triste tout à coup...

« Il doit beaucoup te manquer... »

« Oui... »

Envy remit délicatement l'objet dans la poche de sa veste, et réajusta ses vêtements, les dépoussiérant au passage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua que le blond le regardait toujours. Sans y prêtait la moindre attention, il commença à partir.

« Il habite loin ? »

Envy se stoppa instantanément.

« Non... Il est mort. »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

C'est bon vous pouvez respirer. C'était le dernier chapitre où vous aviez à supporter du Envy/Aido XD

Et Ed en apprend un peu plus sur le macabre passé d'Envy ^_^


	8. Part I Chap 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Bon... Je remercie toujours ceux qui postent des reviews régulièrement ^_^ on retient les noms à force de les lire XD

Les autres aussi je vous adore bien sûr ! (Ne nous mettons personne à dos)

J'adore voir l"incrusté "Vous avez un message de Fanfiction" quand je vais regarder mes mails LOL qui n'aime pas ? XD

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, mes exams se sont terminés aujourd'hui je suis donc officiellement en vacances !

Bon sinon voilà un autre chapitre de fait, on se rapproche peu à peu du grand dénouement...

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Il y a près de 20 ans, une famille de riches chercheurs venue de Central City arriva à West City. Ils rachetèrent le plus grand manoir de la ville qui reposait parmi les collines qui entouraient la ville. Ils étaient arrivés un matin et s'étaient installés aussi facilement que s'ils avaient toujours vécu ici. Un couple instruit qui parcourait le monde à la recherche de n'importe quel information sur les secrets de l'alchimie, avec eux, un fils et leur majordome.

« J'y arrive pas ! » S'énerva l'enfant jetant la craie blanche avec laquelle il devait finir ses calculs.

« Calmez-vous jeune maître. » Dit le domestique en ramassant la craie et lui tendant. « Concentrez vous, vous allez y arriver. »

Le bambin se retourna vers le tableau noir en soupirant.

« Je ne comprend pas... »

« Vous voulez que je vous réexplique ? » Proposa-t-il.

Il acquiesça...

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à l'école comme les autres enfants ? » Demanda le petit alors que l'adulte traçait des chiffres supportant ses explications.

« Parce que vos parents sont de grands voyageurs, monsieur. »

L'enfant lui jeta un regard triste.

« Alors, on va encore partir ? »

« Je le pense... »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le professeur décida que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui et monta le garçon au lit. Une fois installé celui-ci demanda :

« Est ce que Mère et Père vont venir me border cette fois ? »

« Je ne pense pas, jeune maître... Vos parents travaillent. »

L'enfant se mit à bouder.

« Je ne réussirais pas à dormir seul dans cet nouvelle maison... »

Le majordome sourit. Il sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset. L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux amusés. Les grandes mains ouvrirent l'objet...

* * *

Où suis-je ? Envy grimaça un moment. Sa tête reposait sur un tissu, et il sentait clairement la texture d'une couette sur son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La pièce était sombre, la nuit régnait dehors. Une fois que ses pupilles furent habituées à la lumière, il pu tranquillement examiner la pièce. Des draps bleus, des rideaux bleus, des murs bleus, néanmoins, la porte et les tables de chevets étaient blanches... Aucun doute, il était à l'infirmerie. Mais comment était-il arrivé là. La réponse lui parut évidente quand il remarqua le poids contre sa cuisse. Il sourit en caressant la tête du blondinet qui s'était assoupi à son chevet. Il l'appela doucement...

« Ed... »

Le natté s'étira, et bailla. Enfin, il leva la tête vers le brun. Son expression était d'abord gêné d'avoir été surpris ainsi, puis rassuré.

« Tu es réveillé... Ca va mieux ? »

« Je pense... » Répondit-il. « Mais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Le blond rougit un moment. Un sourire étira ses lèvres devant les joues rouges du blond. Qu'est ce qu'il était... Chou...

« En fait... On parlé de ta montre... Et subitement tu t'es évanoui... » Expliqua le natté. « Donc, je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et l'infirmière m'a demandé si ça me gênait de te surveiller car elle devait aller s'occuper d'un patient à domicile. Donc j'suis resté ici... »

« Elle t'a dit ce que j'avais ? »

« Hypothermie. »

« Bien... »

Le brun se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Il savait qu'une hypothermie simple ne pouvait l'avoir rendu dans cet état... Ces souvenirs étaient bien plus plausibles...

« Pourquoi t'es resté là ? » Demanda le brun après quelques minutes de silence. « T'aurais bien pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre... »

Le blond rougit à l'extrême.

« En fait... » Commença-t-il. « Je me sentais un peu coupable... Je pense que t'avoir forcé à parler de tout ça a aggravé ton état. Donc... J'ai peut-être fait ça pour me soulager l'esprit. »

« Si tu veux tant que ça te faire pardonner... » Souffla Envy. « Tu devrais plutôt retirer tes fringues et me laisser abuser de ta chaleur. »

Les yeux de l'officier s'écarquillèrent sur la remarque. Comment cet homme pouvait sortir de telle réplique avec un air aussi détaché ?

« PERVERS !!!!!!! »

Envy éclata de rire devant la soudaine colère du natté. Les yeux dorés brillaient de rage en voyant le brun se moquait de lui, mais, par je ne sais quelle miracle, Ed décida de se contenir. Et même plus... Envy fut brutalement coupé dans son hilarité, manquant de s'étouffer, quand il remarqua qu'Ed venait de retirer son manteau et s'attaquait maintenant à ses chaussures. Il n'émit plus un son... Une fois les bottines et les chaussettes retirées, Ed monta sur le lit et se glissa sous la couette.

« Je te préviens. Je retirerais pas mes fringues. » Annonça-t-il en grognant alors qu'il se logeait contre le corps froid. « Et t'as intérêt à calmer tes mains baladeuses, sinon je dégage tout de suite. »

Le lieutenant se contenta de sourire et de passer ses bras autours de sa taille. Ed noua ses mains derrière la nuque du malade, de manière à pouvoir le repousser facilement au moindre geste déplacé. Dieu merci, c'était la nuit. Car si quelqu'un était rentré à ce moment et les aurait trouvé ainsi enlacé dans les bras de l'autre, ils auraient surement eu des problèmes...

* * *

Llyod poussa la lourde porte du bar déjà plein. Il alla directement au comptoir et commanda une vodka tonic. Il s'installa tranquillement et commença.

« Un bloody mary, s'il vous plaît... »

Le châtain se retourna en reconnaissant la voix du nouveau venu. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta en voyant boucles d'or le verre en main s'asseoir juste à côtés de lui. C'est fou, ce que ce mec lui faisait de l'effet ! Il admira un moment, les doigts descendre le long du verre, caressant le verre, appréciant sa fraicheur, puis l'entourer délicatement. Il suivit le trajet du verre jusqu'aux lèvres, conduisant le liquide rouge jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il se sentait envouté rien qu'à voir les gorgées s'écoulaient lentement, chacune étant savourée à sa juste valeur.

« Hum Hum ! »

Lloyd se tourna vers le barman qui le regardait bizarrement.

« La même chose ! » Dit-il comme pour expliquer son intérêt excessif pour le blond.

Lorsque son regard se reposa sur Aido, celui-ci le fixait du coin de l'œil, dégustant toujours son bloody mary. Il se sentit gêné, espérant que son manque de discrétion n'avait pas été perçu par l'autre homme.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller mieux... » Constata-t-il.

Certes le blondinet n'avait plus les traces de ses larmes séchées, ses yeux étaient dépourvus de toutes cernes, ses mains ne tremblaient plus et ses pupilles n'étaient plus enflammées de tristesse. Toutefois, lui, il pouvait jurer par son attitude trop parfaite, que celui-ci souffrait encore. La preuve, il était venu ici !

« Si tu veux vraiment m'aider... » Commença-t-il en lui tendant ses clés de voitures. « Je bois, tu conduis ! »

Lloyd les prit sans même y réfléchir une seule seconde. De toute façon, son cerveau était toujours en décalage en présence du trouble-fête. Ce dernier lui vola son verre avec un sourire mesquin, Lloyd se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. De toute façon, il devait rester sobre...

* * *

A central l'ambiance était beaucoup moins chaude...

Le colonel Mustang se maudissait de devoir rester à une réunion aussi tardive. Il aurait bien aimé dormir, mais son premier lieutenant le surveillait attentivement en maintenant le canon de son revolver contre sa cuisse. Il n'aurait jamais du se laisser kidnapper par la blonde...

« Président Bradley ! »

Tout le monde, sauf Riza, se tourna vers le Général de division Hakuro. (Dans le manga, c'est celui qu'Ed sauve dans le train, celui qui se prend une balle dans l'oreille...)

« Oui. »

« Les batailles s'accumulent dans l'ouest et, d'après les dernières informations que j'ai reçu des hommes présent sur les lieux, nous risquons de bientôt être submergés par nos ennemis. »

Les Hommes autours de la table s'accordèrent un moment de silence pour faire le point sur la situation. Puis les discutions sur la décision à prendre commencèrent.

« Pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas au général de brigade Olivia Armstrong que le nord aille porter main forte à l'ouest ? » Proposa Roy.

« Impossible... » Rétorqua Hakuro. « Ils ont déjà assez de boulot comme ça, là où ils sont. »

« Le problème, c'est que je pense que nous sommes tous débordé en ce moment... » Fit remarquer le Flamme Alchemist.

Les regards des deux hommes se posèrent sur leur chef pour qu'il tranche le problème au plus vite. Celui-ci, les mains nouées devant son menton, semblaient avoir attendu que les deux hommes en arrivent à cette conclusion pour faire sa proposition.

« Comment se passe les affaires du côtés du lieutenant Envy ? »

« Ils ont maîtrisés tous les débordements. La situation est sous contrôle. » Résuma Hakuro. « Ils devraient bientôt être libérés de cette tâche. »

King Bradley hocha la tête et commença à ranger ses affaires, comme si du coup, la réunion était finie.

« Mais ! » S'interposa Roy. « Il me semble me souvenir qu'Envy avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'irait plus jamais dans l'ouest... »

« Oui, merci, je me souviens très bien de la crise qu'il a faîte... » Soupira le président. « Mais je ne luis laisse pas le choix... »

« ... »

« Toutefois ! » Rajouta-t-il. « Il vaut mieux éviter tout problème avec lui tant que l'on peut s'en passer... »

Il ferma sa mallette, et partit.

« Nous comptons sur votre régiment pour apporter son aide pour l'instant, colonel Mustang ! Si la situation empire nous ferons appel au lieutenant Envy. »

* * *

« Aido ! Tu m'aides pas là ! »

Lloyd galérait pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, tout en veillant à ne pas lâcher le blond qui gigotait.

« Je dois aller vomir ! » Se plains le jeune homme. « Dépêche d'ouvrir ! »

La porte finit par céder et le blond partit directement dans la sale de bain. Lloyd lui s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Il aurait préféré passer la soirée à le réconforter et lui faire réaliser qu'il existait des mecs géniaux sur cette Terre, qui ne s'appelaient pas forcément Envy. Mais, puisqu'Aido avait voulu boire, il s'était plié à ses caprices...

Boucles d'or finit par ressortir. Il avait les idées bien plus claires maintenant, mais il ne sentait toujours mal. Il alla s'asseoir près de l'autre homme et laissa celui-ci le caler contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de t'occuper de moi ce soir.... » Murmura-t-il. « Ca doit vraiment pas être drôle... »

« C'est bon ! » Ricana Lloyd. « Je préfère que ce soit moi qui l'ai fait plutôt que t'es demandé à un inconnu de bien vouloir te ramener... »

« J'aurais pas fait ça... J'aurais appelé Meisson pour lui demander de venir me chercher ! »

« Encore pire ! » S'insurgea–t-il avant que tout deux n'éclate de rire.

Ils continuèrent de rire un long moment. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, Aido se sentit encore plus épuisé. Par conséquent, ils changèrent de positions... Le bouclé était désormais allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Lloyd qui souffrait le martyre. Il mourait d'envie d'enrouler ses doigts autours des boucles, de jouer avec, de si perdre... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser un geste même aussi simple... Du moins pas encore...

« Tu sais... »

Lloyd reporta son attention sur ce que le blond avait à dire.

« Après qu'Envy, moi et toi on a passé la première année ensemble. J'hésitais entre lui et toi... »

Le châtain resta bouche bée, bien que cette fois-ci l'info était bien arrivé à destination.

« Alors, je me suis dit que je dirais oui au premier de vous deux qui demanderez... »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Alors que Lloyd se maudissait.

« Au final... J'aurais mieux fait de rester seul... »

Ses paupières se scellèrent sur ces mots. Il dormait... L'autre le porta et le rallongea sous les couettes. Il hésita pour savoir s'il devait le déshabiller, mais se ravisa en se disant qu'Aido le tuerait certainement à son réveil. Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à quitter la chambre une fois qu'il s'était assuré que le blond était bien installé. Il se glissa sous la couette en se disant qu'il trouverait bien une excuse. Cependant, il du lutter toute la nuit pour ne pas aller enlacer la silhouette à côtés de lui.

* * *

Ces mains caressant son dos tendrement donnait envie au blond de soupirer d'aise. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité dans les bras du brun qu'il pouvait aisément oublier qu'il était là pour se préparer à faire la guerre. Peut-être compensait-il dans ses bras le manque d'affection paternelle qui avait régnait dans son passé... Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il recherchait sa présence... Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il était tant attiré par son supérieur... Il enfoui un peu plus sa tête dans la nuque et respira l'odeur de la longue chevelure. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce parfum. Mais ce qu'il pouvait dire, sans peur de se tromper, c'est que c'était le plus doux qu'il lui a été donné de sentir. Au fond de lui, il était jaloux, et souhaitait pouvoir se frotter à ce corps pour espérer s'imprégner de cette odeur... Mais c'était bien trop indécent... Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient un couple...

Pourquoi... A cet instant... En ayant cette pensée... Il ressentait une pointe de tristesse ?

« J'ai dit quelque chose pendant que je dormais ? » S'inquiéta soudainement le brun. « Quelque chose de compréhensible ? »

Le natté réfléchit un moment.

« Non, pas le moindre mot. » Répondit-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Par contre t'avait l'air si détendu... Tu devais faire un beau rêve... »

« Il était plutôt triste en fait... »

« Pourquoi ? » Ed se maudit à l'instant même où le mot quitta sa bouche. « Désolé j'aurais pas du... »

« Je rêvais de mon enfance. » Envy vola un baiser au natté qui ne l'était plus tant et le regardait maintenant, les yeux pleins de surprises. « C'est donnant, donnant ! Tu n'auras rien sans l'avoir mérité. »

Le blond ne dit rien et baissa les yeux vers les lèvres tentantes du lieutenant, il ne fit rien quand il vit celle-ci se rapprochait, ni quand elles se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre, agréable. Ed se laissa guider par les mouvements de son partenaire, suivant du mieux qu'il put. D'abord maladroit, il se concentra attentivement et réussi à gagner une certaine assurance. Il frémit en sentant une langue suivre sa lèvre inférieure. Après une coupure de surprise et d'appréhension, il laissa l'audacieuse glissait dans sa bouche... Il retient un hoquet de surprise. Envy appréciait la bouche de l'autre comme un alcool inconnu, en retenant la particularité. Il palpa la palet, joua avec les dents, puis entraina la langue de l'autre dans une dance à leur image. L'officier était long à la détente, mais il s'amusait de cette conduite. Ed tenta tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence, mais il apprenait vite et répondit bientôt avec la même ardeur que l'autre. Même si il se sentait fondre sous le baiser, il tacherait de garder les pieds sur terre, rien que pour l'apprécier quelques secondes de plus.

Ils se séparèrent bientôt à bout de souffle ne pouvant prolonger l'échange plus longtemps sans s'asphyxier. Envy colla son front à son homologue pour en sentir les palpitations. Il bougea un moment pour poser un baiser papillon sur la joue et y sentit un léger tracé salé.

« Qu'est ce qui ya ? »

« C'était trop bon... » Commença-t-il, ses joues se réchauffant. « C'est juste... Que c'est mon premier baiser... »

Envy le fixa étonné... Son premier baiser à 17 ans ? Mais, il n'ajouta rien. Le petit avait l'air d'avoir assez honte comme ça, et l'idée d'être le premier à 100% lui plaisait énormément ! Et il le serait... Il resserra son emprise sur le corps en posant la frimousse blonde sur son épaule d'une poigne protectrice. Il attendit un moment que l'autre se calme avant d'honorer sa promesse initiale.

« J'avais 5 ans quand j'ai tué quelqu'un pour la première fois. »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...


	9. Part I Chap 9

**_Chapitre 9_**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage à écrire XD

Je remercie ceux qui on prit sur leur temps de révision pour lire et mettre des reviews

Si vous loupez vos examens vous pouvez dire que c'est de ma faute XD

Je devrais avoir les résultats des miens la semaine prochaine...

Mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail

Vous attendez sûrement plus le chapitre que de mes nouvelles...

Je ne vais donc pas vous embêter plus longtemps

Vous pouvez passer à la lecture !

Bonne Lecture !

Enjoy It !

* * *

Ed se tendit sous l'aveu... Il se doutait bien qu'à la guerre le brun avait du tuer des centaines de personnes à lui tout seul, mais à 5 ans... Ca lui semblait logique que ce meurtre n'ait rien à voir avec l'armée. Il leva ses récifs dorés perturbés vers l'étendue améthyste qui le surplombait.

« Tu n'en seras pas plus. » Prévient le brun en déposant un baiser sur le front frissonnant. « Tu n'auras rien sans avoir donné quelque chose en retour. »

« Le principe de l'équivalence... »

Seul un murmure tout droit sorti de ses pensées avait quitté ses lèvres, mais il ne fut pas sourd aux oreilles aiguisées du lieutenant. Le natté sentit les bras autour de sa taille de crisper et le repousser légèrement. Envy était... Bizarre...

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Le principe de l'équivalence ! Tu sais l'alchimie et tout ! »

Envy scotcha sa main sur la bouche d'Ed pour l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot. Il attendit un moment que son rythme cardiaque et sa colère se calment, puis il libéra le prisonnier et descendit du lit.

« Où tu va ? » Demanda Ed en se levant à son tour. « T'es pas en état de quitter l'infirmerie ! »

« Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à toi... » Lança Envy. « Je me juge capable de regagner ma chambre et prendre une bonne douche. » Il s'arrêta un moment, la main sur la poigné et ajouta avec un sourire mesquin. « Mais tu peux toujours venir la prendre avec moi si ta peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. »

Les joues du petit prirent une belle couleur et Envy quitta la pièce fière de lui. Bien qu'une dernière phrase bien plus froide et menaçante arriva au blondinet.

« Ne parles plus jamais d'Alchimie en ma présence. »

Le blond, perdant la notion du temps, resta un temps indéterminable seul dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il la quitta, il croisa l'infirmière qui revenait et s'empressa se prendre des nouvelles de son beau patient. Une fois qu'Ed l'eu rassurer, elle le remercia pour l'aide apporté. L'officier se contenta de sourire en lui disant de ne pas hésiter à faire de nouveau appel à lui pour baby-sitter son supérieur...

* * *

Ed soupira en voyant enfin les murs du treizième entrepôt. Il dépassa rapidement les portes et chercha des yeux son colocataire. Celui-ci se trouvait déjà devant l'appareil qui leur avait été désigné et abordait sur sa joue gauche une superbe marque rouge.

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? » Demanda Ed en désignant du doigt la rougeur.

« Aido m'a retrouvé endormi dans son lit... » Commença le châtain. « Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais encore là, et j'ai pas vraiment trouvé de bonnes réponses... »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a giflé ? »

« Non... » Avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement. « Mais après il m'a demandé de partir pour qu'il puisse se changer et je voulais pas quitter le lit... » Il jeta un coup au blond qui le fixait perplexe. « Alors, il a commencé à essayer de me virer du lit par la force... Il a tiré les draps et... »

« Et ? »

« Bah ! Le matin, tu sais ça arrive que quand tu te lève... Tu sais c'est naturel... »

Malheureusement, son coéquipier était plutôt longue à la détente dans cette catégorie... Le châtain du se résoudre à être direct, en espérant que le blond n'aurait pas l'air trop... Offusqué...

« Je bandais... »

« QUOI !!! »

Comme il l'avait imaginé... Tellement prévisible...

Tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Ed chuchota.

« Donc c'est là qu'il t'a foutu une gifle ? »

« Oui... »

Une fois que le plus jeune fut remis de ses émotions, ils se concentrèrent tout deux sur leur travail, préparant le superbe avion de chasse, et déjà ils rêvaient du jour où ils pourraient enfin piloter. Alors que Lloyd était occupé à vérifier les nivaux, Ed fut attiré par quelque chose de bien plus intriguant. Adossé contre la porte, à une distance respectable de son interlocuteur, Aido était visiblement entrain de mettre les choses au clair avec Envy... Après de longue minute d'une discussion à tout point de vue froide, Le bouclé partit à son travail. Envy lui s'approcha d'eux...

« Lloyd ! Ed ! »

Lloyd, qui lui n'avait pas mis son travail en pause pour espionner les ex amants, sortit de sous l'appareil, Ed lui n'eu qu'à prêter une oreille attentive.

« Il serait possible de faire quelques changements ? »

Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard hésitant, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur supérieur qui était légèrement embêté.

« Quoi ? »

« Aido voudrait changer de coéquipier... » Céda le brun retrouvant son air légèrement vexé. « Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais juste si c'était Lloyd qui me remplaçait... »

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina sous la phrase. Inutile de lui demander son accord, il devait rêver de ça depuis des lustres... Malheureusement, le natté lui était plutôt sceptique à l'idée de faire équipe avec son supérieur... L'avantage qu'il avait avec Lloyd, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à faire attention à ses arrières quand ils étaient seuls... Avec Envy... Mais déjà les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui pour avoir sa réponse, et devant l'air bêta de son colocataire, il hésitait en ce qui serait le plus dangereux entre un Envy pervers et un Lloyd rancunier... Il accepta.

* * *

« Aido... »

Ed se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise quand les yeux bleu clairs de l'officier se posèrent sur lui. Il se doutait bien que celui-ci ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur...

« Le lieutenant Envy m'a demandé de voir avec toi pour tout ce qui est explication... »

La nouvelle ne semblait pas l'étonner... Il connaissait Envy... Ed le laissa l'emmener jusqu'à une table où était empilé 3 tas de dossier de couleur différente. Le 3e année désigna le premier tas.

« D'abord, en rouge ce sont les missions, tu devras toujours vérifier qu'Envy les a reçu car il ne va quasiment jamais les chercher... Lorsqu'elles ont des bordures or, tu dois lui apporter immédiatement. C'est qu'elles viennent de la haute direction et qu'elles sont classées prioritaires. » Commença le blond d'une traite comme pour en finir au plus vite. « Les gris se sont les rapports de perte que tu devras entretenir car Envy en a besoin aux réunions et qu'il ne les remplit pas... Bordures blanches, perte matérielle. Bordures noires, perte humaine. »

Ed fut rassuré de remarquer qu'il y avait peu de bordures noires. Envy ne devait pas être si mauvais comme lieutenant...

« En blanc... Ce sont les dossiers de tous les officiers qu'Envy a en charge. A mettre à jour tout les ans... » Continua l'officier qui maitrisait parfaitement le sujet dont il parlait. « Et pour finir... »

« Il y a encore une catégorie ? » Demanda le natté étonné, ne voyant que 3 tas de dossier.

« En bleu... Les réunions... » Annonça-t-il sans vraiment tenir compte de la réplique de l'autre. « Ce serait l'une de tes tâches les plus durs pour ce qui est de la paperasse, car c'est la seule que tu ne peux pas faire à sa place et que lui s'en fout royalement... »

« Je vois... »

« En tant que babysitteur, tu devras t'assurer qu'il ait au moins jeté un coup d'œil au dossier. T'as tache principale sera de veiller à ce qu'il soit présent à la réunion... »

Ed commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas trop d'inconvénient à son goût à faire équipe avec son supérieur... Aido avait vraiment tenu ça pendant deux années entières et le début de sa troisième ? Mais il n'eu pas le temps de se laisser aller plus longtemps à ses pensées, il se fit rapidement entrainer à l'intérieur de l'avion. Aido lui expliqua distinctement quels seraient ses rôles selon le style d'appareil qu'ils utiliseraient, selon qu'il soit copilote du brun ou pilote.

Lorsque les explications furent terminées et qu'Ed pu regagner sa chambre fatigué physiquement et intellectuellement, le blond dégageait tout de même un avantage à faire équipe avec le lieutenant : Comme il l'avait souhaité, il serait exactement au centre de tout...

* * *

Envy soupira fortement. Il devait avouer que les choses avaient malheureusement échappé à son contrôle... Il n'avait pas imaginé que son ex lui en voudrait au point de demander cet échange. En mission, il préférait avoir quelqu'un de plus expérimenté avec lui, Ed était quelque chose qu'il réservait plus pour ses occupations nocturnes... Bien qu'il était évident que le natté apprenait vite, il allait falloir qu'il fasse bien plus attention aux missions dorénavant... Il s'était dit qu'en proposant Lloyd comme partenaire Aido préférerait rester avec lui, étant persuader que Lloyd avait déjà du terroriser Boucle d'or sous ses demandes. Toute fois, Aido avait choisi le coéquipier envahissant plutôt que lui. Ca gênait énormément son ego !

Le brun se releva et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, remettant à peu près de l'ordre dans ses idées, une tout autre évidence lui vint à l'esprit... Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il accélère avec Ed, car bientôt il serait en manque... Et il n'aura personne d'autre pour l'aider à se soulager.

Il se sécha rapidement, se rhabilla, prit un peu d'argent qu'il fourra dans la poche de sa veste, et parti en quête d'un bar. Il prit le temps d'envoyer un message à son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci pouvait bien se donner la peine de lui tenir compagnie pendant sa beuverie, il venait quand même de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait le plus sur un plateau !

Il passa les portes du « Over The Hills ». Envy, Lloyd et Aido avait trouvé ce bar leur de leur première escapade en dehors de la caserne et ils en avaient rapidement fait leur nid. Le barman, le reconnaissant, posa une Tequila Sunrise sur le comptoir, sachant que c'était toujours ce par quoi le brun commençait. Il se soulerait par la suite à coup de Daiquiri et de B-52, finissant par "se donner la mort" avec un Zombie, sans doute l'un des cocktails les plus forts de la maison... Aujourd'hui n'échapperait pas à la règle, car déjà le lieutenant se revoyait 17 ans auparavant, à genoux dans une marre de sang. Une sirène sourde se rapprochant du manoir tentait de se faire entendre à ses oreilles. Il fixait le revolver à ses pieds, des corps gisant tout autour de lui... Effleurant des doigts l'argent souillé d'une montre à gousset entre ses mains, comme si réussir à gommer ses tâches lui permettrait de remonter le temps...

* * *

« Lloyd ! Où tu vas ? » Demanda le natté en voyant son colocataire mettre son manteau.

« Envy veut aller boire. » Expliqua le châtain. « Et je préfère ne pas le laisser seul dans ces moments-là... »

Ed était assis devant son ordinateur portable. Il avait prévu de faire quelques recherches... Et l'aide de son ami lui aurait été bien précieuse...

« Dis Lloyd... »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi le nom d'Envy ? » Voyant que son vis à vis le fixait étonné puis interrogateur, il poursuivit. « C'est juste que... Tu vois tout le monde l'appelle lieutenant Envy... Je trouve ça bizarre... »

« Il veut pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom. » Répliqua Lloyd en vérifiant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir pour une sortie de ce gore. « Ce serait le rattacher à sa famille... »

« C'était quoi leur nom ? »

Lloyd sortit délibérément sans répondre au blond qui était désormais en mode détective. Loin de se laisser abattre, il attrapa tous les dossiers qu'Aido lui avait remis et entrepris de chercher le nom du jeune homme. Il fut déçu de constater que tous les ordres de missions étaient signés de son prénom... Dotant plus quand il arriva au dernier et qu'il ne trouva rien. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il tapa "lieutenant Envy" sur internet, se disant qu'il trouverait bien quelque chose, mais au bout d'une demi-heure il du se faire à l'idée que la carrière du brun et son passé étaient totalement déconnecté. Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner, quand il lui vient une idée. Aido lui avait dit que les dossiers des officiers étaient mis à jours chaque année. Il devait bien y avoir, quelque part dans les archives, le dossier d'entrée du brun. Le tout était de réussir à accéder au dossier...

* * *

Le barman ne pu masquer un soupir de soulagement en voyant Lloyd rentrer. Le brun en était déjà à son 3e Daiquiri et il n'allait pas tarder à commander un B-52, chose qu'il fit dès que Lloyd s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je te sers quoi ? » Demanda le quarantenaire en sortant un verre. « Bloody Mary ? » Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Lloyd s'empourpra aussitôt, se rappelant des évènements de la nuit passée. Envy suivit la discussion du coin de l'œil, s'amusant de l'air débile que pouvait prendre l'officier à la moindre allusion concernant son adoré... Il espérait sincèrement que jamais cette expression ne se poserait sur son visage pour qui que ce soit !

« Un Blue Lagoon, s'il vous plaît... » Bafouilla le châtain.

« Comment va Aido ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant le cocktail. « Il n'était plus très sobre quand vous êtes parti hier soir... »

« Très bien ! » Rassura Lloyd. « Il dormait comme un bébé... »

Envy manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'il avalait cul sec son 3e B-52, heureusement pour le reste de l'histoire, il arriva à reprendre son souffle avant que le malheur ne se produise. Le lieutenant se tourna vers son ami.

« T'as passé la nuit dans sa chambre ? »

Lloyd soupira.

« On est rentré. Il a vomi. On a parlé. Il s'est endormi. Je me suis endormi. Fin de l'histoire ! »

« Alors t'as pas conclu ? » Ricana le brun. « Tu devrais, c'est un dieu au pieu ! »

Il serra les poings. Il n'y a avait pas raisons de s'énerver... Le brun était juste "un peu" bourré. Il ne se rendait surement pas compte de ce qu'il disait, d'à qui il le disait et de devant qui il le disait. Le quarantenaire était tout de même presque un ami des trois garçons, alors... Parler d'Aido comme d'une pute devant lui...

« Je te signale que c'est un peu, beaucoup ta faute s'il avait envi de boire ce soir là. » Défendit-il. « Si tu l'avais pas plaqué comme ça... »

« Je te signale que c'est un peu, beaucoup grâce à moi que tu vas pouvoir te le faire maintenant. » Répéta le brun en caricaturant l'autre. « Si je l'avais pas plaqué comme ça... »

Lloyd décida de concentrer sa rage sur son verre qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé, plutôt que d'écraser son poing sur le visage trop parfait de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas non plus envi de se prendre un tabouret en pleine face...

« Souviens-toi, lorsque tu coucheras avec lui... » Susurra Envy, un brin provoquant, à l'oreille de son ami. « Que c'est moi qui lui ait tout appris ! »

Le barman lança un regard compatissant à l'officier, qui, Dieu seul sait par quel moyen, réussit à contenir plus longtemps encore sa colère. Il se contenta de lever la tête vers le quarantenaire, et lui dit.

« Sers lui son Zombie, qu'il tombe en coma éthylique et nous foute la paix. »

* * *

« Bonjour... »

La réceptionniste qui était aux archives retira ses écouteurs, et accorda son attention au nouvel arrivant.

« Je voudrais consulter de vielles archives pour le lieutenant Envy, je suis son nouvel équipier... »

La fille sembla tout d'un coup être plus intéressé par le blond. Au bout de quelques questions bizarres et de négociations, elle accepta qu'Ed consulte lui-même les dossiers pour trouver l'information qu'il lui manquait.

Les dossiers étaient parfaitement rangés, ce qui permit sans problèmes au blond de trouver l'année qui l'intéressait. Il fouilla dans la pile de dossier cherchant un par un celui du brun. Il du étouffer un cri de joie quand il reconnut enfin la photo du Brun. "Envy Ravenwood" Ed retient le nom dans un coin de sa tête. Mais au lieu de refermer le dossier il décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Comme la réceptionniste semblait trouver qu'il était long, il coinça le dossier sous son bras et rejoint ses quartiers.

Il regagna rapidement sa chambre et s'enferma dedans pour ne pas être dérangé Il décida de commencer par le dossier. Ed fut étonné de voir qu'Envy avait d'abords été pris en Section-B, qu'il était rapidement devenu le premier de la section, et avait, par son potentiel, était transféré dans la Section-A. Par la suite, le brun avait progressivement atteint les sommets. De dernier de la section, il était passé premier. Puis on lui avait proposé d'être le nouveau lieutenant de la Section-C, mais voyant qu'avec Envy les C risquaient de battre les A, ses supérieures décidèrent de lui confier la Section-A. Depuis, le lieutenant Canet devient le lieutenant Envy, par sa demande. Il ne sera connu du monde que par ce nom...

Ed referma le dossier, tandis que sa curiosité pour cette histoire de nom l'obsédait en crescendo. Il se décida à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur "lieutenant Ravenwood", il ne fut pas étonné de ne rien trouver d'utilisable. Il essaya "Envy Ravenwood", mais ne trouva guère plus d'informations. Il effaça une partie de sa recherche pour ne garder que "Ravenwood". Il y avait deux trois informations sur cette famille noble, mais rien de vraiment palpitant. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue heure de recherche et un centième bâillement, qu'il trouva une information digne de ce qu'il cherchait... A y réfléchir... Elle était même trop grande à son goût...

_Il s'est déroulé, hier, dans West City, ce qui restera comme étant l'histoire la plus macabre de toute la ville. La police a fait au plus vite, mais ils n'ont pu que constater les dégâts. A leur arrivée, le manoir ressemblait plus à un cimetière qu'autre chose. Tous les invités présent ce soir là furent tués, tout comme la maîtresse de maison et le domestique. Seul le fils a survécu, retrouvé par les policiers au milieu du carnage. Le père reste introuvable, mort ou vif ? C'est ainsi que s'est déroulé le massacre de la famille Ravenwood...

* * *

_

_NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved..._

_Selon mon humeur et les résultats du bac, j'inclurais certain cadeau qu'on m'a demandé ou dont j'ai parlé... _

_Mais je pense que ce que j'ai prévu pour le prochain chapitre devrait déjà être assez... Comme ça... _


	10. Part I Chap 10

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur ! Non, vous en faîtes pas je suis pas sérieuse ^_^

Juste envie de vous remercier encore pour les reviews

Et de consacrer du temps à lire à cette fic

J'ai eu mes résultats... Plus ou moins bons selon les critères, évidement... Mais en général, je suis plutôt contente de moi XD

J'espère que ceux qui viennent dans passer aussi sont pas déçu et que ça s'est bien passé pour eux aussi

Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture

Bonne Lecture !

Enjoy It !

* * *

Un soupir d'épuisement quitta les lèvres du natté. Il avait vraiment l'impression que son supérieur prenait son pied à lui donner autant de travail... Certes, il pouvait comprendre qu'il devait rapidement atteindre le niveau qu'était sensé avoir le copilote d'un lieutenant... Mais, ne pouvait-il pas aller moins vite ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient se retrouver sur le champ de batail demain à l'aube ! Il pouvait le laisser respirer un peu, ou au moins faire son propre travail pour que le blond n'ait pas à faire d'heures supplémentaires... Ca faisait bien 15 minutes qu'il regardait son rapport sans rajouter le moindre mot. Il avait un sérieux doute sur quelles était les personnes qu'ils devaient classer dans le dossier des pertes humaines. Plusieurs fois, il lui était venu à l'idée d'aller demander à Envy, mais il se doutait bien qu'il y avait pas mal de chances que même lui en sache plus que son supérieur sur comment tenir ce dossier... En toute évidence... Aido était la personne à consulter...

Il re-soupira, se leva dossier en main, et quitta la chambre en espérant qu'un jour cette tension qui régnait entre lui et le bouclé disparaisse. Il finit par le trouver au travers des couloirs. Mais celui-ci n 'était pas seul... Il discutait avec un homme brun qui portait l'uniforme de l'armée de terre décoré comme un colonel, derrière lui se tenait une femme blonde qui portait le même uniforme mais devait être lieutenant.

« Si les choses venaient à empirer, vous serez également appelés à venir combattre à West City... » Déclara le brun.

« Envy n'acceptera jamais d'aller se battre là-bas... » Ricana le bouclé espiègle.

« C'est évident... » Répliqua la blonde « C'est justement pourquoi on s'adresse à toi. »

« Je ne suis plus en charge de lui. »

Si la blonde fut étonnée de la révélation, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, au contraire de son associé qui avait du mal à retrouver un visage sérieux. Ils échangèrent quelques regards interrogateurs dont Ed ne comprenait pas la visée. Puis au bout d'un moment, le colonel repris la parole.

« Et à qui doit-on s'adresser maintenant ? »

« Je vous le présenterais en temps voulu. » Annonça-t-il amusé.

Ed se demandât s'il devait se méfier de ces deux militaires... Le brun avait, à première vue, l'air plus bête que méchant. Mais cette femme, avec un côté rapace assez effrayant. D'ailleurs, en les regardant tout les deux, on se demandait qui commandait qui !

La blonde leva ses yeux perçant couleur noisette vers l'officier et lui dit.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as rien contre que je te reparle de cette histoire de promotion... »

Ed tiqua au mot "Promotion" qui pour lui était synonyme d'importance. Pourtant Aido semblait hésitant et gêné.

« Tu peux me croire... » Commença le colonel. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu auras la possibilité de monter en grade. »

« Je sais... » Murmura Aido. « C'est juste... Que le nord c'est si loin... Tous mes amis sont ici. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante aux yeux d'un professionnel... » Fit remarquer la femme lieutenant bien qu'elle savait que c'était une raison compréhensible.

« Je sais... »

Aido cherchait maintenant à éviter à tout prix le regard des deux autres militaires. Il laissa ses yeux s'égarer un peu partout dans la pièce le temps de trouver un moyen de prendre congé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le natté. Ed déglutît en voyant qu'il s'était fait repérer. Un sourire étira les lèvres du bouclé.

« Tiens ! » S'écria-t-il en le désignant. « Voilà celui à qui vous devez vous adresser maintenant. »

Il se dirigea jusqu'à Ed, agrippa son bras et le ramena devant les deux militaires qui l'examinaient.

« Officier Edward Elric, voici le colonel Mustang et le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. » Expliqua expéditivement le blondinet avant de prendre congé et de partir dans un salut militaire.

Ed n'eu pas le temps de l'appeler à l'aide ni de prononcer un mot. Il devait maintenant faire face aux deux protagonistes...

« Heu... Donc... Que me voulez-vous ? » Bredouilla le natté mal sûr de lui.

La fille jeta un coup œil au brun qui soupira avant de se reporter vers lui.

« Ce gamin a vraiment l'âge d'être officier ? »

...

« QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MEME AU MICROSCOPE ON ARRIVE PAS À LE DISTINGUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Alors que de la fumer sortait de tout les pores de la peau du plus jeune, Roy s'était caché derrière Riza qui avait sorti son revolver et le pointait en direction de la zone de danger.

« Vous êtes pas capable de vous tenir tranquille 5 minutes... »

Tout trois se tournèrent aussitôt vers le nouvel arrivant, se sentant assez humiliés de ne pas l'avoir repéré avant qu'il ne se fasse entendre. Adossé contre le mur, les jambes croisées, tout comme ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ed fut le premier à réagir.

« Lieutenant ! »

Envy se décolla du mur et s'avança vers eux. Ed se surprit à sourire en le voyant. Toutefois, l'homme aux cheveux de jais ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et passa devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Son sourire se fana. Envy fit un bref salut militaire et se lança directement sur le sujet de conversation.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » Demanda-t-il plein d'ironie.

« Je crains de ne t'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles... Très cher... » Déclara Roy sur le même ton. « Il serait fort possible que nous en soyons résolu à nous battre côte à côte dans un futur proche. »

« Oh ! Vraiment ! »

« Oui ! » Répliqua le colonel préparant la bombe qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. « ... À West City... »

Ed, qui était resté en plan à la suite du vent magistral que venait de lui faire son coéquipier, fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par sa curiosité, piqué au vif par la remarque et surtout la réaction du jeune homme. Son visage s'était défiguré à l'image de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise, puis renvoyèrent une parfaite image de rage alors que les traits de son visage se durcirent.

« Il en est hors de question. » Cracha-t-il méprisamment.

« Et bien voilà ! » Triompha Roy narquois. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais ENFIN montrer ton vrai visage... »

Le colonel se serait probablement retrouvé à l'hôpital, si la blonde ne s'était pas interposée entre son supérieur et l'autre lieutenant. Envy sentit le froid du métal, et il sut que Riza avait utilisé son arme comme bouclier. Il baissa son poing, ne prenant pas attention aux petites goutes d'hémoglobine qui s'égouttaient, fit demi-tour et quitta les lieux du sinistre. Très vite suivi par un petit blondinet fouineur...

* * *

Lloyd vagabondait également dans les couloirs. Et tout comme le blond, à la base, il était à la recherche d'Aido. Et tout comme le blond il le trouva en pleine discussion. Mais au contraire, lui ne suivit pas la conversation par curiosité mais par jalousie...

« Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Meisson en sirotant une bière.

« Je ne sais pas encore j'hésite... » Avoua le bouclé. « La proposition est vraiment alléchante... »

Meisson sourit.

« C'est vrai ! C'est génial le Nord ! Y a de la neige, c'est jolie ! Y a de l'alcool ! Par contre tu devras changer ta garde robe... Il fait plus froid qu'ici. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller travailler là-bas... » Continua le blond. « Mais vous êtes tous ici ! »

L'autre troisième année se rapprocha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

« Tant fais pas, tu te feras d'autres amis. Et on pourra toujours garder contact ! On se ferra de super soirée pendant les perms ! Tu nous raconteras comment ce sera à North City. » Lança le brun. « Franchement, moi j'hésiterais pas ! C'est le Nord quand même ! »

« Je vais y réfléchir... »

Aido allait partir quand Meisson lui glissa à l'oreille en se marrant.

« Oublie pas d'acheter un bon bonnet... »

Boucle d'or rentrait dans sa chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le brun partait tranquillement en éclatant de rire, en attendant patiemment de s'être calmé pour finir sa bière... Sans attendre, ni réfléchir, plus longtemps, Lloyd quitta sa cachette et suivit l'officier dans sa chambre. Aido était entrain de poser sa veste sur le porte-manteau quand la porte se claqua, le faisant se retourner vers un Lloyd appuyé contre la porte et qui visiblement se demandait s'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Lloyd ? »

Le châtain sortit de sa léthargie et s'avança dans la pièce tout faisant attention à rester à une certaine distance du contact de sa peau.

« Tu vas quand même pas partir ? » Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Les bonnes nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois... » Ironisa le blond.

« Ne change pas de sujet ! »

Le châtain s'étonna lui-même d'avoir haussé le ton. Toutefois, l'idée que l'autre puisse partir lui procurait l'effet d'une lame dans son corps. Avec ce départ, c'était son rêve qui se brisait ! Au départ, il avait choisit cette voix car c'était plus simple de suivre Envy que de chercher sa propre voix. Puis, il avait fait la connaissance d'Aido qui était devenu un véritable coup de cœur. Dès lors, il s'était promis de tout faire pour pouvoir rester près de lui. Ils étaient devenus amis, car pouvoir rester près de la personne qu'on aime est l'avantage d'un ami. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas maintenant qu'il commençait enfin à se faire une vraie place dans sa vie ! Pourtant, Aido le regardait toujours avec autant d'indifférence.

« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. » Confessa le bouclé. « Lorsqu'ils m'ont fait leur proposition la première fois, j'ai dit non, car je voulais rester près d'Envy... Mais maintenant que c'est fini avec lui... Rien ne me retient ici. »

« Et moi alors ? » S'offusqua le première année.

Aido lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique avant de répondre.

« On gardera contact. » Promit-il. « On restera amis... »

« Mais moi je veux pas être seulement ton ami ! » Le coupa l'autre sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait avant qu'il ne s'entende lui-même prononcer les mots.

Aido le regarda hébété et Lloyd sut qu'il venait de tout gâcher...

« Sors... »

« Aido ! » Supplia presque le châtain. « Laisse moi m'expliquer... »

« Dégage ! »

* * *

Ed réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'appartement avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de refermer la porte. Celui-ci semblait se foutre royalement de sa présence, un autre problème en tête, il claqua la porte.

« Envy ! Il faut soigner ta main ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa main, et grommelant alla la désinfecter sommairement. Ed ne le quittait pas des yeux, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. L'attitude de son supérieur l'intrigué bien trop pour qu'il n'abandonne ici son enquête. Même s'il devait prendre de gros risques...

« C'est à cause de ton passé que tu veux pas aller à West City ? »

Le lieutenant se figea. Il laissa tomber la trousse de pharmacie et se tourna furtivement vers le blond.

« Comment tu sais que y a une histoire à West City dans mon passé ? »

« J'ai fais des recherches... »

Ed demeurait silencieux, conscient de s'être mis dans le pire des pétrins. Ce serait un miracle si Envy ne lui brisait pas les jambes après ça... Envy le jaugea un moment prenant sa décision. Puis, il se dirigea vers le natté en quelques pas et le plaqua violement contre le mur, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

« Et qu'as tu découvert ? » Demanda l'assaillant d'une voix suave à l'oreille de sa proie.

« Juste... Juste un article sur... Le massacre de la famille Ravenwood... » Bredouilla-t-il.

Envy l'agrippa par le col et l'entraina dans une autre pièce qu'Ed analysa comme étant la chambre du plus vieux. Il remarqua que la pièce n'était que faiblement décoré. Il n'y avait pas le moindre cadre, ni photo de famille... Il n'eu pas le temps dans voir davantage qu'il se sentit brusquement projeter en arrière et ne fut pas étonné d'atterrir sur le lit. Il leva tout de même des yeux remplis d'appréhension sur la silhouette face à lui.

« Tu en sais beaucoup trop. » Déclara cette dernière alors qu'une veste tombait au sol.

« Envy... »

« On avait un accord, non ? » Rappela le brun. « Donnant, donnant ! »

Ed sentit le lit s'affaisser tandis que l'autre l'enfourchait et s'attaquait maintenant aux quelques boutons qui retenait sa veste. Il regardait Envy lui retirer complètement paniqué, sans savoir comment il pourrait s'en sortir.

« Envy... S'il te plaît... »

« Quoi ? » Demanda celui-ci en léchant le cou appétissant tandis que ses mains tentaient de se débarrasser de la chemise. « Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »

Ed s'entendit gémir lorsqu'Envy passa sur une parcelle de peau particulièrement sensible. Il devait agir vite et efficacement s'il voulait s'en sortir sauf...

« Oui... » Répondit le natté.

Envy, étonné, se redressa pour pouvoir mieux le voir. Ed en profita pour poser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrasser. Le brun se laissa faire, mais se refusa à répondre tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

« Je ne veux pas souffrir... » Confessa le petit. « S'il te plaît... Sois doux... »

Il resta quelques secondes sans afficher la moindre réaction sur son visage impassible, avant de se mettre à ricaner comme une hyène. Devant le fou rire incontrôlable de l'adulte, Ed se demanda s'il avait encore sortit une énormité. Mais, le brun caressa délicatement sa joue en le regardant sérieusement.

« T'en fais pas, poussin ! J'avais pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin. »

Ed tiqua sur le surnom et fronça les sourcils en grinçant les dents. Ultérieurement... Il enregistra totalement la phrase de son supérieur...

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir. « Alors... Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais juste te faire un peu peur ! » Sourit Envy. « Histoire que tu comprennes à qui tu as à faire. »

Il posa un baiser rapide sur le front et contraint l'officier à quitter ses quartiers. Une fois le blond dehors, il massa son crane douloureux. Il avait trop de visions en ce moment... Quel mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

Aido ne pu masquer sa surprise lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Ed qu'il trouva en ouvrant sa porte. Il le dévisagea prudemment avant de le laisser entrer.

« Tu t'en es sorti avec Mustang et Hawkeye ? » Demanda le bouclé en s'éloignant pour aller se chercher une boisson. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Par quelles questions tu veux que je commence ? » Rigola le blond. « Je veux bien un coca, s'il te plaît. Et... Ca a été assez mouvementé quand t'es partit... »

« Ah bon ? »

Aido revient avec deux canettes de coca qu'il déposa sur la table. Il en envoya une adroitement à son invité et ouvrit la seconde qu'il commença à boire.

« Envy est arrivé... » Commença le natté en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre homme lorsqu'il abordait le sujet "Envy". « Et il a piqué une crise sur le colonel à cause de cette histoire d'Ouest... »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas... »

« T'es au courant, toi, de pourquoi il veut pas y aller ? »

« Non... »

« Mais pourtant... » S'étonna le petit. « T'étais la personne la plus proche de lui avec Lloyd ! Vous avez passé deux ans tous les trois ! »

« Quand on était seul, Envy et moi, on peut pas dire qu'il me parlait... Quant à Lloyd, il n'était simplement pas capable de demander, comme d'habitude... »

Ed resta silencieux sur cette remarque... Etait-il possible qu'il soit celui qui en sache le plus sur leur lieutenant ? Pourquoi Envy lui en disait autant ? Juste par amour du jeu ?

« Bon... Pourquoi t'es venu me voir ? » Rappela le locataire.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai... » Répondit le natté. « Je voulais savoir, dans la rapport de perte humaine... Je mets pas que les morts, je mets aussi les blessés ?

« Effectivement... » Confirma-t-il.

« Et à partir de quand je classe quelqu'un dans blessé ? » Continua le plus jeune.

« Dès lors qu'il y a hospitalisation... »

Ed le remercia et s'apprêta à partir. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il voulait demander...

« Dis Aido... Tu vas quand même pas partir ? »

Aido le fixa hébété. Il avait loupé un chapitre ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait au petit officier ?

« C'est juste que... Tu sais... Lloyd sera triste... »

« Ca lui passera. »

« Non ! » S'offusqua le natté. « Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? T'as aucune idée de à quel point ce qu'il ressent pour toi est fort ! Je le vois pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre... »

Pendant quelques secondes, l'officier Hanabusa sembla vraiment envisager cette possible liaison. Mais, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver un autre argument contre.

« Lloyd n'a aucune discrétion ! Tout le monde parlera... »

« Laisse les parler ! »

Aido ne trouva rien à dire pour contrer ça... Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de ne pas faire confiance au châtain... Il n'avait juste plus envie de faire confiance à qui que ce soit... Et Ed qui parlait et parlait... Il lui restait encore quelques chapitres à voir sur l'espèce humaine avant de connaître la bête. Il les aborderait surement dans les prochains jours qui viendraient...

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient dans l'étendue de couloirs déserts, se rapprochant à chaque seconde un peu plus de l'appartement désiré. Il devait être le seul être encore debout à cet heure, mais il s'en moquait. Rien d'autre ne comptait désormais... Rien n'avait plus autant d'importance que d'en finir... Quelques tournants plus tard, il arriva face à une porte qu'il ouvrit sans le moindre bruit ni la moindre hésitation. Il pénétra dans la pièce félinement, évitant soigneusement toutes les planches grinçantes et autres pièges environnants. Il contourna la table, longea le canapé... Bien vite, il se trouva face à une porte. Il leva la main et toqua trois coups. Bientôt ce jeu serait fini...

Bientôt ce jeu serait fini... Il était là, planté devant cette porte, à attendre une réponse. Et la seule chose qu'il avait en tête en venant ici était cette évidence. Un bruissement de tissus lui parvint... Quelques pas... Une porte qu'on déverrouille... Et qui s'ouvre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se jaugèrent, se perdirent. Ed baissa la tête, ses pupilles dorées se cachant sous les mèches blondes. Envy le scruta de la tête au pied longuement avant de prendre la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Le brun crut discerner une légère rougeur derrière le voile auréolin. Délicatement, il releva le menton d 'une main pour pouvoir atteindre ses yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement en voyant les globes ambrés brillant. Ce qui brillait dans ces yeux... Cette volonté... Cette ténacité... Cette soif de connaissance... Bien que présente... Ne faisait pas le poids face au désir qui s'embrasait.

« Je veux tout savoir... »

Une fois le murmure libéré, Envy sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque, entremêlant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux dans ses doigts qu'elle caressa. Ed se mit sur la pointe des pieds tandis que d'une pression il obligeait le brun à se baisser. La caresse de la bouche de son visa à vis semblait réveiller l'ainé qui enferma le petit corps entre ses bras, le collant à lui, entamant un baiser bien plus passionné. Il imposa un rythme enragé que l'officier, docile, ne se fit pas prier de suivre. Mais, la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait l'obligea à rompre l'échange. Ses bras se resserrent autour du cou du lieutenant qui laissa la tête se logeait sur son épaule. Le natté enfouit son visage dans la chevelure, en appréciant l'odeur, remontant furtivement à la recherche de l'oreille. Lorsque l'halètement âpre lui parvint, Envy perdu toute raison.

« Je veux tout savoir... Donc, je te donnerais tout... »

Prit d'une pulsion sauvage, il entraina le blond à l'intérieure de la pièce.

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS : Qu'est ce que j'aime quand je les fini comme ça mes chapitres XD


	11. Part I Chap 11

**_Chapitre 11 :_**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs ^_^ grâce à vous j'ai atteint les 100 reviews XD

Continuez comme ça... LOL

Et j'annonce que ce chapitre et le dernier de la première partie de l'histoire.

Pour l'instant, mon plan compte trois parties... Et soit un épologue, soit une quatrième partie... Je verrais ce qui est le mieux selon ce que j'aurais à mettre dedans.

Bon, je vous laisse

Bonne Lecture !

Enjoy It !

* * *

Bien qu'il put entendre la porte claquer, Ed n'y porta aucune attention, trop concentré sur le baiser ardent qu'ils échangeaient. Cependant, il fut bientôt séparé de cette sensation innée, lorsqu'Envy l'installa sur le lit. Il se laissa allonger gentiment, prenant prise sur la couette avant de resauter au cou du lieutenant. L'embrassade continua.

Savourant chaque baiser comme un premier contact corps à corps : Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, se touchaient, en capturaient une autre. De petites dents taquines venaient mordillaient ses parties charnues bordant l'entrée. Tout comme l'acte sexuel, le baiser avait ses préliminaires... Des langues qui parcouraient les commissures se rapprochant toujours un peu sans quitter pour autant le seuil, quémandant pour plus encore. Deux bouches s'ouvrirent, et sans qu'ils ne commandent le geste leurs langues étaient déjà en contact. Le natté laissa partir un premier gémissement en sentant la chaleur et la texture de la langue de son partenaire. Les deux sœurs ne cessèrent de se caresser, ne se quittant que pour aller explorer le contenu de la bouche, toucher le palais, les gencives et même les dents ! Le brun prit d'une envie joueur mordilla, sans blesser, la langue du blond qui sourit dans le baiser. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ces échanges parfaits qui rendaient le baiser si intime !

Envy prit appui sur ses coudes, s'échappant de la bataille buccale, fixant le blond l'air de dire " Tu es sûr ? " L 'autre lui caressait la joue doucement et esquissa un sourire tendre qui disait « Certain ! » Un baiser tendre fut échangé... La promesse d'un acte interdit qui naîtrait dans cette chambre et mourrait s'il en sortait. Car Ed avait très bien compris le message qu'Envy avait fait passé lorsqu'il l'avait ignoré devant les militaires. Et l'idée de cette relation secrète l'excitait plus qu'elle ne le gênait.

Les mains du brun commencèrent un voyage, partant des hanches du natté, remontant le long de ses flancs, embarquant au passage la chemise. Seul deux boutons proches du col furent déboutonnés afin de faire passer le vêtement par la tête, l'adulte n'ayant pas envie de perdre son temps avec les boutons. Le blondinet leva les bras pour que l'autre puisse lui retirer plus facilement. Comprenant soudain sa semi nudité, Ed rougit légèrement. Mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de se sentir embarrassé bien longtemps car déjà Envy prodiguait de multiples caresses son buste, alternant pression et effleurement selon les réactions obtenus. Toute zone sensible découverte était couverte de caresses superficielles qui n'étaient appuyées qu'après échauffement de la dite zone.

Bientôt, Ed fut obligé de rompre le baiser tant il haletait. Son supérieur amusé de cette réaction décida de le torturer encore un peu. Il plaqua ses mains sur les pectoraux de l'officier qui hoqueta en sentant les paumes échauffaient ses mamelons. Un sourire mesquin assez effrayant apparu sur le visage de son supérieur, obligeant le blond à être méfiant, avec raisons... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Envy se pencher alors qu'une de ses mains libérait le passage. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque les lèvres happèrent un téton échauffé, tandis qu'un doigté expert titillait le second.

« Je ne pensais pas y être sensible... » Lâcha le natté dès qu'il eu retrouvé un brin de raison.

Ed sentit Envy sourire alors qu'il arrêtait de faire tourner sa langue autour du bouton de chair. Il remonta jusqu'au visage où commençait à apparaître quelques gouttes de sueur et dit d'une voix suave.

« Ton corps est recouvert de zones érogènes dont tu ignore l'existence. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! On est là pour les découvrir. »

Envy donna un coup de langue rapide au deuxième téton avant de descendre plus bas. Il vogua jusqu'au nombril et y glissa sa langue. Il n'y resta pas longtemps car le blond se révéla chatouilleux. Il retourna capturer la bouche de son coéquipier qui répondit avec un décalage, se trouvant complètement dépassé par cette déferlante de sensation. Il ne pensait même pas à partir. Il ne pensait pas réellement. Il n'y avait que l'instant présent dans sa tête, et plus son excitation montait et plus son champ de conscience se centrait sur Envy et lui.

Il sentit des doigts caressaient la peau de ses bras désespérément accroché à la nuque du brun. D'autres doigts remonter le long de sa cuisse, à travers le jeans, frôlaient la peau, ils passèrent un coup le long de la ceinture avant de commencer à s'y attaquer.

« Attends ! » S'exclama le plus jeune, avant d'ajouter devant l'incompréhension de l'autre. « Toi... »

Envy se redressa. Ed se mit à genoux. Il tendit ses bras timides, ses doigts entreprirent de déboutonner les boutons, découvrant petit à petit la poitrine de l'homme. Une fois sa tâche achever, il passa ses mains sur la superbe musculature, admiratif. Ses mains remontèrent, dégageant les épaules, laissant tomber la chemise. Elles glissèrent dans le dos redessiner les omoplates, occasionnant un rapprochement entre les deux corps. Puis, elles revinrent, suivant les côtes, pour descendre le long de la ligne blanche jusqu'à la limite du pantalon et s'y accrocher.

Ed se baissa et vint poser ses lèvres dans le cou du plus grand. Suçotant la peau à la recherche d'une veine qui une fois trouvée fut retracer de la langue. Il fut heureux de sentir enfin le brun, qui jusqu'à là c'était contenu, frémir. Il enfouit, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, sa tête dans les cheveux de jais et chercha l'oreille, savourant au passage cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il happa le lobe de l'oreille et le caressa du bout de la langue. Cette fois, il perçut un gémissement. Il lâcha sa prise et rejoignit la clavicule qu'il effleura, avant d'aller retrouver ses mains, parsemant son chemin de baisers papillon. Il remarqua que l'halètement, qu'il pouvait maintenant entendre, s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il descendait. Il passa quelques coups de langue près de la boucle de la ceinture provoquant un soubresaut chez son futur amant.

Soudain, Ed se releva et sauta au cou du brun qui eut du mal à garder l'équilibre lors de la réception. Ils étaient tous les deux agenouillés, torse contre torse, prit dans une étreinte forte. Une trêve avant de continuer les hostilités ou une alliance de paix ? Les deux correspondaient...

Envy, qui jusqu'à là avait gardé ses mains baladeuses dans le dos du blond, les fit courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant des frissons le long de son échine. Du bout des doigts il se mit à faire des cercles sur la cambrure des reins, ses caresses se firent plus appuyées, faisant remonter la chaleur dans tout le corps du natté qui se remit à haleter. Puis, elles allèrent se poser sur le postérieur, en appréciant les rondeurs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ed redevienne aussi rouge qu'une tomate et pire encore lorsqu'il vit le sourire amusé du lieutenant.

« Tu es... Si mignon ! » S'amusa Envy.

Les mains du gradé reprirent leur hostilité contre la ceinture de l'officier qui en le remarquant s'attaqua à celle de son supérieur. Une fois que leurs doigtés eurent raison, Ed se laissa rallonger pour qu'Envy puisse lui retirer son pantalon. Ce que celui-ci se pressa de faire... Il revint ensuite au dessus bu blondinet, en prenant soin de palper les jambes nues. Une fois de plus, Ed tressaillit, donnant un petit coup de pied incontrôlable dans le vide.

« Sensible ? » Se moqua le brun.

« C'est juste... Que c'est trop intense... » Se défendit le blond.

« Tu t'y habitueras. »

Ed se mit à fixer le plafond quand il remarqua que son supérieur entreprenait de retirer son propre pantalon, anxieux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la taille de l'érection qu'il avait perçu à travers l'uniforme militaire, certain que ça suffirait à le faire paniquer. Du moins, pas envie de la voir tant qu'il n'avait pas eu la preuve vivante que ça pouvait rentrer...

Une fois qu'il entendit le vêtement tomber à terre, ainsi qu'un autre tissu qui n'était pas sien, il s'autorisa à chercher le regard améthyste. Il le trouva... Occupé à détaillé son corps de haut en bas... Le blond ne put s'empêcher de laisser une autre rougeur pointait sur son visage de part sa quasi totale nudité, mais aussi à cause de l'érection qui devait se formait à travers son boxer. Il sentit les mains d'Envy explorer ses jambes, s'attardant toujours sur l'intérieur cuisse. Ed lui laissait ses paumes tâter les pectoraux, se risquant parfois à toucher les abdominaux, sans jamais pour autant descendre trop bas, de peur de frôler autre chose...

Le natté s'arqua brusquement lorsque les pattes du lieutenant remontèrent sous ses cuisses, s'insinuant sous ca croupe pour attraper l'élastique du boxer.

« Envy... »

Les pupilles violettes s'ancrèrent dans les siennes.

« Soit doux, s'il te plaît... »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du grand brun qui s'amusait dorénavant avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Un petit ricanement lui échappait à chaque frisson de sa victime.

« Ca va être dur pour moi... » Confessa-t-il avec un air obscène. « Mais, je te promets d'essayer, d'essayer ! »

Ed ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être rassuré par cette remarque... Il en doutait plutôt... Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder bien longtemps dans ses pensées, car déjà Envy lui retirait le dessous. L'officier savait parfaitement que s'il observait le visage de son supérieur, il le trouverait certainement à observer la même région de son corps durant tout ce temps à la fois trop long et trop court que prit la défaite du dernier rempart de tissu entre leur corps...

« Je te préfère largement comme ça ! » Avoua le gradé.

Le petit s'empourpra de nouveau, sachant très bien que son ainé prenait un malin plaisir à faire venir le rouge sur ses joues, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher... Il ne s'opposa pas non plus à ce gène lorsque deux mains empoignèrent ses fesses, ni à ce picotement lorsque un doigt passa entre... Il s'était déjà autorisé à s'abandonner complètement... Non... Ce n'était pas vraiment ça... Il n'avait pas eu le choix ! La question ne s'était même pas posée. Il avait tout simplement était dévoré par cette déferlante de sensation. Une larme perla de son œil quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter ce lit...

Envy se pencha et attrapa les lèvres de l'officier, en un baiser doux. Un rythme lent qui s'avérait plus dur à suivre qu'un autre plus rapide. Un rythme langoureux... Bien plus charnel et qui nécessitait bien plus de concentration. Un doigt fut introduit. Une sensation de gène fut ressentie. Mais, ce fut aussi le moment que le brun choisit pour prodiguer de nouvelles sensations ardentes à son ami. Une main vicieuse passa entre leur corps et se mit à effleurer la peau tendue du sexe, et un sursaut prit le corps offert. Au même moment où un deuxième doigt fut inséré, les doigts se refermèrent sur le membre en une caresse plus poussée. Un gémissement de douleur se finissant en plaisir sépara leurs lèvres. Envy ne les reprit pas, se mettant à suçoter les veines palpitantes du cou tendre. Il commença à faire bouger ses doigts, alternant mouvements de ciseau et vas et viens accompagnant son autre main. Ed avait du mal à distinguer les deux sensations qu'il ressentait à présent. S'il discernait parfaitement la pression sur sa virilité, il sentait qu'au niveau de son intimité... Quelque part... Il éprouvait du plaisir... Un troisième doigt fit son entrée. Le blond se crispa, puis s'obligea à se détendre. Les doigts restèrent tranquilles quelques secondes. Le brun laissa le cou et redescendit jusqu'aux tétons qu'il titilla un moment. Quant à la paume qui enserrait son sexe. Elle était redevenue effleurement. Envy commença à prodiguer quelques légères caresses contre la paroi interne, au même rythme que sa main. Il partit à la recherche d'une petite bosse, qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Il appuya plus fort dessus. A ce moment là, Ed poussa un soupir puissant qui ressemblait à celui d'un homme qui expirait son dernier souffle. Un large sourire mesquin étira la bouche du lieutenant, qui descendit donner un lent coup de langue le long de la verge, admirant le visage du blond qui n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Il écarta ses doigts et Ed se cambra. Arrivé au niveau du gland, l'adulte dessina un rapide cercle avant d'engloutir le membre en entier. Pour ce qui est de ses doigts, ils commencèrent un mouvement de vas et viens en accord avec sa bouche. Un rythme parfaitement métrisé, ni trop rapide, ni trop lent, parfait ! Sur ce, Ed sembla s'étouffer. Il refugia sa tête entre ses bras pour essayer de calmer cette avalanche de soupirs, halètements, gémissements, cris...

Voyant l'état de débauche complète dans laquelle l'officier était, le lieutenant décida qu'il était prêt ! Il lâcha le sexe, et récupéra sa main. Il écarta les bras qui recouvraient le visage du presque homme et s'appropria ses lèvres. Un baiser réconfortant et qui réussit à ramener le blond à peu près à la réalité. Il répondit, laissant ses lèvres suçoter la lèvre inférieure du brun, ayant remarqué qu'il y était particulièrement sensible. Les mains frissonnantes encore de plaisir allèrent palper la musculature, en appréciant l'aspect et le toucher. Envy releva ses jambes et les passa sur ses épaules. Il retenu son souffle un moment, sentant le brun commencer à le pénétrer, fermant les yeux. Il entendit l'autre gémir.

« Ca fait mal ? » Demanda le brun après avoir lâcher ses lèvres, fixant ses yeux ambrés.

Le natté hocha la tête vivement.

« J'en suis qu'à la moitié... » Soupira l'adulte avant d'ajouter en lui caressant la joue. « T'en fait pas, ça va pas faire mal longtemps. »

Ses deux mains étaient ancrés sur les hanches du blondinet, le maintenant fermement en position. Et tandis qu'il rentrait complètement en lui, il quémandait l'accès à sa bouche qui lui fut accordé. Ed se concentra sur le baiser, tachant d'oublier l'intrusion. L'autre faisait l'effort de ne pas bouger pour l'instant, pour que le petit s'habitue à sa taille, mais aussi pour que lui s'habitue à son étroitesse. Leurs langues s'attardaient à une danse qui les tenait en haleine, l'un comme l'autre étant autant pressés de pouvoir jouer une pièce aussi stimulante de leur corps.

Envy bougea légèrement frottant au passage la prostate. Ed gémit. C'est alors que le coït commença. Le lieutenant reprit le jeu en main, entamant une série de vas et viens. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient jusqu'à devenir haletantes. La température de la pièce semblait avoir atteint un degré insupportable. La fréquence des mouvements augmenta en crescendo tel que leurs cœurs s'emballant amenèrent la pression artérielle à en faire de même. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'embrasser bien longtemps, leur respiration effréné faisant venir le manque d'air au galop. Ed pouvait distinguer les pupilles violettes dilatés par le plaisir, et imaginait que les siennes devaient être semblable... Bien qu'il lui semblait que son champ de vison s'était énormément rétréci, comme il ne voyait qu'Envy. Mais son champ de vision ne fut pas le seul à baisser. Son ouï suivit le groupe l'obligeant à pousser des cris plus forts pour pouvoir s'entendre. Et Ed se demanda, si Envy ressentait la même chose...

Le brun haletait d'une voix rauque, son souffle chaud chatouillant le cou du blond. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas succomber à ces contractions que le jeune ne devait même pas contrôler. Comme il n'était surement même pas au courant qu'il ondulait légèrement, frottant leur corps. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaindrait. Il pourrait toujours se moquer plus tard des rougeurs qui avaient conquis le visage du natté ou bien de la manière dont il s'était laissé aller... Pour l'instant, il devait calmer une pulsion primaire. Juste l'instant présent. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre. Car s'il s'égarait, il risquait de se perdre dans le passé. C'est cela ! Juste l'instant présent...

Une suite de coups butoirs les amena rapidement à l'extase. Cette sensation toute nouvelle pour Ed lui fit perdre pied. Des impulsions électriques parcouraient son corps dans tout les sens. Ses jambes, ankylosées à force de rester en l'air, tremblèrent légèrement. Il poussa un râle profond en se libérant entre eux, ses bras serrant fortement l'homme contre lui. Envy, sentant les muscles du blond se contracter sur son pénis, ne résista pas plus longtemps et jouit à son tour. Lorsqu'il eu finit de jouir, il se laissa tomber sur le corps se son amant, lui permettant tout de même de redescendre les jambes, se retirant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Une fois qu'Envy put sans problèmes dire quel jour il était et put se rappeler quelle était leur dernière mission, il agrippa l'officier par les hanches et le dégagea de son emprise. Mais, Ed ne supportant la perte de chaleur que lui apportait l'éloignement du corps du brun revint se blottir contre lui. Ils étaient maintenant tout deux sur le côté, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et leurs jambes s'emmêlaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte...

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Envy se libéra de l'emprise du blond et partit vers la salle de bain.

« Envy ? » Demanda Ed étonné. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

On entendit l'eau couler et le brun revint avec une bassine remplie et des serviettes humides. Il posa le tout sur le lit et se rapprocha d'Ed. Le natté se posait bien des questions jusqu'à ce qu'Envy ne lui ouvre les cuisses, et un éclair de lucidité jaillit !

« Envy ! Non ! »

« Laisse toi faire un peu ! » Soupira le lieutenant. « Je vérifie juste que t'es rien. J'aurais l'air malin si t'avais besoin d'hospitalisation... Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien trouver comme excuse... »

L'officier céda et laissa son supérieur le nettoyer convenablement. Il se sentait engourdis et il lui semblait que tous ses muscles étaient pris de courbatures... Mais... Il n'avait pas particulièrement mal. C'était plus proche de ce qu'on ressentait après un sport extrême...

« Je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé ! » Concluait Envy en abandonnant la serviette dans la cuvette.

Le blond lui jeta un regard anxieux.

« T'as rien ! » Répondit le brun.

Puis, il se leva, rapportant les objets. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Ed se rendit compte que l'adulte était toujours nu... Lui aussi d'ailleurs... Il attrapa son boxer qu'il enfila, ainsi que son pantalon. Envy revint, toujours en tenue d'Adam, ce qui fit piquer un fard à son Eve qui ne se remettait pas cette dernière découverte. L'albâtre, décidant de mettre fin aux souffrances psychologiques du petit, consentit à renfiler le bas. L'officier était complètement parti dans son admiration quand enfin quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête.

« Donnant, donnant... »

Envy soupira, alla leur chercher à boire, et finalement revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses... » Annonça le brun.

Et il commença son récit :

Il y avait d'abord ce gamin qui, délaissé par ses parents, avec trouvé un substitut paternelle en leur majordome. Ses parents, de grands scientifiques renommés, passaient leurs journées entières enfermées dans un laboratoire à chercher désespérément à résoudre tous les mystères concernant l'alchimie. La famille déménageait constamment pour exploiter les différents milieux, aussi, leur fils dut suivre des cours par correspondance qui lui étaient donnés par le domestique. Au final, la seule personne qu'il voyait de ses journées, la personne qui l'avait éduqué, la personne qui s'était occupé de lui... C'était ce majordome.

Un jour, ils emménagèrent à West City. Ses procréateurs y avaient été attirés par une rumeur concernant les pierres d'une mine qui seraient d'une qualité favorable à n'importe quelle expérience. Ils n'en faillèrent pas plus pour qu'ils rappliquent illico presto à l'Ouest... Ces deux là avaient été réunis par leur amour de l'alchimie et ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis. Leur fils se disait que tant que leur passion pour l'alchimie existerait, leur couple suivrait. Elle était dans toutes les discussions, et même le soir, il en était persuadé, quand ses parents baisaient ils en parlaient. L'idée d'avoir été conçu dans de telles conditions lui donnait la nausée.

Mais la vie suivie son court, encore et toujours. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula... En bon bourge, les Ravenwoods tenaient des cocktails tous les week end. Seul moment de la semaine où ils étaient en contact avec l'extérieur. Mme Ravenwood aurait surement mis une robe plus décolletée ou aurait travaillé son rire cristallin, si elle avait su que son mari trouverait perle à ses yeux lors de ces cocktails. L'homme s'enticha d'une jeune femme très souriante et agréable. Totalement opposé à sa femme si mesquine... Et un soir, alors que les invités qui arrivaient remplissaient la salle, une invitée et le maître des lieux quittèrent le manoir pour ne plus jamais revenir...

La suite des évènements s'est écoulée sans qu'il ne le remarque. Cette nuit là, il était allé se coucher plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vu son père partir. Le majordome l'avait réveillé affolé. Et lui avait dit de se préparer rapidement, qu'il devait partir sur le champ ! Il avait obéit sans poser de questions et ils avaient essayé de partir le plus discrètement possible. L'adulte était inquiet et agité, il ne cessait de regarder autour d'eux, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Alors qu'ils allaient passer par les cuisines pour partir par la porte des domestiques. Des cris retentirent. Le petit effrayé regarda le majordome sans comprendre. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il dit. « On va passer par la porte principale... Ne pleurez pas jeune maître... » Le bambin se laissa entrainer docilement. Ils arrivèrent au salon et l'homme le porta. « Ne regardez surtout pas... » Alors, il ferma les yeux. La situation lui échappait. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il sentait que le domestique tremblait. Il entendait les pas déraper légèrement comme si le sol était humide... Puis... Une détente... Un coup de feu...

Brusquement, la seule chose qui le maintenait en sécurité s'effondra. Il toucha terre lourdement. Il posa ses paumes contre le sol pour se relevait et il perçut quelque chose de poisseux, mais chaud... Il porta sa main à son visage et lécha le bout de son doigt. Ce goût de fer... Du sang ! Ses yeux d'enfant s'ouvrirent soudainement à cette découverte et il vit. Sa main et ses genoux étaient couverts de sang. Sang provenant de la cinquantaine de cadavres éparpillés par ci par là. Cadavres qui jadis furent des êtres humains qui eurent le malheur d'être invité ce soir là. Devant lui, se trouvait le majordome qui mourrait lentement... Il sentit ses mains trembler au fur et à mesure que les images se rassemblaient dans sa tête. Il leva le crâne vers la porte qu'ils avaient passée il y a quelques minutes. Et ses pupilles croisèrent celles identiques de sa mère. La femme était adossée contre le mur, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Rien de bien inhabituel, à condition de fermer les yeux sur le fusil d'assaut qu'elle avait en mains...

Il crut entendre le domestique lui dire de fuir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste vers lui avant que sa mère ne l'achève sous ses yeux. Sur le choc du coup, un objet brillant vola en l'air et vint s'écraser au sol. Une mélodie retentie, et par le son, le brun reconnut la montre à gousset qui appartenait à la famille du majordome. Par réflexe, il rampa jusqu'à l'objet et le prit entre ses doigts, fixant le cadran qui lors de la chute s'était fissuré. La mère se rapprocha d'une enjambé féline et s'accroupit devant l'enfant. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et ébouriffé ses cheveux. Elle souriait. « Tu sais Envy. Maman t'aime très, très fort. » L'enfant leva ses yeux brouillés. « Et tu comprends que si Maman a décidé d'en finir elle ne peut pas te laisser seul... » Elle posa lentement le fusil d'assaut à terre, les petits yeux violets suivirent le mouvement, terrifiés. Ils se fondèrent sur l'arme puis sur le corps de son réconfort paternel perdu. « Maman ne peut pas non plus te laisser être élevé par quelqu'un d'autre... » Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras le serrant contre elle. « Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste c'est normal que je veuille t'emporter avec moi... » L'enfant paniqué vit la main vernie se rapprocher du fusil. « Alors... Envy... Meurs avec moi. »

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite ? Il a déraillé... Ce qu'il a fait ? Son esprit a préféré lui laisser un blanc plutôt que de s'en souvenir. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, elle était morte, la tête en sang, le fusil s'assaut près de lui couvert de sang comme s'il avait servi de matraque... Le froid de la montre à gousset toujours contre sa paume. Il se leva et avança parmi les corps jusqu'à celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Sans réfléchir, il se blottit contre, fermant les yeux, serrant la montre à s'en faire mal. Non ! Il n'était pas près à devenir un adulte ! Il avait encore besoin de cette illusion paternelle qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à là. Il resta ainsi, profitant de ces derniers instants de chaleur qui se fanaient à mesure que la température du cadavre descendait...

* * *

« Les flics sont arrivés deux heures plus tard. Le père d'un des invités s'était étonné que son fils ne soit pas encore rentré. Ils n'ont pu que constater le massacre. J'étais toujours avec lui, mais je ne bougeais pas. L'un d'eux a remarqué que j'étais vivant, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a fait sortir. L'hôpital était surchargé alors il a décidé de m'emmener dans l'orphelinat le plus près pour me faire soigner. Au final, j'y suis resté. »

Ed ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester sur le cul, bouche bée, frapper de stupeur. Envy finit sa petite bouteille d'eau et la lança direct dans la poubelle.

« Le reste, tu le connais. J'ai fait la connaissance de Lloyd et je suis rentré dans l'armée. » Acheva-t-il. « Bon c'était pas joyeux, mais... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le blond s'était jeté sur lui, encerclant son cou de ses bras. Envy le sentit enfouir son visage dans son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, je comprends mieux... »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le brun confondu.

« C'est pour ça que tu détestes l'alchimie. Elle t'a volé tes parents ! »

Le lieutenant eut un mouvement de recul qui passa inaperçu aux yeux ambrés. Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu devrais partir. Si quelqu'un te voit sortit de ma chambre, il pourrait penser qu'on a couché ensemble... »

Le natté parti, Envy se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il massa sa tête un moment repensant à cette soirée. Un rictus lui échappa.

« Imbécile... La seule chose que sois capable de ressentir c'est la jalousie... »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS: Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai essayé de décrire un premier rapport en restant aussi fidèle à ce qui est ressenti. Du coup c'est un peu long... Mais c'est voulu car en général, chaque première fois marque ^_^

_FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE :_

**INITIATION**


	12. Part II Chap 1

Partie 2 :

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Donc... Here we go... C'est dans ces moments que je me rends compte que j'ai déjà bien avancé dans cette fic

On commence la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Alors maintenant, Ed et Envy sont passés à la vitesse supérieur. Après 11 chapitres mouvementés, l'**Initiation** est terminée XD

Evidement, le titre de la deuxième partie ne sera donné qu'à la fin de la deuxième partie, comme pour la première, car sinon vous pourriez deviner certains événements... Ca gâcherait le suspense... Mais tous les titres de parties sont du même genre, alors vous attendez pas à quelque chose comme "_Les nuages cachent bien des secrets_" MDR

Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ou qui l'ont rejoint en cours.

Sans vous j'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de continuer cette fic aussi régulièrement ^_^

Bon, je vous laisse

Bonne Lecture !

Enjoy It !

* * *

Avec le temps, Ed avait enfin réussi à trouver le rythme de travail qui lui permettrait de gérer son nouveau boulot. En faisant preuve de beaucoup d'organisation et de spontanéité, il arrivait à effectuer ses tâches supplémentaires en même temps que les habituels sans trop déborder sur son temps personnel. Il arrivait donc la plupart du temps à finir ses journées assez tôt pour s'autoriser quelques loisirs... Enfin... Quand il n'avait pas d'autre besognes venant directement du lieutenant... Qui se déroulaient généralement à l'abris des regards, dans sa chambre...

Depuis ce soir où il s'était offert à Envy et que celui-ci lui avait tout raconté, il avait naquis un autre jeu inédit entre eux. Le blond s'était rapidement rendu compte que le seul moyen de parvenir à faire revenir le brun sur ses principes était le sexe. Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'il n'ait pas à solliciter l'aide de son corps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais en un mois, il ne s'était pas passé une semaine sans qu'il ne doive le faire au moins une fois... Certes, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable... Ca pouvait même être paradisiaque... Mais c'était l'idée... L'idée que le sexe ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un échange de faveurs. L'idée qu'ainsi, il ne serait jamais vraiment l'Amant, avec un grand A, du dernier Ravenwood.

Il n'avait pas raconté cette histoire salace à son colocataire. Il lui semblait qu'il serait sadique de venir s'en venter ou bien s'en plaindre. Le châtain devait déjà résoudre ses propres problèmes. Le bouclé ne parlait presque plus à ce dernier... Les seuls mots qu'il acceptait d'échanger avec lui était soit en rapport au travail, soit d'une banalité caricaturée ! Lloyd souffrait de cette pseudo rupture. Il avait beau avoir essayé de mettre les choses au clair avec Aido, celui-ci refusait de l'écouter, l'évitait et ne se retrouvait jamais seul avec lui. Même lorsqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux, il mettait les distances entre eux. Comme s'il avait tracé une ligne infranchissable... Lloyd avait fini par se faire une raison. Il avait cessé d'essayer de franchir cette ligne, et attendait juste en espérant que ce serait lui qui viendrait à la franchir. Ed ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Envy lui ne lui en parlait simplement pas. Les deux vieux copains se contentaient d'aller boire ensemble comme d'habitude... Sauf qu'Envy n'était plus le seul à revenir en ambulance à la caserne...

C'était clair... Quel bordel...

« Lloyd... On va manger ? »

Le châtain sortit sa tête de l'oreiller et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au petit natté qui était rentré dans sa chambre. Il soupira en s'écrasant sur les draps.

« Vas-y tout seul... Je veux dormir... »

« Il est déjà 8h ! On doit être à l'entrepôt dans 30 minutes ! »

« Je sais... »

Ed expira bruyamment. Tans pis... Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui laissait le choix... Il attrapa la couette et la tira violement à lui. L'ensommeillé se retrouva expulsé de sa couche et retomba lourdement sur le parquet.

« P'tain ! Ed ! Où est ce que t'as appris à faire ça ? »

« J'ai pris l'habitude avec Envy... »

L'officier aux yeux marron partit prendre une douche, alors qu'Ed en profita pour s'avancer dans ses dossiers. Le châtain ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec l'air bien plus vivant. Il avait brossé ses cheveux dont l'énorme masse miroitante s'élevait sur son crane retombant en petites mèches sur sa nuque. Ses yeux marron brillaient encore un peu du surplus d'alcool, mais les autres trouveraient plus plausible de maître ça sur le compte de la fatigue, Lloyd étant censé être le plus raisonnable du vieux trio dont la caserne se souvenait... Il portait un pantalon noir large qui lui tombait sur les hanches laissant apparaître la naissance des plis des ligaments inguinaux. Ses mains agrippèrent un débardeur noir qu'il enfila précipitamment, masquant sa musculature et la structure de son buste particulièrement marquée sur la ligne blanche. Ed se demanda si Envy l'avait aussi prononcée que son colocataire... Il comparerait la prochaine fois !

Tout deux rejoignirent la cafeteria avec l'idée de profiter des quelques minutes qu'ils leur restaient pour avaler de quoi tenir pour le reste de la matinée. Ils s'installèrent face à face sur un bout de table avec leurs plateaux précédemment remplis.

« Aido, t'as dit s'il avait pris sa décision pour le nord ? » Demanda Ed en voyant son ami fixer la table où le bouclé était, encore, en compagnie de Meisson et ses potes...

« Il m'en a pas reparlé... » Confessa-t-il. « Il va probablement partir dès qu'il aura fini la saison... Je pense pas qu'il veuille rester maintenant... »

« Tu pourrais le convaincre de rester ! » S'amusa le blond. « Tu lui dis que s'il part tu te jettes du haut de la caserne ! »

« Raison de plus pour qu'il parte ! » Répondit Envy en faisant sursauter les deux officiers.

Le nouveau venu s'installa à côté d'Ed comme si de rien n'était, entamant son repas silencieusement. Il releva la tête après quelques bouchées de céréales et remarqua que ses deux compagnons le regardaient ahuris.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis quand tu manges ? » Questionna Lloyd. « Je croyais que tu te nourrissais entièrement d'alcool ? »

Envy soupira.

« Je me suis dit que tu serais trop bourré pour tenir compagnie à Ed ce matin, alors je suis descendu par pure compassion... »

Et les hostilités entre les deux vieux copains recommencèrent, Ed essayant désespérément de les séparer, ou plutôt, essayant d'empêcher son amant de se remettre au lancer de chaises. Tandis que leurs cris remplissaient la salle, tous les visages se tournaient vers eux. Par instinct de survie, tous restèrent à l'écart... Se contentant de huer et acclamer les combattants en réclamant plus encore. Alors que Lloyd venait de faire la chute la plus spontanée et désespérée qu'Ed n'ait jamais vu, Envy se rapprocha, chaise en main, avec un air menaçant.

« Bon, on y va, Lloyd ? On a du boulot ! »

Envy se retourna et Lloyd changea de centre d'intérêt, pour se focaliser sur l'intervenant. Aido s'était détaché de la foule pour s'interposer et récupérer son associé avant que celui-ci ne soit trop blessé pour lui apporter la moindre aide.

« Il est plus de 8h30 ! » Rappela boucle d'or. « Et certaines personnes doivent protéger ce pays... »

Lloyd se leva avec un grand sourire, heureux d'échapper à son supérieur et d'aller retrouver son coéquipier. Bientôt ce fut toute la cafeteria qui se vida peu à peu, laissant Envy et Ed seul.

« On devrait peut-être y aller... » Suggéra le natté.

Envy, qui finissait de manger, se contenta d'hausser les épaules dans une indifférence totale... De toute façon, c'était lui le chef. Ne pas avoir d'heure précise à respecter, n'est ce pas l'un des avantages à être le grand manitou ?

« Dis Envy... » Marmonna Ed. « Tu penses que c'est bon signe pour Lloyd qu'Aido soit venu le sauver ? »

Envy poussa un soupir d'agacement. Il reposa ses couverts et se tourna vers le blond.

« Arrête de voir l'Amour partout ! C'est énervant... » Annonça le brun. « Aido agit comme un parfait professionnel ! Ne confonds pas sentiments et intérêts ! »

Ed baissa la tête, vaincu... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre tout ça ? Il était un expert sur la théorie et n'avait jamais eu aucun problème jusque là avec la pratique... Alors... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre tout ça ?

« Ce qui est bon signe, c'est qu'Aido fasse tout pour lui être parfaitement indiffèrent... »

L'officier releva vivement la tête vers son amant et le fixa avec de grands yeux pleins de questions. Cette réponse l'intriguait, le captivait, excitait ses sens à en faire bouillir ses neurones. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Il devait savoir !

« L'envers de l'amour n'est pas la haine... Car l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments puissants... Si tu éprouves l'un d'eux pour quelqu'un c'est que tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour cette personne. Ainsi, elle sera toujours quelqu'un pour toi. Elle restera dans tes pensées. Alors que l'indifférence... Est un rejet totale d'intérêt pour une personne. A l'opposée... Si tu éprouves de l'indifférence pour une personne elle n'aura aucune existence dans ton esprit... » Expliqua le lieutenant. « Et tu en viendras à l'oublier... »

« Donc... Si Aido veut éprouver de l'indifférence pour Lloyd... C'est qu'il ressent de l'amour pour lui, et que ça le dérange ? » Demanda le natté. « Il l'aime ? »

« De l'amour... C'est peut-être un peu excessif... Mais, il lui plaît. C'est sûr. »

Envy se leva attrapant le poignet du jeune homme et l'entraina avec lui.

« C'est pas tout de bavarder ! Mais, on a pris du retard sur ton entrainement ! »

* * *

Aux yeux d'un parfait inconnu, rien n'aurait valu la peine de se retourner sur une telle scène. Mais, aux yeux de Meisson... C'était sûr, quelque chose clochait !

Voir une pareille tension grandir entre ses deux amis suffisait à mettre tout ses sens en alerte. Aido et Lloyd... Les deux complices de toujours... Ceux qui, disait-on, avaient signé un pacte pour rendre la vie du lieutenant impossible. Guettant à tour de rôle, pendant que l'autre coupait l'eau chaude... Ou bien faire disparaître le contenu de sa glacière, lui faire croire à un début d'incendie... Rien de très méchant... Mais, ils agissaient en ami. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était pour obliger le brun à accomplir ses obligations. Lloyd était même allé jusqu'à voler sa montre à gousset, et Aido l'avait laissé dans la salle de réunion pour que son supérieur soit obligé de s'y rendre. L'un agissant toujours en sachant pertinemment que l'autre le sauverait en cas de problèmes. Meisson les avait aidé parfois dans leurs tours. Mais, il n'était jamais vraiment rentré dans leur complicité... Il s'était contenté de regarder...

Et c'était en pur témoin qu'il pouvait dire sans incertitude, qu'un mur séparait dorénavant les deux compères.

Il était habitué à entendre des éclats de rire incontrôlés en passant à côté du poste de travail des deux amis. Il était habitué, lorsqu'il tournait la tête, à voir Aido se moquer gentiment du châtain. Il était habitué à surprendre des regards complices et des étreintes chaleureuses. Il était habitué à essayer de différencier la stupidité universelle de Lloyd et son jeu de théâtre. Il se doutait bien que l'officier ne loupait jamais une occasion de se rendre ridicule pour faire rire son coéquipier. Visiblement, il devait être le seul à s'être rendu compte de cette partie de la personnalité du boulet de service...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux là encore... » Pensa le baraqué.

Il partit directement en direction de ce gouffre de curiosité, bien décidé à commencer son enquête dès maintenant.

« Lloyd ! Aido ! » Brailla-t-il en écrasant sa main dans le dos du premier. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes de beau ? »

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre sans s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes à chaque fois, donnant un air insistant assez fatiguant à ce geste. Aido le regardait sérieusement, tandis que Lloyd sembla ahuri, puis énervé.

« Ben... On bosse ! » Répliqua le première année. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on puisse faire d'autre ? »

« Vous pourriez être entrain de prépare un mauvais coup à notre cher lieutenant ! »

« Ce n'est plus à nous de le faire. » Répliqua le blond en se remettant à vérifier les niveaux. « Et j'en suis fort heureux ! »

Le grand fut assez étonné de cette réponse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lloyd qui ne lui offrit pas plus de réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules. Il se retira, retournant à son ouvrage, épiant attentivement. Il ne refit surface qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il vit Aido partir aller rapporter des documents à la préfecture, il saisit sa chance.

« Aido ! » Dit-il en le rattrapant lorsqu'il sut qu'ils étaient assez éloignés pour parler sans être dérangé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« De quoi ? »

Meisson l'attrapa vivement par l'épaule et le retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » S'écria-t-il en le retenant par le poignet. « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lloyd ? »

Le bouclé lui lança un regard féroce comme s'il allait le mordre. Mais, son ami n'en tenu pas rigueur.

« Vos pitreries ? Vos canulars ? Votre putain de complicité ?! Où s'est passé tout ça ? »

Il vit le plus petit baisser la tête. Il distingua un petit grincement de dents avant de le voir se mordre la lèvre, comme pour éviter d'en laisser trop sortir. La main qui agrippait le bras se détendit et le libéra, remontant jusqu'au menton pour lui relever le visage. Il reposa doucement sa dernière question et vit les larmes venir troubler les pupilles bleutées.

« C'était que du vent ! D'un côté comme de l'autre ! »

Le plus vieux comprit immédiatement. Il le prit dans ses bras puissant, ne s'étonnant point de sentir les doigts tremblants s'accrocher à sa veste, ni du fait que la tête qui reposait contre sa poitrine sanglotait. Il répéta désespérément comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

« Mon pauvre bébé... Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan... Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan... Mon pauvre bébé... »

Il le berça un moment, avant de décider de le remonter à sa chambre. Il ne remarqua pas que leurs derniers instants avec eu un témoin. Ce qui expliqua qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi Lloyd le fixait avec des yeux revolvers lorsqu'il revient lui annoncer que l'officier Hanabusa était souffrant.

* * *

« Je suis crevé ! » Se plaignit le blondinet. « On fait une pause, Envy ?! »

« En temps de guerre, t'auras pas le temps de faire de pause quand tu te retrouveras au milieu d'un bombardement ! En place ! »

Ed soupira et se réinstalla. Le lieutenant semblait vouloir lui apprendre toutes les ficelles du pilotage en quelques heures... Le pauvre ne sentait presque plus ses doigts et ses paumes le démangeaient atrocement, en plus il avait mal au dos et l'air était bien trop lourd dans l'hélicoptère...

Envy le regarda, puis soupira à son tour. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche. Un fois qu'il fut sûr que la voie était déserte, il prit le visage du natté entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le nabot fut comme réveillé par cette douce pression sur ses lèvres et répondit avec un temps de retard. Un petit moment de réconfort volé où les bouches s'attirent comme des aimants, se caressent, se frôlent et se happent. Leur souffle passait entre leurs échanges, tintant dans l'air comme des appels. Le baiser resta tout de même bien sobre... Le but n'étant pas d'épuiser son partenaire mais de le revigorer.

« Voilà, t'as du carburant ! » S'amusa le brun. « T'auras le droit à une pause quand t'auras réussi à m'immobiliser cet hélicoptère en vol ! »

Sans en redemander davantage, l'officier s'exécuta. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de dire "merci", mais il ignorait pourquoi...

Quelques heures plus tard, il se laissait tomber contre le torse de son supérieur, en l'embrassant. Il sentait l'une des grandes mains du gradé caresser sa joue et il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans la sienne. Mais, il n'osait pas... Il sentit des doigts s'aventurer le long de son dos et descendre se promener sur ses reins.

« T'aimes être au dessus ? »

Ed s'empourpra en entendant la question de son amant. Une paume se posa sur son postérieure. Une empreinte pas poussée, pas engageante, juste présente.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre une nouvelle position alors... Mais... »

« Pas aujourd'hui !? » Finit le blond.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais sourit en hocha la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop fatigués pour poursuivre l'éducation sexuelle du débutant. Cette nuit, ils allaient plutôt... Dormir ?

Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça à apprécier la présence de l'autre, avant que le plus grand ne décide d'y mettre un terme.

« Allez ! Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant, portant avec lui le petit corps. « A force de te voir traîner dans mes quartiers tous les soirs, les autres vont finir par croire qu'on couche ensemble ! »

« Mais, on couche ensemble ! » Se plaignit l'autre.

« Effectivement. Et si t'as envie que ça continue et de garder les privilèges que ça t'apporte, t'as intérêt à être discret ! »

Il ne s'opposa pas et quitta la chambre avec cette petite impression désagréable qu'il avait en pensant au fond de sa relation. Allait-il mourir en amenant dans sa tombe le secret de cette liaison. Il aurait aimé en parler. Qu'on l'aide à y voir plus clair. Mais... La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que Lloyd soit au courant de ses magouilles, c'est qu'il avait peur de la façon dont son ami le verrait. Après tout, jugé par un esprit neutre, il apparaissait clairement que :

1 : Il couchait avec son supérieur.

2 : Il aimait coucher avec son supérieur.

3 : Il était avantagé par rapport aux autres car il couchait avec son supérieur.

4 : Il aimait être avantagé par rapport aux autres car il couchait avec son supérieur.

Alors... Il serait logique... Que ceux qui n'avaient pas le droit aux cours supplémentaires, aux conseils et aux coups de pouce de leur supérieur.... Ne l'apprécierait pas autant... Et à y réfléchir, il réagirait pareil... Surtout après tout le travail qu'ils avaient du fournir pour arriver jusqu'ici...

Mais, ce n'était pas la seule ombre au tableau... Bien que cette relation spéciale avait un côté vraiment excitant. Il y avait toujours cette impression désagréable qui lui donnait la nausée. Comme si il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel....

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS: Voilà ! Tout est en place ! Alors, vous vous imaginez quoi ???


	13. Part II Chap 2

Partie II :

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Bon... D'abord je tiens à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sortira Mardi au lieu de Jeudi,

car je pars en vacance Mercredi ^_^

Ce qui veut dire... Pas de chapitre la semaine du 10 au 16... XD

Mais je vous promets que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera assez long et... Intéressant XD

Pour pouvoir vous faire tenir jusqu'au prochain ! Mais de toute façon, c'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix LOL

Sinon... Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre, maintenant que la base de cette partie est placée...

L'historie risque d'aller très vite ! Va falloir suivre XD

Par là je veux dire que... Cette partie va comporter bien plus d'action que la précédente

Ce qui veut dire plus de frayeurs, de risques, de larmes, d'émotions.. ect ect ^_^

En gros, comment vivre une liaison secrète pendant la guerre...

Quand notre amant est à 5cm et qu'on a pas le droit de le toucher... ???

Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ou qui l'ont rejoint en cours.

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews

Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent dans l'écriture

Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Sans vous j'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de continuer cette fic aussi régulièrement ^_^

Bon, je vous laisse

Bonne Lecture !

Enjoy It !

* * *

Lorsque Ed regagna ses quartiers après son entrevue avec leur lieutenant, il fut surpris de trouver Lloyd assis en tête à tête avec un superbe service à thé fumant ! Coudes sur la table, soutenant son visage des mains, le châtain fixait la théière avec un air boudeur.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? » Soupira le blond en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il lui lança un regard froid comme s'il l'interrompait au beau milieu d'un rituel, puis reporta son attention sur l'objet au combien captivant devant lui. Il grommela un torrent de mots incompréhensible et Ed dut répété sa question plus franchement pour qu'il daigne répondre.

« J'ai fait de la tisane... »

« J'ai remarqué ça ! » Répliqua le natté sur un ton plutôt impatient. « Pourquoi ? »

« Car Aido est malade... »

Le blondinet le regarda un moment.... Les explications n'avaient jamais été le fort de son colocataire à la base, alors quand celui-ci ne voulait pas y mettre du sien, c'était impossible...

« Alors, pourquoi t'es encore là, à attendre, alors que ça refroidit ! »

« Parce que ça craint ! »

Il se leva énervé et partit en embarquant le plateau vers le petit coin cuisine, avec la visible intention de se débarrasser de tout ça. Ed le regarda étonné. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, préparer de la tisane à Aido aurait pu être bizarre, mais venant de Lloyd... C'était plus que prévisible.... Alors... Pourquoi ?

« Je ne comprends pas... » Murmura le plus jeune.

« Aido est malade ! » Répéta le grand. « C'est Meisson qui me l'a dit. Meisson ! »

Ca y est... Le génie comprenait mieux maintenant. Lloyd était jaloux... C'est vrai qu'Aido et Meisson passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que le bouclé refusait de parler à son ami... Mais ça ne voulait rien dire...

« Ils sont juste amis... » Tenta-t-il pour le réconforter.

« AMIS ! Ne me fais pas rire ! » S'offusqua le châtain. « Aido allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Meisson vienne nous voir ! Ensuite, ils s'éclipsent tout les deux et hop ! Je le retrouve en pleur dans les bras de Meisson qui le dorlote comme une poupée ! »

Fatigué d'avoir trop crié, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, essoufflé. Le natté prit le risque de se rasseoir à ses côtés... Il l'enlaça cordialement tentant de calmer les soubresauts qui avaient pris le contrôle du corps du malheureux.

« Meisson n'est rien pour lui... Ca ne peut être que toi. » Assura-t-il.

« Il avait l'air si petit dans ses bras... » Répéta l'autre, comme profondément choqué. « Si petit... »

* * *

« Une ou deux doses ? » Demanda Meisson sachets en mains.

« Une suffira, je suis pas mourant, non plus... » Lâcha Aido d'une voix lasse.

Le brun en ouvrit un et en versa le contenu dans un verre d'eau qu'il touilla délicatement. Puis, il alla jusqu'au lit et posa le verre sur la table de nuit. D'un jeu de jambes traditionnel pour lui, il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit près de son ami. Celui-ci attrapa la coupe, et but la mixture petit à petit.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux bien que je fasse ? » Répliqua le bouclé. « Le plan... C'est la seule raison pour qu'on soit ici... Je ne dois m'occuper que de ça... »

« Il y a peut-être un moyen de... »

Meisson se stoppa. A y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait marcher...

« Aucune chance.... » Dit boucle d'or. « Si je suis avec Lloyd, le patron le sera... Et ça contrariera ses plans... Déjà que ça le fait chier que j'ai rompu avec Envy... »

« C'est vrai que c'était plus simple quand t'étais avec lui... Mais t'y peux rien si c'était plus de la stratégie pour toi, fallait que ça cesse entre vous, de toute façon ! Pour le bien du plan ! »

Aido sourit.

« Tu penses que j'aurais saboté le plan si on aurait encore été ensemble. »

« Je sais pas... Y a beaucoup trop d'enjeux... Mais je pense que t'aurais essayé de faire en sorte qu'il s'en sorte indemne... »

« Surement... »

Personnellement, lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Ce plan était trop important pour eux... Mais Envy... Impossible de savoir ! Bien qu'il lui semblait, avec du recul, que ses sentiments passés pour le brun n'étaient pas vraiment honnête. Bien sûr, il l'avait aimé, mais c'était pas l'Amour avec un grand A ! C'était plus... Un mélange entre une attirance physique et un besoin de réconfort... Le lieutenant était vraiment beau... Et fort... C'était rassurant d'être dans ses bras. Même s'il n'était tendre que durant le sexe... Cet homme était le genre d'homme à n'autoriser les gestes d'affections que dans ses draps... Et, c'est surement pour cela, qu'au plus grand bonheur du brun, il l'y avait toujours suivi. Etant toujours à la recherche d'affection... Envy était le seul avec lequel c'était arrivé...

Si Lyod avait été du même genre... Serait-il allé aussi loin pour avoir son affection ? Le châtain lui avait toujours offert sans rien réclamer. Il y était habitué. Alors, il n'avait pas cherché à lui en donner plus... Mais si, il venait à lui en réclamer plus ? ... De toute façon, il n'y était pas autorisé... Pas avec Lloyd...

« En plus maintenant, c'est Ed qui bosse avec Envy ! » Remarqua Meisson. « Ca va compliquer les plans... »

« Grave... »

* * *

Bien loin des tumultes que vivaient tous les militaires de la caserne, un homme d'apparence soignée admirait les nuages de fumée qui s'élevaient à l'horizon. Il buvait tranquillement son thé, une indifférence totale apparente sur son visage. La guerre faisait rage au loin... Mais quelle différence pour lui ? A ses yeux, le monde était toujours en guerre. La guerre était là et elle le serait toujours. La seule chose qui importait était de savoir la gérer, la gagner... Et ça, c'était son boulot !

King Bradley quitta sa tour d'observation et regagna le centre de la pièce. Là, était disposée une table basse encadrée de canapés. On avait déposé sur cette table basse un vase comportant un mélange étonnant de fleurs diverses et variées. Le résultat n'était pas forcément esthétique, jamais autant d'espèces différentes n'apparaitraient sur un bouquet ordinaire, mais il intriguait instantanément quiconque le voyait. Toutes ses plantes les une sur les autres donnaient l'impression de vouloir se bouffer. Un véritable champ de bataille florale ! Chacune se battant pour avoir sa place dans le vase... Tout près de cet objet assez macabre se trouvait un échiquier en bois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Mais... Il y avait tout de même un détail qui sortait fatalement de l'ordinaire : Les noirs et les blancs étaient mélangés...

La porte se referma doucement sur le général de corps d'armée Grmman (le vieux fanatique des échecs) qui fit son entrée. Celui-ci salua respectueusement son président et alla s'enfoncer dans un des canapés, prétextant qu'à son âge il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter pour son dos... L'autre homme s'installa convenablement en finissant de siroter sa tasse qui alla se poser sur la table. Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun toisant l'autre sur la défensive.

« Tout se passe bien ? » Demanda le vieil homme en indiquant d'un coup de tête l'horizon nuageux.

« Nous maîtrisons la situation... » Se contenta de répondre le chef sans hausser le ton ou montrer la moindre émotion par rapport à la bataille qui avait lieu au loin.

Loin d'être convaincu, l'homme aux cheveux gris fixa quelques secondes le panorama avant de porter son attention sur le meuble à ses pieds.

« Ce maudit bouquet de fleurs ne se fanera donc jamais ? » Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

« Je les fais changer... Que croyiez-vous ? »

Les prunelles fatiguées par de longues années de travail descendirent jusqu'à l'échiquier dont les soldats se dispersaient et enchaînaient coups bas sur coups bas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'harmonie de ce massacre... Qui était le roi ? Qui était la reine ? Quel camp aurait la joie de pouvoir dire "échec et mat" ?

« Combien de soldats allaient vous encore laisser mourir avant d'envoyer le lieutenant Envy sur le terrain ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Son interlocuteur fit bouger la reine blanche d'une case et admira le résultat. Il grimaça...

« Ce n'est pas encore l'heure... »

* * *

« Alors ! Comment va notre petit officier ? »

Ed se força à afficher un grand sourire à la jeune fille de la préfecture, alors qu'au fond de sa tête, il avait plutôt envie de lui décrocher la mâchoire d'un bon coup de poing. Pourquoi cette dégénérée ne prenait pas exemple sur le lieutenant Hawkeye ? Elle faisait peur, mais elle au moins elle parlait pas pour ne rien dire ! A chaque fois que la secrétaire le voyait, elle se sentait obligée de lui lancer des allusions divers et variées... Le plus souvent sur sa taille, du moins il le prenait comme tel, ou bien sur son collègue... Il avait eu le droit au traditionnel : "Lors d'une mission vous l'avez déjà vu nue ? Il est comment ? " Bien sûr Ed avait répondu non, après tout il n'avait jamais vu Envy nue en mission... Mais ces ragots quotidiens avaient eu l'utilité de lui faire remarquer que, sans aucun doute, Envy était le faiseur de fantasmes de bien nombres de membre de la caserne...

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'expliquer à la réceptionniste que non Envy ne se baignait en pleine air, nue dans une mangeoire, avec un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, Ed put enfin récupérer les derniers dossiers arrivés. Il se posa à côté de Lloyd qui avait eu le temps de bien avancer dans son repas en attendant que le blond arrive. Il triait rapidement les dossiers du plus important au moins important quand il tomba tout d'un coup sur un dossier rouge aux bordures or... Rouge... + Bordures or... = ... MISSION PRIORITAIRE VENANT DE LA HAUTE DIRECTION !!!!!!!

Ed se leva et s'extirpa royalement du petit espace qui séparait le banc de la table et prit rapidement congé auprès de son ami avant de déguerpir en trombe dans les escaliers. Il escalada quatre à quatre les marches, se débrouillant pour ne heurter personne dans sa lancée. Il croisa Aido et eut une petite pensée pour Lloyd se disant que celui-ci serait ravi de savoir que son chéri retournait travailler aujourd'hui. Puis, il croisa Meisson et dut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour expliquer à l'officier qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter sa blague qui, il n'en doutait pas, devait être très drôle... Finalement, il arriva sans trop tarder, à la chambre de son supérieur. Il frappa 3 coups et rentra dans la pièce timidement, n'entendant pas de réponse.

« Envy ? »

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il perçut. Loin d'être intimidé, bien que prudent, Ed s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le rebords près de la silhouette de son amant et supérieur.

« Mission... » Dit-il en tendant vers lui le dossier officiel.

Un coup d'œil améthyste se posa sur la chemise et il fallut attendre une bonne minute avant que l'homme ne se décide à le prendre. Il soupira en lui arrachant des mains. Ed allait partir quand Envy lui agrippa le poignet et le tira à lui. Le natté rougit un peu de la brusque proximité, mais du ravaler sa joie en se rendant compte que, loin de s'occuper plus de lui, Envy lisait tranquillement en le retenant fermement sous son bras. Pas qu'il voulait qu'Envy s'occupe de lui ! C'est juste que... C'était pas génial de pendre en l'air en attendant qu'il ait fini sa lecture...

« Envy... Repose moi... » Quémanda le jeune homme.

« Non... »

« Envy ! »

Le blondinet se mit à bouder. Mais, ça ne le fit pas descendre plus vite... Il dut attendre patiemment qu'Envy ait fini de lire le dossier. Dès qu'il l'eut refermé, il lâcha le petit corps qui s'écrasa, par chance, en partie sur le lit.

« Envy ! » Se plaignit le natté. « Tu pourrais faire attention... »

« J'ai pas le temps de t'écouter te lamenter sur ton sort, on a du boulot ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son coéquipier, Aido fut surpris de remarquer que Lloyd n'affichait pas ce sourire triste et espérant, qu'il lui envoyait d'habitude tous les jours depuis qu'il avait lâché cette énormité. Il avait l'air "un peu" sur les nerfs et méfiant.

« Tu as l'air en forme... » Commença Lloyd en voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas.

« En meilleur état que toi... C'est sûr... » Répondit-il en se dirigeant jusqu'à l'appareil.

Le châtain examina quelques temps le bouclé, de dos, cherchant un indice qui ferait pencher la balance dans un camp ou l'autre... Les épaules étaient tendues... Tous les muscles qu'il pouvait deviner étaient crispés... Et tous les gestes qu'il faisait étaient effectués le plus silencieusement possible... Pas de doutes, il était en mode alerte... Aido se méfiait de lui ?

Il se rapprocha doucement de ce corps maître de bon nombre de ses questions. Evidement, le blond avait déjà repéré le mouvement de celui qui part le passé fut son ami, mais il ne fit rien. Il le laissa l'enlacer et déposer sa tête dans son cou... Bien que son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia...

« Je supporte pas d'être loin de toi... » Confessa le châtain à son oreille. « On pourrait pas redevenir ami comme avant ? »

Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, quand il sentit la caresse des boucles contre sa joue tandis que le blond rejetait la tête en arrière, sur son épaule, pour le sonder du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions, Aido se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte du châtain et lui fit face.

« C'est impossible... »

« Pourquoi ? » S'écria-t-il.

« Parce que dorénavant, dès que tu m'enlacera, je me demanderais si c'est une excuse pour me toucher. Dès que tu auras la tête ailleurs, je me demanderais "à quoi tu penses". Dès que tu me regarderas, je me demanderais "qu'est ce que tu prépares ". » Argumenta le bouclé. « Tu ne peux m'empêcher d'être méfiant... Tu ne peux me promettre que tu ne feras jamais rien... »

« Si ! »

« Non... » Insista-t-il d'une voix faible. « Tu ne peux me le promettre... N'est ce pas ? »

« Peut-être... »

Avant qu'un mot de plus ne puisse être échangé, les deux officiers furent interrompus par un petit bonhomme aux cheveux couleur paille et tressés. Celui-ci remarquant qu'il venait de stopper une conversation surement très importante et que le châtain ne se retiendrait surement pas de lui dire, se trouva bien bête... Mais, il se rappela de pourquoi il était venu et reprit de la contenance.

« Préparez-vous à décoller, on part en mission ! » Déclara Ed d'une traite. « Ordre du lieutenant Envy ! »

* * *

King Bradley devait être pressé... Du moins, c'était la seule explication pour qu'il les envoie mettre fin à cette résistance inutile que qu'ils maitrisaient très bien jusqu'alors à distance. Envy n'était pas dupe. Si on lui demandait de finir cette mission au plus vite, c'était qu'on voulait lui en filer une autre... Et ça ne lui plaisait pas...

Malgré tout, il avait réuni ses officiers les plus prometteurs, et les voilà parti pour un combat qu'il gagnerait sans problèmes... Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager de l'intérieur.

« Envy... Ca va aller ? » Demanda Ed inquiet.

« T'en fais pas... T'es avec moi. J'arriverais à nous sortir de là même si tu merdes tout ! »

Le blondinet, bien que vexé, dut se contenir pour éviter de faire une fausse manœuvre. Il était hors de question qu'il donne raison à son capitaine ! Il s'appliqua donc à se comporter comme un pilote exemplaire... Ou plutôt copilote...

Malheureusement pour le blond, il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par un brusque mouvement de l'avion qui lui frappa la tête contre son dossier. Mais... Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Quelque chose les avait pratiquement frôlait ? Il avait ressenti les vibrations de l'air... Il venait d'échapper à la mort ?

« P'tain ! Ils ont un lance-roquettes ! » S'écria Envy. « Dispersez-vous ! »

A ce moment... Effectivement, il était rassuré d'être avec le lieutenant. Car il réalisait qu'il lui manquait bien trop de pratique... Il n'avait même pas vu le missile... Heureusement Qu'Envy l'avait repéré à temps pour esquiver...

Il entendit dans l'haut parleur Meisson jurer "Merde ! Mais, j'ai pas été formé pour ça, moi !" D'autres personnes échangeaient des informations sur quoi faire et à quel instant... Ed vit Envy se pincer la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. C'était assez sexy... Mais, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment d'avoir de telles pensées !

« Aido ? T'es toujours vivant ? » Demanda Envy en réunissant les fils de ses idées.

« Désolé... » Répondit le bouclé un peu froidement.

« Trouve moi ce tireur et fusille le moi. »

« Très bien... »

Ed vit le signal de l'appareil du duo légendaire partir dans une autre direction. Il surveilla les écrans méticuleusement à la recherche d'un indice sur de l'emplacement du tireur.

A dire vrai... Il était aux bords de la panique.... Deux avions avaient déjà disparu de leur radar... Alors, qu'à la base, cette mission n'aurait du compté aucune perte... Ce tireur était bien trop doué... Dangereux... Il devait reconnaître... Qu'il avait peur...

« Où en sont Aido et Lloyd ? » Lui demanda Envy un peu plus tard.

« Leur signal bouge pas ! » Informa-t-il. « Ils doivent être entrain de se poser... »

Envy hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux l'étendue de guerre devant lui, ses mains s'activant encore et encore, d'une commande à l'autre. Parfois, il demandait à Ed de libérer du niveau ou bien de lui donner les chiffres. Le blond s'efforçait de réagir le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. L'appareil ne cessait de tourner à leur demande à tel point que, parfois, ils étaient incapables de dire s'ils étaient à l'envers ou à l'endroit.

Puis le natté dont les yeux revenaient souvent jeter un coup d'œil furtif au cadran du radar vit quelque chose qui lui provoqua un arrêt. Ce n'était pas possible... Il devait se tromper... Il voulait parler, mais seul le bruit d'un souffle sec sortit de sa bouche. Attiré par ce son étrange, le brun lui accorda quelques microsecondes d'attention.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau en position.

« Aido et Lloyd... Leur signal s'est éteint... »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS: Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour plus de détails...


	14. Part II Chap 3

Partie II :

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews que vous me laissez ^_^

Je sais que les grandes vacances sont pas le moment le plus propice pour tenir une fic... L'expérience passée à fait savoir que c'était le moment où les reviews avaient du mal à arriver... Etant donné que tout le monde (presque) finit par partir loin de la connexion internet... Quel triste histoire MDR

J'hésitais donc à la laisser en suspens jusqu'à la rentrée... Finalement, je ne l'ai pas fait (Vous avez remarqué XD) De 1 car j'ai pas été trop touchée par les vacances de mes lecteurs ^_^ De 2 car j'en avais pas envie ! Vue comment j'étais lancée, je voulais pas attendre pour continuer cette fic... Juste au cas où j'aurez eu du mal à la reprendre...

Mais bon, malheureusement, comme je vous l'avais dit, je me dois de suivre ma famille au Danemark où la connexion risque d'être dur, voir impossible à trouver... Mais j'emporterais de quoi écrire donc vous aurez un chapitre peu après mon retour !

Allez courage ! Je pars que 10 jours ^_^

Et je vous laisse un chapitre bien long pour me faire pardonner XD

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy It !

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, alors que les offensives commençaient, dans un certain appareil de l'unité, une bataille interne était venue s'ajouter à leur fardeau. Cela, bien sûr, après qu'ils aient éteint leurs micros...

« Lloyd ! C'est pas le moment ! »

« Réponds juste ! Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir, alors ? »

Aido avait du mal à se concentrer convenablement avec le châtain qui refusait d'arrêter son interrogatoire. Pourtant, il devait retrouver ses esprits ! Il fallait qu'il mène cette mission à bien... Sinon, il ne pourrait pas conduire le plan à sa phase finale...

« Alors ! »

« Je sais pas ! » Soupira le blond. « De simples bons collègues ! »

« Mais, ça me va pas, moi ! »

Il avait envie de fermer les yeux, de serrer extrêmement fort ses paupières, pour échapper à cette discussion. Malheureusement, on ne ferme pas les yeux au volant d'une voiture... Alors, au commande d'un avion... Pourtant, il voulait échapper à cette discussion. Bien sûr que ça ne lui irait pas ! A lui non plus d'ailleurs ! Mais, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire...

« Putain ! Aido ! Ca me dégoute que tu réagisses comme ça ! »

« Désolé... »

Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Lui aussi ça le dégouttait d'avoir à agir ainsi ! Mais, il devait éloigner Lloyd de lui... Sinon, ils souffriraient...

« J'en dis un peu trop et toi tu me repousses ! » S'offusqua le châtain. « T'es pas mal placé pour être homophobe ? »

« Ca a rien à voir ! » S'écria-t-il. « Je te repousse car t'as envie de me baiser et que tu sais pas te contrôler ! Ca a rien à voir avec ta sexualité, ni la mienne... »

Il voulut répondre à cela, mais il fut coupé par Envy qui leur cria que leur adversaire avait un lance-roquette. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils en eurent la preuve quand Lloyd repéra un superbe missile sur le radar et qu'Aido fit faire un magnifique vol plané à l'appareil pour l'éviter... Cet évènement n'empêcha pas la conversation de repartir.

« Quels sont tes preuves ? »

« Me fais pas rire. » Dit-il en faisant rouler ses yeux. « Tu viens me repêcher juste après Envy et tu veux me faire croire que c'est pas pour me mettre dans ton lit ? »

Le châtain détourna la tête, embêté, et son interlocuteur devait avouer qu'il préférerait largement qu'il daigne porter un peu plus son attention sur le combat qu'ils effectuaient... Cet alors qu'il entendit Envy l'appelait... Il ralluma son micro.

{...}

« Désolé... »

« Trouve moi ce tireur et fusille le moi. »

{...}

Une fois l'ordre donné, il reteignit son micro et fit augmenter en deux, trois mouvements la vitesse de l'appareil qui partit dans la direction dont venait le dernier coup qu'ils avaient esquivé. Son coéquipier gardait toujours la tête baissée et ça commençait à vraiment le déranger.

« Lloyd ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! On est sur un champ de batail ! Alors, si tu pouvais relever la tête et m'aider, ça serait sympa ! »

L'homme qui se sentait meurtri rehaussa le crâne et balada ses yeux sur le cadran. Bien qu'il soit d'humeur boudeur, il ne pouvait pas laisser son bien-aimé mourir par sa faute. Même après ce qu'il avait sous-entendu... Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un quartier de viande...

« C'est sûr ! Je veux ton corps... » Confessa-t-il. « Mais, je veux pas que ça ! Je te veux, toi ! Entièrement ! Corps et âme ! Mais surtout... Je veux ton cœur... »

Aido se mordit le bout de la langue pour ne pas répondre la première chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Ils étaient maintenant dans la zone de danger et il devait se consacrer à les ramener sains et saufs à la caserne...

« Il est à 500 mètres, nord-ouest ! » Informa le châtain en voyant le missile apparaître au radar.

Grace à cette information, le bouclé dénicha rapidement le bâtiment en haut duquel se trouvait le tireur d'élite. Une fois qu'il eut échappé par une autre pirouette à la fusée. Il profita du temps qu'il fallait compter pour recharger un lance-roquette pour se rapprocher et attaquer. Il appuya sur le bouton et immédiatement les coups se mirent à mitrailler sur leur adversaire et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils firent exploser l'arme que les survivants tentaient de charger. Alors seulement, ils pouvaient être certain qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer....

Enfin, ils purent calmer le jeu... Maintenant que leur seule capacité de défense consistant un réel danger était tombé, ce combat n'était plus qu'une vulgaire démonstration de force, jusqu'à ce que les rebelles se rendent. Aido voulut prévenir son supérieur qu'il n'y avait plus de quoi s'inquiéter, mais Lloyd l'en empêcha.

« On devrait d'abords trouver un endroit où atterrir. » Dit il en retenant la main qui tenait le micro. « Il vaudrait mieux revoir un peu les niveaux pour le retour... Ca fera pas de mal à Envy d'être sur ses gardes quelques minutes de plus... »

Le blond ne s'y opposa pas et trouva une clairière à l'abri où il devrait pouvoir faire leurs vérifications tranquillement. L'appareil se posa sans la moindre difficulté et bientôt ils purent savourer le plaisir d'avoir de nouveau les pieds sur terre. Lloyd ne quitta pas le bouclé des yeux, le regardant s'étirer félinement vers le ciel en baillant. Il fallait qu'il soit fou pour être ainsi, autant fasciné par chaque gestes qu'il faisait...

« Qu'est ce qui va pas avec moi ?! » Demanda le châtain agacé, alors qu'ils étaient sortis prendre l'air un moment près de l'appareil. « C'est physiquement que je te plais pas ? Ou alors c'est à cause de mon caractère ? Je suis trop con ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas Envy ? »

« Mais non ! » Répliqua Aido. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'avant j'hésitais entre toi et lui... Donc, tu me plais largement assez physiquement et mentalement ! »

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Aido resta silencieux un long moment... Il cherchait dans sa tête les mots qui pouvaient exprimer le plus sincèrement possible ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui en apparut plusieurs, mais certains ne pouvaient être dits.

« Je... Je ne veux plus souffrir... » Commença-t-il. « Alors... Etant donné qu'on souffre toujours en amour... Je préfère être seul maintenant... »

Lloyd le fixa sans rien dire, puis laissa échapper un unique ricanement nerveux qui eut le don de ne pas plaire à son collègue. Il releva ses yeux marron sur celui-ci ayant repris son sérieux occasionnel.

« Tu as tort de penser que c'est quelque chose dont tu pourrais te passer ! A partir du moment où tu y as gouté... Tu ne pourras l'ignorer ! Ca te manquera toujours ! C'est le genre de drogue dont personne ne peut se désintoxiquer... Que tu le veuille ou non... Tu as tort de penser que tu peux faire changer ça... »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent devant cette énumération. Les gestes qui suivirent se déroulèrent en quelques secondes... Aido l'attrapa par le col et le tira à lui pour lui administrer une gifle magistrale qui claqua contre la peau de sa joue. Puis, il agrippa les pans de sa veste fortement.

« Ca y est ? T'as fini ? Ca t'a fait plaisir de me dire ça ? » S'écria-t-il profondément irrité. « T'essayes de me désespérer, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ? »

Des mains fortes se refermèrent sur ses poignets et il remonta son regard jusqu'à croiser celui du châtain qu'il trouva bien trop suspect... Pourquoi le regardait-t-il comme ça ?

« Lloyd... Lâche moi... »

Il le dévisageait toujours avec cet air songeur... Semblant peser le pour et le contre... Il devait être en pleine réunion mental... Et ça effrayait Aido dont les poignets étaient toujours emprisonnés...

« OH ! Et puis merde ! » Lança soudainement l'homme silencieux.

A peine les mots parvinrent à ses oreilles qu'Aido sentit qu'on le plaquait contre le métal froid de l'appareil. Instinctivement, il voulut pousser un cri qui ne passa pas la barrière des lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sur le choc... Lloyd... L'embrassait... Il sentait clairement la pression de cette bouche qui s'ouvrait pour capturer les parties charnues, dans des attouchements poussés.

Il essaya de se débattre mais le corps du châtain qui l'écrasait bien trop intimement, restreignait grandement ses gestes... De plus, l'emprise sur ses bras se resserra et les amena à rencontrer également le froid de la paroi au dessus de sa tête. Llyod arriva à coincer les poignets sous la prise d'une seule main, lui en libérant une qui alla directement caresser la joue du bout des doigts et relever le menton du pouce. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres dont le goût pourrait aisément le nourrir des jours durant, et descendit le long du barrage de dents pour aller caresser lascivement les gencives.

Aido réussit à retenir un gémissement en sentant cela, tandis qu'un frisson électrique ne passant pas inaperçu, lui remonta le long de l'échine. Il serrait les dents le plus fort possible car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre... Il avait beau gesticuler pour s'échapper, il ne faisait pas grand chose de plus que se frotter à ce corps déjà assez chaud comme ça... Il lui semblait que le châtain aspirait la moindre goutte de force qu'il trouvait dans son être, l'affaiblissant plus encore. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'il soit aussi fort... Il était grand aussi... Maintenant il s'en rendait compte... Il était même plus grand qu'Envy... Et dès qu'il levait les yeux pour tenter de résonner son coéquipier, il se sentait petit... C'est fou, ce que la vision pouvait paraître différente vue de près ! Et où trouvait-il la force de continuer ce combat lui ? S'abandonner à une pulsion serait moins fatiguant que d'y résister ?

Le bouclé tenta de lui assener un coup de genoux, mais l'assaillant en profita pour s'insinuer entre ses cuises et se coller à ce corps malencontreusement offert... Aido sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui remonter les entrailles en sentant le poids de ce bassin contre le sien, bouffée qu'il dut canaliser, se tordant le dos. Il cherchait à se fondre dans la cloison métallique pour échapper à ces sensations tentatrices. Il devait retrouver ses esprits et la force de le repousser. Il ne devait pas succomber et s'abandonner. Pour le plan... Et aussi pour lui...

Lloyd, lui, n'avait pas les problèmes de moral que le blond avait à régler... Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne voyait plus la moindre raison de ne pas se frotter à ce corps alléchant. Ne pas avoir pu toucher Aido du mois, l'avait bien trop frustré. Il agissait comme s'il voulait rattraper tout ce retard en quelques minutes... Et alors que son propre corps cherchait à s'apaiser, lui, il dévorait la bouche qu'il avait tant voulu. Toujours insatisfait que le blond ne lui en laisse pas l'accès complet... Alors, il se vengeait sur ses lèvres... Ne les lâchant jamais... Les compressant entre les siennes pour les happer, les mordillant pour les rattraper, les léchant juste pour le faire frissonner... Il l'embrassait à tel point, qu'il en était certain, boucle d'or aurait les lèvres bleuies.

Le plus petit avait de plus en plus de mal à se forcer à ne pas "durcir"... Une sensation de manque grandissait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ça remontait mine de rien à... Plus d'un mois... Et il n'était pas facile d'ignorer l'érection démesurée qui tendait le pantalon du châtain... Il sentit la main, jusque là sagement sur sa joue, descendre le long de son flanc, caresser l'une de ses hanches et se poser sur son arrière cuisse... Il paniqua, s'agita et détourna la tête. Ce dernier geste fit perdre le contact de ses lèvres au châtain qui décida alors de goûter son cou. La main baladeuse remonta le long du dos de la cuisse. Aido essaya de lui écraser, mais Lloyd semblait se moquer de cette douleur et n'avait même pas conscience des gouttes carmins qui rougissaient ses phalanges... La main meurtrie arriva sur la fesse qu'elle malaxa, et le blond devinait qu'il devait avoir les joues bien rouges à ce moment là.

Soudain... Fatigué, boucle d'or arrêta de bouger... Préférant garder ses forces pour résister à ses hormones, plutôt que de se débattre inutilement contre le châtain. Il avait beau, généralement, avoir un contrôle exemplaire sur ses pulsions... Il restait un adulte en parfaite santé dont le système anatomique marchait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi, il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour repousser toutes ces décharges que le châtain lui envoyait.

Le brusque manque de résistance fit un aller-retour dans l'esprit de l'homme aux yeux de braise qui continuait de se presser contre cette silhouette dont le propriétaire était à jamais le maître de tous ses rêves. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ni d'où il était. Il se souvenait juste de la saveur des lèvres du blond. Ce fruit défendu l'avait descendu tout droit en enfer, où la chaleur était torride, dans tous les sens du terme...

Il finit par pousser un hurlement rauque qui résonna dans les oreilles du bouclé comme la possibilité d'une échappatoire...

Lloyd tentait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, alors que sa tête fumante respirait toujours l'odeur de la peau d'Aido... Aido ? Lloyd releva la tête et examina le visage du jeune homme. Il avait la peau moite, les lèvres gonflées, sa respiration saccadée sonnait comme des pleurs... Pourtant ses yeux étaient secs... Les pupilles d'un bleu glacial s'ancrèrent dans les siennes.

« Alors... Lloyd... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi maintenant ? »

Les yeux marron furent traversés, comme par un éclair de lucidité, et il réalisa ce à quoi il s'était autorisé. Lui qui ne voulait, au départ, qu'un baiser, s'était laissé emporter jusqu'à... De la baise ! Et si une certaine partie de son anatomie était d'excellente humeur, une autre partie lui faisait mal au point de lui donner la nausée... Il relâcha les poignets et fit trois petits pas en arrière avant de tomber à genoux, les larmes lui montant à l'œil.

« Ce serait abusé de te demander de me pardonner, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda le châtain dégouté de lui-même.

Aido le fixa un moment en réfléchissant... Il avait déjà entendu parler de quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer cette attitude... Comment on appelait ça déjà ? ...

« Au moins... Maintenant, t'as une bonne excuse pour partir, non ? »

« Ca dépend du point de vue où on se place... »

Bien que Lloyd fût étonné de cette réponse, il n'eut pas le temps de s'approfondir plus dessus. Puisqu'il vit Aido commencer à s'éloigner de l'appareil pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes comme si de rien n'était. Il se leva et partit à sa suite...

« Aido ! » S'écria le châtain. « Tu peux pas rester silencieux à ça ! Tu devrais me gueuler dessus, m'insulter, me frapper ! Fais quelque chose ! »

« Salopard. » Murmura le bouclé d'une voix trop calme et trop indifférente pour qu'on puisse appeler ça une insulte... « Ca te va ? »

« Aido ! »

L'interpelé se retourna, exaspéré, vers lui, et alors, il le remarqua... Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entrain de charger un fusil à pompe... Juste derrière Lloyd... Sans réfléchir il attrapa le châtain et le tira hors de porté, tout en sortant son revolver de sous sa veste et de tirer deux balles en plein dans la tête de l'homme. Il tomba en arrière sous la puissance du coup. Celui qu'il avait chargé avant de mourir partit dans le mauvais sens et... Atterrit en plein dans la boîte du moteur de leur avion... Qui explosa 2 secondes plus tard.

Les débris de l'appareil volèrent en l'air et s'écrasèrent un peu partout. Avant même que l'info n'arrive à son cerveau, Lloyd s'était déjà jeté sur Aido pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Tout deux dévalèrent la pente, évitant de peu d'être écrasé par un morceau imposant. Leur descente continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas, hors d'atteinte des gros morceaux... Seul quelques étincelles parvenaient maintenant jusqu'à eux.

Le châtain se redressa légèrement et rampa jusqu'au corps de son compagnon qu'il avait lâché lors de l'atterrissage...

« Aido ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix suppliante. « T'es vivant... »

« Désolé... »

Il sourit en entendant l'habituelle réponse qu'il donnait à cette question. Il resta allongé près de lui... De toute façon il ne se sentait pas capable de bouger, sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal et il arrivait déjà à peine à relever son buste... A première vue, son ami n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert non plus. Mais, lui non plus ne se levait pas...

« Aido... » Murmura le première année en chassant quelques mèches de son visage pour lui caresser la joue. « Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire... Juste au cas où... »

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi qu'il arrive... Tu seras, à jamais, la personne que j'aurais le plus chéri sur cette terre. »

Il l'entendit rire un peu.

« Sérieusement ! Je t'assure ! Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir d'autres occasions d'aimer quelqu'un de la sorte. Ca n'aurait pu être que toi... Je t'aime, Aido. »

Cette fois ci, le bouclé lui sourit gentiment, bien qu'avec une petite boue triste. Le châtain le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à s'y blottir. Ce n'était pas une étreinte charnelle... Plus une recherche de réconfort... Comme deux personnes qui savait qu'ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes à vivre. Déjà, Lloyd sentait le sang lui montait au cerveau de manière anormal, et il sut qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance.

« Dis... Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? » Demanda-t-il un peu dans les vapes.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? » Sourit le blond.

Il entendit la réponse mais, n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser... N'étant plus vraiment là...

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, Envy, Ed et quelques autres officiers faisaient face aux décombres de l'avion. L'homme aux cheveux de jais fixait silencieusement le site comme s'il cachait un mystère qui apparaîtrait dans un instant... Ed à ses côtés, ne disait rien, mais ça se voyait qu'il était particulièrement inquiet pour les deux disparus. Autour d'eux, les quelques personnes qui avaient été réquisitionnés pour aider aux recherches parlaient les un avec les autres, comme si les absents étaient déjà morts. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver le natté au plus haut point. Mais le brun, lui, restait calme... Il s'était déjà préparé à l'inévitable, et ceux dès leur rencontre... Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il craignait tellement de souffrir de nouveau de la perte d'un proche, qu'il s'y était délibérément préparé. Juste au cas où... Pour souffrir moins... Et surtout, pour que les autres ne remarque pas qu'il souffrait....

« Lieutenant ! » Dit Meisson en revenant entre les miles fragments. « Impossible de retrouver les cadavres... J'ai cherché sous les débris... Ils ne sont pas ici. »

« C'est bon signe ? » Demanda le blond à son supérieur.

Celui ci ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser les images familières que lui rappelaient ces circonstances. Après seulement, il daigna répondre à son copilote.

« Ca dépend... Soit ils se sont enfuis et sont peut-être morts dans la pluie de météores ! Soit ils étaient dedans lors de l'explosion et sont peut-être morts lors de l'expulsion ! Soit un mélange des deux... » Répondit-il sans tenir compte de la pâleur que se mots provoquaient chez son protégé... Avant d'ordonner. « Bon ! On se disperse pour retrouver les restes... En espérant qu'il y ait quelque chose à sauver... »

Tout le monde partit dans des directions complètement différentes. Evidement, Ed et Envy firent équipe... Ils partirent tout d'eux explorer une partie de la foret voisine à la clairière. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot. Parfois, ils se cherchaient du regard. Mais sans plus... Ed savait qu'il valait mieux que leurs camarades ignorent leur liaison... Alors, il tâchait d'être discret. La seule chose qui aurait pu les trahir, c'est à quel point ils se touchaient ! Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, une main était posée sur l'épaule puis retirée de suite. Lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte, leurs bras s'effleuraient. Parfois, ils se caressaient même du dos de la main. Bref, ils saisissaient n'importe occasion de se toucher !

« Envy... » Héla Ed qui était accroupi près d'un arbre. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose... »

Envy s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ed dégagea rapidement l'objet qui avait été emprisonné parmi les racines, il le prit avec ses gants et le tendit au brun.

« Un revolver de chez nous... » Murmura Envy perplexe.

« Tu te souviens ? » Demanda le natté. « Meisson a dit qu'il y avait la dépouille d'un ennemi là-haut... Il y a peut-être eu une fusillade entre eux ? »

Le lieutenant remonta son regard jusqu'au nuage qui s'élevait encore du lieu du clash, puis le redescendit jusqu'à l'endroit où le quarantenaire avait été trouvé et enfin sur cette dernière pièce trouvé.

« C'est fort possible... » Dit Envy... Puis il donna une petite tape sur le postérieure du blond en lui disant. « Bon boulot, petit ! »

« Envy ! » S'écria-t-il autant choqué par le geste que par le dernier mot prononcé.

Le brun haussa un sourcil avec l'air interrogateur.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se voit... »

« Du moment que personne ne le voit, c'est bon. » Riposta le gradé. « J'ai déjà pris pire comme risque... »

Ed le regarda amusé et il sut au moment même où les mots lui échappèrent qu'il le regretterait bientôt.

« Ah bon ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

« Tu verras... »

Ils continuaient tranquillement les recherches quand Meisson vint les rejoindre.

« Alors, ça avance ? »

Ed acquiesçait vivement, fier de pouvoir raconter sa découverte. Envy était tout près de lui, légèrement en retrait, et les regardait faire. Lorsqu'il lui vint l'idée de tenir sa promesse, il prouverait à son amant qu'il avait l'esprit joueur... Il passa discrètement sa main sur les reins du blond qui dut laisser un temps d'arrêt dans sa phrase pour analyser ce qu'il venait de sentir. Oui, pas de doute cette pression... C'était Envy ?

« Ed ? » Rappela la personne avec laquelle il parlait. « Alors, c'est quoi cette découverte ? »

« Et bien... » Continua le blond, fortement mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer quelque chose d'aussi sérieux, alors que des doigts se promenaient sur sa croupe... « On a trouvé un revolver qui doit appartenir à l'un d'eux... »

Il sentit une main glisser dans son pantalon et fut fort heureux de constater que l'autre était bien trop pris dans l'histoire pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il demandait des détails, que le natté avait beaucoup de problèmes à donner, à cause de la paume qui lui caressait les fesses... Puis, il sentit l'intrus prendre un chemin bien connu, vers un endroit bien connu... Ed essaya d'écraser discrètement le pied du plus grand, mais un petit pincement lui fit abandonner cet essai. Alors... A son plus grand malheur, le génie, qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être pour comprendre ce qui arrivait, distingua sans problème que ce picotement qu'il venait de ressentir... C'était Envy qui insinuait un doigt en lui...

Dès lors ce fut le brun qui prit la parole, ne préférant pas laisser au blondinet le soin de distraire le gêneur des activités peu honorables auquel ils s'activaient, il lui demanda sur un ton très professionnel s'il avait du nouveau. L'homme à la carrure de rugbyman, leur raconta en détail comment il avait, après avoir fouillé parmi tout les débris, les plus grands comme les plus petits, fini par trouver un fusil à pompe portant l'emblème des rebelles.

Ed tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le récit, s'efforçant d'ignorer ce corps étranger qui gesticulait sans cesse et faisait monter la température de son corps... Puis, comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ses prières secrètes, le doigt sortit, tout comme la main du vêtement.

« Bon ! » S'exclama le brun. « C'est pas tout, mais on a des fouteurs de merde à retrouver ! Retournez à votre poste tout de suite où je vous tiendrais responsable de leur sort ! »

Meisson eut un petit rire à la remarque et partit rejoindre son poste. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, le natté donna un coup de poing sur le torse du lieutenant.

« Imbécile ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre était venu ? T'imagines si quelqu'un avait remarqué ? On aurait eu l'air malin ! »

« Je l'aurais remarqué si quelqu'un était arrivé ! Tiens-toi tranquille... » Répliqua le joueur avant d'enchaîner plus sérieusement. « Ils sont là... »

Les pupilles dorées suivirent le chemin qu'il lui indiquait, et il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent les silhouettes en bas, dissimulées dans les fourrées...

« Si tu les avais repéré pourquoi tu as dit à Meisson de dégager ? »

« Car ils ont l'air d'être empaquetés l'un à l'autre ! » S'expliqua Envy en commençant à descendre. « Et que je pense pas qu'ils aient envie que toute la caserne en parle... »

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent près des deux hommes enlacés. Ils étaient couverts d'égratignures et de quelques marques de brulure... Mais ce n'était pas urgent comparé à certaines plaies qui auraient nécessités des points de sutures et d'où déjà une quantité de sang conséquente s'était échappé. Le tout était de savoir s'ils étaient arrivés à temps... Ed se baissa, voyant qu'Envy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire, et prit leurs pouls... Le brun observait son coéquipier faire avec l'air plus anxieux qu'il n'aurait voulu paraître. Il lui sembla qu'un siècle passa avant qu'Ed ne se retourne et lui dit.

« Ils sont vivants ! »

* * *

NDLA : L'auteur espère sincèrement n'avait heurté la sensibilité d'aucun de ses très chers lecteurs... Certains passages l'ayant elle-même légèrement dérangée... Elle accepte tout de même de prendre ses responsabilités et est prête à se défendre dès son retour, le 15 avec de la chance, face à un tribunal, pour atteinte aux bonnes moeurs ! MDR


	15. Part II Chap 4

Partie II :

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

L'auteur tient à vous remercier pour tout vos messages divers et variés qui me donnent _presque_ l'impression d'avoir un _brin_ de talent XD

Mais elle tient à vous supplier de ne pas la tuer avant qu'elle est finie de vous expliquer ce qui va suivre...

Je repars en vacance, cette fois-ci à l'île de rè... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas car je ne pars que 5 jours, donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas retardé ^_^ (Vous voyez ça valait pas la peine de me tuer XD)

Pour vous parlez un peu de ce chapitre... Et bien... Je trouve pas mes mots alors vous devrez lire XD

Bonne lecture

Enjoy it

* * *

Les nouvelles vont toujours trop vite aux yeux de ceux qui sont le sujet des railleries... Ceci est valable partout, y compris à l'intérieure de la caserne.... Et Envy le savait très bien. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir ses collègues et supérieurs rappliquer pour les détails : Les mécaniciens votaient pour un surchauffement dans les circuits qui aurait provoqué l'accident. Ses rivaux voyaient une faute d'inattention, ou de commandement, qui était toujours sa faute. D'autres personnes gardaient leurs opinions pour eux et se contentaient de demander des détails.

Le beau lieutenant aux cheveux de jais ne cessait de tourner dans tous les sens pour éviter les commères qui l'assaillaient à tous les croisements. Le pauvre, décidant que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne les ferait changer d'avis, alla se refugier dans une chambre vide où il savait que personne ne le trouverait. Mais... "Pour ne pas se sentir seul", il décida d'emmener son coéquipier avec lui. Ceci explique pourquoi, alors que tous le cherchaient, il était allongé sur un lit, bien occupé à profiter de la charmante compagnie du blondinet.

« Envy... » Ronchonna l'officier. « On devrait pas... »

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave avant de donner un bon coup de langue sur le lobe.

Puis, il descendit dans son cou et en suçota la peau rougissante. Ed retint son souffle face à une bouffée de chaleur trop violente. Lorsque, la tension retomba, il arriva à marmonner :

« On a du boulot... Et il y a du monde qui t'attend... »

Un grognement se fit entendre.

« Eux ? » S'énerva le brun. « Ce sont que des vautours qui attendent chaque erreur que je puisse faire pour tenter de prendre ma place ! »

« Pas tous ! » S'offusqua le natté. « Certain sont venus jusque car ils étaient inquiet pour Lloyd et Aido ! »

Envy soupira d'exaspération. Il ne s'était pas trompé... Il s'était douté en voyant le blond pour la première fois qu'il était le genre de gamin à avoir été arraché à son enfance pour assumer un rôle d'adulte qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir. Mais, au fil des jours, il s'était rendu compte que bien que _le futur lieutenant Elric_ avait grandi trop vite, il était aveugle...

« Si ils sont vraiment venus pour les voir... » Lança-t-il pour éclairer l'enfant sur la face caché de l'être humain. « Pourquoi ils sont pas à leur chevet ? »

Ed resta bouche bée sous la réplique, et pendant quelques secondes ont pu même entendre une mouche voler... La pauvre chose quitta la scène tout de suite, grillée sur l'ampoule au plafond, en poussant un dernier bourdonnement frénétique... Quelques secondes de silence, s'il vous plaît... FIN de la parenthèse !

« Je vois... » Répliqua le natté.

Il grimaça de dégout en pensant à ces profiteurs dont le comportement faisait la honte de toute l'armée améstrienne... Du moins, à ses yeux...

Soudain, il sentit le plus grand bouger au dessus de lui. Ce qui le fit sursauter... Pourtant, ses pupilles dorées retrouvèrent sans la moindre difficulté les améthystes si envoutante de son ainé. Provoquant, l'effet d'une lobotomie, ce regard le débarrassa totalement de toute pensée, éloignant loin de lui ces mauvaises mœurs.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de son supérieur, alors que des idées peu catholiques lui traversaient l'esprit. Il se pencha et susurra :

« Ed... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? »

Le petit rougit brutalement avant de s'arracher à l'échange visuel en fermant les yeux. Rassemblant les morceaux éparpillés de sa raison, il se demanda : "Qu'est ce que je veux de lui ? " Enfin, il rouvrit ses paupières et quémanda, l'œil trop plein de sincérité.

« Embrasse-moi... »

L'homme dont la chevelure noire lui caressait le visage parut surpris. Puis, comme s'il venait de remarquer qu'Ed avait la peste, il se redressa rapidement avec la visible intention de s'enfuir. Le blond, par instinct, s'agrippa à son cou, le retenant près de son corps.

« Envy... » Supplia-t-il. « Je t'en prie... »

L'adulte le scruta un moment, puis accéda à sa demande.

Les mèches ébène revinrent glisser sur ses joues, tandis que le lieutenant se penchait. Un souffle brûlant ricocha sur la bouche charnue avant qu'il ne s'emmêle à un autre, donnant naissance à un ouragan miniature... Les quelques minutes qu'Envy mit à rompre la distance entre leurs lèvres parurent une éternité...

* * *

Sciezka, l'une des réceptionnistes de la caserne, commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer. Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir pris plus de livres pour occuper les longues minutes entre le passage des divers militaires et parfois, quelques civils... Après avoir vérifier, une dernière fois que tous les fichiers étaient à leur place, elle enfila ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et démarra la version audio de "Les fleurs du mal", à défaut de retrouver le livre qu'elle se souvenait pourtant avoir posé sur l'office. Concentré sur les vers, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle ne remarqua pas les deux militaires qui approchaient...

« Miss... » Appela une voix masculine.

La fille ne broncha pas. L'homme se tourna vers la grande femme à ses côtés. Celle-ci poussa un soupir d'exaspération et, sans gène, retira les écouteurs des oreilles de la gamine qui sursauta.

« Euh... Désolé ! » S'excusa-t-elle précipitamment en se rendant compte de la situation. « Vous êtes... »

Malheureusement, les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer ne virent pas le jour. Elle resta ébahie devant ce tableau peu commun. Cet homme, elle l'avait déjà vu venir entant que transmetteur lorsqu'ils travaillaient avec le Nord... Mais, cette grande femme blonde, imposante et féroce, n'était jamais rentrée dans ces bâtiments autrement que sur les rapports militaires et autres documents du même style... Cependant, il serait impossible de ne pas la reconnaître !

« Général de brigade Olivia Armstrong ! »

« Effectivement... »

La petite n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que fessait une femme de cette importance, dans une caserne aussi quelquonc, et en plus si loin de chez elle ? Sous un haussement de sourcil septique, la fillette ravala sa surprise et reprit ses fonctions.

« Que puis-je faire vous ? » Bafouilla-t-elle.

La générale allait répondre, mais elle fut brusquement coupée par une voix qu'elle reconnut sans problèmes et qui lui accrocha une moue ennuyée au visage.

« Bonne question ! » S'écria Envy en les rejoignant. « Que me vaut cette honneur ? »

Un sourire calculateur fit disparaître la moue avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui.

« Calmez votre joie ! Très cher... » Répliqua la femme sur un ton satyrique. « Je ne suis pas venue pour vous voir. »

Le brun eut un sourire amusé qui se détacha de la générale pour lancer un coup d'œil au petit blondinet natté à ses côtés. Elle plissa les yeux, examinant ce gamin qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Il ne disait rien... Par respect, intimidation, ou manque de mots ? Elle ne sut pas trancher la question.... Mais, elle comprit immédiatement... Ce style... Cette démarche... Ce regard... Totalement le type de bambin qu'Envy aime ! Et cette connivence qui les liait... Pas de doutes ! Ce garçon était l'un des amants du lieutenant.

Elle se retourna vers Sciezka vivement et demanda d'un ton neutre.

« Comment va l'officier Aido Hanabusa ? »

« Eh bien... » Marmonna la secrétaire en cherchant ses mots, ne s'étant pas préparée à cette question. « Il a repris connaissance ce matin. Les médecins n'ont trouvé aucune séquelle. Pour l'instant, il se repose... Mais, vous pourrez aller le voir plus tard. »

« Non. Ca ira... » Répliqua-t-elle.

La blonde se détourna et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas calculé. Arrivé à hauteur du lieutenant, elle se stoppa.

« Allons à votre bureau. J'ai quelque chose à vous faire signer. »

* * *

Les deux militaires du Nord s'installèrent à leurs aises dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau du lieutenant. Ed restait un peu à l'écart, se trouvant peu à sa place, mais il restait extrêmement attentif et, de toute manière, il ne voulait pas partir...

« Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous, n'est ce pas ? »

« Evidement... » Soupira Envy. « Vous voulez que je signe l'accord pour le transfert d'Aido. »

La femme sourit et l'autre nordiste tendit les papiers. Il le laissa faire sans rien dire... L'homme à la peau foncé indiqua l'emplacement où Envy devait signer. Cependant, il ne bougea pas.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas... » Commença le brun, après un moment de silence. « C'est pourquoi vous tenez tellement à avoir Aido dans votre équipe ? »

Un sourire mesquin prit le contrôle avant qu'il n'ajoute.

« Je vais finir pas croire que vous avez une liaison ! »

« Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité des accusations que vous portez ? » S'offusqua son camarade. « Un tel acte raie totalement la carrière d'un... »

« C'est bon... Commandant Miles. » Le coupa la générale.

Elle fixa quelques secondes Envy, puis son regard passa sur Ed avant de revenir avec un sourire triomphant sur le lieutenant qui avait étrangement pâli... Maintenant, elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait !

« J'ai formé Aido... » Expliqua-t-elle. « C'est moi qui l'ait préparé aux concours... » Elle ajouta froidement. « Il n'est rien de plus que mon excellent élève. Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes goûts que toi... »

Ed tiqua en entendant les derniers mots de la femme. Elle savait pour Envy et Aido ?

« Evidement ! » Ironisa le lieutenant. « Avec un professeur comme toi, il ne pouvait qu'être accepté ! »

« Oui... Il devait être l'un de mes officiers... » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, le président a décidé de le transférer dans ce secteur. »

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas le montrer, il retourna l'information dans sa tête. Bradley ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était lui qui avait fait transférer le bouclé... Pourquoi lui avait-il caché cette information ?

« Donc, vous récupérez ce qui vous appartient... » Conclu-t-il.

« Aido est un soldat du Nord. » Déclara-elle solennellement. « Un soldat du Nord reste au Nord... »

Ils se toisèrent un long moment, en prédateur. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils dévièrent leur regard, mettant fin au rapport de force. Envy prit son crayon.

« Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. » Récita-t-il en apposant sa marque.

Miles récupéra le document qu'il rangea.

« On se révéra sur le champ de batail tôt ou tard, lieutenant ! »

Et les deux nordistes se levèrent, prenant congé.

« Il vous reste encore à obtenir l'accord du président. » Rappela l'homme aux cheveux ébène.

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle. « J'y vais de ce pas. »

Elle rit devant l'incompréhension du brun.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas le plus gros poisson ici... Il est également venu ! »

* * *

Hâtivement, Aido rassembla ses affaires. Il avait reçu, il y a peu, un message du patron qui le pressait de venir le retrouver dans la salle de réunion... Le bouclé se doutait du pourquoi de cette visite impériale... Mais, il irait quand même...

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il se retourna et croisa les pupilles marron. Lloyd venait de se réveiller... Quel timing !

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Lloyd resta silencieux... Pourquoi le blond arrivait si bien, juste avec quelques mots, à le faire si aisément souffrir, comme il pouvait, aussi facilement, le faire sourire pour des futilités ?

« Sache... » Murmura le troisième année juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre. « Que je ne t'en veux pas pour l'autre jour... Mais, j'entends bien que ça ne se reproduise plus... »

Le châtain baissa les yeux... Aido dressait encore un mur entre eux...

« Alors... Tu me hais maintenant... » Constata-t-il.

Le bouclé déverrouilla la porte, en lançant avant de sortir un :

« C'est faux... Je ne te hais point... »

Il partit sans un regard en arrière, d'un pas rapide pour arriver le plus vite possible. Evitant royalement les infermières, chiens de garde qui l'auraient surement ramené à sa chambre, il se retrouva trop vite à son goût près de la grande porte de style victorien. Il respira un grand coup avant d'enfin se décider à pousser l'entrée. Il rentra dans la pièce où Meisson se trouvait déjà... Il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans la salle...

« Vous vouliez me voir, il me semble... »

« Effectivement... » Répondit le président King Bradley, qui regardait paisiblement le paysage à travers le grand mur vitré. « J'attends des explications. »

Le bouclé s'approcha calmement jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de Meisson et face au chef des opérations.

« Il y a eu quelques imprévus... » Expliqua le blond. « Mais, on a contrôlé au mieux la situation... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir ! »

Les yeux bleu glacées se plissèrent, perplexe... Bradley se retourna, décrochant ses yeux du panorama.

« Je me souviens avoir été informé du fait que tu avais tout fait foiré avec Envy... Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir reçu l'information pour Lloyd... »

« Je... »

« Pourquoi fais-tu équipe avec lui ? » Le coupa le chef de l'armée. « On n'avait pas dit que tu ferrais équipe avec Meisson ? »

« C'était les conditions d'Envy pour qu'il y ait changement... »

Le président soupira, bien embêté. Il s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexions... Avant de laisser un sourire amusé suivis d'un ricanement naître.

« Il est vraiment fort... Ou qu'il soit.... Il arrive toujours à me faire chier... »

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une visage impassible, il se reconcentra sur le bouclé.

« Je vais trouver une excuse pour qu'il change cela... »

« Impossible ! »

Bradley et Aido se retournèrent vers l'homme à la carrure de rugbyman qui venait de s'exprimer.

« C'est impossible... Car... En faisant ça... Vous blesseriez Lloyd... »

Le vieil homme ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise qui bientôt se transforma en mépris. Et avant qu'un des deux officiers ne pût faire le moindre geste, une unique, mais puissante, gifle s'était écrasée sur la joue d'Aido qui manqua de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Celui qui reçu le coup de broncha pas, même lorsqu'il cracha le filet de sang qui lui laissait un goût de fer dans sa bouche... Il ne baissa pas les yeux, paressant même amusé.

« Quel voulez vous... » Soupira-t-il. « Vous m'avez choisi car vous saviez que physiquement je plairais à Envy ! J'y peu rien si Lloyd m'a trouvé à son goût ! »

« Je t 'ai choisi car je savais que tu avais le physique et le talent pour réussir cette mission ! » Corrigea le président. « Je t'ai demandé de laisser faire Envy... Pas Lloyd ! »

Bradley alla jusqu'à la table et sortit de son attaché-case un document officiel que le blond reconnut immédiatement.

« Signe ça ! » Ordonna-t-il. « Une fois que tu auras mené cette mission à bien, tu partiras pour le Nord et tu auras interdiction de le revoir ! D'ici là... Contente toi de ne plus le toucher... »

Aido s'approcha de la table et prit le stylo, mais il hésita au moment de signer...

« C'est un ordre. » Rappela froidement le président. « N'oublie pas ce qui est en jeu... »

Quelques traits de crayon plus tard, le bouclé reposa délicatement le stylo sur la table. Ensuite, il leva un œil méprisant sur son supérieur.

« Détrompez-vous... Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous ! Mais, car je suis un soldat du Nord... Et que ma place est là-bas ! »

* * *

Loin de l'agitation de la stratégie secrète qui pesait sur le pays, loin des tourments de la guerre, loin des vas et viens des rapaces cupides de gloire, et pourtant seulement à quelques mètres... La chambre du lieutenant était passée dans un monde parallèle où la seule chose qui comptait était la température de la pièce...

Les lèvres s'accrochaient et se perdaient dans des danses frénétiques, esthétiques et soutenues, le tout donnait au tableau un caractère épique qui réclamer qu'on donne un nom spécial à ce baiser. Leurs corps se déhanchaient l'un en l'autre, s'épousant à la perfection comme s'ils avaient été dessinés à cet usage, s'entrechoquant en un plaisir partagé, avec innovation. Leurs soupirs remplissaient la salle dans un concert antique dont les paroles s'élevaient, répétant la même chanson, mais ne l'interprétant jamais de la même manière.

Ed rejeta sa tête en arrière et vint déposer sa joue contre la caresse de l'oreiller. Il tentait de ne pas devenir fou devant ce trop plein de sensations qu'il avait encore du mal à canaliser. Il sentit le brun dévorer la base de son cou, mais il n'était plus vraiment là. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était que spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre dont il était l'acteur... Comme s'il était à deux endroits à la fois... Et que ce double lui laissait ressentir toutes ses sensations... Sauf une... Il se voyait faire l'amour avec Envv. Il percevait ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour avec Envy. Il avait le droit à la fatigue, le plaisir, la douleur passagère, la crispation, la détente, l'adrénaline, la perte de contrôle, l'euphorie de l'orgasme, le soulagement, la peur, l'impatience, le désir, l'impression de mourir, de guérir, le besoin d'Envy... Mais pourtant... Il ne faisait pas l'amour avec Envy... Et ça il le ressentait par dessus tout.

Le lieutenant grogna et se redressa, se retirant. Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que son amant se retire avant d'avoir joui. Il leva ses pupilles dorées vers le visage de l'homme grimaçant au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ed d'une voix affaiblie par son appréhension.

« A quatre pattes ! »

« Quoi ?! » S'étonna le natté ne voyant pas l'intérêt de changer de positions en plein milieu du rapport. « Pourquoi ? »

Si le Elric était étonné de devoir changer de position, le Ravenwood, lui était étonné que le fait de changer de position puisse paraître étonnant.

« Je veux être plus loin en toi... Et t'es pas assez souple pour que je puisse être entièrement en toi en missionnaire. » S'expliqua l'expert en la matière. « Alors, à quatre pattes ! »

Le petit était assez anxieux, dotant plus que c'était une position qu'il ne connaissait pas encore... Cependant, il ne renchérît pas et se tourna pour se mettre en levrette. Il rougit en pensant à la vue qu'il devait alors donner vu des yeux de son supérieur...

Envy posa une main sur ses reins et les caressa doucement, avant de le presser contre son bassin et de rentrer en lui. Ed retint son souffle durant toute la pénétration, mais ne put empêcher un couinement de douleur lorsque les derniers centimètre atteignirent une profondeur encore inexplorée. Il entendit l'autre soupirer d'aise et il n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de commencer à bouger.

« Arc le dos ! » Dis le brun. « Tu verras que ça te fera prendre ton pied... »

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune officier dut reconnaître que cette position était plutôt plaisante, mais pourtant, il la détestait... Envy était trop éloigné. Il y avait une sensation de froideur dans cet acte. Le contact avec le corps de son amant était largement insuffisant. Leur union parfaite lui manquait trop. Qui plus est... Le fait de ne pas voir son partenaire le gênait énormément... Il avait toujours envie de se retourner pour vérifier que c'était bien lui et pas un autre. Il voulait le voir car ça n'avait d'importance que si c'était lui. Il voulait le voir... Alors, il lançait quelques coups d'œil, presque toutes les minutes, comme un dépendent. Le lieutenant rouspétait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, lui rappelant qu'il devait garder son orientation.

Le rapport continua ainsi pour le blond... Mêlé entre plaisir et manque...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le rapport prit fin, et Ed ne tarda pas à devenir une parfaite belle au bois dormant... Envy décida de le laisser dormir ici pour l'instant... Il le réveillerait quand les derniers buveurs auraient regagné leur lit... Allongé sur le lit, il observait sans émotions le corps qui reposait, avachi sur lui. Maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras, le blond paraissait paisible et heureux. Il n'y avait plus ces petits tremblements nerveux, ces crispations folles et ces tics répétitifs que le petit avait émis durant toute la fin de l'acte...

Pour être franc... Ed le fatiguait... C'était un signal... Et ça tombait pile au bon moment !

« Profite bien de ces derniers jours... » Murmura le faux prince au bel endormi. « Car dans Dix jours je mettrais un terme à notre liaison... »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS : Vos impressions ???


	16. Part II Chap 5

Partie II :

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

_**Disclamer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient vraisemblablement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^

Les droits Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino.

Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD

Voilà ! J'en ai fini de se chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai du m'éclipser du soirée que j'avais en parti organisé et que j'arrête pas d'avoir des reproches là-dessus ! Non c'est bon, je rigole ! Vous en faîtes pas, j'ai bien profité de mes vacances et je me sens bien plus zzzzzen ^_^

Ce qui n'ait pas en harmonie avec cette histoire tendue XD Mais, j'en suis désolé, l'histoire ne deviendra pas plus rose juste car je vais bien LOL

Les Love moments arriverons là où ils sont prévus ^_^

Bon... Bonnes chances à tous ceux qui doivent se faire à l'idée d'une rentrée proche...

Remerciaient tout de même le ciel de nous avoir offert fanfiction pour décompresser dans ces moments XD

Bonne lecture

Enjoy it

* * *

« Lloyd ! » Cria le natté en tambourinant la porte de la couchette du châtain. « Tu veux bien passer à la vitesse supérieure ?! J'aimerais arriver à l'heure pour changer ! »

Il entendit l'autre soupirais un "J'arrive, j'arrive..." avant de distinguer le frottement de tissus distinctif qui l'informait que son colocataire finissait de s'habiller. Rapidement, le lève tard apparut derrière la porte, prêt, comme il se doit. Il finissait de reboutonner sa veste, masquant les bandages qui couvraient son buste. Ed eut un hoquet de culpabilité...

« Comment vont tes blessures ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, profondément gêné.

« C'est bon. » Répondit le malade. « Elles ne me font plus mal... »

Ed baissa les yeux, se sentant responsable de ce qui était arrivé tout en sachant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était pas dans les airs qu'il aurait pu remarquer la fusillade qui avait eu lieu... Lloyd ne le laissa pas se morfondre davantage et l'emmena à la cafétéria.

« Envy n'est pas venu, cette fois-ci... » Constata le plus grand une fois à table.

« Non... » Reconnut le blond. « Il est... Bizarre ces temps-ci... »

Ed avait l'impression d'être placé au rang des accusés dès qu'il fallait qu'il parle d'Envy. Il avait peur qu'il puisse dire quelque chose qui révèlerait sa liaison secrète avec le lieutenant... Mais, d'un côté... Il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à Lloyd ! Lui faire part de ses peurs, de cette distance qu'il ressentait en ce moment, qu'il l'aide à savoir si elle était fictive ou réel... Qu'il l'aide à mettre un nom sur ces sentiments qu'il ressentait... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en parler. Car il pourrait perdre son seul vrai ami... Certes, il se souvenait que le châtain lui avait dit qu'une relation avec Envy ne changerait rien entre eux... Mais, comment réagirait-il en apprenant que, techniquement, il couchait avec le brun pour avoir le droit à des cours particuliers et des avantages ? Vu de l'extérieur, sa liaison ressemblait plus à de la prostitution qu'autre chose... Vu par ses yeux, c'était trouble... Mais, il commençait à deviner vers quels rivages il s'aventurait... Et ça l'effrayait un peu... Car... Vu par les yeux du lieutenant... Qu'est ce qu'était leur liaison ?

« Comment ça se passe avec lui ? »

Ed tressaillit, avalant sa salive et palissant légèrement... Juste la question qu'il redoutait... Comment se détourner de la vérité sans mentir ?

« Bah... » Bredouilla le natté. « Ca... Ca... Ca avance ! »

Lloyd le regarda avec des yeux plissés et blasés... L'air de dire "Mais tu te fous de ma gueule là !"

« Et ? » Renchérît-il. « Tu peux développer ce magnifique argument que même-moi j'aurais pas osé sortir ? »

« Bah... Il s'est passé d'autres trucs... Comme celui dont t'as été témoin... »

« Vous êtes ensemble ? Oui ou Non ? » Trancha-t-il, allant directement au centre du sujet.

Le natté voulut répondre immédiatement, mais il eut un brusque temps d'arrêt. C'était ça la question ? Etaient-ils un couple ? En y réfléchissant, Ed dut se poser une autre question... Qu'est ce qu'un couple ?

Envy et lui ? Ils s'embrassaient. Ils se touchaient. Ils... Avaient des rapports sexuels. Ils leur arrivaient de manger ensemble. Ils leur arrivaient de dormir ensemble. Ils parlaient... Il était la seule personne sur cette terre à être au courant du passé du brun ! Et le lieutenant était le seul Homme avec lequel il voulait partager tout ça... Etait-ce suffisant pour parler de couple ?

« Oui... » Murmura le blond. « On est ensemble... »

Lloyd le fixa silencieusement avec une mine perplexe. Il tapota légèrement des doigts sur ses couverts, ce qui produisait un tintement métallique plutôt stressant. A ce moment là, Ed aurait rêvé de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de son ami. Bien qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir...

« Union consommé ? »

Le rouge monta aux joues moites du blondinet qui repensait à sa première fois avec le bel homme qui était devenu son amant.

« Je vois ! » Ajouta le châtain, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

« Je te dégoute pas ? » Demanda le natté inquiet.

Le châtain éclata de rire en entendant ces mots.

« T'es drôle toi ! » Dit-il en tapotant la tête du petit. « Ce qu'Envy fait avec toi, je rêve de le faire avec Aido. Je serais vraiment mal placé pour te juger là-dessus... »

Ed sourit...

* * *

La salle des contrôles était toujours vide à cette heure-ci. Les militaires étaient pour la plupart à la cafétéria, ou bien à l'embarcadère entrains de se préparer à leur mission. Personne ne viendrait dans cette salle avant que les premiers départs ne soient lancés... C'est pourquoi Aido avait choisi d'utiliser ses ordinateurs pour sa tâche...

Le bouclé s'installa sur l'ordinateur qu'il utilisait d'habitude, il désactiva le disque dur du serveur et commença ses recherches. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de réaliser le plan sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre dommage collatéral et de manière à ce que tout se passe comme prévu... Ce qui veut dire, arriver à faire passer un meurtre pour un accident qui n'aurait rien à voir avec eux.... Il avait du boulot...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il retourne à son poste avant que Lloyd n'arrive. Il remit en place le disque dur et quitta la pièce sans laisser aucune trace de son passage derrière lui...

Il continua tranquillement sa route en pensant fort à ce pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Il sourit en imaginant le doux sourire qu'il pourrait bientôt revoir. Oui, bientôt, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre... C'est ce qu'il souhaitait... Non ?

« Aido ! »

Le bouclé se tendit en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de l'appeler.

« Lieutenant Envy ? » S'étonna-t-il en se retournant vers le gradé qui s'approchait. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire... » Dit le brun une fois à son hauteur. Quelque chose que je ne peux dire à personne d'autre... »

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail... » Répliqua le bouclé en se détournant, ne voulant pas savoir ce que le brun pouvait bien vouloir lui raconter.

« Je vais le quitter... »

Aido se figea, retenant son souffle. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Il lui refit face, énervé.

« Si tu t'imagines que tu as encore une chance de me reconquérir tu te trompes... » Avertit-il un grain menaçant.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ! »

Le blond resta un moment indécis, à la fois rassuré de ne pas avoir à se rebattre sur ce terrain avec lui, et curieux d'en savoir plus tout en sachant que ça ne le regardait pas vraiment du tout...

« Pourquoi ? »

« La nordiste est au courant. » Expliqua le brun. « Il serait trop dangereux de continuer cette liaison alors qu'il y a risque d'être découvert ! »

Il plissa les yeux... Il se doutait que cette histoire ne serait pas passée invisible aux yeux de la générale, elle était bien trop douée. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas... C'était pourquoi ça avait de l'importance.

« Pourquoi vous voulez qu'elle aille répété ! » S'étonna l'officier. « Elle a rien dit pour nous. Pourquoi elle dirait quelque chose pour vous deux ? »

« Elle a rien dit car si elle l'avait fait, on aurait tout les deux été rayé de la carrière militaire, et donc elle aurait pas pu t'avoir dans son camp ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » S'insurgea boucle d'or. « La seule chose qu'importe à Olivia Armstrong c'est sa caserne et la sécurité de ces soldats ! Du moment que ce que vous faites ne se met pas en travers de ça, elle en a rien à foutre que vous soyez avec un de vos officier ! »

Aido reprit son souffle, pour calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il savait qu'il avait raison... Olivia n'aurait jamais fait ça... Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il releva ses pupilles bleues glacés jusqu'à son supérieur.

« Il y a une autre raison n'est ce pas ? »

Envy se mordit la langue, visiblement embêté. Boucle d'or avait vu juste... Il préférait l'époque ou celui-ci était trop aveuglé par son amour pour lire en lui aussi bien... Cette lucidité lui prouvait que cette période était révolue... Ca le confortait dans ses choix... Il s'en remettrait un jour....

« Il est entrain de tomber amoureux de moi... »

* * *

Lorsque Lloyd arriva à leur avion, il ne sa posa même pas la question d'où pouvait être son adoré, étant persuadé que s'il n'était pas encore là, c'était que lui était en avance. Il ne regarda pas non plus sa montre et se contenta d'attendre, adossé contre la paroi, perdu dans ses pensées. Ed était un grand garçon... Il savait ce qu'il faisait, non ?

Le châtain devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son nouvel ami. Ce n'était pas être parano... Car il connaissait son plus vieil ami assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à qui il fallait s'attacher... Du moins... Pas de cette manière. Envy était comme ça. Pour la simplicité. Pas d'attaches. C'est logique ! Tout est si simple quand on se réfugie dans un tel monde. Pas de liens. Pas de moral. Pas de règles. Juste du sexe. Pour s'occuper. Pour oublier. Pour passer... Et, il avait vu, au fil des années, de nombreux amants réchauffer le corps sans affection du brun. Toujours des sexfriends, jamais des boyfriends... La plupart du temps, des hommes, car ils acceptaient plus facilement des relations secrètes. Secrète ? Mais pas discrète... Lorsque Lloyd et Envy vivait en collocation, il était arrivé plusieurs fois quand il rentrait à la maison de retrouver son ami en pleine action. Il l'avait vu sauter des tas de jouvenceaux, que ce soit sur le canapé, la table, la cuisinière, le sol, le mur, la douche, ou parfois le lit qu'il atteignait en premier, que ce soit le sien ou celui de son colocataire. Son arrivée n'avait jamais empêchée l'autre d'arrêter. Il continuait de ramener ces garçons, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Et il ne changeait de sexfriend officiel qu'une fois lassé ou bien lorsque son bon coup s'attachait trop... Pas d'attaches. Pas d'amour... Et c'était ce qui faisait peur à Lloyd, car il se doutait qu'Ed était entrain de s'accrocher...

Pris dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les claquements de chaussures qui se rapprochaient. C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la cabine : Aucune surprise par contre sur l'identité de cette personne, ça ne pouvait être qu'Aido.

« Ca va pas ? » Demanda le blond en voyant la tête que faisait le châtain.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard en coin triste, son corps se décolla de son support et il se rapprocha de celui de son homologue. Le troisième année le laissa approcher, compréhensif, mais méfiant ! Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui dit.

« Je crains qu'Envy ne soit un bourreau des cœurs.. »

« Pour bourreau, je suis d'accord. » Répondit le bouclé d'une voix assurée.

Lloyd hocha de la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Puis, il passa ses bras autour des épaules svelte du nordiste, l'attirant à lui dans un câlin.

« Non ! Lloyd ! On peut pas ! » Tenta le bouclé qui essayait de le repousser et de s'extirper à son emprise.

Les mains puissantes se refermèrent sur ses poignets le retenant près de lui. Le regard noisette cherchait désespérément à capturer celui azuréen de son vis-à-vis, pour le calmer. Mais, son coéquipier ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Aido... » Appela-t-il tristement, quémandant un peu d'attention. Il ne poursuivit qu'une fois que les superbes yeux, aussi glacés, fragiles et dangereux qu'un iceberg se posèrent sur lui. « S'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie... Juste un peu... »

Les poings s'ouvrirent et se posèrent délicatement à plat sur son torse, tel la caresse d'une plume. Un petit sourire donnant la permission éclaira le visage angélique du blondinet. Et soudain, Lloyd sentit les mains passer subtilement le long de ses côtes et venir se nouer dans son dos. Ce mouvement amena le corps fin à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent et qu'Aido vienne placer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le châtain ne se fit pas prier le moins du monde et, savourant l'un de ces moments uniques, il referma ses bras autour de la taille délicate. Sa joue se cala contre le poids sur sa clavicule, et, tendrement, il huma cette odeur si indéfinissable qu'il passait ses nuits à rechercher.

Le bouclé le laissa faire, bien qu'il était gênait de se sentir renifler, il attendit impatiemment que son ex ami retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal. Attendant simplement que cet échange finisse, car il sentait que s'il s'éternisait il ne pourrait pas se contrôler bien longtemps... Il voulait plus qu'une étreinte amicale, il voulait que Lloyd l'enlace tendrement, amoureusement, passionnément, si fort qu'il aurait l'impression de ne faire qu'un ! Oui, il voulait une étreinte fusionnelle ! Mais... Bien que tout ce qu'il voulait été à portée, il n'avait pas le droit d'y accéder....

Envouté, Lloyd ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'image que lui renvoyait celui qui demeurait l'alpha et l'oméga de son existence. A ce moment précis, c'était en particulier sur sa nuque que les pupilles marron se baladaient. Attiré comme un aimant, il laissa son visage se refugier contre la peau tendue, vénérant la douce caresse des boucles. Avec une précaution soignée, il déposa un doux baiser sur l'épiderme, aussi légèrement que s'il était en verre. Il sentit boucle d'or frissonner, ce qui le ravi. Il recommença donc cette opération plusieurs fois, se décalant légèrement à chaque fois. Il remontait tranquillement vers la frimousse, provoquant une montée en flèche du rythme cardiaque de son propriétaire.

« Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » S'écria Aido lorsqu'il arriva au bord de sa mâchoire.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Il posa ses yeux sur l'expression larmoyante qu'affichait le châtain et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas du quand il sentit son estomac se nouer de tristesse. Il ferma ses paupières et cacha sa figure contre la veste du plus grand, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ne me demande pas ça... » Murmura-t-il plaintivement. « Je ne peux pas... »

Lloyd resserra son étreinte souhaitant pouvoir garder le plus longtemps possible le jeune homme contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir où le garçon voulait en venir. Il ne le repoussait jamais vraiment, comme il ne le cherchait jamais vraiment... Ses paroles étaient contradictoires et insensés, mais pourtant, il les prononçait franchement et directement, comme si elles étaient la clé d'un grand mystère. Et lui... Il était fatigué, épuisé de courir ainsi après celui qui, à ses yeux, serait à jamais sa moitié. Et parfois, il avait l'impression que le blond ressentait également un peu d'amour pour lui... Pourtant, il se prenait un autre râteau à la moindre pauvre tentative. Ca faisait mal à l'égo... Et pas que là...

Pas d'attaches. Pas d'amour. Pas de souffrance... En cela, il enviait Envy...

* * *

« Mouai... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... »

Envy était en pleine conversation téléphonique lorsqu'Ed rentra dans l'appartement. Le natté resta un moment indécis ne sachant pas s'il devait sortir, mais le brun lui fit signe de rentrer, et il ne se fit pas prier. Il alla directement poser son petit derrière sur le canapé devant lequel le lieutenant faisait les cents pas, l'appareil à l'oreille.

« Moi, j'pense que si on passe par le canyon, on est foutu... On tiendra pas quatre minutes... Mieux vaut qu'on passe par la plaine... Là, au moins, on verra nos adversaires ! »

Ed attendait silencieusement que son supérieur ait terminé ses affaires, en profitant pour écouter les morceaux de conversation qui lui parvenaient. Il savait que la grande question du moment à la caserne, c'était : "Comment réussir à gérer l'invasion de l'ouest, en tenant compte du fait que le lieutenant refuser d'approcher West City ?" Bien sûr Envy avait réussi à trouver une solution qui l'arrangeait énormément. Pour lui, il suffisait de se débarrasser des envahisseurs tant qu'ils étaient en dehors de la cité. Evidement... Ainsi, il n'avait pas à mettre les pieds (façon de parler) à West City... Ses collègues trouvaient ridicule d'oser un combat éparpillé autour de la ville, alors qu'il serait bien plus facile d'entourer la cité et de prendre l'ennemi dans un piège à rat... Envy n'avait pas fini de débattre pour sa cause ! Mais, il finirait par y arriver... Comme toujours...

« Bah ! C'est vous qui voyez ! Mais, c'est pas moi qui ira expliquer aux familles détruites pourquoi ils auront à vivre avec la perte d'un être cher.... Alors qu'on aurait pu l'éviter en acceptant de combattre ! »

Dans ces moments, le brun avait l'air si passionné dans son travail... Ed en était réellement jaloux.... Si seulement... Si seulement, il pouvait devenir quelqu'un d'aussi important aux yeux améthyste...

« Je te le dis ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! Le canyon sera bourré de résistants à l'affut ! Ce serait peine perdue de rejoindre la ville par le canyon ! Il serait bien plus simple de coincer l'ennemi dans les plaines et de leur régler leur compte là-bas ! »

Pourtant, Ed savait que son amant n'agissait que par égoïsme... Mais, il était près à tout pour faire réaliser ses caprices ! Le blond aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant d'égoïsme pour le retenir près de lui...

« Ouai... Vous y réfléchissez et on en reparle demain ! »

Envy raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers son invité. Il se rapprocha et le renversa sur le divan.

« Alors ? T'as gagné ? » Demanda le plus jeune, faisant mine de se poser vraiment la question, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« C'est dans la poche. » Répliqua le plus grand, ne s'attardant guère sur sa réponse, préférant fondre direct sur les lèvres pleines du blond.

Ils ne se couchèrent pas si tard ce soir là... Puisque seul un rapport hâtif fut échangé...

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS : Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ??? Pas tout de suite...


	17. Part II Chap 6

**_Partie II_**

**Chapitre 6**

**_Disclamer :_** FMA ne m'appartient malheureusement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^ Les droits de Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100 % responsable XD

D'abords bonne rentrée à tous ! Souvenez vous que dorénavant le centre ville est bloqué à partir de 4h30... Evitez donc cette zone surchargée d'enfants impatients de rentrer chez eux ! Vous pourriez rester des heures pris dans les embouteillages XD Et si vous me voyiez... Fuyez, car je suis un vrai danger public en piéton... D'ailleurs si un jour vous avez pas de nouvelles pendant un moi... C'est surement que je suis à la morgue... Bref...

L'histoire continue évidemment cette année... Même si j'ai peur qu'elle ne finisse avant les prochaines vacs... Mais j'ai un autre projet en tête qui prendra mon temps après ^_^ Encore un projet signé Edvy ! Qui promet d'avoir des chapitres un peu plus longs... Je passerais de 3000 mots min à 5000... Ce sera soit tout les semaines comme d'habitude... Soit toute les deux semaines... Ca dépendra du travail scolaire cette année ^_^ (Quelle idée de faire S quand on est littéraire...)

Sinon, cette histoire n'est, pour l'instant, par encore finie... La guerre va bientôt arriver avec ce qu'elle implique... Quelques larmes risquent de tomber... XD

Merci à ceux qui on pensé à ma review ^_^ Même ceux en retard

Je vais en finir avec le blabla et vous laissez au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Perdre son temps... C'est pas drôle...Boire tout seul... C'est pas drôle... Attendre son invité... C'est pas drôle... Alors ! Perdre son temps à boire tout seul en attendant son invité ! C'est assommant !

Envy soupira. Ca faisait bien quinze minutes qu'il attendait le châtain ! Et pour quelqu'un qui à l'habitude d'arriver dix minutes en retard, oui ça fait long ! Le brun avait déjà commencé à descendre les verres, mais devait de résoudre à ralentir la cadence... Sinon, il serait déjà dans l'ambulance quand son ami arriverait... Ce serait bête tout de même de ne pas profiter du fait qu'il était bourré pour faire, gratuitement, chier l'officier ! C'est pourquoi il dut se résoudre à prendre un café, histoire de voir si ça aurait un effet positif sur son cerveau... Le lieutenant était d'humeur à faire quelques expériences...

Bien que le barman fût étonné de la commande que l'un de ses meilleurs clients venait de lui faire, il ne s'opposa pas le moins du monde et, au contraire, il corsa au maximum le breuvage... Juste pour satisfaire l'esprit joueur de l'homme le plus cinglé de cette ville. Celui-ci, bien qu'il était conscient que ceux qui avaient déjà remarqué par le passée son "originalité" suivaient le spectacle avec attention, ne broncha pas. Il laissa les gorgées brulantes lui emplirent la gorge et lui rougir les lèvres, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Une fois sa tasse terminée, il reposa la verrerie sur le comptoir et attendit deux longues minutes... Ne sentant aucun effet secondaire, il soupira d'ennuie...

Pour s'occuper, il décida de laisser ses yeux se balader un peu partout dans la salle, fouinant à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Dans un coin, des lycéennes de la zone se racontaient les derniers ragots du moment sous l'œil voyeur de quelques garçons qui leur faisaient de l'œil. Dans un autre, il vit deux mecs se prendre la tête au sujet d'une histoire d'argent assez louche. Plus loin, une bande de quarantenaires aux faux airs mafieux jouaient une partie de poker qui promettait de se prolonger jusqu'à la fermeture. Et là, une bande de jeunes pariant sur le nombre de conquêtes qu'ils pouvaient ramener en un soir.

Où qu'Envy regarde... C'était toujours les mêmes thèmes... Sexe, argent, alcool, drogue, ragots, encore du sexe, encore de l'argent ! De toute manière, il était convaincu que n'importe quel homme pouvait survivre tant qu'il pratiquait "les trois B"... A savoir, baiser, boire, bouffer ! Mais pour avoir "les trois B", il y avait une chose qu'il fallait impérativement... De l'argent... Et ça, il n'en manquait pas... Il pourrait très bien, s'il en avait envie, passer ses journées dans ces soirées dites fines, où les hommes fumaient, buvaient et papotaient, avec, sous les yeux ou sur les genoux, de somptueux corps aguichant qui seraient occuper son corps hanté... Mais, bien que l'idée était plaisante, il savait que cette occupation finirait par le lasser ou tuer sa raison.

Il se voyait bien, dans dix ans, observer, du fond de son fauteuil, un bel homme androgyne se déhancher pour le faire réagir. Des yeux vides se promenant sur la chair, la reconnaissant sans vraiment la voir, il vivrait par reflexes et par habitudes de ses actions passées. Répétant le même geste hautain pour intimer son choix, et déposant avec la même fougue les beaux billets sur la table de nuit avant de partir, recommençant toujours la même nuit... Aux choix... Il pourrait faire une overdose, raide sur sa table, ses doigts retenant toujours la paille au dessus de la coke. Ou bien, il pourrait mourir, noyé dans son vomi, quelques parts dans un hôtel luxueux entre minuit et deux heures du matin. Ou encore, il pourrait faire un arrêt cardiaque, vielle homme qu'il serait, lors d'un rapport sexuel intensif qu'il n'aurait plus les capacités de suivre. Oui, il se voyait bien mourir ainsi...

C'était peut-être cet ensemble qui lui faisait peur et qui l'obligeait à exercer un tel métier. Histoire de ne pas oublier qu'il n'était pas un robot programmé à satisfaire ses désirs primaires... Il aurait tout le temps de se laisser s'éteindre dedans lorsqu'il serait mort. Ouai... Ca attendra la retraite ! Là, il pourra se laisser mourir... En attendant, il préférait faire travailler son cerveau le jour, et le mettre en veilleuse quand la nuit tombe. Un travail à temps plein... Un égarement à mi-temps... C 'était serait le pied !

« Bloody Mary ! » Commanda Lloyd en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

Les pupilles améthyste se posèrent sur son voisin réalisant soudain sa présence. Envy rajouta un glaçon dans le verre qu'il avait mi de côté. Il valait mieux commencer à diluer le scotch dès maintenant...

« Tu en as mi du temps. » Fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

« Je sais... » Dit le première année. « Je me suis dit que plus tard j'arriverais, moins de temps j'aurais à passer avec un Envy encore capable de parler ! »

« Très drôle... »

Le lieutenant n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec le châtain... Non, cette nuit serait marquée par l'expérimentation !

L'alcool coula discrètement sur sa langue, atteignant directement les profondeurs de son être, pendant que, lui, balançait ses yeux à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'une nouvelle expérience... C'est à ce moment que la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant la venue d'un nouvel arrivant. Et alors, Envy aperçut dans son champ de vision un beau spécimen de potentiel amant ! Ce qui réussit à lui remonter le moral immédiatement ! Un derrière rebondi perché sur de longues jambes galbées, le tout couvert par un pantalon ni trop ni pas assez moulant... En guise de haut, un gilet zippé gris qui épousait le corps juste comme il faut pour qu'il puisse deviner une taille étroite où ses mains pourraient s'ancrer... Un visage aux traits glorieux dont la peau était très légèrement halée... Des lèvres parfaitement dessinées... Des mèches indisciplinées d'un châtain clair époustouflant retombaient de part et d'autre de son crane, masquant difficilement les pupilles bleu acier... Et cette démarche ! On jurerait un empereur sur un pays conquit !

Evidement, le brun ne pouvait détourner son regard... Ce qui lui valût de se faire très rapidement prendre sur le fait par son ami.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !? » S'écria l'officier en attrapant le visage pâle entre ses mains pour le détacher de sa contemplation. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, t'as déjà un superbe petit blondinet rougissant à disposition ! Alors, je me fous de savoir à quel point ce mec est une bombe sexuel, tu ne regardes pas... »

« Je vois pas en quoi ça m'en empêche. » Riposta Envy en essayant de donner des coups d'œil en coin sur l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir un peu plus loin. « T'auras qu'à lui dire que j'étais bourré ! »

« Arrête d'utiliser l'alcool comme excuse à tout ! »

Le barman passa sans porter attention à l'officier qui secouait vivement son supérieur en l'insultant, et se dirigea vers le nouveau venu pour prendre sa commande. Chose fait, il revient récupérer les verres vides de ses deux habitués avant qu'un d'eux ne les envoient valser à l'autre bout de la salle... Avant d'apporter à cet homme ténébreux un verre de Jack Daniel's.

« Très bien ! » S'exclama Envy l'air blasé. « Tu veux pas que je le saute, c'est ça ? »

« Evidement... » Commença le châtain avant d'être coupé par le brun.

« Alors, fais le à ma place. »

Lloyd resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas comme ci c'était la première fois que son ami essayait de le pousser à coucher avec quelqu'un... Mais, c'était la première fois qu'il le poussait vers quelqu'un qu'il voulait à la base. Quel était son plan ?

« Réfléchis ! Si tu l'emmènes dans ta chambre, je ne pourrais pas l'emmener dans la mienne. »

« Mais, ça va pas ! » S'offusqua Lloyd. « Tu sais bien que je ne veux qu'Aido ! Pourquoi je ferrais ça ? »

« Oh ! Lloyd... C'est mignon ! » Se moqua le brun. « Je te rappelle que tu sors pas avec lui ! Alors, tu peux faire ce que tu veux... »

Le châtain voulait répliquer que ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fidèle au blond, mais au moment où il voulait le sortir, il se rendit compte, que bien que c'était ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il était ridicule de se réserver pour un homme qui ne voulait pas de nous... Le sadique se rapprocha félinement, un sourire mesquin sur le visage, et susurra à son oreille :

« Allez Lloyd ! Ed serait si triste si je devais le faire à ta place... »

* * *

Dormant tranquillement, en boule dans le cocon de ses draps, Ed était dans un autre monde où ses peurs n'existaient pas et ses rêves se réalisaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Dans ces moments, les alarmes de la caserne n'auraient pas suffît à le réveiller. Il était bien trop loin... Bien trop haut dans le ciel....

Ses mains s'activaient sur les commandes comme ceux d'un pianiste faisant résonner une mélodie tout aussi belle à ses oreilles. Le vent sifflait autour de lui, brisé par la vitesse de l'appareil qui effectuait des figures tout plus esthétique les une que les autres. Le monde tournait en rond, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne voyait qu'un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages, sans le moindre obstacle. Ce schéma était pour lui l'image même de la liberté. Il tourna la tête et lança un sourire éclatant à l'homme aux cheveux long à ses côtés. Envy le regardait avec un mélange de fierté et d'amour... Comme un scientifique qui admire le résultat de toute une vie de travail. Comme un enfant face au cadeau de noël qu'il a attendu toute l'année. Comme seul pourrait vous regarder quelqu'un qui vous aimerez à tel point que vous seriez la seule chose dont il aurait besoin pour survivre. Oui... Dans son rêve, Envy le regardait comme ça...

Et c'est sur cette image qu'il sortit de son utopie... Réalisant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, il se maudit d'être si bête et, rageant, il tambourina son oreiller de coups nerveux. Non, Envy ne l'avait pas laissé piloter tout seul. Non, il n'avait pas volé si près du soleil. Non, il n'avait pas réellement réalisé toutes ses prouesses. Non, il n'avait pas réellement été si heureux. Non, Envy ne l'aimait pas... Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'en se réveillant, il avait enfin compris... Pour que son subconscient veuille à ce point que le brun l'aime... Il devait lui-même être amoureux...

* * *

Un rayon de soleil agréable caressa le visage endormi de Lloyd. Appréciant la douce chaleur matinale, il voulut se lever, mais le mouvement brusque fit remonter le sang à son cerveau lui faisant tourner la tête et s'écraser de nouveau sur son polochon. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore décuvé de sa soirée...

Il retourna se tapir entre ses couettes, jugeant qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu avant de se lever... Envy n'allait pas le réprimander s'il était en retard, alors que c'était de sa faute ! En tout cas, il n'en avait pas intérêt... Il devrait juste penser à dire à Ed de ne pas l'attendre... Quoique Envy ne serait certainement pas levé également... A moins que...

Lloyd se gratta la tête fébrilement, ayant bien du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Se lever ? Ne pas se lever ? Tel est la question...

Il ne pouvait pas faire attendre Aido... Mais se présenter devant lui avec la tête qu'il avait... D'un côté, il avait déjà vu le bouclé bourré... Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer cette nuit où son aimé lui avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait autant qu'Envy. Il sentait encore le poids de la tête qui avait reposé sur ses genoux, d'à quel point il était beau dans ses bras... Depuis cette nuit, Lloyd était continuellement en manque de la présence du blondinet.

Soudain, il fut sortit de sa rêverie par le bruit sec d'une fermeture zippé qui le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, ignorant son horrible mal de crâne ainsi que tout les nœuds qui compressait son estomac. Petit à petit, il arriva à distinguer la silhouette de l'autre occupant de la salle. Et alors, il le reconnut, et les derniers évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il était avec Envy au "Over The Hills" et ils avaient commencé à boire... Quand ce (il fallait l'avouer) superbe mec était rentré... Le brun avait immédiatement voulu se le faire... Et lui, il l'en avait empêché... Il n'avait pas vraiment accepté la proposition de son supérieur. Il avait seulement... été allé voir ce garçon... Il lui avait parlé. D'ailleurs, il semblait plus agacé qu'intéressé par l'idée de papoter... Voyant qu'il avait bien du mal, le brun était allé l'aider à convaincre la beauté à prendre un verre avec eux. Le bel homme avait fini par accepter juste pour avoir la paix. Par la suite, ils avaient parlé. L'Apollon n'avait presque rien dit, préférant les écouter déblatérer des énormités, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait parlé, c'était pour sortir une réplique tranchante et mémorable. Il l'avait intrigué pour ça... Mais, c'était de l'attraction due à la curiosité de savoir qui il était pour en savoir autant. Pas de l'attraction chimique... Pas comme avec Aido... Ensuite, le jeunot dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom avait demandé si ils savaient où il pourrait dormir. Envy avait alors rabâché qu'ici les hôtels étaient ors de prix, mais que si il voulait il pouvait dormir chez l'un d'eux... Et, sachant très bien ce que le brun prévoyait s'il ramenait cette divinité physique chez lui, il l'avait emmené dans ses quartiers. Ensuite ? Il avait un gros blanc... L'alcool...

« Et merde ! » Pensa-t-il en soupirant, se recouchant.

« T'en fais pas. » Entendit-il.

Il rouvrit ses paupières et remarqua que son homme mystère avait tourné la tête vers lui.

« On a pas couché ensemble » Le rassura celui aux cheveux clairs. « Désolé... Mais, je voulais juste un endroit pour dormir... Et, je savais que tu serais trop bourré pour essayer de me faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Comment t'as fais pour te rendre compte que j'étais réveillé ? » S'étonna l'officier.

« C'était pas bien difficile... T'es pas vraiment discret... T'es sûr que t'es militaire ? »

C'était un vrai soulagement, pour Lloyd, d'apprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Malgré l'effet de l'alcool et la splendeur de son colocataire d'une nuit, il n'avait pas trompé le bouclé. Cette découverte le confortait dans ses sentiments.

« Au fait, on a croisé ta blonde en rentrant hier... »

Pensant d'abord qu'il ne pouvait parler que d'Ed, étant donné que c'était son colocataire, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, il réalisa, qu'à l'heure où il était rentré, à moins d'être avec Envy, Ed était toujours couché... Et comme Envy était avec eux quelques minutes avant... Ca ne pouvait pas être Ed !

« Ma blonde... » Demanda-t-il. « Elle avait les cheveux natté ou bouclé ? »

« Bouclé... »

L'officier eut l'impression que le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il jura faiblement entre ses dents, en plissant les yeux douloureusement.

« Alors, c'est lui Aido ? »

« Comment tu connais son nom ? »

« T'arrêtais pas de répéter ce nom dans ton sommeil... » Expliqua-t-il. « J'en ai déduit que c'était celui que t'aimais... Et quand j'ai vu la tête que t'as tiré, j'ai plus eu le moindre doute. »

Le châtain baissa ses pupilles marron, fixant ses mains qui se tripotaient nerveusement sur ses genoux. L'autre châtain vérifia une dernière fois que ses vêtements étaient parfaitement mis avant de demander.

« Vous sortez pas ensemble, pas vrais ? »

« Mais, comment tu sais tout ça ? » S'offusqua le propriétaire des lieux, gêné que son invité tombe toujours dans le juste.

« Je suis observateur, c'est tout. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Il est pas venu me casser la gueule, alors qu'il voyait visiblement que tu me conduisais à ta chambre... Un petit ami l'aurait fait. Mais, en fait, j'hésitais entre "ils sont pas ensembles" et "couple libertin mal assumé"... Alors, j'ai dit ce qui semblait le plus plausible. »

Lloyd ravala un sanglot. L'autre se retourna vers lui en entendant le reniflement significatif. Il réfléchit un moment avant de se rapprocher et de lui dire.

« Tu sais... Ce qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il nous voyait ensemble... C'était de la jalousie. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. De la jalousie ? Vraiment ? Donc... Il se pourrait qu'Aido l'aime ?

« Bon, si ça te gène pas, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai deux collègues à retrouver. »

« Déjà ! Tu m'as même pas dit ton nom ! »

« Je suis la rencontre d'une nuit qui fait réaliser à ton adoré qu'il ne peut se passer de toi... » Murmura le châtain clair d'une voix lasse. « Tu n'es pas censé connaître mon nom ! »

Il prit son sac en bandoulière et en sortit un flingue qu'il rangea, sous son gilet, dans une gaine accrochée à sa taille. Lloyd le fixa, surpris. Après tout, même pour un militaire, c'était pas commun de voir quelqu'un se baladait avec une arme à feu sur soi.

« T'es flic ? » Demanda le militaire, ne voyant que cette possibilité pour être autorisé à porter une arme, habillé en civil.

« En quelques sortes... » Répondit l'homme sans nom en partant vers la porte. Il ne poursuivit qu'une fois qu'il eut la main sur la poignée. « Mais généralement, on nous appelle plutôt mercenaires, pirates ou tueurs à gages... »

Un sourire amusé naquit sur le visage miroitant à la vue de la moue bouche bée de l'officier. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit en lançant un : "Peut-être aurais-je un jour l'occasion de t'offrir un échange équivalent à ton hospitalité !" Puis, il continua sa route, passant sans un mot devant le blondinet natté qui le regardait étonné, il disparu bien vite de leur champs de vision. Et avant que Lloyd n'ait le temps de retrouver ses esprits, il avait quitté l'établissement... Envy décida d'appeler l'inconnu Jack, en honneur au seul verre d'alcool qu'il avait accepté de prendre.

* * *

Leur journée de travail finit, Lloyd et Ed décidèrent de profiter des dernières lueurs du jour pour aller faire quelques courses, histoire de remplir leur réfrigérateur qui avait tendance à se vider bien rapidement... Le blond était occupé à calculer la consommation journalière de bière du châtain en pestant que normalement son colocataire devrait mettre plus d'argents dans les courses que lui.

L'autre l'écoutait d'une oreille... Il se moquait bien de devoir payer plus ou totalement les courses, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas rester sourd à sa découverte matinal. Il devait parler à Aido... Il n'avait plus le moindre doute. A ses yeux, le bouclé l'aimait. Rester à savoir pourquoi, il lui faisait ce cirque...

Heureusement, la sonnerie du portable d'Ed choisit de le sortir de ses pensées en envoyant les guitares de "Scorpion" assaillir ses oreilles. Le natté plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit l'appareil geignant qu'il décrocha.

« Oui ? »

« Ed ? T'es vivant ? Pourquoi t'as pas appelé ? J'étais inquiet, moi ? »

Le blond sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Le sot ! Il avait été tellement occupé entre son travail fatiguant et son amant infatigable, qu'il en avait oublié de donner des nouvelles à Al !

« Désolé... » Marmonna l'ainé, gêné. « On a eu pas mal de travail, en ce moment... Mais t'en fais pas tout va bien... »

« C'est cool ! » Se réjouit son frère. « Faudra que tu me racontes tout ce que vous avez eu à faire en détails à tes prochaines vacances ! »

Ses prochaines vacances... Les vacances ! Il les avait oublié celle-là ! C'était vrai que dans quelques semaines, la section-A était en permanence... Ca allait lui faire bizarre de revenir à une vie normale quelques jours... Ne pas voir ses amis aussi... Et surtout Envy...

« Ed !? » Appela le cadet inquiet. « T'es là ? »

« Oui.... » Le rassura le blondinet. « Je... J'étais juste entrain de me dire... Que mes amis allaient me manquer... »

« Quoi ? Tu t'es fais des amis ? Des vrais ? » Se moqua le plus jeune. « C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à désespérer ! »

* * *

Loin d'eux, Envy était occupé à vérifier l'étanchéité de son plan. S'il voulait qu'il soit accepté, il ne devait comporter aucunes failles... Sinon, il serait obligé d'y retourner... Il soupira et partit jusqu'à son bureau où reposaient divers papiers dont il devait s'occuper. Il chercha parmi les enveloppes et en sorti une, couleur et parfum lavande. Il prit la lettre dans l'enveloppe déjà ouverte et relu le message.

_Monsieur Ravenwood. Tout le personnel espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous ne rencontrez pas de difficultés particulières dans votre travail. Au manoir, tout se passe bien. Chacun suit vos instructions à la lettre et profite de leurs temps libre. Affectueusement... _

Il prit son papier à lettre officiel et rédigea une réponse en inscrivant simplement...

_Très bien._

Non... Il ne rentrerait pas encore à la maison... C'était trop tôt...

* * *

Dans la base provisoire de l'Ouest, les troupes venues de central se reposaient de la dure journée de guerre qu'il avait eu à mener. Le combat au corps à corps était des plus épuisant et les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas à l'avantage d'un duel... Mais, ils devaient tenir bon... Encore quelques jours...

Le colonel Mustang avait eu la surprise qu'un invité surprise s'invite dans sa tente, pour "saluer un camarade". Et, tout d'eux s'étaient improvisés une partie d'échec.

« Alors ? » Demanda Roy. « Que venez-vous faire ici ? Je ne pense pas que vous passiez dans le coin pour vous promener... »

« Ma foie ! L'ouest est très beau, ce serait fort agréable... » Déclara, sarcastique, Grumman, avant de rajouter plus sérieusement. « Mais... C'est à causes de tous ces non-dits que je suis ici... »

« Je serais très heureux d'entendre ce que vous avez à m'apprendre ! Mais... » Commença le brun en regardant l'accoutrement étrange du vieil homme. « Vous étiez vraiment obligé de vous faire passer pour ma mère pour venir ici ? »

L'homme aux cheveux gris éclata de rire en faisant attention à prendre l'accent cristallin typiquement féminin.

« Pour ma sécurité, c'est mieux ainsi... » Expliqua-t-il. « Le président prépare quelque chose de louche... Je ne tiens pas à avoir à payer les conséquences de ce que je vous dirais. »

« Que savez vous ? »

Il resta silencieux, vérifiant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pouvait les entendre.

« Je sais qu'il a en projet d'utiliser la bataille de l'ouest comme terrain pour son plan. Je sais qu'il veut obliger le lieutenant Envy à se battre à City West. Je sais que c'est lui qui a fait transférer Hanabusa du nord et Meisson de l'est... Je pense qu'ils ont un rôle dans son plan... »

« C'est tout ce que tu sais ? » Demanda le colonel.

« Non... » Murmura son mentor énigmatique. « J'ai remarqué qu'il avait préparé un ordre de promotion au nom de Lloyd Irving... Et un ordre de transfert pour l'est au nom d'Edward Elric... »

« Tu penses qu'il prépare quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore... Mais, Aido et Meisson rentrerons tout deux dans leur caserne respective après cette bataille... Le coéquipier d'Envy est envoyé au loin... Et Lloyd est promu lieutenant... Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille... »

Roy resta pensif... Il avait déjà vu une situation semblable... Lorsqu'il avait été promu colonel à la place d'un prédécesseur respecté, mais trop problématique... Il espérait juste que ce plan n'était pas encore une affaire mafieuse pour arranger l'état...

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour contrer ça ? »

« J'ai un bon contact qui m'a proposé d'envoyer ce qu'il avait de meilleur pour le combat... »

« Combien d'homme t'as-t-il envoyé ? » Demanda le brun, heureux d'appendre l'arrivée de renfort inespéré.

« Un seul. »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved...

PS : 2 nouveaux personnages de FMA vont apparaître dans le prochain chapitre. Celui qui trouvera l'identité des deux perso mystères aura le droit de choisir, entre les propositions, le lieu où Envy et Ed feront l'amour pour la première fois XD Vous mettez votre réponse et le lieu que vous préférerez. Il n'est pas interdit de voter plusieurs fois... Mais soyez sport ! Me faîtes pas la liste de tout les persos... 1 vote = 1 review.

1 - Chambre de Vyvy

2 - Chambre d'Edo

3 - Le petit coin paradisiaque de Vyvy ^_^ Celui avec la croix où Ed le surprend avec la montre

4 - L'infirmerie

PS : Si personne ne trouve les deux bons personnages... Je choisirais mon petit préféré ^_^


	18. Part II Chap 7

**_Part II_**

**Chapitre 7**

**_Disclamer :_ FMA ne m'appartient pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de l'avoir comme cadeau de Noël, Arakawa-sempai ? ^_^ Les droits de Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco , et Vampire knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD**

Bon, vous avez manqué de n'avoir ce chapitre que Lundi XD, y a eu un grand blanc de connexion chez moi ^_^ Mais j'ai réussi à résoudre le problème toute seule ! Youpi ! Faudrait peut-être que j'envisage des études dans l'informatique... Non !

Je suis ravie de savoir que l'idée d'une autre fic après celle-là vous plaise ^_^ Je vous en direz plus quand le moment viendra... Pour l'instant, on en est encore à celle-là ! Et pour résumer les chapitres à venir, je dirais juste que... La guerre est lancée !

Merci pour vos reviews !

Je ne serais pas très bavarde aujourd'hui XD (avouez que ça vous fait plaisir) Je vous laisse donc à la lecture du chapitre

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ed les yeux exorbités de panique et d'incompréhension.

Face à lui, Envy soupira d'exaspération. Il s'efforçait d'afficher une attitude détachée, mais au fond, il bouillonnait de rage... Et si les pupilles dorées n'avaient pas été, à cet instant, complètement voilées par la peur, Ed aurait pu voir cette lueur qui brillait dans les globes améthyste...

« J'ai dit que c'était pas la peine de passer me voir ce soir, ni aucun autre soir. » Répéta le brun, agacé, avant de le fixer avec un petit sourire sadique à l'idée des ravages que sa future réplique allait causer. « Notre semblant d'histoire sans nom est terminé. »

Ed sentit ses jambes vaciller et son estomac se nouer, il laissa son corps s'adosser sur la paroi du mur pour masquer les tremblements qui le prenaient. Il leva des yeux, qui ne pouvaient cacher leur tristesse, sonder le lieutenant, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda le blond d'un ton presque suppliant.

« T'es un boulet ! Dans le genre discrétion, on fait pas pire ! » S'expliqua le brun. « C'est vraiment un coup de pot qu'aucun de mes rivaux ne l'ait remarqué ! J'aurais perdu ma place... »

Les paroles quittaient sa bouche, mais ses dents grinçaient de colère... Il n'était pas rassasié. Il en voulait encore. Il n'en avait pas encore fini avec le jeune officier Elric ! Il ne se sentait pas encore près à renoncer à ce corps dont il n'avait pas encore épuisé toutes les ressources. Mais, il le devait... Savoir dire "Stop !", c'est aussi ça être adulte...

« En plus.... » Continua-t-il l'air amusé en se remémorant sa soirée passé. « Il y a des tas de superbes spécimens dans le coin... Et j'en ai marre que Lloyd me complique la vie en m'empêchant de conclure sous prétexte _qu'on serait_ en couple ! »

Le blondinet retint difficilement un geignement. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Non ! Pas devant lui... Quoi qu'il fasse, ce sadique ne verrait jamais plus ses larmes...

« C'est fini, Ed... Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me faire chier... Je te transfère dans une autre section où tu seras réduit à faire de la bureautique. Tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds dans un chasseur de ta vie. Suis-je clair ? »

« Très bien... »

Ed partit d'un pas presque précipité, bien qu'il essayait de garder la tête haute devant son bourreau. Il passa entre les divers appareils de la caserne où il avait rejoint son ex amant pour parler... Il quitta la zone de débarquement et rejoignit les appartements, escalada les marches quatre à quatre, avant d'arriver enfin au bon couloir qui le mena à ses quartiers. Il rentra et regagna sa chambre où il laissa son corps s'écrouler sur le lit. Sa tête vint s'enfuir dans l'oreiller alors que ses jambes se frayaient un passage sous la lourde couette. Ses pensées vagabondaient d'un bout à l'autre de sa tête, lui donnant la migraine. Mais ses yeux demeuraient secs...

Un ricanement nerveux quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

« Désolé... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive. « Mais, pleurer pour toi... Est la pire chose que je pourrais faire... »

* * *

Loin de se douter de la scène qui s'était tramé quelques minutes plus tôt, Lloyd arpentait les couloirs avec une destination bien déterminée, et plus les mètres s'évanouissaient plus ses pas s'allongeaient. Il était excité comme un chien à l'idée de pouvoir parler avec le bouclé. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, c'était certain ! Ses sentiments étaient réciproques !

Pourtant, malgré le volcan qui lui ébouillantait le cerveau, il s'arrêta quelques secondes à la porte, histoire de se calmer avant de faire face à son adoré. Une fois que sa pression artérielle fut assez basse pour que ses joues retrouvent une couleur normale, il frappa à la porte... L'attente ne fut pas longue...

« Lloyd ! » S'étonna Aido une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le première année le regardait avec un grand sourire bien trop rayonnant pour que le blond ne se méfit pas.

« Tu m'aime ?! »

« Quoi ! » S'éclaffa bruyamment son collègue.

« Mais oui ! J'ai compris maintenant ! » S'extasia-t-il en se glissant dans la chambre avant que la porte n'ait eut le temps de se claquer, ignorant les yeux bleues glacés qui le jaugeaient menaçant. « C'est pour ça que t'étais jaloux hier quand j'ai hébergé Jack ! »

Le nordiste se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette phrase. Oui, il n'avait pu empêcher cet éclair de jalousie de prendre force en lui. Mais... Il ne pensait pas que son coéquipier l'aurait remarqué, et encore moins qu'il s'en serait souvenu.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux ! On est pas ensemble ! » Répliqua-t-il, tachant de ne pas montrer la vérité sur ce qu'il pensait.

« Je comprends tout maintenant ! Tout ! » Poursuivit le plus grand sans tenir compte de la réplique du jeune homme. « Ton attitude si méfiante à mon égard ! Le fait que tu sois incapable de donner un non catégorique ! Le fait que t'accepte jamais mes câlins, mais que quand j'insiste tu te laisses faire... Ce temps de décalage lorsque j'ai essayé de t'embrasser. Que tu veuilles plus qu'on soit ami, c'est pour ne pas te trahir ! »

« Tu te fais des idées ! » Se révolta l'autre, en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été si translucide.

Et là, alors que son argumentation tendait en longueur, il se stoppa. Il venait de se rappeler, comme face au flash d'une révélation, d'un moment crucial de leur histoire.

« Et ce jour là... Tu m'as répondu "Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?"... »

Aido sentit une boule d'angoisse lui remonter la gorge... Oui... Ce jour où il avait cru mourir... Il lui avait dit ça... Il ne pensait pas que ça aurait la moindre importance, étant donné qu'il pensait mourir.

« Je t'ai sauvé parce que je t'aime... » Poursuivit l'amoureux aux yeux de braise. « Si tu m'as sauvé pour la même raison c'est que... C'est que... »

Les pupilles se posèrent sur le visage baissé du blondinet qui se mâchouillait le coin de la lèvre. Une main se posa sur la joue fraiche la caressant du bout des doigts. Les prunelles bleutées se levèrent tristement jusqu'à leur homologue. Puis, il vit Lloyd se penchait vers son visage... Ses jambes lui ordonnaient de courir, alors que son esprit voulait cet apaisement. Il avait peur, partagé entre deux options. Il leva ses bras et les posa sur les épaules du châtain... Mais au lieu de le repousser, ses mains se faufilèrent derrière la nuque et le rapprochèrent plus près encore, mettant fin à la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Le baka ne se fit pas prier et rendit le baiser, intensifiant cette pression de lèvres. Il sentit un léger mouvement de recul de la par de son partenaire, mais, s'y étant préparé, il resserra son étreinte. Il happa la lèvre inférieure doucement, caressant minutieusement pour ramener son propriétaire à ce qui avait de l'importance. Aido ne résista pas plus longtemps et bientôt leurs bouches se refermèrent l'une sur l'autre, ne cessant de voler le souffle de l'autre dans un instinct de survie. La main précédemment sur le visage tamisé alla se promener parmi les boucles blondes, accomplissant un désir tant rêvé. Ses doigts caressaient les douces mèches, apprenant toutes les courbes qu'elles pouvaient prendre. Et il le savait, le massage ne laissait pas le bouclé indifférent. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres tant désirées, demandant l'accès à plus, redoutant la réponse... Il le sentit tressaillir, et après hésitation, entrouvrir ses lèvres. Il gémit au contact de sa langue contre celle d'Aido, mais ne resta pas en suspens, partant à l'aventure dans ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Soudain, le châtain se sentit pousser en arrière... Il eut un sursaut d'appréhension, pensant que l'autre voulait encore s'esquiver, mais il fut surpris de remarquer que celui-ci suivait le mouvement, sans séparer leur bouche pour autant. Rapidement, Lloyd sentit la texture du bois de la porte dans son dos, cependant il ne se posa point trop de questions, Aido venait de lancer un baiser plus passionné qu'il se devait de suivre. Des effleurements, des caresses, des enlacements... Tout n'était que langues et lèvres, dans un tourbillon de sensations trop importantes. Puis, le bouclé ralentit le rythme, imposant un lent ballet langoureux que le châtain ne savait pas trop comment suivre... Alors, il laissa le blond faire. Il le laissa l'entraîner, répétant les mêmes gestes, caressant les mêmes parties, insistant sur les mêmes zones. C'était... Comme un rituel....

Il sentit une main descendre sur ses flancs et entendit le déclic d'une poignée qu'on tourne. Ensuite, tout alla trop vite, en contraste avec le baiser... Ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors qu'Aido retirait sa langue et se reculait l'entrainant avec lui, il sentit un courant d'air froid dans son dos et deux mains le poussèrent en arrière.

« C'est vrai... Je t'aime... » Entendit-il dans l'action. « Mais, je ne peux pas. »

Quelques microsecondes plus tard, il était de l'autre côté de la porte, de nouveau fermé... à clé...

* * *

« Maître Yao... Je crois bien que City West, en vérité se trouve par là... »

Le jeune homme lança un regard investigateur sur le panorama que son garde du corps indiquait au loin. Après quelques secondes, il sourit et se décida.

« Bien vu, Ranfan, j'ai un bon feeling sur ce chemin.... Mes sens me disent que c'est là-bas que je dois me rendre ! »

La femme le suivit, examinant les alentours avec attention... Tout était si calme... Il était difficile de penser, que quelque part parmi ces paysages verdoyants, un combat faisait rage...

« Où ton grand-père a dit qu'on devait le retrouver déjà ? » Demanda Lin, hésitant.

« On est censé se retrouver à l'auberge "Spin me". » Répondit la brune légèrement inquiète.

« Et comment on est censé le reconnaître ? »

« Ca tu me laisses m'en occuper... » Répliqua-t-elle plus sérieusement. « Je l'ai déjà vu par le passé... »

Le brun la dévisagea étonné. Comment pouvait-elle avoir déjà rencontré leur coéquipier de mission alors que lui ne l'avait jamais vu ? Il était tout de même un prince ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis au courant ? Il l'interrogea du regard et elle se résignât à lui raconter leur rencontre, sachant bien qu'une fois l'idée en tête son maître était trop borné pour renoncer.

« C'était au début de ma formation... » Commença-t-elle, tachant de ne pas oublier d'éléments importants. « Lors de l'une de mes premières missions aux frontières du pays... On devait récupérer une relique inestimable qu'un gang nous avait dérobé. Nous avons finalement retrouvé le groupe, mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Lorsqu'on est arrivé à leur planque, plus un seul d'entre eux n'était vivant... » Reprit-t-elle en grimaçant, avant de poursuivre sous les yeux exorbités du brun. « Il était là, au milieu des cadavres encore chaud. On était tous bouche bée... Aucun de nous n'a, d'abords, pensé qu'il pouvait être à l'origine de ce massacre... Il devait avoir à peine 15 ans... »

« Mais, c'était lui qui l'avait fait... » Conclue le jeune homme impressionné.

Maintenant, il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, arriver le plus vite possible à destination pour rencontrer ce prodige. Peut-être aurait-t-il l'occasion de se mesurer à lui ? Qui gagnerait ? Il sentait déjà l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines ainsi que l'excitation de la curiosité dût à toutes les questions qu'il se posait actuellement. Oui, il avait envie de le voir. De voir à quoi il ressemblait. De le voir se battre. Et de savoir, ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça... Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles ! Dans quelques heures, il le rencontrerait...

* * *

« Quoi ! » S'écria Envy. « Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! »

« Lieutenant... » Soupira le transmetteur. « Le président a fait son choix... Il pense que l'autre proposition est mieux adaptée... Le conseil a dit qu'étant donné que nous ne nous arrêtons pas au canyon, le risque de se faire descendre est négligeable... Ils ne voient donc pas l'intérêt de faire un détour, alors que nos confrères se battent en nous attendant... »

« Bande de... »

Le brun tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, complètement hors de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Après tous les efforts qu'il avait déployé, il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le conseil ! Pourtant, il avait révisé ce projet tant de fois et il était persuadé que ses arguments ramèneraient tous les membres à sa cause ! Pas possible... Il était persécuté, c'était la seule possibilité !

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit sur le choc... D'une humeur irascible, il rentra dans la pièce et se déshabilla avant de partir prendre une douche. Malheureusement, l'eau coulant sur son corps ne réussit pas à calmer la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Le flot glacé fermé, il s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion... Si seulement, il avait attendu un jour de plus avant de plaquer Ed ! Au moins, il aurait pu passer sur nerfs sur son corps...

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas tant de choix... Il prit son portable et envoya un sms à Lloyd pour le prévenir qu'il allait boire... On change pas les vielles habitudes...

Dix minutes plus tard, il était accoudé au comptoir, faisant glisser son verre d'une main à l'autre dans un mouvement machinal. Il fixait un point fixe, perdu dans ses pensées. West City... Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'il y retournerait si vite... Pourquoi maintenant ?

Lloyd poussa les portes du bar et rejoignit rapidement son ami.

« T'as fait vite aujourd'hui ! » Remarqua le brun.

« J'avais un besoin urgent d'alcool... »

Envy le fixa du coin de l'œil. Quand Lloyd avait besoin de boire, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Aido...

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il ennuyé.

« On s'est embrassé... » Avoua le châtain après un moment d'hésitation. « Et après, il m'a jeté dehors... »

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux bruns, il apporta son verre à ses lèvres et fit couler les gorgées.

« Et toi avec Edward ? »

« Avec Edward... » Murmura-t-il sereinement. « C'est fini. »

Lloyd le fixa bouche bée, espérant avoir mal entendu. Mais Envy, hocha les épaules lassé, montrant que ça lui importait peu désormais.... L'officier grinça des dents et ferma les yeux, tachant de se remettre les idées en place. Cependant, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, tout était réel... Et il écrasa son poing en plein dans la mâchoire du lieutenant.

« Ca va pas ! » Cria le noble, scandalisé en se massant la joue.

Toute la salle était maintenant tournée vers eux... Mais, ça n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux. Seul comptait le geste qui était intervenu...

« Comment t'as pu... » Cracha Lloyd, énervé. « Tu l'as utilisé comme une de tes putes et tu l'as jeté une fois lassé ?! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Il sauta sur son supérieur, tentant de lui donner un autre coup, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et se lança également dans la bagarre. Les autres clients s'écartèrent, laissant un espace au milieu de la pièce où les jeunes se battaient. Le barman hésita à décrocher le téléphone et appeler la police, mais il se résigna, sachant que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses avec ces deux-là... Envy assena un coup puissant sur l'arcade de son adversaire qui atterrît trois mètres plus loin, un filet de sang coulant sur sa tempe.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasses ! » Se révolta-t-il en se rapprochant. « Cet imbécile commençait à avoir des sentiments pour moi ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! »

Lloyd fronça les sourcils et profita de la proximité de son ami pour se jeter sur lui et le plaquer au sol. Il ignora les coups de genoux que recevaient ses côtes et tenta d'immobiliser son ami, mais c'était pratiquement impossible... Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, alors il décida de le dire...

« Bah ! C'est trop tard, espèce de Sardanapale ! » S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il eut capté le regard améthyste. « T'aurais dû t'y prendre avant ! Il est déjà amoureux de toi ! »

Les coups se stoppèrent. Ils se relevèrent lentement sans oser se regarder. Le châtain, exténué jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui gardait la tête baissée et se mordait la lèvre.

« Je vois... » Murmura le brun au bout d'un moment.

Et il prit ses affaires et partit vers la porte, se frayant un passage dans la foule qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Au fait... » Ajouta-t-il arrivé à l'entrée. « Aido a signé le transfert... »

* * *

Ed bailla en s'étirant. Ses pupilles s'entrouvrirent pour fixer l'imposant dossier qui reposait sur son bureau. Il soupira en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Lorsque la nuit était venue et qu'il était allé se coucher, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher... Il avait beau avoir attendu que Morphée vienne le chercher, elle ne s'était pas pointée... Mais, elle n'était pas en faute. Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Envy. Envy... Toutes ces nuits, en apparence semblable à celle-ci, où il avait pu sentir sa main se promener dans ses cheveux, ses doigts effleurer sa peau et ses lèvres embrasser les siennes... Ed avait le pressentiment que les soirées prochaines seraient à l'image de celle-ci. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas toujours un bon dossier bien usant à faire...

Les globes dorés jetèrent un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il devait encore y avoir quelqu'un en bas...

Il se leva et quitta ses quartiers, descendant étage après étage, il arriva finalement à l'infirmerie. Il tapota à la porte de garde, une infermière lui ouvrit.

« Excusez-moi... Mais je dors très mal en ce moment... J'aimerais savoir si je pourrais avoir quelques somnifères. »

« Oui, sans problèmes ! » Rassura la jeune femme. « Vous voulez que je vous en prescrive pour le reste de la semaine ? »

« J'ai bien peur d'en avoir besoin... » Reconnu le blond.

* * *

Pendant que l'ainé Elric tentait de trouver le sommeil, Aido, lui, profitait du fait de l'avoir enfin trouvé. Ma fois... Il fut, bien trop vite à son goût, réveillé par des coups secs à sa porte. Il replongea sa tête dans son oreiller, décidant d'ignorer l'assaut. Mais, d'autres coups plus puissants se firent entendre. Il prit donc sur lui, il alla ouvrir la porte, blasé. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la silhouette de Lloyd, mais ce fut plus par exaspération que par surprise... Il recula, le laissant rentrer, conscient que ce n'était pas vraiment l'attitude à prendre s'il voulait pouvoir dormir quelques heures ce soir... A juste cause... A peine rentrée, il demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu avais accepté le transfert ? »

« Lloyd... »

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? » Ajouta le châtain en se rapprochant.

Arrivé à bonne hauteur, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du bouclé, le serrant contre lui. Des baisers papillons volèrent sur la peau du nordiste qui avait bien du mal à se convaincre de résister à ces douces invitations. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils s'embrassaient déjà. En décalage, il commença à jouer de sa langue, complètement perdu. Lloyd lui, avait peut-être oublié la raison de sa venue, mais il n'était pas près d'oublier sa dépendance au petit blond dans ses bras. Il avait commencé à promener ses mains sur ce corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop vaguement. Un sourire de bonheur éclaira son visage lorsqu'il entendit son coéquipier gémir quand il passa ses doigts sous son t-shirt. Malheureusement, Aido retrouva ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit les draps de son lit caresser son dos, signe distinctif qu'on venait de l'y allonger.

« Arrête ! » Exigea-t-il en le repoussant distinctement. « Arrête, je t'en prie... Je peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ! » S'offusqua Lloyd pendant que l'autre se redressait. « C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? »

« Mon problème ? Quel problème ? » S'énerva le bouclé.

« Tu m'aimes, mais tu continues de dire "Je peux pax" à longueur de journée. » Expliqua le châtain. « Alors ! Réponds ! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Les pupilles noisette sondaient le jeune homme comme dans un commissariat. Cette fois-ci il ne partirait pas sans réponses. Non ! Aido allait lui dire pourquoi il le faisait ainsi tourner en rond ! Et Lloyd avait raison... Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il lâcha d'un air rageant :

« Mon problème c'est que je bosse pour ton père ! »

* * *

Un filet de fumée s'éleva dans l'air avant de disparaître dans les vents. Perché sur le gros bloc de pierre où demeurait emprisonné la grande croix, l'homme aux cheveux de jais promenait ses yeux sur le paysage rendu méconnaissable par l'obscurité. Il rapporta l'objet cylindrique à ses lèvres et en tira une bouffée qu'il recracha, laissant se rependre dans le ciel une odeur qui n'était pas celle du tabac. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer et il ne savait si c'était à cause de la substance qu'il fumait, ou bien le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Venir ici de nuit, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée pour n'importe qui possédant une once de raison... Mais au moins, il ne rencontrerait personne...

Ces sentiments vis-à-vis du natté étaient dans un bordel chaotique. D'un côté, il avait envie d'aller le retrouver pour mettre au point une nouvelle relation sur des bases solides qui lui permettrait de profiter encore quelques temps de ce petit corps... D'un autre, il se disait que ça le rendrait encore plus pourrie qu'il n'était d'abuser de l'amour du blondinet pour pouvoir se satisfaire... Mais ce qui l'énervait par dessus tout et lui donnait envie d'écraser la tête de son coéquipier contre un mur, c'était que ce dernier réussisse à obséder ainsi ses pensées.

Il pesta quand, il ressentit la brulure du papier se consumant sur ses doigts. Décidément, on lui voulait du mal...

* * *

**_NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week. My beloved..._**

PS : Bon le concours a été gagné de peu ! XD La première place revient à... Seccotine ! Pour avoir trouvé les deux personnages.

La seconde place revient à... Sham'less ! Pour avoir trouvé un des deux personnages.

Bien sûr c'est le choix de la première qui compte ^_^ Mais je n'oublierais pas de tenir compte du fait que la deuxième a tout de même accompli une remarquable enquête (à moins que ce ne soit un coup de chance XD)

Pour Ever-reve : Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir énormément plaisir ^_^ Je suis contente que t'aime ma fic au point de sautiller à l'idée de la sortie d'un chapitre XD Et Namco devrait m'envoyer de l'argent pour avoir participé au développement économique de TOS ! MDR Mais d'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! Tu sais que t'es une sale veinarde ! Moi j'ai pas un magasin à moins de 100km où je puisse avoir l'espoir de trouver un TOS en manga ! Et c'est sûrement pas dans le coin paumé où j'habite que je vais trouver un bar à sushis... Snirffffff Je suis trop jalouse ! (Attention l'auteur de cette fic collectionne les points commun avec Vyvy)


	19. Part II Chap 8

**_Part II_**

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de l'avoir comme cadeau de Noël, Arakawa-sempai? ^_^ Les droits de TOS sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100% responsable XD**

**D'abords... Je sens que je vais en décevoir une XD Mais non Kratos n'apparaît pas dans cette fic... ^_^**

C'est tout de même une FMA J'évite de faire venir trop de personnages venant d'un autre manga comme acteurs... Malheureusement, dans cette fic, Lloyd a le même père adoptif (mais je le fais pas apparaître), mais son père biologique est ici Bradley (juste pour la concordance de l'histoire) Car j'avoue que Bradley comme père... Pour Envy ou pour Lloyd c'est vraiment pas sexy...

Sinon... On en apprend tout les jours ! C'est fou ! Alors Morphée est un mec ? Yahoo ! Moi qui y voyait une image maternel... Voilà de quoi bouleverser mon esprit dérangé... Il était sexy ??? XD

Pour ce qui est de notre mystérieux personnage... Je le garde pour moi... Du moins pour l'instant...

Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

**

* * *

  
**

« Quoi ? » Murmura Lloyd complètement perdu. « Mais mon père est bucheron... »

« Je te parle de ton père biologique... Le président... » Répondit Aido assez mal à l'aise.

Le châtain posa ses yeux troublés sur le visage stressé de son coéquipier. Son père biologique ? Il voulait dire celui qui avait engrossé sa mère et qu'était parti ? Celui qui avait laissé sa mère mourir ? Qui n'était jamais venu le récupérer à l'orphelinat ?

« Ce n'est pas lui mon père... » Répliqua-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Bravo ! Maintenant il était un brin en colère... Un brin...

« Assurément... » Ajouta le blondinet. « Mais, je travaille pour lui et j'ai l'interdiction formel de te toucher... »

« Alors... D'abords, il abandonne ma mère... Ensuite, il la laisse mourir.... Après, il me laisse poiroter dans un orphelinat pendant 3 ans... Je finis par me faire adopter, et ce n'est pas par lui... Et maintenant... Il m'interdit d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec celui que j'aime ! » S'offusqua Lloyd en haussant le ton. « C'est pas un père que je décris là, c'est un salopard ! »

« Peut-être que c'est un salopard... » Confessa le bouclé. « Mais, tu as tort de penser qu'il n'en a rien à faire de toi... Il en aimait une autre... Ta mère était une amourette de vacance... Il ne savait pas que tu existais... Il l'a appris peu de temps avant sa mort... Alors, il t'a toujours suivi... Dans l'ombre... »

« S'il tient à moi, pourquoi il m'interdit de te toucher ? »

Le plus petit resta silencieux un long moment. Il en avait déjà trop dit... Mais, au point où il en était... Qu'espérait-il en déblatérant tout ça ? De l'aide ? Non... Il s'était déjà fait à l'idée... De la compassion ? Il détestait la compassion... De l'amour ? Il ne pouvait pas...

« Pour pas que tu souffres... »

« Et en quoi ça me ferait souffrir ? » S'énerva le garçon aux yeux noisette. « Explique toi ! Quitte à prendre sa défense vas-y franchement ! »

« Je sais pas moi... » Ironisèrent les yeux bleues aciers. « Peut-être parce qu'il y a de grandes chances que je meure dans l'assassinat d'Envy ! »

* * *

Lin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors, c'était lui le meurtrier dont on lui avait tant parlé ? Ce jeune homme aux traits, il fallait l'avouer, parfaits ? Comme pouvait-on être tueur à gages avec un visage pareil ? Cette peau pâle suspecte, dépourvue de la moindre ride d'expression, dont on ne voyait pas les pores... Cette peau ressemblait à celles des mannequins en plastiques... Complètement irréel... Et ce corps... Etait-il vraiment possible d'avoir la taille aussi fine pour un homme ? Car c'était bien un homme, il n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Un assassin ? Avec un corps aussi... Svelte. Il aurait paru maigre s'il n'avait pas ces muscles galbés... Comme s'il n'avait que les muscles sous la peau... La seule réserve de graisse possible devait se trouver parmi les puissants tendons de ce derrière rebondi, et en fines pellicules sous l'épiderme. Le tout lui accordait ce corps fin dont il avait su trouver l'esthétique. Etait-ce réellement possible ? Ces lèvres dénués d'imperfections comme celles retouchées des magazines. Possible ? Ces doigts structurés, comme taillés avec attention dans le marbre. Ce châtain angélique. Ces mèches saccadés. Ces sourcils soignés. Cette mâchoire souligné. Tout ! Tout était magnifique chez lui. Surtout, ces mirettes d'un bleu acier captivant qui lui donnait un air insolent et empirique. Il ne pouvait pas être humain...

Leur coéquipier de mission correspondait plus à un de ces cancres d'école qu'on voyait dans les films et auquel on pardonnait tout, juste car ils sont trop mignons. Difficile de croire que ce chenapan soit ici un gangster...

L'être chimérique parlait avec Ranfan, et Lin dut se bruler le cerveau pour arriver à se concentrer sur ce que disait cette voix à l'ouïe si agréable.

« D'après mes informateurs, une partie des rebelles passeront par le canyon. C'est aussi le chemin que prendront les renforts. » Racontait-il calmement. « Les falaises disposent de trop nombreuses cachettes pour un bon tireur d'élite. C'est pourquoi, il faut qu'on ait débarrassé le chemin avant qu'ils passent. »

« Et comment, on va s'y prendre pour se débarrasser d'une centaine d'hommes à nous trois ? » Demanda Lin, plus excité par la perspective qu'effrayé.

« Tu le sauras quand on arrivera au tunnel de Carthe... »

* * *

Ed resta figé. Le destin ne devait pas vouloir le guérir de sa curiosité mal placée pour qu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres de cette porte à ce moment précis. Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Aido avait pour mission d'assassiner Envy ?

« Pourquoi ? » Entendit-il Lloyd murmurer.

« Parce qu'ainsi Meisson dira au conseil que lui et moi on pouvait pas se saquer depuis qu'on avait travaillé, qu'il y avait une tension si forte entre nous qu'il était pas surpris que ça ait fini en fusillade... »

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta le châtain.

« Parce qu'ainsi le poste de lieutenant te sera libre... »

Le natté perçut le son caractéristique du rire nerveux de son colocataire.

« Yahoooo ! Merci Papa ! » Ironisa-t-il, complètement satirique. « C'est pour compenser tous les anniversaires que t'as oublié ? »

« Lloyd... »

« P'tain ! » S'énerva-t-il. « Je suis pas rentré dans l'armée pour le plaisir de monter en grade ! Si je suis là c'est pour être près de toi... »

Comme à chaque déclaration Aido se sentit extrêmement gêné... Il n'était définitivement vraiment pas habitué à être celui qui est aimé... Il aurait pu être heureux si ça n'avait pas été dans de telles circonstances...

L'espion quant à lui était sur le cul (au sens figuré bien sûr). Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Pourquoi il avait si peur pour Envy ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi sentait-il que si Envy venait là tout de suite et lui demander de revenir, il le ferait ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de courir aller le prévenir ? Pourquoi continuait-il de l'aimer malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il entendit des pas dans la chambre, puis Aido poussait une faible plainte.

« Juste un autre baiser... Je t'en prie... »

Ed sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et jugea qu'il était préférable de quitter les lieux, ce qu'il se passait ne le regardait plus... Ce qu'il avait entendu avant non plus d'ailleurs... Il se dirigea machinalement jusqu'aux quartiers du lieutenant, il frappa trois coups... N'entendant pas de réponses, il rentra et partit vers la porte de la chambre. Vu les bruits qui lui parvenaient, il ne fut pas surpris en entrant dans la pièce de déranger Envy en plein roulage de pelle...

Ce dernier lâcha les lèvres de son partenaire torse nu et tourna la tête vers le natté, lui lançant un regard torve. L'officier tenta de laisser paraître de l'indifférence, mais au fond de lui, il avait envie d'attraper ce mec habillé en civil et de le balancer par la fenêtre.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Le brun le détailla attentivement, cherchant à trouver le message que laissait deviner les yeux dorés. Sa trouvaille de la nuit commençait à s'impatienter, attendant assis sur le rebord du lit que l'importun sorte.

« Sors. »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'impatient qui se préparait spirituellement à sauter au cou du beau lieutenant dès que le natté serait parti. Mais, celui-ci le fixa avec l'air blasé et lui dit.

« C'est à toi qu'il parle, là ! »

Il eut un sursaut de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme aux cheveux de jais qui le regardait l'air de dire : "Evidemment que c'est à toi que je parle. Dépêche toi de sortir ou bien je t'arrache les boyaux par le cul. " Le garçon attrapa son t-shirt qui retrouva la place qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter, et laissa les ex amants seuls, comprenant un peu tard que c'était lui l'importun.

« Alors ? » Demanda le brun une fois qu'il fut sorti.

« Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il y avait un complot contre toi. » Dit Ed d'un ton presque détaché. « Tu devrais faire attention à tes arrières. »

Les sourcils foncés se froncèrent de perplexité. Il avait envie de poser des questions, mais il savait qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses. Il n'était ni attardé, ni narcissique au point d'être aveugle. Bradley l'avait toujours détesté, il en était convaincu... En même temps, il le détestait également... Les sentiments étaient réciproques... Et il n'était pas bête au point de croire qu'Aido avait supporté qu'il le trompe pendant toutes ces années sans rien dire juste pour ses beaux yeux. Il y avait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui l'avait forcé à rester près de lui. Un mélange d'amour et d'obligation... Il le savait... Il avait juste pensé... Que ça tarderait encore à venir... Il avait peut-être également espéré, juste un petit peu, que ce n'était que de la paranoïa...

« Bon... J'ai plus rien à faire ici, il me semble... » Répliqua Ed en tournant les talons pour partir. Une fois arrivée à la porte, il ajouta. « Désolé de t'avoir interrompu... »

« Je suis désolé. »

Le natté se figea en entendant la voix de son bourreau. Peut-être par peur de rêver... Peut-être car il pensait sérieusement avoir mal entendu... Pourtant, il se retourna vers lui et demanda.

« Pardon ? »

Le lieutenant se redressa et se rapprocha pas à pas du blond. Ce simple mouvement suffit à faire monter les battements du cœur de ce dernier.

« Désolé... » Répétait-il. « Pardonne-moi... De ne pas avoir été plus rapide... De ne pas t'avoir quitter plus tôt... Avant que tu ne tombes amoureux de moi... »

L'ainé Elric aurait voulu crier que c'était faux, qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Mais les pupilles améthyste devant lui étaient vraiment troubles, pleines de tristesse... Il était sincère.

« Me remettre de toi est une de mes priorités. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre en refaisant face à la porte.

Il ne voulait pas le voir. Car à la vue de ces yeux, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Car il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Il voulait le pousser sur ce lit, l'embrasser passionnément, lui mordre les lèvres jusqu'à ce que le baiser prenne un goût de sang. Là, il serait rassasié, et il se laisserait mourir contre Envy, avec Envy entre ses cuisses. Oui...Là, il accepterait de rouvrir les cuisses. Il reprendrait la douleur et le plaisir sans remords... Aucun... C'est promis...

Mais pour l'instant, il devait quitter cette endroit au plus vite....

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le trio progressait rapidement dans la nuit... Dans peu de temps, il serait à Carthe...

Le beau châtain platiné ouvrait la marche, suivi de près par Lin. Il fallait dire qu'on le suivait facilement... Le brun ne savait pas ce qui l'obsédait le plus, cette mission qui prouverait à l'empereur qu'ils méritaient le respect qu'ils réclamaient, ou la présence de son coéquipier provisoire dont il regrettait déjà la séparation future... Encore, s'il n'était que beau ça passerait... Mais, ce quidam était en plus un véritable centre de gravité... Dans ce qu'il était, ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait...

« On est arrivé... » Annonça l'individu lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'entrée du tunnel.

« Alors ! » S'impatienta le Xinois. « Tu vas nous le révéler ton tour de magie pour faire disparaître toute une cavalerie d'adversaires ? »

Le garçon fit une grimasse.

« Pour être franc... J'espère qu'ils seront pas à cheval. Je voudrais pas faire de victimes innocentes. »

Il sortit de sa besace trois sacs. Il en tendit un à Ranfan.

« Les explosifs. » Annonça-t-il. « Un à l'entrée, l'autre à la sortie. »

« Je les camoufle au plafond ? » Demanda la femme attentive, comprenant mieux le plan du tueur à gages.

Il acquiesça à son attention, puis en posa un autre dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux longs.

« Les émetteurs... Un, enterré à 10cm, tout les vingt mètres. »

« Il y 'en aura assez ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant le sac. « Ce tunnel doit bien faire 2km ! »

« Oui. »

Ranfan les laissa pour aller placer le premier explosif, pendant que les deux autres partirent dans le tunnel. Lorsqu'il arriva au repère du premier émetteur, il remarqua que l'autre s'était également arrêté. Et pendant qu'il creusait le trou, d'un regard oblique il le regarda dissimuler dans une cavité de chaque côté du passage, une boîte métallique douteuse.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ça ? » Lâcha le pionner d'un moment, plus pour faire la conversation que par véritable nécessité.

« Du gaz... »

Il releva la tête, hébété.

« On va pas juste les enfermer dans la montagne ? »

« Ce sera inhumain de les laisser mourir étouffer... » Répliqua-t-il comme si c'était logique. « Et dommage de faire s'écrouler le tunnel... »

Il n'ajouta rien et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Lin essayait de ne pas trop attacher d'importance à ses coffres messagers de la mort. Les kilomètres se contentaient de défiler en nombres comme les émetteurs et les boîtes, ce qui amena le Xinois à se poser une nouvelle question.

« Qui est le généreux payeur ? » Dit il en faisant référence à tout cet équipement.

« Moi-même. » Répondit l'autre avant d'ajouter face à l'incompréhension du garçon. « J'accepte la mission, mais je la finance, et après je réclame ma grosse valise de billet pour compenser. »

« T'es payé combien ? » S'étonna le brun.

« Et toi ? »

« Deux millions... »

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent tandis qu'il riait, montrant une expression totalement espiègle. Les pupilles grises se froncèrent d'étonnement. Déjà car il ne voyait ce qu'il y avait de drôle... Deux millions, c'était tout de même un somme importante. Puis, ce qui le stupéfiait également c'était ce rire que le garçon poussait... C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Il s'était attendu à un rire sadique, nerveux ou taré... Pas à un rire... Normal. Les globes se calmèrent petit à petit et se posèrent sur lui, un sourire taquin étira sa bouche.

« Je touche 12 millions pour cette mission. » Avoua-t-il, amusé.

Il laissa l'autre le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, et continua sa route avec les bombes à gaz. Au bout de quelques mètres, il remarqua que l'autre n'avait pas bougé... Il l'interpella par son prénom le faisant sursauter.

« Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais savoir. » Reconnu-t-il, s'avançant, amenant ses longs cheveux noir à battre sa colonne vertébrale dans un mouvement régulier. « Tu connais mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le tien... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom... »

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, parmi les montagnes enneigées du Nord, Olivia Armstrong surveillait l'horizon, accoudé aux remparts de sa forteresse. Le vent flottait dans sa chevelure, plus que sa chevelure flottait dans le vent... En tout cas c'était l'image qu'elle donnait... Les soldats ne savaient pas pourquoi elle était montée et de toute manière, ils ne le demanderaient pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle leur demanda de rentrer quelques minutes et ils obéirent sans poser de questions. Elle attendit quelque secondes et sourit en entendant un bruit sec.

« Cette fois, tu n'as pas réussi à échapper à ma vigilance. » Déclara la blonde sans tourner la tête.

« Cette fois, je ne cherchais pas à échapper à ta vigilance. »

La générale de brigade tourna les talons et fixa la nouvelle venue. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en dread locks.

« Izumi Curtis... »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes qui avaient toutes les raisons de se détester et qui pourtant se respecter d'instinct. Il y avait entre elles une complicité passagère qui les prenait de par la ressemblance de leur vie... Car même si l'une faisait partie de l'armée et l'autre haïssait les militaires... Elles restaient deux grandes personnes... Et mine de rien, de nos jours, c'était rare...

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais partie de ceux qui s'opposaient au projet secret de Bradley... »

« Oui, je tiens à protéger Aido... C'est mon élève. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait marqué sur sa tombe "mort pour central".... » Avoua la femme avec dégout.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur ceux noirs de l'ex Mlle Harnet. Elle semblait hésiter, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions... Elle avait une certaine fierté, mais elle était largement assez protectrice et maternel pour mettre son orgueil de côté lorsqu'il le fallait.

« Le jeune Edward Elric... » Commença-t-elle. « Il risque d'être tué dans les dommages collatéraux de cette affaire... J'aimerais éviter ça... »

Olivia scruta quelques secondes Izumi... Elle avait l'air sincère... Elle tenait vraiment à cet enfant...

« Je vais faire mon possible... » Accorda-t-elle.

« Merci... » Déclara l'autre en faisant demi-tour vers la rambarde.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne se décide à partir, peut-être parce qu'il y avait de grande chances que ce soit la première et dernière fois qu'elles avaient une véritable entrevue... Ce fut Olivia qui fut la première à réagir.

«Sachez que si _vous_ vous introduisez de nouveau par effraction dans mon établissement. Je n'hésiterais pas à faire feu... »

« Je _vous_ crois. » Répondit-elle en souriant avant de sauter.

Passagère... Evidement...

* * *

« Eh ! Quidam ! »

La tignasse beige se tourna vers l'autre, étonné du surnom, même s'il était plutôt bien choisi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Il était assis sur un rocher, avec sur ses genoux un ordinateur sur lequel était inséré une clé USB. L'écran était occupé par une application dont le Xinois ignorait le nom. Il reconnaissait vaguement un schématique du tunnel où était mis en évidence les différents émetteurs.

« Je vérifie que tout est OK pour demain. »

« Comment ça va se passer au juste ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Simplement... » Communiqua le meurtrier. « On va attendre que les éclaireurs passent le tunnel. Une fois qu'ils reviendront dire aux autres qu'il n'y a pas de danger, on fait sauter la sortie. On les laisse rentrer et dès qu'ils arrivent à un émetteur, on active le gaz qui se trouve aux 20 mètres suivant. Le gaz va lentement rentrer dans leur corps et l'endormir entièrement pas après pas... On condamnera l'entrée quand les derniers auront atteint le premier émetteur... Les premiers devraient réussir à atteindre la sortie pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont face à une impasse. Le gaz sera trop rependu pour les deniers... Ils seront morts avant d'en arriver à la moitié... »

Lin le regarda presque admiratif face à son récit.

« Et ainsi... » Reconnut-t-il avec un air jovial. « On se sera débarrasser de facile 1/3 de l'armée des rebelles à nous trois et en quelques heures ! »

« Il reste encore à espérer qu'aucun des éclaireurs ne remarque nos dispositifs dans le tunnel. » Rappela le professionnel.

« Impossible qu'il le remarque ! On les a trop bien caché ! » S'exclama-t-il toujours aussi joyeusement. « En plus, il fait super noir là-dedans... »

Le Xinois se leva et regagna leur camp où Ranfan hésitait sur une question crucial : Manger chaud ou froid ? Le choix fut vite fait, et à la déception du prince, elle jugea que faire un feu était l'idée la plus débile qu'on pouvait avoir lorsqu'on devait rester invisible. Il accepta tout de même de manger son repas froid... Sentant que sinon, il allait encore tomber dans les vapes... Il lançait de temps des regards obliques sur le rocher en haut duquel, on discernait vaguement le buste de cette créature étonnante. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Mais surtout... Qu'est ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi ? Lin souriait en réalisant à quel point ce coco avait réussi en quelques heures à anéantir toutes ses facultés intellectuelles, tout comme il anéantirait bientôt, en aussi peu de temps, l'armée des rebelles.

« Tu sais Ranfan ! » Ria-t-il les yeux brillant. « Je crois que je viens de virer de bords. »

« Sauf votre respect... J'ai toujours su que vous étiez sexuellement attiré par le feu... »

* * *

**_NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next_****_next_****_week. My beloved..._**

PS : Vous l'aurez compris le prochain chapitre est prévu pour le jeudi 1er Octobre... Juste histoire que je récupère mon week end ^_^ Venez nombreux ! Y a un buffet à volonté de suspense et tout ! MDR


	20. Part II Chap 9

**_Partie II_**

**Chapitre 9**

Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient malheureusement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^ Les droits de Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100 % responsable XD

Effectivement, vous ne rêvez pas! Le chapitre est là ^_^

Après une semaine (plus 5 jours) d'attente, je vous poste le prochain chapitre de la fic

Ne m'en voulez pas, mais c'est plus simple pour moi de récupérer Jeudi comme jour ^^

Dimanche ça me piquait mon week-end et j'aimais pas... Va savoir pourquoi XD

Sinon... L'histoire avance... Vous avez deux chapitres essentiellement consacrés à une action... (si on peut dire une action...)

La fin approche... Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir me mettre à faire un plan pour ma prochaine Edvy... (La fille qui vient de le réalisé en l'écrivant) MDR

Et pour répondre aux très nombreuses questions auxquelles je n'aie pas pu répondre (XD non y'en a pas tellement...)

Jack est définitivement humain... (dsl mais pas de Melo dans cette fic) Et c'est pas Russel non plus... Arrêtez de chercher c'est peine perdu...

Pour ce qui est des scènes de sexe... Vous verrez...

Je vous laisse !

Bonne Lecture !

Enjoy it!

* * *

Ed prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se décider à se lever en souhaitant très fort que tout se passe bien. Il empoigna sa veste qui vint bien vite recouvrir son dos comme une seconde couche de peau... Protection bien insuffisante en temps de guerre... Mais de toute manière, quand on est pilote, il y a peu de chances de mourir autrement que dans le crache de son appareil. Le natté secoua la tête négativement, chassant les images macabres et brulantes qui assaillaient ses yeux. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Après tout, il y aurait Envy avec lui... Envy... Oui, le brun serait là... Mais lui ? Où serait-il ?

Il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans une situation semblable... Cette mission où Lloyd et Aido avaient été blessé... Il se souvenait de ce frisson de panique qui l'avait pris lorsque le missile les avait frôlé... Envy avait réussi à les sauver... Et il avait rempli sa tâche de copilote du mieux qu'il pouvait... Mais... Aujourd'hui... Il ne se sentait pas près à monter dans le ciel... Il avait peur. Son corps tremblait. Psychologiquement, il était encore affecté par sa rupture avec son patron/coéquipier, et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de communiquer toutes ces informations aux combiens importantes que son radar lui permettait de transmettre. Il se voyait bien fixer, sans le voir, un missile se rapprochant qui clignoterait en lui disant "Hey ! Je suis là ! Tu devrais penser à transmettre l'info' à ton pote car dans trois secondes je suis sur vous. "

Les doigts du blond vinrent masser ses tempes endolories. Ce n'était pas si difficile non ? Il lui suffisait de se concentrer un peu... Sur le moment, Ed aurait bien aimé avoir un cerveau qui n'était pas un vrai fil conducteur à idée, car là, il ne s'y retrouvait plus du tout... Et ça suffisait à le rendre mort de peur.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de toucher le soleil aujourd'hui...

Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix... Il avait signé ce papier. Il s'était engagé à combattre.  
Ed descendit les escaliers et rejoignit l'embarcadère. En passant devant le poste de travail d'Aido et Lloyd, il remarqua que ce dernier ne cessait de regarder le blond avec tristesse... Comme s'il allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre... Le natté repensa alors à cette mission dont il avait entendu quelques bouts. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Aido prenait autant de risques... C'était quasiment une mission suicide ! Il ne le faisait donc surement pas pour gagner en grade... Ni pour rentrer au Nord... Et il doutait fortement que ce soit sa haine pour le brun qui le pousse jusqu'à là. Une balle dans la tête aurait été plus simple pour un crime passionnel... Il devait bien y avoir une raison !

L'officier Elric arriva finalement jusqu'à l'avion qui lui paressait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins excitant que le premier jour où il avait mis les pieds dedans...

Envy était déjà à l'intérieur, occupé à régler les vérifications de dernières minutes. Il paraissait trop sur ses gardes... Même le lieutenant était inquiet... Ce n'était pas ça qui rassurerait le blond...

Ed passa en tachant de ne pas attacher trop d'attention au brun, il s'installa et dit ;

« Le lancement est prévu pour quelle heure ? »

« Il reste encore dix bonnes minutes avant que le signal soit donné... » Renseigna le lieutenant d'une voix lasse. « Si t'as quelque chose à récupérer tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. »

« Non... C'est bon... »

Dix minutes... Dix minutes à rester avec lui... Sans rien à dire de réel... C'était long...

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda Ed pour combler le silence pesant qui n'était pas bon pour son esprit.

« Moi, je vais essayer de nous sauver de ce pétrin, et toi, tu pries pour qu'on s'en sorte... » Ironisa Envy avec une pointe de malaise dans les yeux.

Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur le visage de son ex amant.

« Cette mission est si risquée que ça pour que toi-même tu paniques ? » Fit-il remarquer.

« C'est pas la mission en elle-même qui m'effraie... » Répliqua Envy avec une mine dégoutée. « C'est le passage du canyon... »

Ed le regarda perplexe se demandant en quoi traverser ce terrain était plus dangereux que le duel qui les attendait ensuite. Comme s'il avait compris son problème, et c'était vraiment le cas, le brun poursuivit.

« Il y a de grandes chances que nos ennemis nous attendent bien cachés dans les crevasses... Et nous on sera de superbe cible à découvert dans le ciel ! »

Envy fixait le vide. Et Ed sut à ce moment là que ça le démangeait de fourrer sa main dans sa poche et de prendre, rien qu'un moment, cette montre dedans. Mais, il ne le faisait pas... Car il savait qu'Ed savait que si il le faisait c'est qu'il était dans un état critique. Ca lui faisait peur quelque part... De savoir que le blond le connaissait peut-être trop bien...

Il reprit ses esprits et alluma les cadrans en disant :

« Ca ira mieux une fois le canyon passé. »

Trois secondes plus tard, il donnait le signal...

* * *

« Et merde ! » Ragea Meisson en entendant le signal. « Faut y aller ! »

Son coéquipier le regardait sans comprendre, bien qu'il s'abstînt de poser la moindre question. Le rugbyman repéra sur le radar où était Aido et le suivit.

Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix... C'était son boulot de protéger le bouclé dans cette affaire. S'il le laissait mourir, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais...

* * *

Aido fut apaisé de voir le voyant de Meisson apparaître sur le cadran... Pas qu'il soit vraiment rassuré... Il était sûr de mourir... Mais, quelque part, il espérait...

Tout finit toujours bien, non ? Alors... Ca ne peut pas être la fin, n'est ce pas ?

Oui... Quelque part... Il espérait... Une once d'espoir... Mais elle était là, cette once d'espoir.

* * *

Envy soupira. Dans 2 heures... Ils seraient au canyon...

* * *

Gruman pestait intérieurement en voyant les troupes se mobiliser pour le prochain assaut. Pourvu que ça marche...

« General Gruman ! »

Le vieil homme se retourna pour voir arriver jusqu'à lui le comandant Miles.

« Quelle raison officiel a été donné pour votre venue ? » Questionna-t-il à voix basse en regardant aux alentours.

« Officiellement, je suis simplement venu, avec quelques hommes, porter mains fortes. »

Il acquiesça. Le vent était puissant ce jour-là... Il soulevait le sable qui attaquait les yeux et abîmait les armes. C'était problématique... Mais ça aurait au moins l'utilité de contrarier le président dans ses plans...

« J'ai un message de la part du General Armstrong. »

« Lequel ? » Demanda-t-il un peu méfiant.

« Izumi Curtis souhaite que le jeune Edward Elric s'en sorte vivant. Nous souhaitons que vous vous en souveniez. » Transmit l'homme à la peau foncée, bien qu'il ne comprenait lui-même pas pourquoi sa supérieur aidait cette femme...

« Hanabusa... Puis Elric ! Pourquoi nos plans doivent-ils toujours se compliquer ?! »

Miles le scruta patiemment, attendant d'avoir une vraie réponse pour prendre congé.

« Je ferais passer le message. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre légèrement gêné.

* * *

« Nous arrivons dans le canyon ! » S'écria Envy. « Alors, faîtes gaffe à vos culs ! Ils peuvent être partout. »

Les pupilles ambrées faisaient des allers-retours frénétiques entre le cadran du radar et la vitre qui laissait voir les alentours. Cette dernière chose était d'ailleurs quasiment inutile... Quand bien même il aurait réussi à apercevoir quelqu'un, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'ils ne l'aient dépassé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le brun et remarqua que celui-ci avait une moue dubitative particulièrement mignonne... Mignone ? Claque mental ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser ainsi à son ex.

« C'est pas normal... »

« Hein ? »

Ed regardait maintenant le brun qui avait toujours cette moue dérangeante collée au visage, il fixait le panorama sans rien trouver à redire et ce n'était pas habituel.

« C'est pas normal. » Répéta-t-il sans quitter des yeux la vue. « Ils auraient déjà dû essayer de nous tirer... C'est pas normal... »

L'officier réfléchît un moment. Il était vraiment heureux que personne n'essaye de les tuer... Ce n'était pas le problème... Envy avait raison... C'était bizarre....

« Ils sont peut-être pas encore arrivé ? » Proposa le blond.

« Les éclaireurs ont aperçu les troupes rentrer dans le canyon... Et comme personne ne les a vu en sortir... Ils devraient être là... »

Le natté replongea dans ses pensées, cherchant une réponse logique qui ne venait pas. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de sentir l'appareil faire un looping, puis une vrille. Après un cri peu masculin, Ed regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'ils étaient à l'endroit ou à l'envers. Une fois qu'il reconnut le paysage, il s'énerva sur le brun.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

« On y retourne. »

« Quoi ! Mais ça va pas ! »

Malheureusement le blond fut obligé de remarquer que, loin de mentir, Envy slalomait entre les avions qui les suivaient. Il y retournait vraiment !

« Aido ! » Appela le brun dans le micro. « Je vais vérifier quelque chose... Emmène les autres à la base ! »

« Très bien. »

Ed regarda les autres, la larme à l'œil, poursuivre leur chemin dans l'autre direction.

* * *

« Splendide ! Inimaginable ! Olympique ! Grandiose ! »

Lin n'était pas en manque de mots pour décrire le magnifique coup de poker qu'ils venaient de jouer. Il marchait, presque en sautillant, en clamant d'éloges ce plan machiavélique, et ajoutait qu'il était certain que c'était grâce à sa part du boulot. Ranfan, elle, marchait à ses cotés, l'écoutant parler, partagé entre amusement et fatigue. Quidam, lui, les devançait légèrement. Il ne disait rien, mais il lançait toutes les trois minutes des coups d'œil dans les airs pour repérer où en était rendu les pilotes.

Soudain, il sentit son téléphone vibrer silencieusement. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et regarda le message qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il grimaça. Lin brulait d'envie de lui demander la raison de ce message, mais au moment où il se décida à poser la question, ils sentirent une violente poussée de vent et entendirent le sifflement de l'air au dessus de leurs tête. Le châtain clair leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'appareil qui partait dans le sens opposé.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux tandis que lui suivit du regard l'avion pendant une dizaine de secondes. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de l'endroit où il s'en allait, il soupira, énervé. Ses paupières se fermèrent, un moment, avant de se rouvrirent, lançant un regard oblique sur le canyon. Sa main glissa sous sa veste et en sortit un revolver qu'il chargea. Avant que les autres n'aient le temps de réagir, il avait déjà tourné les talons et partait en direction du sanctuaire rocheux.

« Hey ! Attends moi ! » S'écria Lin en le suivant.

Ranfan poussa un geignement plaintif face à l'inconscience du prince. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ils n'avaient pas encore fini d'effacer les traces de leur passage... Elle décida de rester là pour finir le travail. Après tout, Lin n'était pas seul... Elle pouvait très bien laisser à l'autre le soin de le protéger, pour une fois.

« Envy ! » Se plaignit le blond. « Il n'y a rien ! Rentrons ! »

Le brun, ignorant totalement le jeune homme, descendit de l'appareil qu'il venait de poser, et fit quelques pas en examinant minutieusement les alentours.

« Tu peux bien y aller, je m'en moque. Je bougerais pas ! » Déclara le natté d'une voix de gamin contrarié, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant une mine effrontée.

Mais, loin d'être au goût du lieutenant, la scène le laissa complètement indifférent, et il continua son investigation des lieux. Ed laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et grimaça d'énervement.

« Envy ! »

L'interpelé ne cilla pas. Il avançait toujours.

L'officier regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Mais, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à résonner son collègue ici... Et celui-ci serait à perte de vue avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sauter sur le micro et d'exiger de Lloyd qu'il tente de convaincre son ami. Il n'avait pas le choix, non ? Ce n'était pas avoir peur pour lui que de le suivre ? C'était juste une réaction normal qu'il aurait eu envers n'importe quel être vivant...

« Attends moi ! » S'écria le blondinet en sautant de l'appareil, allant à l'encontre de la parole qu'il venait de donner, pour aller rejoindre le plus grand.

* * *

Déjà, les jambes du tueur l'avaient ramené à l'entrée du canyon. Il releva la tête, posant son regard sur le tas de ferraille perché en haut d'une paroi plane. Blasé, il jouait nerveusement avec sa langue de ses dents, prenant un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qui laissa le temps au Xinois de le rattraper. Une fois à sa hauteur, il suivit les yeux de son coéquipier pour remarquer la présence de la tâche à leur tableau.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda Lin d'une voix plus sérieuse que d'ordinaire.

Les prunelles bleutées roulèrent vers l'autre. Le canon du revolver tapait répétitivement contre sa cuisse d'une impatience qui contrastait avec son visage à ce moment impassible. Il devait mourir d'envie de foncer tête baissée comme un bélier dans la bagarre, mais on lui avait appris à réfléchir à ses agissements pour le bon fonctionnement de la mission. Il était assoiffé de pulsions meurtrières, mais savait les repousser, attendant la permission de tuer. Un assassin parfaitement dressé à attendre l'ordre... Une véritable machine à tuer, de l'avis du prince. Effectivement, il n'était pas humain. C'était un chien d'attaque.

« Dispersons nous et allons voir ce qu'ils font... » Soupira Quidam. « S'ils se montrent gênant, nous devrons les tuer. »

* * *

Envy fouillait les moindres cachettes qu'il pouvait trouver, et il ne trouvait rien. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il avait bien remarqué des traces de pas... Cette armée ne s'était pas volatilisée, tout de même !

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement pour voir les traits caractéristiques du visage du blondinet.

« Envy... » Marmonna Ed, pas très sûr de lui. « Il n'y a personne... Rentrons... Les autres ont besoin de nous. »

Bien que ça le gênait, le brun était bien obligé d'avouer que son ex avait raison. Il se retourna, blasé et insatisfait, et s'éloigna en déclarant.

« Très bien ! Je vais mettre le moteur à tourner. On part dans dix minutes. »

Le natté soupira et lança un regard aux alentours. Que de la roche... Aucun signe de vie, à l'exception de quelques insectes et rongeurs. Les globes dorés se promenaient sur l'armé d'hexapodes, fixant d'un vide la seule source vivante. Il y'en avait tout de même beaucoup sur ce chemin... A leur place, Ed aurait préféré rester sous l'ombre des crevasses plutôt que de traverser la route sous ce soleil plombant, renforcé par le relief de la zone. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup... Du moins, assez pour éveiller la curiosité du génie... Il remarqua que c'était surtout des insectes charognards... Ca avait plus de sens déjà... Il devait y avoir un cadavre de bête dans le coin.

Suivant une intuition certainement due à sa saleté de curiosité, il suivit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le flot. Dans sa tête, il essayait de visualiser une image de la carte du canyon. Il lui semblait que le chemin qu'il prenait était celui qui rejoignait le tunnel caché... Pourtant, il arriva à un cul de sac... Il crut d'abord à une erreur d'orientation, mais le filet noir se frétillait un passage parmi les rochers...

Ed fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha de la paroi et posa sa main sur la roche réchauffée par le soleil, l'air sceptique. Le vent soufflait en contre sens et il pouvait sentir sur ses doigts son souffle qui s'évadait des trous infimes. Il se baissa légèrement et rapprocha son visage du courant. Au moment même où ils rentrèrent en contact, il fut pris d'un puissant haut le cœur et fit un bon en arrière en se bouchant le nez.

Cette odeur... Il n'y avait pas qu'un cadavre là-dedans... Mais bien une dizaine de tonnes de corps en décomposition !

Il entendit à peine le déclic métallique derrière lui...

* * *

Envy pesta.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ! Ce morveux ! »

Il ragea et donna un coup de point contre le mur, faisant sursauter l'appareil.

« Je suis pas sa babysitteur, moi ! »

Le brun attendit encore 30 petites secondes, puis décida d'aller retrouver son coéquipier et de lui passer un savon. Il sortit de l'avion et entreprit de redescendre la falaise.

* * *

Ed fit volte-face, juste à temps pour se prendre le canon d'un flingue sur le front et se sentir poussé violement contre la paroi malodorante. Un cri de douleur perça ses lèvres, venant autant de son dos que du coup sur son visage. Il voulut s'énerver et insulter le responsable, certain que c'était Envy, mais sa bouche resta ouverte, béante, sans émettre le moindre son, lorsqu'il remarqua que cette fois-ci, il s'était trompé...

Les yeux qui le dévisageaient sèchement, n'étaient pas améthystes. Les cheveux qui flottaient au vent, n'étaient ni longs, ni noirs. Par contre... Le sourire plaquée sur ce visage était tout aussi sadique. Un frisson glacé lui remonta l'échine. Il n'osa pas effectuer de mouvements brusques et inutiles, conscient que la pression sur sa tête ne serait pas facile à éviter, surtout à cette distance... Il baissa les yeux vers la douleur qui lui écrasait le ventre et fut étonné de voir que son agresseur ne le retenait pas contre le mur avec sa poigne, mais avec son pied. En remontant son regard, il continua son analyse et remarqua que l'homme qui le dominait, bien qu'il soit plus grand que lui, était plus maigre que lui. Pourtant, il y avait dans ce corps assez de force pour l'empêcher de s'extirper de son emprise.

L'autre le laissa le regarder sans rien dire. Il savait que le blond cherchait un moyen de sauver sa peau. Mais, il se rendrait bientôt compte que c'était trop tard.... Il avait gagné ce combat avant même qu'il ne commence...

* * *

NDLA: I also show you a sweet story newt week. My beloved...

PS : Des remarques ??? Je suis toute ouïe...


	21. Part II Chap 10

**_Partie II_**

**Chapitre 10**

Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient malheureusement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^ Les droits de Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100 % responsable XD

D'abords... Je tiens à m'excuser pour le petit retard... Mais j'avais une réponse organisé de SVT à rendre pour vendredi. Et le scolaire passe avant fanfiction! Et comme on peut pas dire que je sois une pro des matières scientifiques... Ca prend du temps. (Anecdote bidon d'une littéraire en S devant vivre avec tous les "mais pourquoi t'as fait S, alors que t'es vachement douée en langues ?"et les "A quoi ça te sert d'avoir 17 de moyenne en Anglais si t'atteint pas le 14 en Math?"...) Mais bon! C'est pour mon métier futur après tout.

Fin de la parenthèse...

Ensuite je tiens à crier! OUAI ! J'ai atteint les 200 reviews ! ^0^

Bon d'accords... Je me calme...

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à croiser ceux d'un bleue acier, il sentit un profond malaise le prendre et il ravala sa salive. A ce moment là, les pupilles brillantes lui faisaient plus peur que ce revolver sur sa peau, plus mal que cette pression contre la roche, et ce qu'il voyait en elles le pétrifiait plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait que deviner, caché derrière son dos...

« Ca y'est ? Tu abandonnes tout espoir ? » Demanda le garçon aux cheveux d'un châtain éblouissant qui dévorait le soleil. « Tu es intelligent... Mais une partie de moi aurait aimé que tu sois un sombre crétin et que tu tentes quelque chose... »

Ed fronça les sourcils, vexé quelque part par ce compliment de mauvais gore. Mais il ne tenta rien pour autant, préférant réfléchir un peu plus à une possible échappatoire. L'autre le regardait, amusé de sa réaction, mais n'en tenu pas compte.

« Je récompense l'intelligence. » Murmura-t-il en pressant un peu plus le canon sur son front. « Je te tuerais rapidement. »

L'officier pâlît, il avait pensé qu'il jouerait encore un peu avec lui avant de le tuer, lui laissant la chance d'entrevoir une fuite. Il allait mourir ! Là ! Avant même que le combat ne commence ! Il n'y aurait même pas écrit sur sa tombe "mort au combat". Il serait classé dans les civils tués dans les dommages collatéraux... Car il n'était pas mort sur le champ de batail. Il allait mourir. Sans avoir pu dire au revoir à son frère. Ni à Lloyd. Ni à Izumi. Ni à n'importe lequel de ses proches. ... Et encore moins à Envy...

Il ferma ses paupières, mais le coup ne retentit pas. Etonné, il les rouvrit et vit que le professionnel devant lui le surveillait sérieusement... Mais... Il semblait concentré sur autre chose... Un déclic retentit suivit d'un coup de feu. Le revolver de l'inconnu vint se placer instantanément devant sa propre tempe. Ed entendit un choc et vit la balle rouler au sol. La main libre du tueur glissa sous sa veste et empoigna un autre manche froid. Quelques microsecondes plus tard, un autre revolver était pointé sur le nouveau venu qui fixait la balle au sol comme si elle était palpitante.

« Envy ! » S'écria le blond en reconnaissant la silhouette de son amant. Euh... Ex amant...

Celui-ci releva la tête et posa ses pupilles améthyste sur le flingue qui le désignait comme le prochain sur sa liste, sans pour autant paraître le moins du monde effrayé. Et bien que cette conduite intriguait le châtain clair, il se contenta de sourire d'un reflet aussi excité par l'adrénaline que celui du lieutenant... Ses revolvers étaient toujours rivés sur les deux militaires.

« Ca faisait longtemps... Envy. » Susurra-t-il sous l'incompréhension du blond qui faisait voyager son regard de l'un à l'autre sans arriver à trouver de réponses à ses questions.

« Jack... » Poursuivit le brun sous le même ton sensuel. « J'aurais vraiment dû te sauter ce soir-là... Ca t'aurait donné une leçon. »

Le sourire de Jack se fit plus taquin tandis que celui d'Envy se faisait plus sadique. Le blond n'était vraiment pas rassuré d'être en présence de ces deux hommes, visiblement aussi cinglé l'un que l'autre... Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même plus l'air de s'intéresser à lui. Ils étaient comme deux chiens qui se préparaient à se lancer dans un duel sanglant, sans accorder la moindre attention à l'os pour lequel ils se battaient... Dans ces moments là, généralement, un troisième chien venait voler l'os... Mais, il devait retourner sur terre ! Aussi triste que ce soit, il n'était pas dans un cartoon... Il ne survivrait pas à une fusillade, lui !

Ed eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il vit son supérieur levait son arme.

« Maintenant... Tu exerces une toute autre forme d'excitation chez moi. » Annonça-t-il la voix presque fiévreuse.

« Tu comptes vraiment tenter de me tirer dessus alors que j'ai ton cher ami en hottage ? » S'amusa l'autre en enfonça un peu plus le canon dans la peau du blond.

Envy sembla tout d'un coup réaliser la présence de son coéquipier, comme si, à partir du moment où le meurtrier avait ouvert la bouche, il avait disparu. Son visage se déforma de colère.

« Relâche-le tout de suite. » Grogna-t-il menaçant. « C'est entre toi et moi. Laisse-le tranquille... »

« Tu as raison ! » Dit-il en poussant sur son pied pour bouger, écrasant au passage les boyaux du natté qui gémit de douleur. « Tu seras un bien meilleur divertissement. »

Le petit corps glissa contre la pierre et atterrit par terre, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il ne put que constater que les deux tarés se guettaient, marchant dans le même cercle, comme deux tigres près à se sauter à la gorge. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le châtain rangea son revolver en trop, afin d'être à égalité avec son adversaire. Ils attendaient maintenant un signal...

Soudain, le vent siffla dans la paroi, et tout commença. Un premier coup fut tiré par Envy, mais il fut bien vite intercepté par un autre envoyé par son adversaire. Le brun siffla d'admiration en voyant les deux balles roulaient au sol après leur accrochage.

« T'as eu un bon professeur ! » Lança-t-il en sautant plus loin pour lancer un autre coup.

« Merci du compliment ! » Répondit l'autre en reproduisant le même coup sur le second tir.

Les battements de cœur du spectateur non consentant augmentaient en flèche à chaque coup qu'il entendait. Il suivait les silhouettes qui bougeaient sans cesse, la trajectoire des balles qui se rencontraient trop souvent à son goût. Et plus le duel avançait plus il en était certain... Aucun des deux ne tiraient dans le but réel de toi l'autre. Ils jouaient. Un jeu qui en aurait tué plus d'un. Mais eux. Ils connaissaient trop bien les règles et les coups pour être éliminé aussi facilement.

D'autres coups volèrent et s'écrasèrent. Et malgré qu'aucun n'ait encore été blessé, Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir de peur à chaque fois que la tête du brun manquait de se faire traverser. Il était normal d'avoir peur pour son supérieur non ? Toute personne normale aurait réagi ainsi. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ses sentiments ! D'ailleurs Envy l'avait sauvé aussi ! Et il ne l'aimait pas... C'était juste normal de sauver un coéquipier en danger. Et pourtant... Il avait affiché un visage si colérique. Il s'était emporté, énervé, pour lui... Pouvait-il oser y entrevoir un espoir ?

Jack exécuta un superbe flip arrière, se retrouvant hors de porté des balles, une barrière de roche le séparant des coups du lieutenant. Son dos se colla au mur et le garçon se mit à rire d'un rire nerveux et caverneux qui résonnait bizarrement aux oreilles.

« Pas mal ! » Dit-il à l'encontre d'Envy, une fois qu'il eut calmé sa courte hystérie. « Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi doué, je t'aurais laissé me baiser ce soi-là ! »

« Merci du compliment ! »

Le natté se doutait que ces paroles n'étaient pas sincères, elles étaient là dans le seul but de provoquer. Pour lui, cet échange verbal était la preuve ultime qu'ils prenaient cette fusillade comme un jeu... L'un comme l'autre était dopé par le surplus d'adrénaline que leur causait la joie d'avoir un véritable adversaire en face d'eux. Cette certitude n'avait pas pour effet de le rassurer, car il savait que ce gore d'affrontement ne se soldait que par la mort...

L'offensive avait repris, les chargeurs continuaient de se vider à un rythme bien trop lent pour celui qui voulait que tout ça cesse. Il espérait que quelque chose se passe et qu'ils rentrent tous chez eux, sain et sauf. Mais au point où ils en étaient, c'était un miracle qu'il fallait espérer.

Le brun pesta, trouvant le jeu soudain bien moins drôle, et tira dans le but visible d'éclater la tête de son adversaire. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter la vitesse de celui-ci et la distance entre eux qui lui permirent d'esquiver l'attaque sans problème. Puis, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, et dans une erreur d'inattention qui paraissait trop belle pour être vrais, Envy réussit à plaquer l'autre à terre, lui écrasant le canon de son revolver sur la gorge, alors qu'il sentait contre son ventre un autre cercle de métal.

Leurs souffles étaient devenus presque haletants dans ce combat qui avait trainé en longueur, mais maintenant le lieutenant était en position de force... Bien qu'il avait également un flingue fort près d'un point vitaux... Pourtant... Quelques dizaines de secondes passèrent sans que l'homme aux yeux améthyste ne tire. Le natté le regarda incrédule. C'était pourtant la scène finale qu'il avait sous les yeux et il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis sur pause ! Alors pourquoi aucun des deux ne tiraient ?

Les yeux bleus débordaient de malice, comme une souris qui regarde avidement un homme se prendre les doigts dans son propre piège. Les paupières du dernier des Ravenwood se refermèrent et un sourire comme l'on en a après une bonne partie de jeu se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses bras se relâchèrent et il laissa tomber son revolver à terre... C'est là qu'Ed compris.

« T'as plus de balles ! »

* * *

Les hauts gradés faisaient des allers-retours dans la grange qui servait de rassemblement. Tous les renforts s'étaient rendus à ce point précis et attendaient l'arrivé du colonel Mustang qui devait rêver de leur venu depuis des jours. Le seul problème... C'était que bien que ses hommes étaient là, le lieutenant Envy manquait à l'appel.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! » S'énerva un lieutenant du Sud. « Comment ça se fait que ses troupes soit là et pas lui ?! »

« Il les a déserté en chemin... » Grommela un autre. « Il nous a abandonné pour sauver sa peau... »

« Le traitre ! »

Lloyd lança un regard en coin au bouclé qui tentait de défendre la cause de son supérieur devant les autres.

« Il ne nous a pas trahi ! Il a juste fait un détour pour s'occuper de quelque chose au canyon. »

« Mais, il n'y a personne au canyon ! » S'indigna un soldat. « Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien être allé faire là-bas ! »

Les protestations augmentaient et Aido ne savait plus quoi faire pour les calmer. Il lança un regard suppliant au châtain qui lui prit le poignet pour le ramener plus loin, sachant bien que le débat était perdu d'avance. Ces vautours attendaient qu'Envy fasse une faute depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser passer sans rien dire...

Soudain, la porte de la grange s'ouvrit et la silhouette du colonel Mustang apparut, suivi de près par la discrète Riza. Le silence se fit et l'assemblée se tourna vers le militaire qui devait leur présenter la situation sur le front. Celui-ci leur expliqua où ils en étaient, et Aido se mordit la lèvre en constatant que la guerre était loin d'être gagné d'avance... Une fois l'explication fini, il demanda si tous était près à se battre, et un "oui" ressemblant plus à un cri de guerre, sortit des bouches. Lloyd attrapa la manche du blond et le tira pour qu'il le suive jusu'au brun... Il valait mieux que ce soit eux qui lui donnent la nouvelle plutôt que tous ces haineux.

« Excusez-moi... » Commença le 3e année. « Mais... Le lieutenant Envy est en mission de reconnaissance... Il nous rejoindra bientôt... En attendant, vous pouvez compter sur le reste de ces hommes ! »

Les yeux noirs le scrutèrent, perplexe. Le colonel connaissait Envy. Et il ne serait pas étonné que celui-ci est préféré battre en retraite plutôt que de ce rendre dans l'ouest... Pourtant, ils en étaient sûrs... Aussi mauvais qu'était leur supérieur, il ne les aurait pas abandonné. Ils étaient tous convaincus que ce retard était justifié... C'était pourquoi ils se battaient pour lui sauver la mise.

Oui... Il devait avoir une très bonne raison pour ne pas être là...

* * *

Une fois sa dernière phrase poussée, Ed eut comme le souffle coupé, alors qu'il réalisait ce que tout ça voulait dire... Etre à court de munitions dans un duel équivalait à une défaite immédiate. Et Envy le savait... Sinon, il n'agirait pas ainsi. Il ne semblerait pas accepter sa mort. Car de toute évidence Jack n'était pas à sec lui ! Les lèvres du blond commencèrent à mimer des appels alors que le revolver était poussé un peu plus contre le ventre de celui qu'il aimait. Il voulait de lever et partir le sauver, mais ses jambes tremblaient, le pétrifiant, comme si c'était lui qui était à une pression de gâchette de mourir. Et il continuait de crier sa protestation sans qu'aucun son ne quitte sa bouche.

« Ne pleure pas à cause de cette balle manquante... » Marmonna le châtain clair. « Je savais que tu n'avais plus de minutions... J'ai compté tes coups... Sinon, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de te laisser une ouverture... »

Le natté sentait, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ses yeux se brouiller de larmes. Finalement... Comme un dernier geste d'affection... Les pupilles améthyste vinrent se poser sur lui... Et l'officier crut discerner un sourire triste...

Le tir partit.

Les mirettes dorées s'écarquillèrent. La scène qu'elles voyaient avaient perdu toute couleur et tout son. Il vit le corps du brun chanceler légèrement sur la force du coup avant d'être repousser sur le coté par l'assassin. Le corps s'effondra et se tordit de douleur au sol.

« NON ! »

Le crie avait jailli sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les globes bleus se posèrent sur lui, avec un visage indifférent, mais des iris intrigués. Cependant, le petit était bien trop focalisé sur les paupières qui se refermaient, voilant cette dernière source de couleur que son esprit reconnaissait. Il ne voulait pas croire en ce sang rouge. Il ne voulait pas croire en cette odeur de poudre. Il ne voulait pas croire en ces yeux clos...

« Non... Non... Oh non... Oh non... Mon... Oh mon dieu ! Non ! »

Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses sanglots, et de toute façon, il ne savait pas s'il en avait envie... Il avança jusqu'à cet organisme encore chaud, sous l'attention de l'autre qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de l'homme et lui dégagea le front des mèches de cheveux collés par la sueur et les éclaboussures de sang. D'une main, il caressa la douce chevelure de jais, et une de ses larmes coula dans le cou tendu de l'endormi... Ed se baissa et, sans le commander, il déposa un baiser sur le crâne du militaire.

Lorsque la tête revint toucher terre, il sentit une rage profonde prendre possession de lui. Il fourra sa main sous sa veste et en sortit son arme qu'il pointa sur le jeune homme. Toutefois, il n'eut même pas le temps de poser ses doigts sur la gâchette qu'une dernière balle vint frapper le métal qui vola à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Pourtant, il continuait de fixer celui pour lequel, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait ressenti une peur sans limites, et il n'éprouvait plus la moindre peur.

« Me défier égalerait à un suicide pour toi. » Déclara le professionnel. « Il était bien plus fort que toi... Et je suis bien plus fort que lui... »

« Rien à foutre ! »

Le génie lui sauta dessus, sans faire attention à ce qui se trouvait derrière et tout deux se sentirent volés dans les airs pendant quelques secondes. Les yeux du spécialiste se dilatèrent de surprise face à l'initiative qu'avait pris ce petit corps. Cet élan de colère... C'était la furie d'un amour blessé ! Il n'agissait pas pour sauver sa peau... Mais pour rendre hommage à celui qui avait fait battre son cœur.

Un sourire ardent anima le visage opalin. Ce lilliputien avait gagné son respect.

Ils s'écrasèrent à terre 6 mètres plus bas...

Une douleur profonde élança le corps maintenant léthargique du blond. Il sentait le sol lui griffer la joue. Il agita faiblement ses jambes et fut heureux de constater qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il ressentait vaguement de nombreux picotements sur ses côtes, mais ça ne devait être qu'un bel hématome. Il essaya de pousser sur ses bras, mais l'effort ne fut pas d'une utilité grandiose... Il réussit juste à tourner la tête vers les alentours, et il vit celui qu'il avait entrainé dans sa chute se relever, oscillant légèrement.

Une fois sur ses jambes, le tueur dépoussiéra légèrement ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers lui. Ed tenta de se relever, mais il ne réussit pas à faire mieux que de se retrouver assis, adossé contre le mur. L'autre avançait toujours, et bien que son corps douloureux criait, il tenait sur ses jambes.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda le professionnel d'une voix placide.

« Edward Elric. » Sourit l'officier, d'un ton méprisant. « Tu ferrais bien de te souvenir de ce nom... »

Un tic de surprise déstabilisa le visage impassible du garçon qui, après un temps de réflexion, ferma les paupières son visage prenant une petite moue amusé.

« Je le retiendrais... »

Ils se jaugèrent un moment... Pas comme deux prédateurs près à s'entretuer... Plus comme deux fauves, de chaque coté des limites de leurs territoire, qui se jaugerait en se disant "Si tu n'étais pas si bon... Je t'aurais déjà volé tes terres. ".

« Quidam ! »

Jack se retourna à l'appel de son deuxième surnom pour voir Lin le rejoindre en courant. Le natté plissa les yeux.

« Tu t'appelle pas Jack ? » Demanda-t-il, se souvenant avoir entendu Envy l'appeler ainsi.

« Je m'appelle pas non plus Quidam... » Répliqua-t-il simplement.

Le prince s'approcha et voulu aider son coéquipier quand il remarqua que celui-ci vacillait un peu. Mais, il le repoussa en lui disant qu'il pouvait marcher. Les yeux gris le regardèrent sombrement... Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour aider son collègue... Il avait vraiment l'impression de n'être d'aucune utilité, et il ne le supportait pas. Juré... La prochaine fois, il aurait l'occasion de montrer son talent au bel homme.

Le blondinet les regardait se parler, méfiant.

« Vous êtes des rebelles... C'est ça ? »

Les deux nomades se toisèrent et échangèrent un coup d'œil avant que Quidam/Jack ne réponde.

« Non... Nous défendons notre propre cause... Et vous n'étiez pas sur notre liste... »

« Ah bon ! » Ironisa le petit. « Alors, pourquoi mon copain est mort, et moi je suis dans cet état ? »

« Car vous fouiniez dans nos affaires... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le génie ne comprenne... C'était eux qui étaient responsable de la disparition des rebelles du canyon... Mais combien étaient-ils ?

Ed fut sorti de ses pensées quand il vit une carte de visite atterrir à ses pieds.

« Tu trouveras de l'aide pour toi et ton copain là-bas... »

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna le militaire, sachant que quelque chose clochait dans la phrase, sans savoir identifier quoi.

Un air malicieux caressa le visage légèrement égratigné du mercenaire, tandis qu'un sourire en coin entrouvrit ses lèvres.

« C'est pas son cœur que j'ai visé... »

L'ainé Elric sentit une bouffé de chaleur le prendre en même temps qu'un espoir. Il voulut demander confirmation de ses pensées, mais les deux avaient déjà tourné les talons pour partir. Il tenta bien de les retenir, mais ils l'ignoraient magistralement. Et ce fut juste avant qu'il ne les perde de vue, qu'ils eurent une dernière attention pour lui.

« Au fait... » Entendit-il. « Beau coup... Je n 'aurai jamais pensé que tu me pousserais dans le vide... »

« Et... » Ajouta le Xinois. « Tu devrais te dépêcher de le rejoindre... Ce serait dommage qu'il se vide de son sang avant d'arriver chez lui... »

* * *

**_NDLA: I also show you a sweet story next week, my beloved._**

PS: Distribution de bonbons à celui qui trouve où ils vont atterrir ! Non je rigole... DSL


	22. Part II Chap 11

Partie II

Chapitre 11

Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient malheureusement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^ Les droits de Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100 % responsable XD

...

Fin du semaine chargée de contrôle... Le relevé de notes à rapporter... Et même pas le droit à un petit félicitations !

...

Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui...

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Lin tournait en rond dans l'étroit couloir de l'hôtel. Les minutes avaient défilé avec une lenteur impressionnante, et bien qu'il n'avait cessé de vérifier sa montre, il n'arrivait pas à croire en ce qu'elle indiquait. Ses doigts se crispaient d'anxiété. Ses dents se serraient d'énervement. Ses yeux cherchaient à transpercer cette porte qu'il ne pouvait franchir, mais qui, tôt ou tard, finirait par s'ouvrir de nouveau...

Et finalement. Il entendit la poignée tourner et la porte grincer. Ranfan en sortit avec une trousse de secours à la main.

« Alors ! Comment il va ? » Se précipita à demander le brun. « Il n'a rien de graves ? »

« Ca va aller... » Soupira la femme devant, l'excitation du prince. « Il a juste pas mal de bleues, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à disparaître. »

Toutefois, alors que le prince soupirait de soulagement, elle semblait perplexe.

« Tu as bien dit que vous êtes rentrés à pieds et qu'il n'a pas voulu de ton aide ? »

« Oui... » Marmonna le garçon nerveusement. « Il chancelait... Mais, il a refusé mon aide et a continué sa route comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il boitait... »

Elle écouta attentivement ce qu'il disait et retomba dans ses pensées. Le xinois la regardait réfléchir sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Il n'a pas non plus réagi lorsque j'ai bandé ses ecchymoses... »

« Tu penses quoi ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas... » Avoua la xinoise. « Mais... Il y a quelque chose là dedans qui me fait peur... »

* * *

Ses paupières le piquèrent. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'en trouva pas le courage. Tout son corps était courbaturé, et le moindre mouvement qu'il pouvait tenter éveillait une douleur profonde en lui. Il sentait qu'il reposait sur une couche moelleuse, et, de par la texture de l'étoffe qui caressait sa peau, il pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas dans un de ces hôtels désertés et miteux qui servait de QJ improvisé en temps de guerre. Il percevait clairement la douceur de la couette contre son torse, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il ne devait porter qu'un bas de pyjama... Pyjama que, d'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas avoir emmené...

Tant de curiosité le poussa à trouver l'envie d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux... Malheureusement, un éclair de lumière l'agressa et il tenta de s'en protéger en brandissant une de ses mains entre lui et son assaillant, ignorant le cri de doleur qui s'échappait de son abdomen. Au bout de quelques secondes, il put discerner que cette main qu'il avait levé, avait été lavée, soignée, purifiée... Et plein d'autre mots en "ée" qu'ils se doutaient ne pas avoir reçu s'il se serait trouvé au QJ...

Il promena sa main sur son thorax et lorsqu'il descendit, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver des bandages enserrant sa taille et ses hanches. Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais ils n'étaient que des brins de scènes floues qui ne s'emboitaient pas. Pourtant, cette blessure n'était pas tombée du ciel... Et c'est, lorsque perdu dans ces pensées, une odeur lui parvint, qu'il compris qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Cette odeur... Il l'avait déjà senti quelque part... Où déjà ? Cette tinte de fleurs des îles... Avec un arrière goût de jasmin... Noble et exotique à la fois.

Ses pupilles améthystes apprirent nettement et examinèrent les alentours jusqu'à trouver la silhouette qu'il cherchait. Elles n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour repérer la forme endormie, agenouillée à son chevet. Il égara ses doigts dans les mèches blondes et les fit descendre jusqu'au menton. Par je ne sais quel moyen, il parvint à se redresser et posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres douces du petit. Une simple pression... Mais elle eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour le malade qui regretta immédiatement son geste. Pourquoi lui manquait-il donc ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à apprécier ses autres amants comme à son habitude ? Pourquoi se sentait-il continuellement en manque ? Et pourquoi un simple bécot, avec lui, avait autant d'effet ? Il fixa presque apeuré le bel au bois dormant. Celui-ci frémit, mais heureusement, ne se réveilla pas. Il décida d'en profiter pour laisser ses yeux se balader sur le décor de la pièce... Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 secondes pour comprendre où il se trouvait...

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS LA !? »

Ed s'éveilla en sursautant violement. Il leva ses yeux dorés, paniqué, jusqu'à tomber sur les globes violacés qui le fusillaient du regard.

« Envy ! Tu es réveillé ? Ca va ? »

« Oui ça va très bien ! » Ironisa le brun. « Maintenant explique moi pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Le natté soupira. Il était bien vivant... Ca ne faisait même pas 5 minutes qu'il était sorti d'un état comateux... Et déjà il hurlait et pestait comme à son habitude...

« Je lui avais dit que tu serais d'une humeur massacrante au réveil... »

Le brun lança son regard sur la femme qui se tenait contre l'entrouverture de la porte. Elle était grande, portait une tenue de domestique entièrement noire, perchait sur des talons aiguilles d'un certain prix, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa forte poitrine, sa pause paressait sérieuse, mais pourtant elle souriait.

« Lust ! T'aurais pas pu me laisser mourir hors de cette maison ? »

« J'aurais bien voulu te faire ce plaisir... Mais qui aurait signé ma fiche de paye ? »

Envy se laissa tomber contre son oreiller, d'une humeur rageuse. Mais Ed devina par l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux de revoir la brune. Le blond ne sut pas s'il devait en être jaloux ou non, mais il l'était tout de même...

« Les autres sont au courant que je suis là ? » Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« Sloth a préparé cette chambre et a apporté tes vêtements à laver. Glutonny a allumé les fourneaux. Greed a mis en ordre ton bureau. Et je me suis occupé de tes blessures. » Enuméra la femme en se rapprochant du lit.

« Ah bon ? » Fit semblant de geindre le brun. « Tu as brisé mes fantasmes... Moi qui croyait que c'était mon adorable officier qui avait fait ma toilette... »

Le concerné afficha une moue gênée et offusquée, tandis que la femme riait.

« Si ça peut les sauver, sache qu'il a passé ses 2 derniers jours à te couvait ! Il s'endormait même sur toi ! L'autre soir, quand je suis passée, je l'aie même entendu gémir ton nom... »

« C'est pas vrai ! » La coupa l'officier qui avait tout de même rougi à la blague en partie vrai.

Les deux autres continuaient de raconter des blagues salaces, la plupart le concernant, pendant une longue demi-heure avant que celle-ci ne se décide à quitter la pièce. De nouveau seul, Ed et Envy se jetèrent un regard presque embarrassé.

« Vous avez l'air d'être proche... » Fini par faire remarquer le plus jeune.

« Assez... De tous mes domestiques c'est celle avec qui je me marre le plus ! On a pas mal de points communs... Ca me rendrait presque triste qu'on se voit si peu. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Je leur parle pas autant... Sloth est ma femme de chambre, Greed mon majordome, Glutonny mon cuistot, et Lust est mon infirmière. »

« Une infirmière à la maison ? Mais elle doit pas avoir beaucoup de travail à faire ! »

« Ca dépend... Il arrive que Glutonny se coupe avec un couteau, ou Sloth avec un vase cassée... » Ironisa le brun. « Mais, son plus gros boulot... C'est que depuis que Sloth et Greed ont eu le malheur de se reproduire, il y a leur gamin surexcité, prénommé Warth, qui n'arrête pas de se blesser en jouant dans le jardin. »

« En gros, tu la paies à ne rien faire.. »

Le brun lui lança un coup d'œil dont le fond était plein de reproches. Le blond se demanda s'il avait était trop loin. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ça n'avait pas plu au propriétaire... Cependant, il finit par détourner son visage et jeter un regard vide sur la pièce.

« A la base... Ce sont pas vraiment des domestiques... » Commença le lieutenant. « C'étaient des connaissances qui trouvaient pas de travail car ils étaient trop faignants. A part Gluttony. Mais il mangeait la moitié de ce qu'il préparait... Ils avaient tendance à faire un peu tous ce qu'ils voulaient... Et moi, j'avais besoin de personnels ici. Alors je les ai engagé. Je suis quasiment jamais là, donc ça leur laisse pas mal de liberté. Du moment qu'ils entretiennent le manoir, je me moque de ce qu'ils font. »

« Pourquoi tu gardes ce manoir si tu y vis pas ? » S'étonna l'officier.

« C'est celui de ma famille... »

Les souvenirs que lui avait raconté le brun lui revirent en mémoire, et il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu revenir... Mais, c'était tout de même bizarre de s'imaginer qu'un massacre s'était produit dans une si belle demeure.

« Les domestiques... » Reprit l'héritier de ce palace. « Je les paye plus pour habiter les lieux que pour autre chose... Peut-être qu'au fond j'espère que leur odeur remplacera celle de mon passé. »

Ed ne rajouta rien.

* * *

Lin frappa trois coups à la porte puis rentra. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la chambre et attendit que l'occupant daigne se tourner vers lui.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda le châtain qui travaillait à la mise en place de leur prochain plan sur son ordinateur.

« Tu devrais pas te reposer ? » S'indigna le brun. « Tu viens de faire une chute de quelques mètres je te rappelle ! »

« C'est vieux de deux jours maintenant. » Soupira le tueur. « De toutes manières ce n'était presque rien. »

Le prince se retint de crier. Il valait mieux ne pas se mettre le professionnel à dos... Quoi que... Si c'était lui qu'était derrière...

« C'est dommage... Ranfan pensait qu'un massage te ferrait du bien ! »

Un petit rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres sculptées.

« Et qui me l'aurait donné ? Toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé me toucher ! »

Il soupira un moment, énervé par cette attitude que prenait le mercenaire parfois. Il pouvait se montrer parfaitement amicale, rieur et être un vrai bout d'entrain ! Mais... Il pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre changer de visage pour devenir froid, blessant et hautain. L'un des seuls aspects de sa personnalité que l'on retrouvait dans ces deux visages était son espièglerie... Mais, si elle pouvait faire rire, elle pouvait aussi faire pleurer, il en était certain.

« C'est pour toi que je le propose ! » Rétorqua-t-il puissamment. « Je ne pourrais pas te cacher qu'effectivement, c'est loin de me déranger ! Mais en agissant ainsi tu ne ferras qu'aggraver tes blessures. »

Lin resta un moment silencieux après ce bref speach qui l'avait tout de même essoufflé. L'autre le regardait toujours, son visage n'avait pas bougé, à l'exception d'un brin d'hésitation dans ces yeux bleu acier.

« Accepte... Je ne tenterais rien.... »

L'apollon soupira et repoussa sa chaise. Il avança jusqu'au lit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les remontant, emmenant le tissus qu'il portait en même temps. Lin eut bien du mal à repousser la vague de chaleur qui le prit à la vue de toute cette région dorsale. Même les souvenirs du corps de sa grand-mère morte n'étaient pas suffisants... Mais, il réussit à rester maître de ses pulsions et fut très fier d'arriver à marcher, presque normalement, lorsqu'il alla le rejoindre sur le lit, le voyant si allonger.

« T'as ce qu'il faut ? » Demanda le troubleur d'hormones.

« Merde ! J'ai oublié le pot dans la chambre de Ranfan ! » Réalisa le brun. « J'y vais tout de suite. »

« C'est pas la peine... » Répliqua-t-il. « Dans ma commode... Il y a un tube blanc avec un cercle celtique dessus. Prends-le. Ca devrait être plus efficace... »

Lin, s'exécutant, plongea la main dans le tiroir et l'en sortit, ignorant les autres produits dont il ne connaissait pas l'usage. Il en déposa une bonne dose aux creux de la paume de sa main et étala le produit sur l'ensemble du dos. Puis, il reposa ses mains et commença par un effleurage allant du milieu du dos jusqu'aux épaules et à la nuque. _Cette peau était douce, ferme et elle miroitait au soleil, ayant la capacité d'attirer le regard comme un aimant._ Progressivement, il augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait, enveloppant le corps, en suivant toujours le même mouvement. _Quidam avait un corps très fin mais courbé en lieux stratégiques, ce qui lui donnait des airs de statues antiques._ Il recentra son massage sur les muscles du cou sur lesquels il appliqua plusieurs longues torsions assouplissantes avant de les faire descendre sur les épaules_. Sa peau effleura quelques mèches brillant d'un marron mielleux, qui le chatouillèrent, faisant remonter un frisson le long de son échine._ Ses mains se mirent à balloter les muscles des trapèzes. Puis, il alterna entre torsions et ballotements. Une fois, qu'il fut sûr que tous les nœuds présents dans la région supérieure du dos étaient partis, il redescendit dans le milieu et glissa ses mains en mouvement de peigne jusqu'à ce que tous les muscles soient relâchés. _Lin adorait ce corps... Au point de lui vouer un culte._ Il finit son massage par de lents effleurements sur toute la région.

Lorsque le prince quitta la pièce, il fut bien content que les pantalons xinois soit aussi large.

* * *

Au QJ, c'était l'heure de manger, donc la moitié des militaires mangeaient, pendant que l'autre moitié montait la garde, ou préparait le prochain assaut. Lloyd mangeait tranquillement, fixant le bouclé en face de lui qui touchait à peine à son assiette, il semblait inquiet.

« Tu penses qu'il nous a déserté ? » Lui demanda Lloyd.

« Je ne veux pas y croire... » Répliqua Aido en triturant spasmodiquement le contenue de son assiette avec sa fourchette.

Le châtain lui lançait des regards tristes, mais l'autre gardait ses yeux vides rivés sur son plateau. Si seulement ils étaient seuls... Il l'aurait pris dans ces bras et embrassé, juste pour voir cette expression disparaître. Peut importe si par la suite il se serait pris un coup ou deux... Au moins il aurait réagi.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un garde rentra, suivi par un homme, plutôt grand, avec des cheveux brun en épis. Celui-ci se dirigea vers leur table.

« Greed ! » S'écria Lloyd en reconnaissant le majordome.

L'homme s'arrêta devant lui et afficha un sourire courant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il n'était vraiment pas plausible dans le rôle du majordome... Avec ses lunettes de soleil et sa démarche bien trop décontracté.

« Le lieutenant Envy est au manoir. » Annonça-t-il, avant de rajouter devant l'effarement des militaires. « L'officier Elric nous l'a ramené... Ils sont tombés sur un opposant et le lieutenant a été blessé. »

« Il va bien ? » Se renseigna le 3e année.

« Il a été touché dans l'abdomen... Mais il est hors de danger maintenant. Lust dit qu'il sera sur pied dans deux jours maximum. »

* * *

« Envy ! » S'offusqua le natté. « Tu dois rester allongé ! »

Le brun soupira en poussant sur ses jambes, ignorant autant la petite pique de douleur qu'il avait ressenti que le blondinet qui agitait des bras en beuglant autour de lui.

« Si je veux pouvoir être d'aplomb pour le combat, il faut que je commence à faire quelques efforts tout de suite ! » Répliqua le brun en quittant la chambre.

Le blond le suivit en pestant sur l'irresponsabilité de son supérieur, mais l'autre faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter. Ils passèrent les couloirs et Ed ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les peintures, clichés et statues qui composaient la décoration des lieux. Envy lui avait dit plus tôt que quand il avait récupéré la maison, il avait vendu tout le mobilier par dégout. Il avait acheté les meubles principaux et, avant de partir, il avait laissé une belle somme aux domestiques pour qu'il décore la maison comme bon leur semble... Dieu merci, ils n'avaient pas tenu compte du goût déplorable de Greed...

Les deux militaires arrivèrent bientôt à une grande porte qu'Ed devina comme étant celle de la salle de cérémonie... Bien que le lieutenant restât quelques secondes à hésiter, il décida de faire le tour par les cuisines. Le blond soupira. Un jour ou l'autre, le brun devrait faire face à cette pièce... Mais, il n'ajouta rien et le suivit jusqu'à la salle gastronomique. Passée la porte, le blond aperçu un gros monsieur chauve, mais à l'allure rigolote qui souriait en préparant un gâteau gigantesque qui faisait presque sa taille.

« J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de demander un gros gâteau... » Dépita le Ravenwood d'une voix lasse. « Si j'avais su... Ce serait plutôt le mot "modéré" que j'aurais utilisé. »

Gluttony regarda son œuvre avec tristesse sans comprendre.

« Vous trouvez qu'il manque de la crème ? »

Le natté se retint de rire devant la tête qu'affichait son supérieur. La pâtisserie était déjà assez... Imposante par son contenue... Et il se doutait que ce soir, les habitants de la maison auraient le choix entre constipation et diarrhée...

* * *

Loin des problèmes diététiques que soulevait la cuisine du cuistot, deux autres militaires étaient occupés à calmer leur faim par le seul moyen qu'ils avaient à disposition...

Lloyd resserra son emprise sur la nuque du bouclé, essayant de se fondre un peu plus dans cette bouche offerte. Un gémissement se fit entendre et deux mains remontèrent sur le corps musclé pour se perdre dans la masse de cheveux châtain. Une des sales pattes tripoteuses du châtain longea le dos pour se poser au niveau de la taille, et quelques doigts commencèrent à dessiner de petits cercles sur les reins du blond. Celui-ci laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser légèrement.

« Arrête ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Susurra l'autre en suçotant la peau de son cou. « C'est pas bon ? »

« Si... »

Il sourit et repris ses caresses qui faisaient trembler son adoré. Au fond de lui, il était rassuré. Il avait eu si peur de faire pâle figure devant Aido, en sachant qu'Envy était son prédécesseur, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier des sensations qu'il arrivait à faire naître chez son amant. Amant ? Pouvait-on dire amant ? Dans le sens sexuel, non... Il ne s'était encore rien passé... Mais dans le sens sentimental, il pouvait ? Après tout, si il aimait le bouclé et que le bouclé l'aimait, c'était qu'ils s'aimaient ? Il peut dire "nous nous aimons !". Donc il peut dire "nous sommes amants !"

...

En vérité... A y réfléchir, il ne pouvait rien dire.

« Arrête ! » Insista le blond plus menaçant.

« Pourquoi !? » Vociféra le châtain, un peu énervé.

« Tu sais pourquoi ! » Répliqua sèchement le nordiste en le dévisageant froidement.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'éloigna vers son lit improvisé en remettant ses vêtements en ordre. Le 1er année fronça les sourcils de frustration.

« C'est encore à cause de cette histoire de mission !? »

« Bien sûr... A cause de quoi ça pourrait être ? » Rétorqua le bouclé en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Lloyd se mit à tournée dans tous les sens sur les quelques mètres carrés de la petite pièce, comme un lion en cage. Il lançait des coups d'œil en coin sur le jeune homme blond, hésitant entre le brutaliser pour avoir des détails ou à le plaquer contre le lit pour le faire sien... Un mélange des deux serait pas mal...

La curiosité l'emporta sur le désir et il décida de jouer la carte de la pitié.

« Tu mens en vérité t'as pas envie de moi ! » Geignait le garçon. « Tu fais que de me repousser en disant que ça sera pour plus tard mais en vérité t'attend de trouver une échappatoire pour t'enfuir ! »

Le blond ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir, et Lloyd eut peur que sa comédie ne soit plus proche de la réalité qu'il le pensait. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'autre ne daigne répondre.

« Lorsque cette mission sera terminé, on le fera... Et je serais tien. »

Bien que la proposition ait le don de provoquer une bouffée de chaleur dans son corps, un détail ne pouvait être ignoré.

« Mais ! Il y a de grandes chances que tu meures dans cette mission ! » Réalisa le châtain.

« Dans ce cas là, on ne l'aura jamais fait. »

Les yeux marron se dilatèrent de surprise. Certes il existait d'autres hommes sur cette planète. Certes il aurait d'autres occasions de connaître le sexe... Mais sans Aido, ce n'était pas pareil. Jamais il ne pourrait éprouver de nouveau ce genre d'amour.

Il lui tourna le dos et massa ses tempes rendues douloureuses par le surchauffement cérébral qu'il avait produit.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi toi et Meisson vous lui obéissez ? »

Les yeux bleu glacier se vidèrent de lumière et il les baissa, fixant ses mains sur ses genoux. A ce moment là, il débordait de solitude et devait mourir d'envie d'un câlin... Mais Lloyd ne pouvait le voir.

« Meisson va épouser ma sœur... »

« Félicitations... » Marmonna le châtain en se retournant. « Mais je ne vois pas... »

« Bradley la garde en otage. »

* * *

Les pupilles dorées surveillaient le jeune homme avec méfiance, le fixant alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures comme s'il était un prisonnier en fuite.

« Je continue de penser qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre un ou deux... »

« La guerre ne m'attendra pas ! » Répliqua Envy blasé.

« Mais... »

« C'est bon ! » S'énerva-t-il bruyamment. « T'es pas ma mère ! »

Ed baissa la tête un moment, actant d'être vexé... Heureusement, ses mèches cachaient la vérité. Il était blessé.

Lust arriva, toute souriante. Elle était habillé d'une tenue plutôt sexy, mais tout de même classe et venait d'enfiler sa veste, ce qui devait indiquer qu'elle comptait sortir.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » Demanda le brun devant l'accoutrement de son amie/domestique.

« ouaip ! J'ai rendez-vous avec un mec plutôt mignon ! » Se pressa de raconter la femme. « Au début, j'étais pas vraiment pour... Mais on a discuté au téléphone et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas" ! Après tout avec la guerre ça va finir par être dur de trouver quelqu'un ici... »

Envy souriait devant l'histoire de la brune. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils se faisaient l'inventaire des amants qu'ils avaient eu entre temps. Alors que la femme lui racontait pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché, lui, lui donnait des détails humiliants sur les petits cris ridicules que poussaient certains de ses amants... Dans ces moments là, il finissait toujours par : "Heureusement que son cul à réussi à me rendre sourd ! Sinon, je te jure que je l'aurais étouffé sous l'oreiller ! » Mais cette fois-ci... Envy n'avait rien de marrant à raconter. Donc il l'avait écouté lui parler de cet homme qui fumait trop, de celui-ci qui était trop obsédé, d'un autre qui lui empruntait trop d'argent et d'un qui était vraiment nul au lit. Il n'avait rien pu dire. De ce fait, quand elle lui demanda si ses dernières aventures avaient été satisfaisantes, il baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Elle ne dit plus le moindre mot de la soirée, comme si elle avait compris...

« Tu penses qu'il me trouvera à son goût ? » Susurra-t-elle en mimant une moue attrayante, alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir.

« Le contraire ferait de lui un ingrat ! » Répliqua le lieutenant en affichant un sourire sincère qui eut le dont d'attiser la jalousie du natté.

Peut-être car elle l'avait remarqué, Lust se rapprocha d'Envy et lui susurra assez fort pour que le blond entende.

« S'il continue de bouder, je sortirais avec toi. »

Puis, elle posa une bise sur la joue du brun qui ricanait et sortit.

« C'est bon ! Calme ta jalousie. » S'amusa-t-il devant l'autre qui était vert.

« Je suis pas jaloux ! Tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est ta vie. » S'écria le blond. « Couche avec qui tu veux, c'est ton problème ! »

Il se leva, irrité, et attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila. Il venait tout juste de fermer ses boutons qu'il sentit deux bras se refermaient sur sa taille et entendit une voix plutôt sèche lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Ne me provoque pas... J'ai un physique à tomber ! Je peux me faire qui je veux, où je veux, quand je veux. »

« Et moi alors ? » Se vexa le natté. « Tu te trompes si tu penses que je n'aie pas de succès ! »

A peine eut-il senti les muscles du brun dans son dos se crisper qu'une main empoignât son poignet et qu'il fut retourné, puis plaqué au mur. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc et quand il les rouvrit les pupilles améthyste étaient à quelques centimètres de lui, le lieutenant semblait hors de lui.

« Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'a touché ? »

Ed mit un moment à comprendre la question de son lieutenant et ce ne fut que quand ce dernier la répéta en écrasant son poignet qu'il se décida à parler.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière !? Tu m'as largué ! »

Le lieutenant sembla se calmer légèrement. Du moins, il ne fumait plus, c'était déjà ça... La pression sur son bras diminua, mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Et les globes dorés rêvèrent en se demandant si c'était bien de la tristesse qu'il voyait dans ces yeux... Le corps contre lui s'éloigna de deux pas et il redemanda d'une voix chancelante.

« Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'a touché ? »

L'officier l'examina quelques secondes, il avait l'impression de l'avoir blessé par sa remarque, dans ce sens il regrettait. Mais, si cette jalousie maladive était, ne serait ce d'un Newton, alimentée par l'amour... Alors ça en valait la peine.

« Envy... »

L'interpellé se rapprocha, comme pour mieux entendre, jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes se touchent et que les longs cheveux noirs caressent la peau hâlée. Il sentait même son souffle irrégulier, troublé par une once d'inquiétude, s'échouait sur ses lèvres.

« Non... Personne d'autre que toi... »

Cette parole mourut dans le souffle de l'autre qui, lorsque l'info monta au cerveau, se détourna pour mettre sa veste. Il rassembla ses affaires silencieusement et Ed fit de même. Il aurait aimé que son ex ait une petite réponse à ça. Qu'il dise quelque chose... Mais Envy était trop fier pour ça.

« On doit rejoindre les autres... » Lança Envy d'une voix hésitante. « J'ai envoyé Greed leur dire qu'on les retrouvait au camp de Mustang. On part dès que tu es près. »

« Très bien. »

* * *

Lorsque Quidam descendit les rejoindre au dîner, Lin s'en voulut d'être ainsi illuminé à la vue du jeune homme. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le trouve aussi fascinant ?

Le châtain clair s'assit à table.

« West City a-t-elle été totalement évacué ? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à manger.

« Oui. Il n'y a plus que les rebelles et quelques enfants en otages... » Rapporta la xinoise.

Les yeux bleus se troublèrent un moment, avant qu'il ne soupire.

« Vous placerez les mines, comme prévu. » Décida-t-il. « Je m'occuperais des otages... »

Ranfan demanda des précisions, pendant que l'autre xinois hochait la tête, trop occupé à manger pour poser la moindre question. Peu de temps plus tard, le mercenaire se leva et commença à partir, prétextant qu'il avait assez mangé. Le prince se dépêcha de finir son assiette et se leva précipitamment, envoyant une petite bourse pleine à la brune, histoire qu'elle ne se fasse pas agresser par le propriétaire de l'hôtel qui devait, en ces temps de guerre, être attaché à l'argent de ses rares clients comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il rattrapa son collègue en quelques bons. Si celui-ci le fusilla du regard, il ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et longèrent les murs du bâtiment jusqu'à arriver au chemin qui menait à la rivière dont ils suivirent le cours.

« Le massage était agréable ? » Demanda le prince pour lancer la conservation.

« Très. » Lança le garçon alors qu'un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir. « Je t'aurais bien rendu la pareille, mais j'ai peur que ça te fasse de l'effet. Déjà que rien que le fait de me toucher a suffit à te faire... »

« Quoi ! T'as remarqué ? » Rougit le brun. « Désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé... »

« C'est pas grave. » Excusa le tueur d'un signe de main. « T'as rien tenté... Alors je n'en tiendrais pas compte. »

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence, pendant que le brun demeurait maintenant perdu dans ses pensées. Le châtain ne s'en plaignait pas, heureux du calme que ces moments rares offraient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un pont qu'ils passèrent, ils gagnèrent le haut de la colline qui avoisinait la rivière. Arrivé en haut, Jack s'allongea dans l'herbe et ramena ses bras sous sa tête, fixant le ciel.

« Que ce serait-il passé si j'aurais tenté quelque chose ? » Demanda le xinois en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

L'assassin lui jeta un regard torve.

« Je t'aurais tué. »

Lin pâlit légèrement puis se prit à sourire. Après tout... A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il laissa son menton se lever et examina les étoiles dorées, perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisse comprendre... »

Les yeux gris se posèrent sur le visage opale à l'expression nostalgique. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif et il insista.

« Essaye toujours... »

Les pupilles bleu acier le piquèrent. Il devait se demander en ce moment s'il pouvait lui confier cette histoire qui devait avoir une certaine importance à ses yeux... Puis, il céda.

« Un soir, quand j'étais petit, j'étais dehors et j'ai vu une onde boréale... » Confessa le garçon. « C'est le seul souvenir d'une enfance qu'il me reste. »

Il sortit un bras de sous sa tête et s'en cacha le visage. S'il fut surpris, Lin comprit aussitôt lorsqu'il discerna une légère rougeur dépasser du fin bras.

« J'espère juste pouvoir en revoir une un jour... »

Le prince eut l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle partie de la personnalité du mercenaire, et il trouvait cet aveu rougissant adorable. Il détourna son regard, relevant la tête vers le ciel et dit.

« Tu ne devrais pas masquer tes yeux... Qui sait, tu pourrais en louper le début... »

* * *

I also show you a sweet story next week, my beloved...

PS: La question du jour : A votre avis, quand Envy va-t-il réaliser ces sentiments et quand va-t-il les avouer ?


	23. Part II Chap 12

_**Partie II**_

**Chapitre 12**

Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient malheureusement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^ Les droits de Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100 % responsable XD

Il pleut... La connexion beug... Pas de coca zéro... Et c'est même pas mon anniversaire... Pourquoi je serais de bonne humeur ? XD Courage ! C'est fini t'es en vacances ! Oui... Des vacances... Sauf quand on est forcé d'accompagner ses parents à l'île de rè...Quelle idée d'aller à l'île de rè en presque Novembre ? Qu'est ce qu'on peur faire là-bas quand on peut pas se baigner ? Ecrire ? Ecrire... Effectivement, je risque d'avoir le temps d'écrire...

Bon ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de la seconde partie, ce qui veut dire que dans deux chapitres c'est l'épilogue et la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que ceux qui lisent cette fic auront le courage de la suivre jusqu'à la fin. ET bien sûr qu'ils seront là pour ma prochaine fic XD Je vais surement avoir le temps de la commencer à l'île de rè ^^ Entre les marches forcées... Mais non c'est pas l'armée !

Merci à ceux qui on pensé à ma review ^_^ Même ceux en retard

Je vais en finir avec le blabla et vous laisser au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient sur le champ de batailles et résonnaient, se répercutant aux quatre coins de la vallée. En son centre, West City brillait comme un trophée à gagner. Elle représentait la fin de cette guerre après tout, s'ils arrivaient à la récupérer... Tout serait fini.

A quelques centaines de mètres de la ville, quelques pilotes se préparaient à partir. Ils avaient pour mission de vérifier qu'aucun autre groupe de rebelles ne puisse rejoindre le combat. Parmi eux, Aido avait été choisi.

Le bouclé ne cessait de retourner les évènements de la veille dans sa tête. Il y avait d'abords cette stupide promesse qu'il avait donné... Quelle idée de lui promettre son amour alors qu'il était certain de mourir dans cette histoire ! Puis... Il y avait eu ces mots que le châtain lui avait murmuré plus tard dans la soirée.

_Les militaires dormaient à plusieurs dans les quelques chambres de l'hôtel, enroulés dans des couvertures, à même le sol. Les plus hauts gradés (et les blessés lorsqu'il y'en aurait) étaient les seuls à avoir le droit de reposer sur les matelas des chambres. Envy étant absent, ce furent les deux à sa suite qui se partagèrent le lit de leur chambre. Dans leur cas, ce fut Aido et Meisson... Les messes basses entre les deux avaient duré quelques minutes. Le blond avait révélé à l'autre que Lloyd était au courant pour sa sœur. Le baraqué ne lui avait rien reproché, mais lui confia qu'il supportait de moins en moins de savoir sa promise entre les mains du président. Il sourit en lui racontant combien il était pressé de pouvoir rentrer à la maison et y revoir sa belle. Aido rendit le sourire mais ne rajouta rien. Il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer à la maison. _

_Plus tard dans la nuit, une main vint légèrement secouer l'épaule du jeune nordiste pour le réveiller. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent mais il ne reconnut pas le jeune homme de par l'obscurité de la pièce. Par contre, il reconnut sans problèmes les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes._

_« Lloyd ? » Questionna-t-il doucement._

_« Je t'en supplie... » Chuchota le châtain, sa voix chancelant facilement. « Laisse-moi dormir avec toi... Je ne supporte pas de le savoir seul avec toi. »_

_Il soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que le châtain serait jaloux... En plus, il se doutait que Meisson avait dû être réveillé également. Il avait le sommeil fragile en temps de guerre. D'ailleurs, il le sentit se resserrer de son côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Il compatissait peut-être à la douleur du châtain, était lui-même très jaloux pour sa blonde. _

_Le bouclé releva la couette et lui fit de la place. Lloyd ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rentra dans le lit, ses bras trouvant immédiatement leur place autour de la taille du jeune homme. _

_« Ils vont parler au réveil... » Sortit Aido en sentant le garçon se loger contre lui._

_« Peu importe ! » Lança le châtain à son oreille. « Tu pars pour le nord, je te rappelle. »_

_« Oui... Mais toi ? »_

_Devant le silence du garçon, Aido eut un mauvais pressentiment qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer. _

_« Je veux te suivre dans le nord... » _

_Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre... _

« Pourquoi m'aime-t-il autant... » Se demanda le bouclé, commençant à avoir des remords en sachant très bien qu'il l'abandonnerait en mourant... Il espérait juste que cet obstiné ne le suivrait pas jusqu'à sa tombe.

« Aido ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et fut surpris de voir Meisson alors que celui-ci aurait déjà dû avoir décollé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je vole avec toi aujourd'hui. » Déclara l'homme à la carrure de rugbyman.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le garçon. « Ton coéquipier est blessé ? »

« Non... Mais Lloyd est introuvable. »

* * *

Ed tremblait légèrement. Il avait froid... Envy avait choisi, pour plus de discrétion de voler au dessus des nuages pendant les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du point de rassemblement. Si les premières minutes s'étaient bien passées, une fois l'appareil refroidit, se furent à leur tour d'être frigorifié. Mais, le natté ne voulait pas faire la moindre remarque, il avait trop l'impression d'être un boulet dans cette histoire... Il avait beau être très intelligent, il lui manquait encore beaucoup de pratique... Beaucoup trop.

Les pupilles dorées se posèrent sur le cadran du radar, il ne tarderait pas à arriver.

« On peut préparer l'atterrissage. » Déclara le natté en tachant de cacher sa joie. « On arrive dans la zone.

Peu de temps plus tard, le brun posa l'appareil au sol et ils furent tous les deux très heureux de poser leur pied sur la terre ferme. Bien qu'ils savaient que dans moins de quinze minutes, ils remonteraient dedans et partiraient au combat.

Le lieutenant alla rejoindre "ses collègues" pour se renseigner sur leur situation. L'officier resta en retrait durant tout le temps que prit la discussion des gradés. Et quand Envy revint ils partirent retrouver la seconde unité de vol qui était allé combattre les avions de chasse que les rebelles avaient réussi à s'approprier. La question était maintenant de savoir si les pilotes qui leur ferraient face étaient doués ou non...

* * *

« Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? »

Ranfan soupira devant l'impatience du brun.

« Lin... Tu nous ferrais gagner beaucoup de temps si tu acceptais de laisser passer plus de dix minutes entre tes demandes... »

Il se gratta la tête, confus, étant parfaitement conscient de son attitude bien qu'il ne puisse rien y changer.

« C'est juste... Que je m'inquiète... »

« Laisse lui le temps... » Répliqua la brune, tachant d'être patiente. « Il s'occupe de récupérer les otages, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. Que tu le veuille ou non, rien ne changera. »

Mais le prince continuait de lancer des regards furtifs partout, comme si le mercenaire allait sortir de quelque part par magie. Sa collègue, jugeant qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité dans cet état, l'autorisa à partir à la recherche du châtain. Une fois l'autre partit elle se reconcentra sur leur travail, se demandant comment tout cela aller finir... Après tout... Cette mission ne serait pas éternelle.

* * *

« Envy ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le brun en se retournant vers la frimousse perplexe du blondinet.

« Tu pense qu'on va survivre à cette guerre ? »

Les pupilles améthyste s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle demande... Que pouvait-il répondre à cela, alors qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de se poser la question ? S'il en venait à se poser la question et bien... Il prenait le risque de perdre le fragile courage qui permet à un soldat de marcher droit au combat. Ce n'était pas une question à se poser.

« Ne pose pas de questions aussi stupide... »

Pris au dépourvu, Ed scotcha son regard sur le cadran, refusant même d'entendre le moindre mot de plus. Il boudait silencieusement, attendant que l'autre s'excuse... Mais il ne le ferait jamais.

Alors, il décida de faire le point par lui-même, puisque son ex ne voulait pas l'aider.

Cette guerre avait commencé lorsqu'un groupe de révolutionnaire, les dit rebelles, s'était mis en tête de renverser l'actuel gouvernement pour créer le leur. D'après ces souvenirs... Ils avaient d'abords fait parvenir à l'état un bon nombre de reformes qu'ils souhaitaient voir appliquer. Mais l'état les avait rejeté, les jugeant bien trop utopiques pour être réalisable. Il n'avait pas eu tort... On ne peut pas vivre dans un monde sans patrons. C'était logique. Sans patron, personne pour te dire d'aller travailler. Personne n'irait travailler. Logique ! Ensuite... Il lui semblait que les rebelles s'étaient énervés et ont commencé à enchaîner les manifestations divers et variées... Comment en étions-nous arrivé là déjà ? Il doutait que quiconque à Améstis se souvienne de la véritable raison. Pourtant tous allaient à la guerre.

Il rejeta sa tête blonde contre le dossier de son siège, ignorant son copilote qui lui intimait de surveiller "ce putain de cadran". A vrai dire... Il était fatigué.

* * *

City West... La capitale de l'ouest. Et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle les rebelles avaient décidé de s'en prendre à elle. Elle n'était ni la plus riche, ni la plus peuplée, ni la plus puissante. Mais elle était "la capitale de l'ouest", et cela faisait d'elle une conquête, un trophée, un moyen de pression qu'ils auraient pu utiliser pour se faire écouter.

C'est pourquoi les marchands étaient partis, les écoles avaient fermées, les chiens erraient dans les rues et les éboueurs ne passaient pas... Ce qui expliquait l'odeur et la crasse... Tout le beau monde urbain avait été remplacé par une odeur de souffre et de sang, et les seuls êtres humains que l'on pouvait croiser se promenaient avec un fusil à pompe sous l'épaule. Ils valaient mieux passer son chemin... C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent devenir timbrés lorsqu'ils portent une arme ! Complètement parano, ils tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Et le professionnel le savait très bien. C'est pourquoi il longeait les murs avec précaution, attentif au moindre bruit et si discret que les chiens ne faisaient pas attention... Ou peut-être savaient-ils qu'il n'était pas une menace. En tout cas, rien ne vient gêner sa progression et il arriva sans peine au grand bâtiment où les otages avaient été localisés. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil prudent aux alentours, il grimpa sur une benne pour atteindre la fenêtre. Une fois à hauteur, il examina subtilement l'intérieur de la pièce... 2 gardes à gauche et 3 à droite. Sa main vint s'emparer de son revolver et il vérifia les munitions.

« Ca va bouger. » Constata le châtain en préparant ses recharges. Il se doutait qu'il aurait besoin de plus d'un chargeur pour ressortir de là.

Dès qu'il repéra un moment d'inattention, il se glissa habillement par l'ouverture et atterrît au sol dans un bruit sec. Les gardiens eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il avait déjà levé la main et tiré sur celui qui se trouvait le plus à gauche, puis, il profita du mouvement de recul qu'avait engendré le coup pour les enchaîner un à un, les descendant tous en à peine 3 secondes. Des pas rapides se firent entendre et il eu juste le temps de relever son bras pour retirer avant qu'un autre corps ne tombent à terre.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne soit sûr qu'il n'y ait plus aucun garde dans cette partie du bâtiment. Ses prunelles bleues remontèrent l'escalier qui amenait à la chambre où devaient se trouver les enfants. Après avoir rechargé son arme, il monta les marches une à une, remerciant un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas d'avoir empêché les marches de grincer. Arrivé à la porte, il déposa doucement son oreille contre la porte.

« Sale gamin ! Quand vas-tu te décider à te la fermer !? »

Le son d'un coup violent suivi d'un cri de douleur se fit entendre, et il s'accroupit immédiatement pour être à hauteur de la serrure.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! » Hurla l'homme dans la pièce en assenant un nouveau coup tout aussi douloureux.

Quidam vit la silhouette d'un bambin d'à peine 8 ans heurter le sol. Le petit ramena ses bras sur son visage meurtri pour se protéger, tandis qu'un homme adulte à la carrure imposante s'abaissant à sa hauteur l'attrapa par les cheveux et le souleva avec la visible envie d'encore lui écraser son poing sur la figure. Quelque chose tiqua dans la tête du tueur. L'homme n'avait pas d'arme.

« Toi... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé en plein élan par le claquement de la porte. Il se retourna et observa le garçon adossé à la porte sans comprendre. Il lâcha sa victime qui partit se blottir dans un coin de la pièce, rejoignant les autres gamins qui jusque là étaient passés invisible aux yeux aciers.

« Qui t'es toi ? »

La question sonna comme une insulte à son oui faisant naître une grimace sur la belle frimousse.

« Pourquoi vous me posez tous cette question ?! » Se plaignit-il, reprenant son espièglerie favorite.

Le visage grincheux du rebelle se contrasta d'incompréhension. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre évidemment. Alors l'assassin se contenta de pointer son canon direct sur la cervelle de l'hominidé et de tirer. Les enfants regardèrent l'amas de chair tomber dans la poussière, avant de relever la tête vers l'adolescent, effrayé, ne sachant pas ce qui leur arriverait.

Il abaissa son flingue qu'il coinça dans sa ceinture et se baissa pour arracher la chemise du cadavre. Chose faîte, il se dirigea vers les otages qui tentaient de se camoufler dans le mur. Il s'accroupit devant le blessé, et doucement, il essuya à l'aide du tissus le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Les yeux perdus le dévisagèrent, désorienté, ne s'attendant pas à une telle marque de générosité, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire naquit sur le visage du plus grand. Soudain, Quidam sentit le gosse se jeter dans ses bras et s'agripper à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. De fines larmes coulaient sur son épaule.

« C'est fini. » Promit-il en bordant l'enfant dans ses bras. « Je vais vous emmener en lieux sûr. »

Il embarqua les quatre gamins et réussit, sans qu'ils n'aient à voir encore trop de sang couler, à les faire quitter la cité.

Lin dut se retenir de sauter de joie en voyant, enfin, le mercenaire revenir avec les enfants. Les deux missionnaires commencèrent par donner de l'eau aux petits ainsi que quelques soins rapides pour certains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux maintenant ? » Demanda le brun lorsqu'il en eut fini avec le dernier enfant.

Le châtain ne répondit pas à sa question, se contenant de fixer un point dans le vide de l'horizon, pensif.

« Dit Lin... » Commença-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu penses que toi et Ranfan vous pourriez vous charger de les ramener à la prochaine ville ? » Lâcha-t-il.

« Bien sûr... Mais pourquoi ça ? » Sortit-il intrigué.

« J'aimerais tenter quelque chose qui pourrait mettre fin à cette foutue guerre... » Dit-il en faisant attention à ne rien révéler.

Le xinois se leva, semblant contrarié, toutefois il prépara ses affaires et ceux de Ranfan pour qu'ils puissent partir dès qu'elle reviendrait. L'assassin soupira en regardant le prince. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose le gênait. Alors, il se leva et alla le rejoindre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement en s'adossant contre la paroi d'un gros bloc.

« Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? »

Les paupières de l'intéressé clignèrent de perplexité, cherchant à trouver où l'autre voulait en venir. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire qui expliquerait le comportement du prince. Donc, il demanda à ce dernier de s'expliquer.

« Pourquoi tu nous tiens à l'écart de tout ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-il énervé. « A chaque fois, tu pars sans dire un mot ou presque ! Arrête... Car quand tu fais ça, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de moi et ça me tue. »

« J'ai jamais dit que tu ne pourrais pas me rejoindre lorsque tu auras fini. » Répliqua l'autre sans ciller à la déclaration du brun. Puis, il soupira et s'approcha du prince, de sa main il caressa sa joue moite et il dit. « Si on veut réussir cette mission le plus intelligemment possible, il faut se partager les tâches, c'est logique. »

Les doigts fins glissèrent le long de la mâchoire puis la délaissèrent, plongeant dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il l'en ressortit, il tenait un petit morceau de papier qu'il posa dans la paume de la main du brun.

« Lorsque tu auras fini ta part de la mission, rejoins-moi là-bas. »

* * *

« On y est... »

Ed examina les alentours, se disant "Quoi c'est ici !? ". Il ne voyait rien ! Il devrait y avoir une bataille, là, sous ses yeux ! Où étaient-ils ? C'est alors qu'Envy fit faire un brusque écart à l'appareil, évitant un missile, et le blond comprit. Ils se trouvaient juste au dessus du combat, derrière les nuages... Le lieutenant avait du vouloir préparer une entrée fracassante qui les avantagerait. Mais, il était difficile de rentrer dans le feu de l'action sans risques alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir les tirs et déplacements. Le visage du brun se crispa, signe d'une profonde réflexion. Il tentait de se concentrer sur les sons qu'il reconnaissait pour se faire un schéma précis de la situation. De là où ils étaient, le radar ne pouvait rien détecter à par les balles perdues, c'était le but, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Evaluer la situation dans ces conditions était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pourtant, lorsque ce soir au bar, Jack leur avait expliqué qu'il était possible de travailler la précision de ses sens et qu'après un certain temps d'entrainement sérieux, on ne le regrettait pas. Les deux militaires avaient trouvé le sujet si intéressant qu'ils l'avaient agressé de question divers et variées, bien qu'au début, le brun n'y croyait pas. Ils avaient fait un pari, pour 100€, Jack devait réussir à leur retrouver tous les membres de la salle, où ils étaient, et de quel sexe (celui là c'était Envy qui avait tenu à le rajouter...) pour chaque faute, il perdait 10€. Et il ne s'était trompé qu'une fois. Le lieutenant avait vu les 90€ s'échapper de son porte-monnaie.

Le jeune Ravenwood soupira. Il devait se concentrer. Il suffirait qu'il arrive à se concentrer et ce sera bon.

« Envy ? »

« C'est pas le moment Ed... » Répliqua-t-il presque énervé.

« Je voulais juste te dire un truc. » Insista le natté.

« Plus tard ! »

Il entendait le jet des avions, leur passage dans l'air, leurs tirs et pouvait aisément deviner quel mouvement il effectuait selon la façon dont le vent se déchirait. Il suffisait qu'il arrive à rassembler ces informations. Bon déjà, il pouvait jurer qu'il y avait là-dessous 7 avions. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme un cinglé alors que certains d'entre eux étaient de leur côté...

Puis, il vit le moment. Cette violente accélération qui se mourrait en quelques secondes, c'était le signe qu'il venait de passer juste sous lui. Envy attendit, il compta les avions qu'il entendait passé, et lorsque le denier passa, il descendit se retrouvant derrière les 7 avions qu'il avait distingué. Le radar clignota, indiqua ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé tout seul. Ed eut un frisson de surprise mais eut la sagesse de s'activer à sa tâche. De sa nouvelle place, il pouvait remarquer que sur les 7 avions, seulement 2 étaient des leurs. Ce qui voulait dire qu'à partir de maintenant c'était du 3 contre 5. Enfin... Bientôt du 3 contre 4. Etant en position rêvée, Envy n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour cibler l'ennemi et tirer. Le missile toucha son but. Il l'avait dit : C'était du 3 contre 4.

Il informa rapidement les autres de son arrivé et demanda quelques renseignements sur la situation. Il apprit que avant qu'ils n'arrivent deux avions étaient déjà tombé dans leur camp pour un dans le camp adversaire.

« Rééquilibrons le jeu ! » S'exclama le lieutenant dans un éclat à mis chemin entre sadisme pur et folle espièglerie.

Soudain, l'officier vit un des appareils ennemis faire demi-tour.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? » S'interrogea l'adolescent.

« Il va se mettre derrière nous pour nous tirer. » Répondit le brun comme si ce n'était qu'un détail secondaire.

« Quoi ! » Cria Ed en s'affolant. « Et tu vas le laisser faire ? »

« Pourquoi pas... » Ricana le noble avec un brin de folie dans les yeux. « Tu veux bien mourir avec moi ? »

Les pupilles dorées suivirent le mouvement de l'avion et ne put que constater qu'effectivement il se plaçait derrière eux.

« NON ! Non ! Je veux pas mourir ! » Hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer la voix. « Envy t'es complètement cinglé ! »

L'ainé Elric fixait le radar, il était dans leur 6heure ! Il n'y avait pas de meilleure place pour aligner un ennemi. Si le brun ne se décidait pas à le semer, ils étaient foutus ! Malheureusement, loin de commencer une accélération il avait plutôt l'air de laisser mourir la vitesse... Il voyait l'avion de l'autre se rapprochait petit à petit. Envy était entrain de lui offrir un tir plus que facile !

« Envy ! Mais accélère ! » Paniqua-t-il, au bords de l'arrêt cardiaque. « Si tu veux te suicider fais le sans moi ! Sale cinglé !»

« Accélérer ? » Demanda l'autre l'air presque choqué. « Ca va pas ? Je préfère freiner. »

Et il le fit. Il freina un grand coup. Le blond en eut le souffle coupé, il voulait crier, mais aucun son ne se décida à quitter sa bouche. Il tourna la tête ver le radar, voyant l'avion arriver à toute vitesse sur eux. Ils allaient s'accrocher ! C'était ça son plan ? Un double suicide ? Mourir en emmenant l'ennemi ? Au moment où l'impact devait se sentir, ses paupières se refermèrent sur les globes dorés. Cependant la seule chose qu'il fut capable d'analyser fut le passage d'une ombre au dessus d'eux. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris et remarqua que l'avion était maintenant devant eux. Il entendit Envy actionner le tir et le missile alla s'écraser droit sur leur ennemi. C'est alors qu'Ed comprit la manœuvre suicidaire du brun. Il avait freiné et ainsi en même temps perdu de l'altitude, puis lorsque l'autre les avait dépassé, il avait accéléré repris sa place, et ils s'étaient retrouvés en place idéale pour tirer. Le blondinet se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil, épuisé et en sueur.

« Je confirme... T'es complètement cinglé. »

Envy sourit devant la remarque. Ca en avait valu la peine. Il avait manqué de se crever les tympans tant Ed avait hurlé... Mais pour le voir dans cet état, ça en valait la peine. Ed était définitivement une source de divertissement inépuisable.

Malheureusement, il ne put rester bien plus longtemps à s'amuser de la nature fleur bleue de son ex. Les autres pilotes venaient de réussir à descendre deux des trois appareils ennemis qu'il restait, mais ils se retrouvaient maintenant sans munitions, et le dernier appareil les traquait sans relâche. Le lieutenant devait donc se concentrer sur le denier appareil, étant le seul à ne pas avoir dépensé tous ses missiles.

« Les gas... J'aurais besoin que vous me le rameniez par ici. » Marmonna le lieutenant après un moment de réflexion.

« OK ! Mais essaye de le descendre rapidement. J'ai pas envie de me faire tirer. » Déclara le lieutenant de la section-B, nerveusement.

Les deux avions partirent en arc. Le rebelle suivit comme Enyv l'avait prévu. Leurs ennemis étaient doués, mais ils n'avaient pas l'expérience. Ils ne savaient pas flairer un piège, quand bien même il était aussi flagrant. Dans une minute et 30 secondes, il serait à leur portée et ce serait fini.

* * *

« Président... Vous êtes sûr qu'il est prudent pour vous de venir ici ? » S'inquiéta son conseiller.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de penser que les rebelles arriveront à aller jusqu'à cette caserne. » Déclara Bradley froidement en buvant son thé. « Et il serait mal vu que je ne me rende pas plus près du champ de batail alors que c'est moi qui lance l'assaut. »

L'homme ne semblait pas convaincu, mais par respect il ne le contraria pas et prit congé. Laissé seul, le borgne laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'horizon. Il ne se souciait guère de comment se passait cette guerre, sachant pertinemment qu'il la gagnerait. L'armé des rebelles était bien trop désorganisé pour pouvoir les vaincre. La seule chose qui le préoccupait... C'était de savoir où en était son plan. Il avait espéré que parce qu'il était à central, certaines informations n'étaient pas venues jusqu'à lui. Mais en arrivant, il avait dû s'avouer que ce n'était qu'un faux espoir. Envy était toujours vivant... Et si Aido échouait ? Que ferait-il de la fille ? Il pourrait toujours la vendre à un mac... Mais si Meisson s'en sortait vivant, il pourrait toujours lui rendre.

Il soupira. Toute cette histoire l'ennuyait vraiment. Vivement, que Lloyd soit promu Lieutenant de la section-A ! Il pourrait enfin le reconnaître. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas accepter un fils qui ne serait qu'officier. Tout ce qu'il faisait avait une explication en parfaite affaire avec son éducation. Il n'avait pas de regrets.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Surpris mais gardant pourtant son unique expression facial, il se retourna. Toutefois, même avec tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller d'étonnement lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette du nouveau venu.

« Lloyd ? »

« Salut papa ! » Cracha le garçon dont les yeux brillaient d'ironie. « Tu comptes me dire tout de suite où se trouve la demoiselle en détresse ou vais-je devoir recourir à la force pour le savoir ? »

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week, my beloved...

Vous êtes invités à donner vos impressions et/ou vos félicitations pour ce chapitre qui à donner beaucoup de mal à son auteur... En particulier la scène du combat aérien. (pour cela je tiens à remercier, même s'il ne le sera jamais, Tristan pour m'avoir forcé à regarder tous ces films sur l'armée de l'air)


	24. Part II Chap 13

**_Partie II_**

**Chapitre 13**

Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient malheureusement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^ Les droits de Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100 % responsable XD

D'accord, ce chapitre arrive bien tard. Mais les vacances sont les vacances ! Je me suis amusé plus que je ne l'aurais cru et on est restait un peu plus longtemps. Comme il n'y a pas de connexion internet, j'ai bien du attendre de rentrer pour poster mon chapitre. Mais vous me pardonnerez sûrement en voyant le pavé que c'est... Je dis juste bonne chance à ceux qui le liront en une fois... Le relire une fois m'a bien pris 1h20... Bon... La relecture prend plus de temps que la lecture bien sûr...

Je pense tout de même pouvoir vous pondre le prochain et dernier chapitre dans quelques jours. Et oui, la deuxième partie finit, après ce chapitre, place à l'épilogue.

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire avant et après mon voyage ^_^

Je vais en finir avec le blabla et vous laisser à ce chapitre gargantuesque !

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Une fois l'échange aérien terminé, Envy ramena, sans rencontrer d'éléments perturbateurs, l'appareil à la base, suivi par les deux autres chasseurs. Durant tout le trajet, Ed sentit diverses idées lui marteler la tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer. Il mourrait d'envie de sauter au cou de son supérieur, de lui embrasser les joues et de prendre ses lèvres, en ne cessant jamais de lui répéter comme il était heureux d'être vivant... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils n'étaient plus un couple, ce n'était pas convenable. Alors, il laissa sa tête douloureuse reposer contre l'appui et se contenta de murmurer un "bien joué" fort peu enjoué par rapport à ce qu'il aurait voulu offrir.

Le brun les déposa sur la piste d'atterrissage de fortune quelques minutes plus tard. Le natté se redressa, pressé à l'idée de prendre l'air après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée dans ce tas de ferraille.

« Et bah c'est pas trop tôt ! » Railla-t-il plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour se plaindre. « J'espère qu'ils vont pas nous faire redécoller après diner... On a bossé pour cinq jours là. »

Ne percevant aucune réponse venant du lieutenant, les prunelles dorées se plantèrent sur la silhouette de son supérieur. Il était toujours assis au tableau de bord. Ses pupilles améthyste fixaient un point perdu dans l'horizon. Il semblait dans la lune, cependant une moue embêtée apparaissait sur sa face, tandis que sa main reposait possessivement sur son ventre. L'officier fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, préférant garder un œil sur lui plutôt que de poser la moindre question.

Le gradé sortit du chasseur et partit en direction de la caserne. Il laissa à un autre lieutenant le soin de faire un rapport au comandant, rejoignant directement ses quartiers. Il ne se rendit compte de la présence du blondinet que lorsque celui-ci le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'à ma douche !? » Demanda agressivement l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

« S'il le faut, oui. » Répliqua l'autre du tac ou tac.

« Quoi !? »

Ed soupira.

« Ta veste et ta chemise... » Commença le natté, en s'adossant contre le mur l'air sérieux. « Retire-les. »

« Mais t'as pris un coup dans la bagarre ou quoi ! » S'énerva le brun. « Tu t'imagine quoi, que je vais te faire un strip-tease ! »

« Les cicatrices se sont rouvertes pas vrais ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Devant ce silence, Ed su qu'il avait vu juste. Mais, Envy était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, il n'accepterait jamais d'obéir et de retirer ses vêtements. C'est donc tout naturellement que le blond s'approcha de son ex, et dézippa sa veste. Il entendit le plus grand grogner, mais, nullement impressionner, il laissa tomber le blouson et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise. Ses doigts crurent discerner une tâche poisseuse sur le tissu noir. Il écarta les pans et fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules. Un frisson parcourut le lieutenant. Etait-ce de froid ? De douleur ? Ou de gêne ? Les globes dorés se posèrent sur le ventre blanchâtre et examinèrent les bandages tachés. Il n'y avait pas énormément de sang. Heureusement sinon ils auraient été obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour le faire recoudre. Les points n'avaient pas sauté, la peau avait juste dû tirer dessus.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » Demanda le brun nerveusement.

« Je vais te les changer. » Déclara-t-il en défaisant les bandes.

Ses battements de cœur avaient augmenté, dû à la proximité du corps de son supérieur. Sa respiration devint irrégulière, et des idées pas si innocentes que ça venaient fleurir dans son esprit. Le contact de cette peau lui manquait horriblement. Une fois qu'il eut entièrement retiré les pansements, il le repoussa doucement jusqu'au lit, lui intimant de s'assoir. Malgré les protestations incessantes de son ex, il réussit à l'asseoir et commença à nettoyer les plaies. Elles saignaient, mais les points tenaient bien. Lust avait dû utiliser un fil assez solide pour supporter les efforts insensés qu'elle savait que son malade enchainerait. Une fois qu'il eut fini les quelques soins qu'il pouvait offrir, il prit un rouleau de bandage propre et le déroula autour de la taille du brun. Ce dernier le regardait méchamment, mais il avait arrêté d'essayer de se débattre. Il y avait quelques avantages à laisser le blond s'occuper de lui... Ca lui évitait d'avoir à informer les médecins de ses blessures, par exemple. Et il fallait avouer que c'était assez agréable de sentir ses mains sur son torse... Tout comme de voir son visage si près du sien, ça donnait des envies.

« Envy ? » Murmura le natté, étonné, lorsqu'il sentit les mains froides se posaient sur ses joues.

« Tais toi. »

Il vit les lèvres du plus grand se rapprocher dangereusement, toutefois son corps refusa de reculer, préférant l'idée de succomber à ce contact, que celle de s'enfuir de la pièce en courant. De toute façon, ses jambes étaient, en cet instant, trop molle pour lui permettre, et il était certain que si l'autre le lâchait tout d'un coup, il s'étalerait par terre.

« Lieutenant Envy ! » S'écria la voix du colonel Roy qui rentrait d'un pas nonchalant dans la pièce. « On a une mission pour vous. »

Les deux militaires se séparèrent rapidement, mais le mouvement de recul ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux bruns du nouveau venu. Cependant, le lieutenant ne le laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Un sourire amusé apparu sur le visage du colonel, et son regard moqueur passa de l'un à l'autre comme s'il venait de faire une grande découverte.

« Ce soir, les rebelles enverront leur dernier bataillon. » Finit-il par raconter, sans pour autant arrêter de les fixer. « Ils sembleraient qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'ils nous avaient sous-estimé. Ce soir, c'est douze vaisseaux qu'ils enverront au combat. Le président souhaite que les trois sections de pilotes aillent combattre... Et au complet. »

« Très bien... » Répliqua-t-il sèchement avec sa bonne humeur légendaire. « Je préviens Aido pour qu'il ramène les pilotes qui sont partis avec lui en éclaireur. »

* * *

« Que te voulait-il ? » Demanda Meisson lorsque le bouclé eut éteint son oreillette.

« La bataille final aura lieu ce soir.... » Soupira-t-il. « On doit rentrer. »

« Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi gêné ? C'est la dernière face du plan, après ça tout est fini. » Demanda le rugbyman étonné avant d'ajouter inquiet. « T'hésite quand même pas à le tuer ? »

« C'est pas que j'hésite... » Répliqua le nordiste. « C'est juste, que j'espérais qu'on puisse faire autrement. »

« Moi aussi, évidement ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle allait réapparaitre par magie devant nous en disant "Je vous ai manqué ?", on a pas le choix ! »

« Je sais... »

* * *

Une rencontre père/fils pouvait-elle être pire ? Bradley se promit d'étrangler Aido lorsqu'il le reverrait. A moins que le châtaine tienne l'information de Meisson ? En tout cas il leur ferrait payer cet affront. Puisque de toute évidence, ils en avaient trop dit...

« Je ne vois de quoi tu parles. » Nia-t-il calmement.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » Lança le fils passant au ton supérieur. « Où est-elle ? Aido m'a dit que tu la gardais en hottage. »

Alors c'était à Aido qu'il devait tordre le cou ? Ca l'arrangeait... L'idée le démangeait depuis plusieurs années.

« Aido n'est pas très sain d'esprit... » Tenta-t-il sans montrer le moindre signe d'énervement. « Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il peut raconter. Il ferrait n'importe quoi pour avoir un peu d'attention. »

« Tu mens ! »

« Pas du tout. » Insista son géniteur. « Il t'a dit pourquoi on l'avait transféré ici ? »

L'officier hocha négativement de la tête et l'autre sourit intérieurement.

« A cause de sa conduite. D'après les rumeurs, il semblerait que pour obtenir l'attention des autres militaires nordistes il ait été jusqu'à proposer son corps à chacun d'entre eux. »

Il regardait son fils blêmir avec plaisir. Son plan avait marché si facilement.

« On avait pensé qu'une réprimande serait suffisante, mais à peine arrivé ici... Il a recommençait avec Envy, et surement beaucoup d'autres. »

Lloyd ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles. Les mots qu'il entendait ne pouvaient pas être la vérité. Envy lui avait certifié qu'Aido était vierge avant lui. Le brun était un spécialiste en la matière, Aido n'aurait pas pu feindre sa virginité ! Et puis, théoriquement, si le bouclé se serait conduit comme une... Et bien, il aurait été raillé de la carrière militaire. A moins qu'ils y aient des hommes importants parmi ses amants et qu'ils aient voulu étouffé l'affaire. Alors, ils se seraient contentés de le transférer ailleurs....

« Il n'est pas saint d'esprit. On ne peut nier les faits. »

Non... Son ange ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça... Il n'était pas comme ça...

Les mots faisaient des allers-retours dans sa tête, se répercutant aux quatre coins de son crâne, dans un mouvement frénétique et insupportable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait croire. C'était le bordel dans sa tête, et même Mamie Sophie ne pourrait réussir à venir à bout de ce bordel-là.

« Après ce qu'il a fait, tu ne peux lui accorder ta confiance. »

Les pupilles marron s'écarquillèrent. La réunion mentale avait été suspendue.

« ET ALORS !? » Hurla-t-il, surprenant mine de rien son père biologique. « Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, je n'ai pas plus de raisons de te faire confiance ! Tu m'as abandonné quand j'étais petit, et maintenant, après tout ce temps tu viens réclamer ton fils ? Faut pas rêver, j'ai déjà un père, et il me suffit amplement. Je n'avais même pas envie de connaître ton existence ! »

Le grand homme resta silencieux malgré les paroles blessantes, tandis que le plus jeune reprenait son souffle. Une fois rassasié, son regard se fit plus triste et il baissa la tête dans une moue presque dépressive.

« Je l'aime... Et je ne sais pas si son passé peut changer quelque chose ou non à cela. » Couina-t-il plaintivement. « Mais, je lui ramènerais sa sœur. Il n'aura pas à mourir, je m'en suis fait la promesse. »

Il sortit son revolver de la poche de sa veste et le brandit sur le président.

« Je suis désolé papa, mais tu vas de voir me dire où elle est. »

« Je suis désolé mon fils, mais je ne te laisserais pas interférer dans mes plans. »

D'un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'il ne puisse le suivre, Bradley sortit son épée de son fourreau et frappa d'un coup puissant l'arme qui alla voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. La lame était sous son cou, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste pour le récupérer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Le rassura le borgne. « Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais me contenter de t'infliger une blessure juste assez profonde pour que tu restes inconscient à l'hôpital durant le reste des évènements. »

Et alors qu'il levait sa lame pour lui porter le coup qui devait le clouer au lit, un coup de feu retentit et vint se loger dans le sol, aux pieds du président qui recula vivement par reflexe. Les deux militaires se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le tir.

« Toi !? » S'écria Lloyd en reconnaissant la silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Alors ? Heureux de me voir ? » Demanda Jack avec un sourire espiègle dessiné sur le visage.

Ignorant Bradley qui le fusillait du regard, l'homme aux yeux bleus plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit une petite clé qu'il lança au châtain.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » Grinça le président de rage.

« J'ai tué le garde. » Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, avant de se retourner vers l'officier. « Une fois que tu seras passé de la fenêtre au sol, longe le mur vers le nord jusqu'à trouver la trappe du sous-sol. J'ai déjà détruit le verrou, mais il va falloir que tu te dépêches avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. La fille Hanabusa y est enfermée. »

Lloyd se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre. Son géniteur partit à sa suite, voulant l'en empêcher, mais Quidam sauta entre les deux, stoppant sa course. D'un sourire sadique accompagné d'un regard torve, il lui fit comprendre que dorénavant c'était à lui qu'il aurait à faire. L'officier grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis se retourna vers le mercenaire.

« Merci pour tout. »

« Je te le dois bien. » Ria l'autre en faisant référence à leur rencontre. « Je le savais bien que j'aurais l'occasion de te remercier pour ton hospitalité. » Puis il ajouta, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose d'important. « Ah ! Et n'oublie pas de dire aux militaires d'évacuer la ville avant midi demain. »

Et le châtain disparu dans la nuit.

* * *

Ed regardait le brun faire le pointage des pilotes d'un œil inquiet. Il se fichait bien de ce que Roy avait pu voir, ainsi que du fait qu'il doive déjà repartir se battre. La seule chose qui le préoccupait en ce moment, c'était qu'Envy n'était pas en état d'aller au combat. Il avait peur, peur que les points sautent, peur que les cicatrices se rouvrent, peur que son corps se vide de son sang, peur qu'il meure. Car il n'oserait même pas nier qu'il était toujours amoureux de son supérieur. Sa première année n'était même pas finie, ca faisait à peine 5 mois qu'il connaissait le brun, mais pourtant, il ne se voyait plus vivre sans lui. Et aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ses 18 ans, il ne désirait qu'une chose : Qu'on lui accorde, au moins pour une année encore, la présence de cette personne si chère à son cœur. Et l'année prochaine, il demanderait la même chose.

« C'est bon. » Dit le lieutenant en retournant à son poste. « On a le compte. On peut y aller. »

« Envy... » Commença le blond en le voyant s'installer à la place du pilote. « Ce serait peut-être mieux pour tes cicatrices si c'était moi qui commandait... »

Les pupilles améthyste le fixèrent avec des yeux gros comme des ballons de rugby. Il devait l'avoir, à jamais, classé dans la catégorie "débiles manteaux". Il avait lui-même était étonné de sa demande. Parce qu'il l'avait vu en rêve, il savait que cette demande était plus un fantasme, voir une chimère, qu'une possibilité.

« Même pas en rêve ! »

Il ne servait à rien de lui demander d'être raisonnable, il ne le serait jamais. Il était plus intelligent de laisser passer et d'attendre le bon moment. S'il l'attaquait maintenant, tout ce qu'il gagnerait c'était de l'énerver, et ça ne serait pas bon pour ses blessures non plus. Mais quelque part, il avait espéré que parce que ce serait lui, il aurait mis sa fierté de côté et aurait accepté. C'était surement trop demander.

Le lieutenant les fit décoller et l'appareil traça vers le champ de bataille. Bientôt, ils y seraient, bien trop tôt...

* * *

Le missionnaire enchaîna les flips arrière jusqu'à se retrouver sur le bureau, loin de la portée de la lame du président. Toutefois, il connaissait la technique de son adversaire et il savait que cette distance ne serait qu'une maigre protection face à la rapidité et la précision du militaire. Malgré le fait qu'il se battait avec une arme blanche, il était aussi dangereux, voir plus, qu'un tireur. Et c'est après cette analyse méthodique et consciencieuse qu'il jugea tout à fait logique de commencer par essayer de se débarrasser de l'épée.

Il laissa l'homme foncer jusqu'à lui et sauta par dessus lui, juste à temps pour échapper au tranchant de la lame. Une fois atterrit derrière lui, il se baissa, évitant un coup de revers et roula agilement jusqu'à un coin de la salle. Dès que son dos eut touché le mur, il leva son bras et tira sur l'homme qui, se retournant, eut le reflexe de placer le dos de la lame entre lui et la balle. Quidam fut surpris de voir le coup ricocher et tombé au sol. Il avait imaginé que l'épée volerait en éclats. Les pupilles bleu acier se posèrent sur le cadavre du projectile. Voilà qui était problématique...

« Quelle lame résistante... » Souffla le garçon, fixant toujours d'un regard vide l'objet sur le sol.

« Il suffit de savoir où trouver ce qu'il y a de meilleur. » Rétorqua l'homme d'une voix trop calme au goût de l'assassin.

Tentant probablement de profiter de l'état second du garçon, il partit sur lui et lança un coup oblique visant à déchirer la peau de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la hanche gauche. Ca aurait pu marcher, si on mettait de côté l'instinct de survie du prédateur, évidement. Au son de la lame brisant l'air, Jack reprit immédiatement conscience et glissa au sol, se retrouvant de nouveau derrière le militaire. Il pointa son canon sur le crâne, mais c'était également sous-estimé Bradley qui frappa un grand coup sur le flingue. Si cette attaque avait permis de dévier le champ de tir, King fut étonné de ne pas réussir à trancher cette arme.

« T'es pas le seul à savoir où trouver ce qu'il y a de meilleur ! » Ricana l'adolescent en traduisant la lueur perplexe qui éclairait l'unique expression faciale du commandant.

Mécontent, le plus vieux mit plus de force sur l'arme, cependant il ne réussit qu'à rayer la peinture du revolver. Le bras du missionnaire chancelait légèrement sous ce poids, mais il maintenait une résistance assez forte pour tenir le coupant de la lame loin de son torse, et c'était la priorité de l'instant. Surtout qu'il voyait bien, aux crispations qui parcouraient le bras de son adversaire, qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette position. Et il devait s'en douter. C'est surement pour cela qu'au lieu de poursuivre le duel de force, il agrippa de sa main libre le bras de l'éphèbe et l'envoya heurter le mur le plus proche. Pas un cri de douleur ne quitta les divines lèvres entrouvertes du jeune, mais son corps se laissa tomber sans retenu contre le mur pour aller s'écraser contre le parquet. Il ne bougeait plus, mais sa cage thoracique se soulevait toujours régulièrement, signe qu'il respirait encore. Il avait, sans doutes, perdu connaissance.

Bradley tendit l'oreille et entendit plusieurs bruits de pas saccadés. Quelqu'un avait dû entendre des coups de feu et avait sonné l'alerte. Le combat n'avait duré que quelques minutes et pourtant, il lui avait semblé bien plus long. Il quitta des yeux la porte, se disant qu'il devait bien rester encore trois minutes avant que les gardes n'arrivent à cet étage, et posa son regard sur la silhouette étendue. Il allait devoir se dépêcher d'en finir.

* * *

Des ombres sombres passaient sur les nuages. Les missiles partaient. Des avions explosaient. La fumée fusionnait avec les nuages, leur donnant une teinte grise, fort peu esthétique. Le tout, mélangé à l'humidité de la vapeur, était si dense qu'on ne voyait quasiment rien, et l'éclat des débris en feu grêlant sur la Terre, était l'une des seules sources de lumière.

La bataille faisait rage, et le manque de visibilité n'était pas à l'avantage des professionnelles. Les rebelles avaient bien plus d'endroits pour se cacher et avaient trouvé une bonne manière d'échapper à leur contrôle, ils se contentaient de leur tourner autour, trop vite pour qu'ils puissent les aligner. Ils étaient partis avec quinze avions pour affronter les douze des rebelles. Trois des appareils de l'armée étaient déjà tombés, et ils n'avaient pas eu un seul des rebelles pour l'instant.

« Quel temps pourri... » Ronchonna Envy.

...

« Quel temps idéal ! » Confessa Meisson à Aido. « Lorsqu'on descendra Envy, ça passera pour un coup perdu. On ne sera même pas suspendu de nos fonctions. »

« Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas notre priorité. » Rappela le bouclé, agacé. « On doit être pratiquement certain de remporter la bataille avant de songer à descendre un de nos coéquipier. »

Meisson était trop pressé... D'accord ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils attendaient ce jour, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour foirer la mission. Il valait mieux faire le travail comme il faut. S'il voulait revoir sa blonde, il devrait se faire à l'idée.

Les pupilles bleu clair repérèrent un vaisseau qui venait sur la droite, il chargea le missile et tira dès qu'il fut sûr que c'était bien un ennemi.

« Et plus qu'onze... »

En vérité, la seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était gagner du temps... Et voir Lloyd... Où diable était-il passé lui !?

Voulant aller voir ce qui s'était passé un appareil rebelle fit demi-tour et se rapprocha de la zone où était le blond. Celui-ci se prépara à tirer, mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Un autre avion arrivé à toute vitesse, sans s'être rendu compte que l'un d'eux était en sens inverse. La collision était inévitable.

« Plus que neuf ! » Ricana sadiquement Envy, face au crash, avec l'air d'un psychopathe échappé de prison, et parfois Ed se demandait s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. « C'était magnifique, magnifique ! »

Le natté aurait aimé partager cette hilarité, malheureusement, il n'entendait pas la moitié de ce que son supérieur disait, trop concentré à essayer de faire son travail tout en guettant le moindre signe de douleur que pourrait avoir son coéquipier.

Les radars ne captaient que la moitié des signaux à cause de la densité de l'air, et l'épaisseur de la brume nuageuse rendait impossible la surveillance visuelle. Le brun aurait bien aimé les faire descendre sous les nuages, mais ce serait leur laisser un coup d'avance. Le lieutenant n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un piège duquel il ne pouvait se défaire, pourtant il devait bien y avoir un moyen... Ses neurones se mirent à bruler dans son crâne, deux joueurs de ping-pong se livraient bataille à chaque extrémité de ses tempes sans jamais abandonner la balle. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Si seulement, il aurait pu les faire descendre... Puis, l'un des joueurs perdu la balle et brisa sa raquette de rage, l'autre triomphant apportait une réponse. Les pupilles améthyste s'éclairèrent de lucidité. Oui ! S'il ne pouvait les faire descendre, ce serait lui qui monterait. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge digitale. Encore une heure avant le levé du soleil.

* * *

Lin rageait intérieurement. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas que maintenant, ils étaient en sécurité, et que eux devaient repartir. Il avait accompli sa mission, il avait escorté les gamins jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Mais, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils refusent de les laisser partir. Et pourtant, il devait rejoindre Quidam. Il avait fini par accepter son aide ! Il avait juré que la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il serait là pour l'aider. Il devait tenir cette promesse.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. » Réexpliqua Ranfan en tachant de rester calme. « Cette ville est sûr, vous avez juste à aller jusqu'au commissariat de police qui est là-bas et ils vous ramèneront à vos familles. »

« Pourquoi vous venez pas avec nous ? » Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Car nous sommes des mercenaires et que même si on sauve des vies, ce qu'on fait reste un crime. »

« Mais on prendra votre défense, m'dame ! »

Elle sourit en ébouriffant la tête du garçon, murmurant que ce n'était pas la peine. Puis elle se retourna vers le prince qui boudait toujours dans son coin. Elle soupira.

« Lin ! » Appela-t-elle.

Les iris gris du xinois se posèrent sur la femme qui y reconnut la faible patience du brun arrivée à sa limite. Il n'y avait rien à faire, dans cet état il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il n'avait que Quidam en tête et il ne quitterait pas son esprit tant qu'il ne le serait pas en sécurité. Pourtant l'assassin était bien plus à même de se protéger tout seul que Lin pouvait le protéger. Mais c'était dans la nature amoureuse de vouloir protéger celui qu'on aime.

« Vas le retrouver. » Déclara-t-elle après maintes réflexions. « Je m'occuperais des enfants. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Interrogea-t-il, prit entre l'envie de s'enfuir le rejoindre, et le remord de bâcler ce travail.

« Vas-y ! C'est la dernière occasion que tu auras. Ta dernière chance d'attirer son attention. Saisi-là ! »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter un mot de plus pour que le prince s'enfuisse en courant et disparaisse en quelques, très courtes, minutes. Si le roi était toujours vivant il la punirait pour laisser le prince prendre de tels risques. Elle aurait beau lui répéter qu'on ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'amour, ça ne changerait rien.

* * *

Les pas tintaient toujours contre le marbre des marches. Ils seraient là dans quelques minutes. Bradley soupira et avança jusqu'au corps. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il brandit son épée pour frapper un cou sec qui trancherait la gorge du mercenaire. Le son habituel du contact entre le fer et l'air siffla.

C'est alors que les paupières du bel endormi s'ouvrirent. Dans un ultime reflexe, il agrippa de sa main gauche la lame, tentant de dévier sa trajectoire, tandis que la droite récupérait son revolver qui l'attendait à ses côtés. Le coup de feu partit au même moment où l'arme lui transperçait la peau.

Brdaley pâlit sous le choc. L'unique œil du président se figea, en tremblant sur un point fixe qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Le sang lui monta à la tête et il se sentit obligé de le cracher, laissant le liquide rouge couler entre ses lèvres. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il souriait, l'air apaisé d'un grand fardeau.

Quidam posa ses deux mains sur le manche du glaive, ignorant celle qui était ensanglantée, et le retira. L'hémoglobine coula sur sa hanche, et il se demanda si c'était un hasard qu'il soit touché au même endroit que là où il avait blessé Envy.

Le claquement des chaussures se fit plus proche et le professionnel sut qu'il était grand temps de se trouver une cachette. Après un bref examen des lieux, il se hissa, dans un dernier effort, jusqu'au conduit d'aération et parvint à y rentrer. N'oubliant pas de le fermer, il rampa sur à peine trois mètres et se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit les militaires forçaient la porte. Il arrêta de bouger, arrêta de faire le moindre bruit. Il s'étala silencieusement de tout son long, sa joue venant se reposer contre la matière froide. Ses yeux se voilèrent de la fine pellicule de peau. Il voulait dormir. Oui. Il allait se reposer quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes... Et après, il partirait.

* * *

Bien que les pupilles améthyste s'étaient plus ou moins habituées à cette partielle obscurité, Envy avait réussi à repérer un chasseur de l'équipe adverse. Le problème s'était qu'étant donné que les rebelles semblaient tourner en rond, il ne pouvait pas se placer derrière l'un d'eux pour le descendre car il y aurait forcément un autre ennemi derrière pour le descendre lui.

« Envy... Et si tu te plaçais derrière lui. » Proposa le natté.

« Si je fais ça, l'autre va tirer. » Ragea le brun.

« Je sais. Justement. » Répliqua le blond, tentant de faire comprendre son idée au lieutenant. « Ca nous fera économiser un missile. »

Un sourire mi amusé mi sadique fleurit sur le visage de son supérieur et il commença sa manœuvre en disant.

« Tu deviens vraiment doué Ed. »

L'avion se glissa dans les 6h de l'appareil ennemi, et commença à le coller, presque trop près. Les prunelles dorées guettèrent sur le radar la venue du missile. Envy avait déjà placé sa main de manière à exécuter sa manœuvre dès que son copilote lui donnerait le signal.

« Ca y'est. » Informa-t-il en voyant le tir clignotait sur le radar.

La main experte du brun enfonça la manette et l'avion s'éleva dans les airs. Le missile leur passa dessous et s'écrasa sur l'appareil qu'ils suivaient. Envy freina leur chasseur de manière à se retrouver derrière l'autre chasseur et tira le coup qu'il avait fait semblant de charger plus tôt, puis, sans attendre de savoir si le coup avait touché sa cible, il repartit sur le côté.

« On la eu. » Dit Ed en remarquant à travers la visière l'explosion de métaux.

« Plus que sept... »

« Non. Plus que six. » Constata le natté. « La section-B a réussi à en descendre un. »

Après qu'Envy ne se soit bien moqué des progrès qu'avaient obtenu les autres sections, il regarda l'heure. Il était temps.

« Prépara toi, on monte. » Lança le brun en actionnant la manette.

Ed ferma ses yeux, n'ayant pas le temps de se plaindre, ni de crier, avant que l'avion ne s'envole rapidement à travers la masse nuageuse. Il ne les rouvrit que quand l'appareil se stabilisa.

« C'est quoi ton plan ? » Questionna le blond en remarquant qu'il était au dessus des nuages.

« Tu comprendras quand le soleil se lèvera. »

L'officier regarda en l'air et remarqua que les rayons du jour commençaient à se faire voir. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce que le brun avait en tête, mais connaissant Envy, ce serait sans doutes efficace et extrêmement dangereux.

« Envy... » Marmonna le blond peu sûr de lui. « Tu sais... »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le lieutenant, intrigué par l'hésitation du petit.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire... Depuis un long moment déjà. »

Les yeux tristes et perdus qui fixaient le sol se levèrent vers son supérieur et il lui sourit.

« Je ne regrette rien.. » Avoua-t-il alors que les pupilles améthyste s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Peu importe comment ça s'est fini, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous... Et si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, je le referais, même en sachant la fin qui m'attendrait à nouveau. »

Le lieutenant resta silencieux devant cet aveu, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il lui vint l'idée de s'excuser, mais l'autre le coupa.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. » Acheva-t-il en détournant sa tête vers la visière, son regard se posant sur le soleil. « Le jour se lève. »

Un frisson de frustration remonta le long de l'échine du noble qui posa sa main sur la manette et inclina l'appareil en direction du sol. Les rayons de soleils frappèrent doucement la masse nuageuse qui laissa passer un éclat lumineux qui éblouirait pour quelques instants les pilotes. Mais l'avantage flagrant de la position que les deux ex amants prenait était, sans contesté, la possibilité de voir progressivement apparaître les autres appareils et ce bien avant que ceux-ci ne les aurait aperçu.

Un poisson qui n'avait surement pas remarqué qu'il était pris dans leur filet apparu. Envy tira.

« Plus que cinq... »

Il partit sur le côté, échappant au regard des pilotes qui tentait de trouver le tireur malgré le soleil éblouissant. Toutefois, la nouvelle position qu'il devait prendre dans la manœuvre les aveuglait aussi. Fatigué de l'agression solaire, le lieutenant retourna l'avion pour ne plus être dérangé.

« Combien de missile nous reste-t-il ? » Demanda le brun qui commençait à espérer un peu d'aide de la part des autres avions.

« Deux... » Grimaça Ed, en espérant que l'avancée technologique leur permette bientôt de prendre plus de missile en mission. « Ca ira ? »

« Si les autres s'investissent, oui... »

* * *

« Mais je vais leur tordre le cou ! » S'énerva Meisson devant l'inactivité d'une grande partie de leur collègue. « On est parti à quinze, quinze ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on est que trois sur le champ de bataille ? »

« Ils sont probablement mort de trouille. » Souffla le bouclé. « C'est pas aussi facile qu'en cours. Ils doivent considérer que de pas se faire tuer est déjà un exploit. »

« Bah en attendant ils nous aident pas ! »

Le radar clignota, indiquant la présence d'un visiteur non désiré. Aido fit plonger l'appareil sous le missile et descendit celui qui avait osé tenter de le tuer.

« Garde des munitions pour la mission... » Lui rappela le rugbyman.

Puis, il partit à la recherche d'une proie facile, tandis que ses pensées divaguaient sur des évènements antérieurs. Lloyd l'aimait, il n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Cependant, le châtain l'aimait peut-être un peu trop. Si démonstratif, si direct... Il n'était pas habitué à entendre de telles promesses, ni des déclarations aussi enflammées. Et l'autre qui voulait faire sa vie avec lui ! C'était presque une demande en mariage qu'il lui avait fait ! Il ne savait pas se contenir, c'était problématique. Mais promis, s'il s'en sortait, s'il ne mourrait pas, si sa sœur vivait, si tout finissait bien, il arrêterait de se plaindre et tacherait de s'habituer à la manière d'aimer de son compagnon.

« Plus que trois. » Compta-t-il en voyant le lieutenant de section-B aligner un mouton égaré.

* * *

Soudain Envy remarqua un missile qui arrivait rapidement dans leur direction. Seuls problèmes à cette situation, la présence d'un chasseur passant au dessus l'empêchait de monter, et un chasseur arrivait également en bas, bien qu'un peu plus loin. Les autres manœuvres ne pourraient certainement pas l'éloigner assez rapidement. Il avait qu'une chance de s'en sortir. D'une main experte, il prit le contrôle de l'appareil qui piqua droit vers le sol. Il continua d'accélérer pendant bien 200 mètres, le temps de passer en dessous des pilotes. Enfin arrivé à un niveau plus paisible, il rétablit l'avion, trop brusquement malheureusement.

Ed entendit le lieutenant pousser un hoquet de douleur, il se retourna, terrifié, vers le brun qui protégeait son abdomen de sa main, mais l'acte n'empêchait pas une fine coulée de sang de tacher le tissu qu'il portait.

« Envy ! Tu es blessé. » Paniqua le blond en voyant ça. « Il faut qu'on se pose. »

Les prunelles dorées tentèrent de distinguer une vallée où ils pourraient atterrir, mais avec le brouillard, il ne parvenait pas très bien faire la différence entres les reliefs. Pour ne pas arranger leur affaire, le radar signala la venue proche d'un projectile qu'ils reconnaissaient sans problèmes. Le professionnel posa la main maculée de son propre sang sur les commandes et l'avion fit un bon impressionnant en avant. Le tir explosa une centaine de mètre plus bas.

« C'est impossible... On n'aura jamais le temps de se poser. »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda le natté, toujours autant affolé. « Si tu forces dans cet état, tu vas mourir. »

Le lieutenant se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une autre solution que celle qui lui venait à l'esprit. C'était encore trop tôt... Le temps n'était pas favorable et ils n'avaient presque plus de munitions. Pourtant, c'était la seule option qu'il voyait...

« Ed... » Finit-il par dire. « Prends ma place. »

L'officier se tourna vers lui bouche bée. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du bien comprendre.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui et maintenant ! » Répliqua l'homme en accentuant l'effarement de l'enfant.

« En plein vol !? »

Envy hocha de la tête. Ed avala sa salive. C'était légèrement différent de son rêve... Toutefois, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Le brun se redressa légèrement, tenant toujours l'avion sous contrôle. Il expliqua au blond que dès qu'il aurait lâché la manette, l'appareil perdrait énormément d'altitude chaque seconde qui passerait avant qu'il ne le reprenne. Il devrait donc prendre sa place le plus rapidement possible et rééquilibrer le niveau immédiatement. Le blond retira ses attaches et se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil au radar, pour vérifier qu'ils ne risquaient rien, et il s'avança. Les deux militaires se croisèrent, leur corps se touchant, Envy se stoppa. Le natté retint son souffle au contact du corps du brun qui ne tenait plus la manette que du bout des doigts. Cette sensation lui avait manqué. Il semblait que ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas touché ce corps. Il sentit le souffle erratique lui demander à l'oreille s'il était près.

« Oui... » Répondit-il sans savoir vraiment à quoi il répondait.

Le dernier ravenwood se laissa tomber dans le siège du copilote, ses doigts se décollant du levier. Ed le récupéra le plus vite possible, dérapant légèrement lorsque l'appareil s'effondra, il réussit à poser son derrière sur le fauteuil, bien qu'il atterrit au départ sur l'accoudoir. Le chasseur reprit peu à peu de l'altitude. Et enfin Ed put respirer. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un simple exercice et il était maintenant aux commandes d'un avion de chasse ultra performant, et il devait combattre.

Ayant enregistré chaque geste du brun dans sa tête, Ed sut exactement quoi faire. Il poussa le levier et fit monter l'appareil jusqu'à leur "terrain". Sur l'écran, un petit voyant lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus que deux missiles. Sa pomme d'Adam jouait au yoyo dans sa gorge... Il n'avait encore jamais réellement tiré.

Arrivé au même niveau que les autres, il s'appliqua d'abords à éviter tous les avions et projectiles qu'il croisait s'impressionnant lui-même de cette dextérité qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était les reflexes d'Envy, ses mouvements, ses habitudes. Au fur et à mesure des missions et des cours avec son supérieur, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'observer. Il se souvenait de comment il effectuait ses manœuvres, de quand il vérifier les alentours, de ses coups d'œil préventifs, de sa façon de piloter. Et telle une photocopieuse, il reproduisait la même chose. C'était son cerveau qui lui permettait une telle démarche. Il n'était pas génie pour rien.

Les pupilles améthyste le fixèrent sans comprendre. Comment avait-il pu apprendre aussi vite ? Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu le petit. Lors de cet examen qu'il devait surveiller. Il l'avait impressionné par ses capacités intellectuelles et sa rapidité. C'est pourquoi il avait immédiatement accepté de le prendre dans son équipe. Il avait eu envie de voir s'il était réellement aussi doué. Et aujourd'hui, l'ainé Elric l'impressionnait également.

Un sourire plein de fierté, qu'Ed ne pouvait voir, apparut sur le visage d'Envy.

Le nouveau maître de l'appareil sentit l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines lorsqu'il repéra un avion ennemi dans ses 3heures-bas. Il vrilla et tomba en oblique, son mouvement accompagné d'une légère poussé du frein l'amena directement dans les 6heures de son adversaire. Il chargea, son pouce se positionna au dessus du bouton. Il appuya. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il tuait de ses propres mains. Il entendit une explosion.

« Plus que deux. » Rappela le brun avachi à ses côtés. « Garde les yeux ouverts. Ca passera. »

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et il arriva à se reconcentrer sur son nouveau travail. Son poing se resserra sur la manette et l'avion prit de la vitesse, s'envolant vers les autres. Il trouva sans trop de problèmes une place dans ce bordel d'organisation, cherchant l'un des chasseurs rebelles qu'il restait à descendre. Alors, qu'il évita de peu un avion perdu, il vit le blason de l'adversaire passer au dessus de lui. Immédiatement, il fit demi-tour et prit de l'altitude, suivant la trace de l'ennemi. Il accéléra autant qu'il le pouvait et rattrapa sa proie.

« ED ! » S'écria Envy tout d'un coup. « C'est un piège ! Sors nous de là ! »

Le brun venait de repérer le deuxième chasseur rebelle, et il était juste derrière eux. L'appareil qu'ils suivaient plongea dans le vide, cherchant à leur échapper maintenant qu'ils étaient tombés dans leur piège. Ed le suivit dans sa chute, se refusant à le laisser s'échapper.

« Aido ! Meisson ! Venez nous couvrir. » Ordonna le lieutenant, qui était bien embêté que le dernier avion les suive encore.

Le viseur tanguait, ne voulant pas s'accrocher à leur ennemi. Ed grinça des dents. Il le suivait à la trace, mais ils bougeaient encore trop pour qu'il puisse l'aligner. Au moins, ça avait l'avantage d'être pareil pour leur poursuivant. Mais bientôt, ils durent calmer le mouvement, histoire de ne pas faire exploser les moteurs avec tous ces changements d'allure. Le natté saisit sa chance et shoota. Le coup toucha leur cible.

« Plus qu'un... »

Il ferma ses yeux. Cette fois-ci car il appréhendait la suite... Ils allaient devoir maintenant compter sur la rapidité de leur coéquipier.

* * *

Lorsque Lin arriva là où l'adresse, qu'il lui avait griffonné l'avait amené, une dizaine de véhicules remplissaient la cour qui amenait au bâtiment. Un homme empressé vint jusqu'à lui.

« C'est vous l'expert ? » Lui demanda-t-il sans même demander son nom en premier.

« Oui. » Répondit-il, écoutant son instinct.

« Très bien, suivez moi. » Dit l'homme en l'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Lin se demanda si pour une fois, il avait eu raison de suivre son feeling. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quel merdier il s'était fourré. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Quidam.

L'odeur du sang lui monta au nez et il eut peur que son vœu ne soit exaucé d'une manière ironique et déplaisante. Ils montèrent les dernières marches et le vieil homme le fit rentrer dans un bureau. La pièce était en désordre. Des meubles jonchaient au sol, des papiers tachés de poussières ainsi que des copeaux de bois étaient répandu donnant à l'ensemble un aspect de litière. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur quelques souillures carmins jusqu'à arriver à la silhouette dessiné à la craie d'où dépassait une grande tache de sang. Au vue de la taille de la silhouette, le président était mort. Il était rassuré. Le mercenaire avait réussi sa mission. Mais où était-il ?

« Vous avez touché à quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le vieux garde.

« Non... On a juste retiré le corps et marqué son emplacement. » Répondit-il calmement. « On vous attendait pour le reste. »

« Il n'y avait qu'un seul corps ? » Interrogea-t-il, faignant d'être intéressé. « Par où est parti l'agresseur ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il soit rentré par la fenêtre, mais il n'a pas pu ressortir par là. Elle s'est verrouillée automatiquement quand on a sonné l'alarme. »

« Elle est encore verrouillée ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Ca pourrait être problématique, lorsqu'ils s'enfuiraient...

« Non, on a éteint l'alarme. »

Le problème de la fuite en moins, le faux inspecteur se concentra sur l'examen minutieux de la pièce. Après avoir examiné les moindres recoins du sol des yeux, il passa au plafond. Et dès qu'il leva ses yeux gris, il remarqua immédiatement un détail que d'autre aurait pu prendre pour de simples éclaboussures de sang. Il en était sûr, c'était des traces de doigts.

« Vous avez des appareils photos ? » Quémanda-t-il pour se débarrasser de sa nounou. « De gros appareils, les plus puissant que vous ayez ? »

« Oui, ils sont dans une des voitures. » Répliqua l'autre.

« Vous pourriez aller me les chercher ? Et dîtes aux autres de ne pas approcher de la salle que je puisse prendre les photos tranquilles. »

Il acquiesça, ne se doutant de rien, et quitta la pièce rapidement. Lin s'empressa de refermer la grande porte, tira le bureau jusqu'à le placer sous le conduit et grimpa dessus. Une fois à bonne hauteur, il retira la plaque qui couvrait l'ouverture. Son cœur loupa un battement et il se glissa à l'intérieur pour attraper le corps qu'il apercevait. Le plus délicatement qu'il put il l'extirpa de sa cachette, et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi. Je suis venu te chercher. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille quand il sentit le garçon frissonner à son contact.

Il savait que cette réaction venait directement des reflexes guerriers du tueur, c'est pourquoi il avait préféré le rassurer, pour éviter de recevoir un coup.

Son regard chercha les blessures graves, tachant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur sa beauté. Il était blessé à l'abdomen. Le prince retira sa ceinture de tissus xinoise et la noua autour de la fine taille. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux et il espérait que ça suffirait à maintenir son collègue vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Ranfan. Il retira son manteau et y enroula Quidam.

Il le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre, avant de disparaître de cette maison, il jeta sur la scène de crime une grenade. Jamais, il ne leur laisserait la moindre chance de retrouver son bourreau.

* * *

Aido repéra le vaisseau de son supérieur. Il piqua en vrille et alla le couvrir.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda Meisson.

« On va déjà faire notre bouleau et aller le couvrir. Si on arrive avant qu'ils ne se soient fais tuer, ils auront déjà eu une sacrée chance. »

« Et si ils se font pas tirer avant qu'on arrive ? »

« Alors, d'ici qu'on arrive à l'aligner il est peu probable que l'ennemi ne l'ait pas fait avant nous. »

Le bouclé n'avait pas envie de tuer ses camarades, mais c'était la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Alors, à choisir, il préférait ne pas être celui qui tirerait. Bien qu'il savait que durant le reste de sa vie, il ne pourra plus se regarder dans le miroir sans être dégouter. Il aura laissé ses compagnons mourir... L'image que Lloyd avait de lui changera. L'image que sa sœur avait de lui changera. L'image qu'il avait de lui changera. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. C'est pourquoi, il était heureux d'avoir mis de côté un revolver dans ses valises...

Il arriva derrière le dernier rebelle, Machinalement, il chercha à aligner le chasseur. Chose faîte, il chargea le missile. Puis, il laissa son pouce en plan au dessus du bouton, attendant. Le coup était près à partir, mais il devrait patienter un moment encore. Les autres devaient penser qu'il n'avait pas encore aligné sa cible... S'ils savaient. Meisson détourna son regard. Il ne devait pas vouloir voir ça. Son cœur était déchiré en deux. Si ça n'avait pas été pour sa belle, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Ils attendirent.

Quand tout d'un coup, Aido vit sur l'écran le message "Vous avez un appel" clignoter en lettres vertes. Étonné, il appuya sur la touche activant le haut parleur.

« Aido ! » Résonna une voix qu'il connaissait. « Arrête tout ! »

« Lloyd ? Où es-tu ? » Demanda le blond surpris, en se remémorant l'annonce de l'absence du châtain.

« Je suis à la base. » Répondit-il aussitôt. « Je suis allé prévenir Mustang qu'il devait évacuer la ville avant midi. Ils ont pas vraiment tout compris, mais ils vont le faire. »

Le bouclé resta silencieux. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cet appel. S'il était à la base, pourquoi n'attendit-il pas qu'il revienne. Il n'était pas en manque de sa présence au point de l'appeler en plein combat, tout de même ! Il pouvait être tolérant, mais il y avait une limite. Là, il avait un autre problème, sur les nerfs à régler. Il voyait le rebelle charger la fusée...

« Bref ! » Abrégea l'amoureux. « J'ai quelqu'un ici qui veut vous parler à toi et Meisson. »

Avant que le bouclé et son copilote n'aient le temps de comprendre, une voix faible, mais féminine retentit dans l'appareil.

« Grand frère... Chéri... Vous allez bien ? »

Aido en eut le souffle coupé, son cerveau venait de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il enfonça le bouton. Le son de l'explosion retentit deux secondes plus tard.

« C'est toi qui a tiré ? » Demanda la nordiste.

« Oui... » Réalisa l'ainé Hanabusa.

« C'était un beau son. » Ria la fille, comprenant qu'il signifiait beaucoup.

Ils venaient de gagner la guerre.

* * *

Les chasseurs atterrirent, acclamé par les soldats.

Lloyd parlait avec le colonel Mustang qui le félicitait de les avoir sauver de l'explosion de la ville qui avait emporté avec elle les derniers rebelles, mais demandait tout de même des explications. Il se contenta de dire qu'il avait reçu un message anonyme. C'était en partie vrai... Il ne connaissait pas le véritable nom de Jack. La fille Hanabusa se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé, dont on l'avait privé pendant deux ans, puis ce fut au tour d'Aido de se faire mouiller les joues par les larmes de bonheur de sa sœur. La scène se passa sous les yeux attendris du sauveteur, mais celui-ci quitta la foule, retournant à la base, après avoir jeté un dernier regard au bouclé.

On appela un médecin quand Envy sortit de l'appareil, et quand Riza lui demanda comment il avait fait pour piloter lorsque l'incident s'était produit, ils furent tous étonnés d'apprendre que celui qui avait terminé la bataille était l'officier Elric. Le blond écouta à peine les félicitations qu'on lui donna. Quelques mois plus tôt, il rêvait de ce jour, maintenant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait c'était l'état de son aimé. Les deux militaires réussirent tout de même à s'échapper de ce monde et partirent rejoindre l'infirmerie, avec l'aide précieuse du médecin/vigil qui venait d'arriver. On le regardait partir au chevet du brun sans comprendre. S'ils savaient... Ils ferraient une crise cardiaque. Car le visage du lieutenant était éclairé d'une once de bonheur à la vue de l'officier. Et c'était quelque chose que peu savait traduire.

_

* * *

NDLA: The sweet story ends in a few days... _

_Des commentaires ? Vous faîtes par prier surtout XD_

_FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE :_

**APPRENTISSAGE**


	25. Epilogue

**DERNIER CHAPITRE**

Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient malheureusement pas XD Même si je serais très heureuse de le racheter à Arakawa-sempai ^_^ Les droits de Tales of Symphonia sont la propriété de Namco, et Vampire Knight est le fruit de l'imagination de Matsuri Hino. Pour le reste je suis 100 % responsable XD

Et oui, Vous arrivez à la fin de cette fic. Merci à ceux qui l'on suivit jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous serez là pour ma prochaine fic, dont je posterais le prochain d'ici une ou deux semaines... Pour en revenir à celle-là ! C'était, généralement, un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi de passer à fanfiction, c'est, il faut l'avouer, d'un autre niveau que ce que je faisais avant. C'est mieux d'écrire pour des personnes qui s'y connaissent un minimum en écriture ^_^ On progresse plus qu'à demander l'avis de ses amis. XD Même si je ne les remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir pousser à récrire. (Bisous à vous mes puces ! Pour celles qui liraient jusqu'ici ^_^)

Bon... Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus synthétique car ça fait un moment que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre (je sais, j'aime me faire désirer ^_^)

Bonne lecture

Enjoy it

* * *

Ce fut le chant du vent qui guida le pirate aux yeux bleues jusqu'à un état de conscience. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment, le temps qu'il s'habitue à la lumière du jour. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il devait être à leur hôtel et à en voir la couleur du ciel il était autour de deux heure de l'après-midi. Il vira la couverture et examina son corps. Les deux plaies que la lame du président avait laissé sur sa peau avaient été soignées et bandées, mais il portait encore le pantalon de la veille et personne ne lui avait fait sa toilette. Il en fut heureux. Il détestait qu'on le traite avec pitié.

Il se figea lorsqu'un ronflement parvint à son oreille. Lin était avachi dans un fauteuil, endormi. Un filet de bave séché perlait sur sa mâchoire. Quidam sourit. Il avait beau essayer de repousser cette sensation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri. Le prince avait du le veiller toute la matinée et après une nuit blanche. Il avait fini par tomber de sommeil. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que cette matière si douce sur laquelle il reposait n'était pas le matelas, mais le manteau de son ami.

L'assassin descendit du lit et partit vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre une douche et se changer. Il ne savait pas s'il était supposé avoir mal ou non. De toute manière, il ne le ressentirait jamais. Jamais il ne connaîtrait la douleur. C'était comme ça, il était né avec une analgésie congénitale, aussi appelée insensibilité congénitale à la douleur. Ses parents, médecins, s'en étaient très vite rendu compte, et avaient toujours fait attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Les pauvres étaient morts de fatigue, ils n'avaient pas réussi à gérer... Quidam avait cinq ans à l'époque. Il était allé vivre chez son tuteur, un membre de l'armé de terre complètement fêlé, qui, lui, avait vu dans sa maladie un miracle. Il l'avait entrainé au combat sous toutes ses formes, pendant 10 longues années. L'enfant ayant dépassé le maître, il lui dit que pour commencer sa carrière de tueur, il suffisait qu'il fasse parler de lui, en commettant un meurtre. Il avait suivi son conseil. Il l'avait tué lui. Pour lui avoir volé son enfance, pour ne pas avoir soutenu ses parents alors qu'il disait être leur ami, pour l'avoir contraint à vivre là-dedans, et pour l'avoir rendu dépendant de sa maladie. Il avait tué son tuteur. Puis, il avait disparu, prit plusieurs noms, fait une fausse carte d'identité pour chaque, bref, il avait fait tout ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Tout était fait minutieusement, méthodiquement, comme il l'avait appris. Et il s'en était sorti.

Une fois sa douche prise, il refit ses bandages, vérifiant qu'aucunes blessures n'avaient échappés à son control. Il désinfecta les quelques éraflures qui ne tarderaient pas à partir. Il utilisait les produits les plus efficaces qui étaient également les plus douloureux, mais il n'en souffrirait pas de toute façon. Il enfila un bas de pyjama ainsi que le haut assorti. Puisqu'il avait le temps, il pouvait se permettre de suivre les conseils de ses parents et attendre sagement au lit que son chaperon (ici ranfan) lui dise qu'il pouvait se lever.

Il grimpa sur le lit, repassa sous la couette et s'enroula dans le manteau, en humant l'odeur. Ca sentait le sang, lui, et Lin...

* * *

« Voilà ! Ca devrait être bon. » S'exclama le médecin alors que le brun refermait sa chemise, masquant ses nouveaux bandages. « Je préfère vous garder ici pour la journée. Reposez-vous et vous pourrez partir demain à votre réveil. »

« Très bien... » Ronchonna Envy à l'idée de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

« Par contre... » Ajouta l'homme en blanc, visiblement embêté. « Dois-je dire à votre ami qu'il peut entrer ? »

Le lieutenant hésita un moment. Puis il répondit d'une voix sèche.

« Non... Dîtes lui que je lui parlerais demain. »

Il n'avait pas envie qu'il le voit comme ça...

Le docteur acquiesça et sortit. Il l'entendit parler avec l'officier qui l'attendait dehors, et quand la voix du natté, qui demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentrer, lui vint jusqu'aux oreilles, il sentit son cœur se serrait.

Toutes ces années, il les avait passé à rejeter toute forme d'attachement avec ses amants. Et pourtant... Il le sentait. C'était certain. Il avait fait le ménage dans le bordel d'émotions qui régnait. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Il était amoureux d'Edward Elric !

Si au départ, son attraction pour le blond avait été tout simplement physique. Maintenant il se mettait à regretter sa présence, à manquer sa voix, à sourire au souvenir de ses grimaces et à rayonner de fierté pour son adresse au pilotage. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Il ne s'en rappelait même pas. Quel goût avait les lèvres du natté déjà ? La question lui trotta dans la tête inlassablement, le genre de question qui t'empêche de fermer l'œil de la nuit avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse. Et le contact de son corps ? Dieu ! Il le désirait comme jamais il ne l'avait désiré avant ! Il voulait le prendre et il ne voulait pas le prendre, les deux à la fois se bousculaient dans son cerveau. De toute façon, jusqu'à demain, il était coincé sur un lit d'hôpital. Et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Ed puisse le voir ainsi.

Il porta sa main à son visage et effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts. Il portait sa marque jusque dans son âme.

« Edward Elric... Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

* * *

Aido se retourna, une fois de plus, sur le matelas, cherchant à trouver une position dans laquelle il arrive à trouver le sommeil. Mais rien à faire. Pourtant, il ne manquait pas de place cette fois-ci. Seul les militaires qui aidaient à remettre tout en ordre étaient encore ici, ainsi que ceux qui seraient décorés demain. Envy étant à l'infirmerie et Meisson s'étant évadé au bras de sa fiancée, il avait le lit pour lui tout seul. Les autres militaires présents dans la salle n'étaient pas assez gradés pour oser demander à partager le lit, de toute manière, anesthésié par l'alcool de la victoire, ils auraient pu dormir nimporte où. Cependant, il s'était attendu à ce que Lloyd demande à dormir avec lui, et il n'était pas venu.

Ce simple détail le rendait insomniaque. Savoir que le châtain avait délibérément choisi de dormir sans lui le tracassait horriblement. Il était là, quelque part dans la pièce. Le bouclé, ne tenant plus, se leva et se promena entre les corps allongés jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

« Lloyd... » Appela-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant.

« Quoi ? » Grogna l'autre en se retournant vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu dors pas avec moi ? »

Lloyd soupira. Il se leva et attrapa Aido par le poignet, l'entrainant jusqu'au lit. Ils s'y allongèrent et le nordiste alla se blottir contre lui.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il, le sentant se crisper à son contact.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les prunelles bleu clair se levèrent septique, pour capturer celles noisette de son petit ami.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » S'inquiéta Aido n'aimant pas ce silence. « Tu m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? »

« Je t'aime toujours... » Répliqua-t-il dérangé et gêné. « C'est juste que... J'ai besoin que tu sois franc avec moi. Je sais que ça fait pas cool. Mais, il faut que je sache ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Après qui je passe ? »

Surpris par la question, le bouclé eut un temps d'arrêt. Il se demanda s'il blaguait, mais il paressait sérieux.

« Envy... »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Lloyd calmement.

« Il y a bien eu quelqu'un avant. » Dit-il en réfléchissant. « Mais c'était une relation platonique. On n'a jamais fait plus que s'embrasser. »

« Personne d'autre ? » Insista le châtain, se souvenant de ce que le président avait inventé.

« Personne d'autre. » Répondit-il sûr de lui.

Lloyd se prit à sourire. Il glissa une main derrière la nuque du blond et l'embrassa. Celui-ci préféra ne pas se poser de questions sur les motifs du baiser et y répondit. Ils scellaient leurs lèvres dans des caresses poussées. Leurs langues se joignirent dans un tango langoureux qui fit monter des frissons le long de leur colonne vertébral. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Je serais le dernier ? » Demanda Lloyd avec les yeux bien brillants. »

« C'est promis ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

L'échange buccal reprit. Les mains du nordiste se perdirent dans les mèches de son vis à vis, tandis les siennes se posèrent furieusement sur ses hanches, rapprochant leurs corps l'un de l'autre. Aido fit descendre ses doigts le long du corps de son homme et les passa sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le bas ventre. Lloyd eut un hoquet de surprise et du se mordre fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

« Tu veux faire ça là ? » Demanda le châtain étonné et indécis à l'idée de se faire surprendre par les autres militaires de la salle.

« Bien sûr que non. » Sourit le bouclé.

Il sauta du lit et tendit la main vers son copilote qui finit par le suivre. Le bouclé les fit sortir de la chambre et ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Aido les fit passer par la partie de l'hôtel normalement réservée aux employés. Ils longèrent les couloirs et arrivèrent devant une porte toute simple. Après un moment d'hésitation, le blond ouvrit la porte et entra. Lloyd le suivit. Ses yeux examinèrent les alentours. Ils étaient dans la buanderie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son investigation car déjà le blond réclamait un nouveau baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier. Laissant leur désir s'enflammer sous leurs lèvres, ils reculèrent jusqu'à la porte du placard contre laquelle Aido se retrouva coincé. Lloyd faisait vagabonder ses caresses partout sur le corps de son aimé. A bout de souffle, il lâcha ses lèvres et vint sucer la peau de son cou blanchâtre. Le nordiste se laissa faire, et, pantelant, il tata le mur pour trouver l'endroit où il pourrait faire coulisser la porte du placard. Chose faîte, il repoussa le châtain et se retourna pour récupérer une bonne quantité de drap qu'il fit immédiatement tombé au sol. Puis, il refit face à son homologue. D'une main stressée, il déboutonna rapidement sa veste et la retira. Le tissus ayant touché terre, il s'approcha de son petit ami et lui offrit un baiser chaste, avant de le tirer vers le lit improvisé où ils seraient, d'une seconde à l'autre, allongés, enlacés dans une étreinte complète.

* * *

Leurs souffles frénétiques s'élevaient dans la pièce. La sueur huilait leurs corps qui glissaient l'un sur l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante. La chaleur pesait dans la chambre, et pourtant l'air était glacé dehors... Quidam blottit sa tête contre l'épaule du prince, tachant de reprendre son souffle, sans pour autant tant arrêter d'onduler son bassin. Les mains du xinois suivaient le mouvement sans l'entraver, autorisant ses doigts à caresser la peau satinée.

Lin ne comprenait plus rien. Comment s'était-il retrouvé assis, nu, dans le lit de Quidam, avec ce dernier empalé sur lui ? Le châtain ne lui avait jamais témoigné le moindre signe d'attention. Il y a quelques heures, le mercenaire tolérait à peine sa présence, et maintenant ils faisaient l'amour ! Où était la logique dans cette histoire ? Il voulut lui demander des explications, mais l'autre, le voyant ouvrir la bouche, l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Le brun ne put que se plier à la décision de son amant et ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Des décharges électriques se faisaient la course dans son corps, faisant des allers-retours de son bas-ventre à son cerveau en prenant des détours dans chaque parcelles de son être. Les lèvres du tueur happaient les siennes comme un affamé l'aurait fait, se refermant et se rouvrant inlassablement, le dévorant de ses pressions. Il appuya sur les épaules du prince pour se soulever plus haut et retomba plus rudement sur son sexe. Un hoquet de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Lin qui sentait le souffle de l'autre mourir dans sa bouche, l'emplissant d'une chaleur enivrante et profonde. Il remonta l'une de ses mains le long du dos du pirate et la posa sur sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus. Approfondissant le baiser, il commença à lui lécher les lèvres, réclamant l'entrée. Quidam l'accorda immédiatement, et leurs langues s'enroulèrent dans un défi de caresses et d'étreintes. Le prince gémit lorsque son amant ralentit la cadence et passa sa langue le long de la sienne dans un attouchement lent et insupportablement bon. Ne tenant plus, il détourna la tête face à ce trop-plein de sensations. L'autre se vengea sur son cou dont il taquina une veine palpitante.

Lin sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder et il se fit violence pour repousser ce moment au plus tard. Histoire de penser à autre chose, il s'appliqua à stimuler l'éphèbe au mieux en jouant avec son oreille. Lui aussi avait un côté espiègle, et il lui montrerait. Il sourit en sentant le corps frissonner contre lui. Ses doigts coururent sur les cuisses fines, redessinant leur perfection, palpant leurs muscles galbés. Les halètements du châtain se firent plus rauques et il accéléra son ondulation. Face à ça, le prince dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de jouir. Il souffrait le martyr, mais il s'était promis d'attendre que Quidam jouisse. Et à en juger par les palpitations qui animaient le corps dépourvu d'imperfections, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Il ne put sentir la puissance de son orgasme qu'après une nouvelle série de jeux de bassin circulaire qui eut raison du tueur.

Ils restèrent pantelant un instant, avant que le pince ne sente les bras de son amant s'enrouler autour de son cou et sa tête se loger contre la sienne. Il resserra son emprise autour de la taille du garçon et l'enlaça. Doucement, il s'allongea, entrainant Quidam avec lui. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi pour toujours, étendu avec cet homme, se délectant de cette odeur, appréciant ce contact et gravant, dans sa mémoire, cette présence.

« Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? » Demanda Lin toujours un peu dans les vapes. « Tu aurais pu m'avoir bien plus tôt, si tu l'aurais réclamé. »

Les yeux bleu acier pétillèrent de malice et un sourire se dessina sur le visage.

« Parce que c'est ainsi que ça devait se finir. » Répliqua-t-il un brin espiègle, avant d'ajouter devant l'incompréhension du prince. « Tu comprendras demain. »

* * *

Le soleil se leva comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'air n'était pas empli de fumée et de l'odeur de la poudre. Toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient produites faisaient parti du passé.

Les militaires présents se rassemblèrent, appelé pour leur décerner la médaille qui leur revenait. Pour la plupart ce fut la seule récompense qu'ils reçurent pour avoir risqué leur vie. Pour d'autres, les affaires étaient bien plus fleurissantes. Aido reçut son ordre de transfert pour le nord, mais il y irait en tant que lieutenant. Loyd, lui, avec l'aide de la récompense que le colonel Mustang lui avait donné pour les avoir sauvé des mines, n'eut pas trop à insister pour s'y faire transférer également. Il resterait tout de même officier, mais sous le commandement d'Aido, et il demeurerait son coéquipier. Le colonel Mustang, lui, avait réussi, pour son implication dans la rébellion, à s'accaparer la place de président. Il avait évidemment choisi Riza pour être son garde du corps.

« Edward Elric ! » Appela le nouveau président d'une voix puissante.

Le natté se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade, devant les regards envieux des autres militaires, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Même s'il ne savait pas encore quelle serait sa récompense, il l'avait mérité. Il grimpa sereinement les trois petites marches et rejoint le brun qui prenait son travail à cœur. Toutefois, le blond fut étonné de voir que Meisson était toujours à ses côtés, alors qu'il venait de recevoir son ordre de mission.

« Ecoutez... » Commença le dom juan d'une voix mal assuré. « Vous êtes tout deux de très bons pilotes, l'un a plus d'expérience et l'autre plus de technique. Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux parfaitement qualifiés pour ce poste. Alors, Envy a fait son choix... »

Ed sentit Meisson le fusiller du regard. Ca y est, il allait encore passé pour la salope qui obtient son augmentation en couchant avec son supérieur. Sauf que désolé, cette fois, il n'avait pas couché pas avec son supérieur !

« Meisson, Jolio Comanche prenant sa retraite, vous serez le nouveau lieutenant de la section-B » Annonça-t-il solennellement en lui tendant son affectation. « Edward Elric, vous obtenez le grade de lieutenant de la section-A. »

« Quoi ! » S'écria le natté, déboussolé par cette nouvelle. « C'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ! »

« A moins que vous souhaitait être affecté dans une autre caserne. » Répliqua Roy, ne comprenant rien au trouble réel du garçon. « Meisson deviendra alors, le responsable de la section-A. »

Ed prit le titre d'une main tremblante. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être nommé lieutenant de la section-A ? C'était le titre d'Envy qu'il tenait en main ! S'échappant de cette ambiance fort peu adapté aux morts qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, il remonta le chemin qui le conduirait à la falaise. Ne tenant plus, il se mit à courir, courir, jusqu'à ce que les cris de la fête n'atteignent plus ses oreilles. Il déboucha sur le point culminant de l'endroit et le vent le frappa au visage lorsqu'il s'approcha du bord, séchant les perles de larmes qui reposait sur le bord de ses yeux. Ses yeux dorés admirèrent un moment l'étendue bleue à quelques mètres plus bas.

« T'as quand même pas l'intention de te suicider tout de même ? » Ricana une voix qui lui fit louper un battement.

Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Il était là, assis sur cette pierre où il était également quelques mois plus tôt. A l'époque où le blond n'était pas encore amoureux. Ce jour où il lui avait parlé de son passé pour la première fois...

Ed secoua vivement la tête, autant pour répondre à la question que pour chasser ses pensées qui le ravageait. Mais, l'entretient qu'il venait d'avoir lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que ses questions.

« Envy... » Murmura-t-il en venant s'assoir à ses côtés. « On vient de me nommer lieutenant de la section-A. »

« Félicitations... » Répondit le brun lascivement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Répliqua le blond. « Comment ça se fait que je puisse avoir ce poste. C'est le tien ! »

« Plus maintenant. C'est le tien. »

Les yeux du petit d'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que ses lèvres mimaient un vague "pourquoi".

« J'ai eu une promotion moi aussi. » Avoua Envy au bout d'un moment de silence. « Je suis colonel maintenant. »

« Quoi ! Mais c'est génial ! » Se réjouit le natté.

« Pour ce qui est de l'affectation, ils m'ont conseillé City West... Et j'ai accepté. »

Ed eut l'impression de se prendre un TGV en plaine figure. Quoique... Il aurait peut-être préféré le TGV. Le résultat aurait été le même, mais il n'aurait pas eu à entendre ces mots de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait.

« Pourquoi tu pars ? » S'écria-t-il troublé. « C'est de ma faute ? »

Les pupilles améthyste lui jetèrent un regard noir qui le terrifia au plus profond de son être.

« Pourquoi ? Et tu oses le demander ? Evidement que c'est de ta faute ! » Beugla-t-il sans prendre la peine de masquer ses émotions. « Avant que t'arrives ici, j'étais le meilleur pilote de tout le pays ! Je pouvais aligner n'importe lequel de mes adversaires. J'étais le meilleur ! Le meilleur ! Puis, toi, tu débarques ici. Tu fous la merde dans ma liaison avec Aido. Tu me voles mon meilleur ami. Et tu te débrouille pour devenir mon coéquipier ! »

« Ca s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça... »

« Tais-toi ! » Le coupa Envy. « J'ai tenté d'être compréhensif. Tu étais borné, curieux, dépendant, et tu te payais des cours particuliers en m'offrant ton corps. Tu manquais de discrétion. J'ai manqué de me faire rayer de la carrière militaire par ta faute ! Tu étais trop émotif. Tu réclamais trop d'attention. T'en avais jamais assez. Tu réclamais de l'amour. Comme si j'aurais pu t'en donner ! Et pourtant j'en suis venu à t'aimer... Tu es ingrat. Tu piques des crises de nerfs tout le temps. Tu hurles comme une fillette dès que la situation se gatte là-haut. Dire que tu vas être lieutenant ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Ca doit être parce que je t'aime... C'est la seule solution possible. P'tain ! Pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit toi ? T'es le pire ! Le pire ! Et moi qui me voyais finir mes jours à dilapider ma fortune en plaisir primaire. J'arrive à peine à toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Ca va faire des mois que j'ai pas eu d'orgasme, car ça va faire des mois qu'on la pas fait ! P'tain ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait de moi ? Comment c'est arrivé ? T'es un vrai bébé. Tu te vexes dès qu'on parle de taille, alors que personne ne peu nier que t'es petit. Ne dis rien ! » Ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer à l'insulte suprême. « Tu me fais passer pour un salopard. Lloyd m'a cassé la gueule par ta faute. Jack m'a tiré dessus par ta faute. Et toi tu te permets de faire la maman possessive, de venir me faire mes bandages, de me veiller ? Et moi je te laisse faire. J'y comprends rien ! C'est le bordel dans ma tête ! Explique moi ! Dis moi, toi, pourquoi je t'aime ? »

Il n'eut jamais de réponse. Il sentit le blond se jeter sur lui. Bien vite, ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Ed retenait son visage entre ses paumes, le baiser qu'il donnait était presque violent, mais juste à cause de sa brusquerie. En vérité, il était désespéré. Le natté s'éloigna souriant en fixant le garçon.

« Redis le encore ! » Demanda-t-il amusé.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna l'ex lieutenant toujours surpris par l'acte de son copilote.

« Redis le que tu m'aimes ! »

Envy poussa un juron et fit la promesse de ne jamais plus dire ces mots. Ed éclata de rire et reprit ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, le brun répondit immédiatement, happant vivement les lèvres du plus jeune, comme pour y laisser une marque. Il les mordilla, le blessant légèrement, puis lécha ces égratignures pour les apaiser. Le blond voyant cela comme une demande, qui l'était peut-être, entrouvrit la bouche, laissant son souffle caresser celle de son partenaire. Sentant cela, le dit partenaire enfourna sa langue dans la cavité, en explorant les recoins qu'il aurait pu oublier. Le natté poussa un bref gémissement plaintif, cependant, il fut le premier à entrelacer leur langue. Ils commencèrent ce mouvement mécanique bien connu, mais qui pourtant leur faisaient autant d'effet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux arrivèrent à leur limite. Ed baissa la tête, gêné. Il joignit ses doigts, derrière la nuque de son ainé, et calla sa tête contre son épaule. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi pour toujours. Toutefois, il sentit les doigts d'Envy lui déboutonner sa veste et l'en débarrasser. Ses pupilles se levèrent, perplexe, jusqu'à leur homologue.

« Je suis désolé... » Marmonna le brun péniblement. « Mais, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. »

Les joues du lieutenant Elric prirent une belle teinte cramoisie. N'en tenant pas compte, l'autre le débarrassa de son haut qui glissa en dessous de son protégé. Puis, il retira le sien, sous ce regard qu'il avait perverti. Une fois qu'il eut étalé le tout, il allongea le garçon sur le tas, et s'attaqua à son pantalon.

« Envy... » Grommela le blondinet. « Tu pourrais me toucher un peu, avant d'être si direct. »

« Je le ferrais une fois que je t'aurais débarrassé de ton futal. » Ricana-t-il.

Chose faîte, il tenu sa promesse et entreprit de couvrir le torse de son petit ami de caresses tout en commençant à se presser contre lui. Ce fut le début d'une longue série de gémissement qui passèrent les lèvres du natté. Les mains expertes du gradé se réappropriaient son corps, retrouvant les divers endroits qu'elles savaient sensibles. Et il eut honte de l'énorme érection que son boxer ne devait pas cacher.

Souhaitant rétablir le score, il se redressa, repoussant légèrement le brun, et fit glisser la ceinture hâtivement. Par la suite, il voulut se concentrer sur le pantalon, mais Envy décida de lui compliquer la tache et posa une main entre ses cuisses. Ed poussa un hoquet de surprise qui se finissait en gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains, encrées au vêtement, se mirent à trembler, tant il retenait les petits cris qui ne demandaient qu'à franchir sa bouche. L'autre continua ses caresses obscènes, cherchant à faire tomber cette barrière de réserve que son amant possédait encore. Il voulait le voir se perdre dans ses bras, s'abandonner à lui, sans peur, sans contraintes. Il voulait que leur relation devienne fusionnelle.

Ed parvint à descendre la braguette malgré l'handicap que le brun lui donnait. Le pantalon glissa plus facilement. Mais, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps il stoppa la main de l'autre.

« Arrête. Sinon, j'vais jouir. »

« Oui. Ce serait bête de finir comme ça. » Susurra-t-il en souriant d'un air pervers.

Sa main remonta et il lui retira son boxer. Réalisant où ils allaient en venir, Ed changea de position et se mit en levrette. Anxieux, il attendit la suite. Toutefois, seul un silence gênant lui répondit. Il voulut se retourner pour voir ce qu'Envy faisait, mais il le sentit soudain le retourner vivement sur le dos. Un juron de douleur tenta de franchir sa bouche, heureusement des lèvres capricieuses vinrent empêcher ce son de sortir. Les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent et il le vit, au dessus de lui, l'embrassant amoureusement. Il se sentit rougir de le savoir si près.

« Envy ? » Interrogea-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« T'aime pas cette position non ? » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais toi ? » Répliqua le plus jeune. « Je croyais que c'était ta préférée... »

« Je t'ai menti. » Susurra le brun en lui léchant l'oreille. « Elle a juste quelques avantages... Mais toi, j'ai envie de voir ton visage. »

Ed se dit qu'il devait répondre quelque chose à cela, mais le seul son qu'il réussit à emmètre fut un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'un doigt pénétra son intimité. Il poussa sa tête contre le cou du colonel, essayant de se détendre avec cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. A peine commença-t-il à apprécier le traitement, qu'un autre doit fut inséré. Envy l'embrassa pour étouffer le dernier cri. Leurs langues se touchaient alors qu'il effectuait des mouvements de ciseau pour le préparer. Peut-être un peu trop rapidement, le dernier doigt arriva. Pour se faire pardonner de sa brusquerie, il l'embrassa plus profondément, sa langue sondant la bouche de l'autre avec une passion qui leur était réservé. Ed retourna le baiser de tout son cœur, oubliant tout le reste.

Une fois que toute trace de douleur eut disparu du visage du garçon, il retira ses doigts, s'appropriant un grognement de la part de son amant. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent dans un sourire qui refroidit l'ardeur du natté, alors qu'il faisait passer ses jambes sur ses épaules. Ed se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un cri de sortir lorsqu'il se sentit pénétrer. Le plus grand se fit violence le temps qu'il arrête, mais n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour commencer à se mouvoir en lui.

Envy entendit l'autre étouffer quelques gémissements de douleur... Ca ne l'étonnait pas. Etant donné que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, le blond était plutôt serré, un peu comme lors de leur première fois... Il allait juste falloir qu'il se réhabitue à lui. En attenant, il essaya d'être assez doux dans ses mouvements tout en faisant monter le désir de son petit ami. Et ce n'est qu'après 3 ou 5 bonnes minutes, qu'il put enfin l'entendre gémir de plaisir.

Ayant peur de jouir avant lui, il redoubla d'attention envers Edward. Ses caresses se firent plus pousser et ses coups de rein plus précis. Sa langue jouait avec sa consœur, tout deux refusaient de se plier aux caprices de l'autre. Le natté commençait à sérieusement perdre la tête face à ce débordement de sensation auquel il n'était plus habitué. Il crut perdre connaissance, mais en réalité, la seule chose qu'il perdait s'était son contrôle. Il se donnait sans appréhension, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Il ne pensait plus. Car tout ce dont il avait rêvé, tout ce qu'il avait pensé, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé n'avait plus d'importance du moment que ceci était réel.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir et de déception alors qu'il se sentait jouir. Envy le ramena à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tandis qu'il se rependait en lui. Ed le sentit mimer quelque chose contre ses lèvres et, reconnaissant ces mots, il sourit.

* * *

« Il est parti ? » Demanda la xinoise en voyant le prince redescendre le lendemain seul.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'assit devant son petit déjeuner tardif avec un air cadavérique.

« Si tu veux, on peut tenter de le retrouver.... » Proposa la femme, dans un excès de pitié, bien qu'elle savait que ce moment devait arrivé.

Le garçon releva ses yeux qui brillaient à l'idée de retrouver son amant. Cependant, il les reposa sur son repas et dit.

« Non... C'est bon... »

La femme le regarda sans comprendre. Il lui offrit un faible sourire.

« Je le savais... » Murmura-t-il nostalgiquement face à ce qu'il venait de réaliser. « Il n'arrêtait pas de le dire... Qu'il était un nomade, un pirate, un missionnaire. Il ne m'a même pas donné son nom. J'aurais dû le savoir... On était pas fait pour se revoir. »

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète

« Oui. Ca ira... » Répliqua-t-il peu sûr de lui. « C'est juste que ça va prendre un moment... Mais au moins, j'aurais ces souvenirs qu'il a accepté de me donner. Je devais lui faire pitié. »

Elle baissa la tête, réfléchissant un moment.

« Je pense que tu te trompes sur ses intentions... Je pense qu'il t'apprécie, mais vous n'avez pas le même rythme de vie. Il ne pouvait pas rester et tu ne pouvais pas aller avec lui. Aucun de vous ne pouvez faire la demande à l'autre, ça aurait été égoïste... » Expliqua-t-elle rationnellement. « Peut-être le reverras-tu... »

« Peut-être... Mais j'espère surtout qu'il puisse enfin la voir... Cette aurore boréale. »

* * *

Env était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil à savourer ses vacances, bien trop calme. Dans une semaine, il reprendrait le travail. Il sirotait un martini en se demandant ce que faisait Ed. Le connaissant, il devait avoir préparé chaque détail de son année, et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il devait angoisser. Il ne connaissait le natté que depuis un semestre... Et pourtant... Il ne se voyait pas finir l'année sans lui. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de se faire transférer ?

« Monsieur Ravenwood... » L'appela Greed, hésitant à l'idée de déranger son ami en pleine dégustation.

« Quoi ? »

« Je duis désolé... Mais vous avez un invité. »

Les pupilles améthyste s'écarquillèrent. Il laissa tomber son verre, se leva et quitta la terrasse sans un mot pour le majordome. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, ne prenant pas attention à ceux qu'il croisait, continuant sa course jusqu'à l'entrée.

La silhouette de son invité se retourna vers lui. Le blond lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Ed.... » Marmonna l'adulte en s'avançant, n'en revenant pas. « Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je m'étais dit que ça irait, que cette année finirait sans problèmes. Mais, j'ai réalisé, alors que rien que ces vacances me tuaient, que je me mentais. » Expliqua-t-il jovialement. « Alors j'ai appelé Roy, et je lui ai demandé le poste de City West. Et... Me voilà ! »

Il s'approcha du brun, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. L'autre le regardait toujours, ébahi, comme s'il était une apparition miraculeuse.

« Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ? »

« A quelle question ? Demanda le colonel en sortant de son effarement.

Ed lui montra du doigt ses bagages et dit.

« Tu permets que j'emménage chez toi ? »

Les lèvres du plus grand s'étendirent au fur et mesure que les mots atteignaient son cerveau, il agrippa le petit corps du natté et le sera fort contre lui.

« Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! » Ria-t-il en posant de petits baiser sur son visage. « Mais je te préviens, si tu viens tu pars plus ! »

« Ca me convient largement. » Répondit Ed avant de l'embrasser dans l'entrée de sa nouvelle demeure.

* * *

PS: Je fais plus que vous inviter à de donner vos avis ^^

Pour éviter de faire durer le mystère trop longtemps, quelques points à éclaircir... Quidam est à moi ! Par cela j'entends que ce personnage ressort de mon imagination, de ma vie. J'aime beaucoup l'intégrer dans mes histoires, mais c'était la première fois que je me risquais à le placer sans sa soeur... Il a évidement un nom ! XD Mais pour l'instant je me réserve le droit de le cacher. (De toute façon, c'est pas vraiment ce qui est intéressant pour vous XD) Différence entre le Quidam de mon livre et celui de ma fic: En vérité Il ne souffre pas d'analgésie congénitale. Mais c'était plus simple à expliquer et plus court que la version du livre. Mais bon ! Etant donné que seules Deux ou trois personnes connaissent le personnage, je pense pas que ce détail en ait choqué des masses. XD Et oui, je me suis renseigné, les personnes qui souffrent de cette maladie ressente le plaisir.

Sinon... Evidement, ma prochaine fic sera une Edvy ^_^ Aido et Lloyd n'y apparaîtront, normalement/sûrement pas. Et je vais peut-être/sûrement remettre Quidam. Juste car il est mon vice, ma raison, l'alpha et l'oméga de mon existence ... ect ect (Oui je sais, je suis obsédée par ma propre création...)

Ma prochaine fic comportera, normalement, moins de chapitres, mais plus long que celle-ci, ça sera plus comme les derniers chapitres de cette fic niveau longueur. C'est pourquoi, il me faudra plus 10 jours pour les poster... Mais bon, ça vous le verrez quand on y sera !

Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. A bientôt peut-être.


End file.
